¡Agencia de Investigación Pokémon!
by PaprikaHoney
Summary: Ash, Dawn y Serena forman parte de la AIP, un organismo de inteligencia conformado por los entrenadores y coordinadores más prometedores; que tiene por objetivo investigar y combatir a la malvada organización Menagerie; quien con su arsenal de terribles monstruos ha causado pánico y caos a lo largo y ancho del planeta.
1. Presión

Hey! Mucho tiempo sin publicar por acá, este fanfic nace más como un reto personal de acabar una historia y que me sienta cómoda con la redacción y el estilo, así que es mucho más lighthearted que la mayoría de mis otros proyectos (te miro a ti Hanakotoba). Cualquier crítica es plenamente bienvenida.

El fic será principalmente amourshipping y pearlshipping, pero tendrá también otros shippings secundarios.

Capítulo 1

 **Presión**

El velo de la noche cubría la ciudad, usualmente las noches han de ser tranquilas, ya que la inmensa mayoría de la gente duerme. Pero cuando la obscuridad reina, es imposible saber con certeza que es lo que ocurre, incluso con las bellas luces artificiales creadas por los humano. Puede pasar cualquier cosa, un robo, un asalto, un asesinato…o como en este caso, una persecución.

Tres jóvenes y un pequeño Pokémon iban a toda marcha por las calles obscuras de la ciudad, pero ellos no eran quienes huían, no ellos seguían como un depredador cazando a su presa, a una sombra que ágilmente se desplazaba entre las solitarias avenidas, de hecho la velocidad de esa figura sombría era totalmente inhumana y los chicos difícilmente podían creerlo, evidenciado por la expresión de horror en sus rostros.

"¡¿Quieren correr más rápido!?¡Esa cosa se está escapando!" exclama un joven atlético de cabello negro, de nombre Ash Ketchum, quién avanzaba por la penumbra tan rápido como podía, sin embargo con cada respiración que daba su cuerpo se agotaba más y más. Se ve obligado a detenerse, para recuperar el aliento. Junto a él también avanzaba a ese ritmo tan exhaustivo su fiel Pikachu, quien voltea a ver a su entrenador expectante por una orden.

"¿No que...nos a-apuráramos?" replicaría Dawn, una chica de cabello azul obscuro, lustroso como una piedra preciosa recién pulida. Sus ojos, también azules pero de una tonalidad más clara muestran reproche hacia el chico, ella también corría al límite de su capacidad y logra alcanzar al chico segundos después de que él se detuviera.

Serena, una joven preciosa de cabello castaño claro, avanzaba a toda velocidad detrás de Ash y Dawn; llegando momentos después al costado de sus compañeros; no llega tan bien como ellos, sujetándose el costado del abdomen e hiperventilando. "¡Es muy rápida, j-jamás la alcanzaremos!" exclama con pesimismo, Dawn le coloca la mano en el hombro.

"Respira Serena, y no hables mucho o te agotaras más." Comenta Dawn, sonriéndole con toda la calidez que le es posible expresar estando tan agotada.

"La atraparemos, no tengo idea como pero lo haremos." Dice Ash igual de sonriente a sus amigas y a su fiel Pokémon.

Repentinamente, la atención de los chicos se centra en el frente, en el objetivo que tanto les costaba perseguir, una risa burlona es toda la confirmación que necesitan ellos para saber que aquella criatura seguía ahí.

"Oh! Así que la temidísima Agencia de Investigación Pokemon NO tiene un plan eh? ¡Jajaja, lo supe desde que comenzaron a corretearme por toda la ciudad como el trío de idiotas que son!" Contesta la criatura misteriosa, parándose tranquilamente en medio de la solitaria calle.

El ser que tanto se burlaba del trío de chicos, era de lo más peculiar; una mujer bastante hermosa, de rasgos faciales delicados como el de la musa de un pintor. Pero esa belleza era opacada por su horrible cuerpo; si bien era extremadamente atlético, la criatura era amazónica en estatura, rebasando los dos metros y medio, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en una armadura roja con pinchos, en los brazos, pecho, hombros y cabeza, en la cual tenía dos ojos de crustáceo, vacios. La mitad de su cabeza estaba rasurada, dandole un look de peligro absoluto. El detalle más prominente era sin duda la carencia de mano derecha, teniendo una enorme tenaza en su lugar.

"¡Adiosito!" Se despide la vil monstruosidad, con una sonrisa arrogante y triunfante.

Ash velozmente ordena a su Pikachu darle al monstruo con un ataque impactrueno, pero esta fácilmente lo esquiva; devolviéndole al azabache una mirada de completa molestia, rodando sus ojos amarillos hacia arriba.

"¡ENSERIO me encantaría quedarme y humillarlos un rato más, pero no quiero fastidiar a mi jefe llegando tarde, ustedes me entienden!" La criatura, a pesar de su complexión robusta y acorazada, no tarda nada en desaparecer de la escena.

Después de un silencio un poco incómodo, Dawn suspira, sintiéndose realmente frustrada. "Y bueno se nos fue…"

Serena se sujeta el rostro y niega con la cabeza, Ash sólo se cruza de brazos y hace un pequeño comentario. "Quizá si hubiéramos atacado con nuestros Pokémon más rápido no se habría ido

La castaña lanza un suspiro, al fin recuperando su aliento. "No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, volvamos a la Agencia. Ya tengo sueño y no quiero saber más nada hasta mañana."

"Si, estoy de acuerdo, ya hasta me duele la cabeza." Replica Dawn, masajeando suavemente sus propias cienes. "Corrimos como tontos por horas ¿Y para qué?"

"Ya sé, sólo digo que quizá puedan entrenar más o ser más veloces para atacar…eso habría sido útil" Comenta Ash, cargando a su Pikachu y colocándolo en su hombro, eso al menos lo mantiene ignorante de la mirada de molestia de Dawn y Serena.

En medio del silencio, los chicos regresan al edificio de la Agencia de Investigación Pokémon (AIP); un enorme complejo, bastante amplio y lujoso, que era el centro principal de actividades de aquella organización, donde este trío de jóvenes, y muchísimos otros más, trabaja y reside.

Cansados y derrotados, entran a la zona de habitaciones del complejo, ni siquiera prenden las luces al llegar a sus respectivos dormitorios, Ash ni siquiera se cambia de ropa, las chicas ni siquiera se desmaquillan, tan sólo se tumban en la cama y se disponen a dormir algunas cuantas horas.

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente de la AIP es extremadamente tranquilo y relajado, los miembros de la Agencia entraban a trabajar desde las 10:00 de la mañana y siempre había algo que hacer. Aunque honestamente, hasta la hora de entrada, la gente prefería darse un tiempecito para desayunar algo rápido o platicar de los chismes más recientes.

Serena y Dawn estaban sentadas en la sala principal del edificio, esta era una habitación enorme con un sofá largo de varias plazas y una enorme pantalla en el medio. También había una moderna máquina de café en una mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Las chicas acababan de servirse café caliente y veían la televisión.

Ash llega y se queda mirando la pantalla un segundo, y sin consultarlo, les cambia el canal.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Estábamos viéndola!" exclama Dawn fastidiada.

"¡Pero si está bien aburrido! Además van a pasar un resumen de lo que pasó ayer en el Campeonato Junior de Unova y no me lo quiero perder de nuevo…."

"¡Ni modo, nosotras llegamos primero!" exclama Serena, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Dawn por su lado le arrebata el control a Ash y regresa el canal. "¡Además seguro pasan tu resumen por acá! ¡Este canal es buenísimo!"

El rostro de Ash se suaviza un poco. "¿Oh enserio? ¿Qué canal es?" pregunta, mientras se sienta a lado de Serena, quien baja la cabeza y se ruboriza considerablemente.

"Es el CB, es un canal nuevo, si a veces pasan mucho programa farandulero de porquería ¡Pero eso es muy entretenido! Además….tienen un noticiero serio a estas horas, por lo que he leído es bastante honesto." Explica Dawn, tomando café.

"Bueno supongo que no pierdo nada en ver si pasan el resumen del Campeonato…." Comenta Ash, hundiéndose en el sofá.

"¡Oh! De hecho Miette ¿La recuerdas verdad? ¡Ella es la presentadora de la sección de noticias! Se ha vuelto bastante famosa como periodista" comenta Serena repentinamente, sonriéndole a Ash.

Ash coloca su mano en la barbilla y se queda pensando breves momentos "¿Miette…? Ah! Claro que me acuerdo, ¿Tu rival cuando eras performer verdad?"

"¡Si ella misma!"

"¡Shhh silencio que va hablar!" Interrumpe Dawn quien mira fijamente la pantalla.

" _Y en otras noticias, en el Museo de Geología de Ciudad Veilstone, una piedra preciosa valuada en varios millones de pokedolares, fue robada la noche de ayer por una misteriosa figura que no pudo ser identificada por las cámaras de seguridad del lugar. A pesar de que la policía y la AIP llegaron a la brevedad al lugar, se sigue sin conocer quién es el culpable de este terrible robo."_ Explica la presentadora de noticias, Miette, con calma perturbadora, sus bellos ojos mirando fijamente al espectador, encantadores y hasta cierto punto, bastante seductores, a pesar del tono de la noticia que daba. Su atuendo era formal y exquisitamente elegante, un saco azul marino, blusa blanca y un broche con una rosa dorada que resaltaba en aquel conjunto tan llamativo.

Los chicos se quedan mirando entre sí. "Ah….tenemos que reportar que no la atrapamos, casi lo olvido." Comenta Dawn cruzándose de brazos.

"Nos va ir mal… ¡Ni siquiera pudimos impedir que se llevara la mugrosa roca esa!" exclama Ash, reclinándose en el sofá.

"¡Es una piedra preciosa, no una roca!" corrige Dawn, ya bastante molesta.

"¿¡Cuál es la diferencia!?" gruñe Ash, cruzándose de brazos.

Serena suspira, siempre es lo mismo. "¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Tranquilos! Sólo tenemos que reportar lo ocurrido…recuerden, pocas veces hemos tenido enfrentamientos directos con esas monstruosidades, NADIE ha podido capturarlas antes, mucho menos derrotarlas, quizá le den la responsabilidad a alguien con más capacidad para manejar esta situación.

"Tal vez, pero ya quedamos como unos inútiles…" comenta Dawn, quien se pone de pie. " Hablaré con una amiga de arriba, quizá pueda hacer que no nos regañen tan feo por arruinarlo todo anoche."

"Quedaremos todavía peor…." Reniega Ash, irritado por la idea de usar influencias para remediar un estúpido error.

Serena tan sólo se queda callada, ella no tenía amigos arriba y ni siquiera en eso podía ayudar, sólo debía esperar su regaño, Ash se pone de pie y sale de la habitación

"E-espera Ash!" La castaña corre detrás de su compañero, deseando de corazón apaciguar las cosas.

Dawn se encoge de hombros. "Ya me lo agradecerán más tarde." La chica camina hacia otra zona del edificio, aquella donde los altos rangos de la organización trabajaban. Se detiene frente a un enorme escritorio, donde una chica malhumorada hacia de secretaria.

"¡Buen día! ¿Oye será posible que pase a hablar con la General? No tengo una cita…"

La secretaria ni siquiera voltea a ver a Dawn y sólo le indica que pase a la puerta junto al escritorio, Dawn no se cuestiona esto dos veces y entra.

El despacho era muy bonito, tenía varios muebles de madera obscura, una pequeña sala con sofás blancos y una mesa cristalina en el medio, con un jarrón de lirios adornándolo. Una joven pelirroja, de la edad de Dawn, trabaja en su propio escritorio, frente a una moderna computadora, al oír la puerta se pone de pie. "¡Dawn! Bienvenida, te estaba esperando." Exclama la chica, saludando a Dawn con un beso en cada mejilla, ambas eran muy cercanas, desde el día que se conocieron y se volvieron amigas y rivales en los concursos Pokémon.

"¡Zoey! Ehh ¿Me esperabas?" exclama Dawn, asustada. "Es por lo de…"

"Si, por lo de anoche, pero no te preocupes no van a regañarlos, a pesar de que la AIP quedó…en ridículo por no poder lidiar con la situación."

"…Es sólo qué, con esos monstruos…por mucho que nuestras habilidades como entrenadores sean "mejores que las del promedio" no sabemos que esperar, no es como tener una batalla Pokémon."

Zoey sonrié cálidamente, colocando su mano en el hombro de Dawn. "¿Sabes nena? Justo eso pensaba, por lo que he estado trabajando en una base de datos, junto con la Unidad de Biología, con la información que tenemos acerca de esos monstruos; por ello ahora será indispensable que cada uno de ustedes, los que lidian con estas amenazas directamente, tenga acceso inmediato a la base.

"¿Oh entonces sólo eso? ¿No van a castigarnos o algo así?" pregunta Dawn, algo confundida, agachando la cabeza.

"Bueno, con esta nueva herramienta no se les va a permitir fallar…así que si yo fuera ustedes no tentaría mucho mi suerte." Comenta Zoey, tomando de la barbilla a Dawn por breves instantes, tan sólo para llamar su atención y lograr que levantase la cabeza. "Estoy completamente segura que lo lograrán."

Dawn suelta una sonrisita adorable, de repente sus ojos se posan en el broche del chaleco de Zoey, era una rosa dorada. "Oh…he visto ese adorno recientemente, creo que la chica de las noticias usaba uno igual."

"¿Este brochecito? Se han puesto bastante de moda estos días, son muy delicados y elegantes." Zoey retira el broche de su chaleco y lo coloca en la blusa de Dawn. "Honestamente creo que luce mucho más en ti ¿Por qué no te lo quedas?"

"Oh Zoey…yo no podría…." Dawn mira a la chica muy tímidamente, ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Yo insisto, no te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto." Zoey comenta, guiñándole un ojo a Dawn. "En breve les haré llegar la base de datos portátil a ti y a tus compañeros, deben estar listos ya que en cualquier momento podría aparecer una nueva amenaza."

Dawn se acerca a la puerta y le sonrié por una última vez a su amiga. "Gracias Zoey."

"De nada y mucha suerte." Se despide la pelirroja, volviendo a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto Ash se encontraba en uno de los tantos pasillos del complejo, sentado y mirando al techo, suspira con fuerza y aprieta los puños con esa misma intensidad. Serena se sienta discretamente junto a él, finalmente consiguió alcanzarlo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta la chica, mirando a su compañero con preocupación.

"No es nada…" responde Ash, tratando de calmarse, la realidad es que se sentía muy enojado. "No te preocupes estoy bien."

"Sabes que si algo te ocurre puedes decírmelo. No es necesario que te lo quedes todo dentro de ti." Comenta Serena delicadamente, sus manos en sus rodillas.

Ash sonrié y coloca su mano en la de Serena y la aprieta ligeramente. "Enserio no hay de qué preocuparse, sólo ando un poco tenso por lo de anoche, es todo."

Este gesto hace que la temperatura interna de Serena suba, sentía que le daría fiebre en cualquier instante. Sus mejillas se ponen coloradas y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Tú estás bien?" Pregunta Ash con inocencia, ladeando la cabeza.

"¡Oh sí! ¡Estoy perfecta!" exclama Serena levantándose de golpe. "S-sólo, t-tan sólo hace bastante calor aquí."

"Qué raro, yo no tengo calor." Se cuestiona Ash, confundido.

La castaña traga saliva, estaba quedando en ridículo. Siempre pensó que con la edad podría manejar mejor sus sentimientos hacia Ash, pero esto ciertamente no era verdad, era como si apagaran su cerebro cuando estaba cerca de él.

Ash la mira bastante intrigado, no alcanzaba a entender el porqué de la reacción de la chica. Las mujeres eran tan raras, en un momento te gritaban, al otro te sonreían como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Quién las entiende?

Dawn admiraba el broche que su adorada amiga le había regalado, levanta la cabeza y observa a Serena y a Ash en tan rara escena. Sonrié perspicazmente y decide "salvar" a su compañera del lio en que estaba metida. "¡Hola chicos! Bueno mientras ustedes están aquí parloteando, yo hable con Zoey y me dijo que no habría mucho problema con lo de anoche. ¡Es más, al parecer nos darán algo muy genial para ayudarnos en nuestras misiones!"

La atención de Ash y Serena se centra en Dawn. Ash pregunta. "¿Y qué se supone que nos van a dar, según tú?"

"Una base de dato portátil, o algo así…" responde Dawn con tranquilidad.

Serena de inmediato nota el broche de rosa dorada que adornaba la blusa negra de Dawn. "¿Y esa rosa en tu blusa?"

Ash se queda mirando a Dawn, si Serena no decía que Dawn traía algo diferente en la blusa, el jamás se daría cuenta. "Te la regaló alguien?" Pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

Dawn mira a Ash y se ríe coquetamente. "¿En verdad quieres saber?" la peli azul le parpadea un par de veces a Ash, buscando quizá, generar otra reacción en el que no sea simple curiosidad. ¿Qué será?

Continuará!

Si les gusto no olviden dejar review, que siempre es bien apreciada. Tengo ya algunos capítulos completos así que los updates serán semanales, dependiendo de que tan rápido vaya haciendo las correciones.

Hasta la proxima!


	2. Repugnante

Dejo el capítulo de una vez, ya que ya lo tengo escrito, el tres posiblemente este la próxima semana, si todo sale bien.

Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 2: **Repugnante**

"¡Duh! Por eso te estoy preguntando." Contesta Ash, en tono burlón, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa cándida. Aun así la conducta coqueta de Dawn vuela por encima de su cabeza dura, incluso cuando la chica se le acerca considerablemente, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos a meros centímetros.

Serena mira a sus compañeros totalmente preocupada, angustiada, de hecho sus finas manos sudaban. Dawn era muy conocida por ser impredecible…y bastante coqueta. No podía saber si le gustaba Ash o no, pero una chica tan linda como ella seguramente no tendría problemas en someter el corazón de cualquier chico que deseara a su voluntad.

"Hmmm." La peli azul voltea a ver a Serena, normalmente le divertía instigar celos, pero Serena NUNCA reaccionaba bien a esas situaciones y considerando que ambas trabajan juntas (y compartían dormitorio) definitivamente no era prudente picarla. Dawn se retira y lanza una sonrisa coqueta. "¡Qué pena! No puedo decirte…al menos ahora." Comenta la joven chica, dándole la espalda.

"¡Anda ya dime!" Exige Ash, pareciendo un niño pequeño.

El porte inalcanzable e irresistible de Dawn desaparece por completo, y se rebaja al nivel de Ash, iniciando una típica discusión fútil entre ambos. "¡Ya te dije que no!"

"¡Que sí! ¡No vas a dejarme con la curiosidad!" replica el azabache rápidamente.

"Si te voy a dejar así ¡SUFRE MUCHO! ¿Verdad Serena?" grita Dawn volteando a ver a la castaña que miraba la escena con una mano en el rostro.

"A mi…no me metan en sus cosas." Suplica Serena, esto pasaba todo el tiempo y le costaba montones acostumbrarse a la dinámica tan rara que tenían estos dos.

Con tal de aliviar el enorme deseo de saber quién había regalado el broche dorado a Dawn, Ash recurre a no escuchar las plegarias de su amiga "¡Serena también quiere saber!" exclama repentinamente, abrazando a la chica del hombro.

Serena baja la cabeza de inmediato y sonríe, su rostro cubierto por un intenso rubor.

"¿No la oíste? ¡Ella NO quiere saber!"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Qué no! Y… si aun así ella quisiera saber, no se lo diría y mucho menos frente a ti." Dawn da un pisotón en el suelo y se da la media vuelta.

"¡Como quieras!" Ash hace exactamente lo mismo que la chica, era una escena tan bizarra.

"Y-ya no peleen…porfis" Serena junta sus manos, como si rezará. "Ehh creo que es mejor que vayamos por las bases de datos que mencionaste Dawn…nos van a decapitar sino las tenemos."

"¡Ahh si eso! No te preocupes Serena, me dijeron que nos las iban a llevar per-so-nal-men-te" Explica Dawn, con ligera arrogancia.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunta Ash, levantando una ceja.

Dawn se encoje de hombros. "Por supuesto que sí, pero si no quieres creerme, no me creas."

Antes de que comenzará la tercera discusión del día (Y la enésima del mes) entre estos dos, un chico de marrón llega, para fortuna de Serena, a interrumpir aquel pleito de chiquillos.

"Por fin los encontré… ¿Qué hacen parados aquí? Por poco y me hacen recorrer todo el edificio…" Se queja el chico, mirándolos realmente molesto.

Ash se rasca la cabeza. "Ah! Discúlpanos Kenny…. Andábamos conversando."

"¿Conversando o peleando?" pregunta Kenny, negando con la cabeza. Procede a mostrarles a los chicos una tableta digital. "Emm Zoey me dijo que les entregara esto, fue desarrollada por Clemont hace tan sólo un par de días ¿no es asombroso?

Dawn junta las palmas, encantada, Ash y Serena miran igual de fascinados. "¡Vaya y yo que creía que no había presupuesto para otra cosa aquí que no fueran salas bonitas!" Exclama Ash a punto de tomar la Tablet, sólo para que Dawn tratará de arrebatársela.

Para desgracia de ambos, Serena se interpone a la fuerza y de un caderazo los empuja a ambos. No iba a dejar que ellos se salieran con la suya esta vez, ya iba siendo hora de poner un poco de orden. "Yo me haré cargo de ella ¿Les parece?"

Dawn y Ash la miran sorprendidos y tan sólo asienten con la cabeza.

"Vaya chica evitaste una crisis" comenta Kenny, bastante divertido. "Conociéndolos se iban a dar un agarrón aquí mismo. Mejor así, me facilitas el trabajo de explicar cómo funciona esa cosa." El chico carraspea y procede a dar la explicación. "Esta cosa…digo artefacto tiene un programa, llamado…err… "Betia- no….emm ¿Cómo era?... ¡Ah sí!, el programa se llama "Bestiary", y… básicamente ehh…tiene la información recopilada de...umm cada una de los monstruos con los que la AIP se ha encontrado…ehh en todo el mundo y…ah sí y cuando encuentren más información de una criatura…pueden tomarse el tiempo de actualizarla y eso… y…. es… todo de lo que me acuerdo."

"Gracias compadre, ojalá y te promuevan pronto para que no nos hagas sufrir con esas explicaciones." Comenta Ash, sonriéndole a Kenny.

"Jódete tarado, hago lo que puedo." Comenta Kenny bastante molesto, retirándose del lugar, no sin antes despedirse rápidamente de las chicas.

"¿No pudiste decirle otra cosa?" Pregunta Serena, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué dije? No es mi culpa que se lo tome todo a mal." Explica Ash.

"Bueno…ya no importa, ¿les parece que revisemos esta cosa?" Sugiere Serena, pero no alcanza siquiera a tocar la pantalla cuando esta se enciende automáticamente. Se muestra una transmisión en vivo, justo de la avenida donde se encontraba el Museo de Geología, el mismo que había sido robado por la noche por la misteriosa monstruosidad.

"¿Y eso?" pregunta Dawn, mirando la pantalla atentamente, sólo para ser silenciada por Ash.

"¡Deja oír!" exclama Ash, en voz bajita.

Miette aparece en la pantalla, tan profesional como era posible para una reportera de su altura. _"Nos encontramos aquí frente al Museo de Geología de Ciudad Veilstone, donde, un robo masivo acaba de ser cometido, ciertamente el de anoche fue nada en comparación. Se pueden apreciar dos figuras humanoides en la famosa cúpula del museo._ " Comenta la chica, mostrando seriedad, pero sus labios formaban una casi imperceptible sonrisa, parecía disfrutar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era evidente que este tipo de cosas daban muchísimo rating.

La voz tranquila de Miette es interrumpida por un vozarrón fuerte y lleno de arrogancia. Una voz que Ash, Dawn y Serena reconocerían de inmediato.

" _¡Ni porque estuve aquí anoche fueron para mejorar la seguridad de este mugroso lugar! ¡Patético!"_ exclama la monstruosidad, sonriente y negando con la cabeza. " _Parece que es deber de mí, la poderosa Brachyura, el enseñarles una lección que no van a olvidar jamás._ " Brachyura, como se llamaba la criatura se dirige hacia la bestia que la acompañaba. _"¿Verdad que sí, Myria?"_

La segunda monstruosidad, Myria, era posiblemente más escalofriante que Brachyura, la mitad superior de su cuerpo era el de una delicada chica, de piel pálida con largo cabello blanco como la nieve. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros, sin iris. De su cabeza brotaban un par de largas antenas que llegaban a los costados de su cuerpo, el cual tenía dos pares de brazos. Pero la mitad inferior…la "chica" ni siquiera tenía piernas, sino un largo torso como el de un gusano, segmentado y de color blanco con negro, del cual salían centenares de patitas blancas pequeñas.

Myria, sonríe con vileza. "¡ _Muy cierto!, estos humanos idiotas deben aprender a guardar mejor sus tesoros y no dejarlos a la vista de todos para que sean robados_."

"¡Ay que asco…es la más horripilante que he visto hasta ahora!" exclama Dawn en voz alta, siendo silenciada de nuevo por sus compañeros, que estaban igual de asqueados.

Brachyura sonríe de forma tan macabra. _"Bien dicho, ya que ahora todo lo valioso que pueda tener este lugar está en nuestras garras, les exigimos diez millones de Pokedolares o volamos este lugar, con todo lo que tenga adentro…tienen una hora."_ Comenta, muy divertida con la situación.

"¡Tenemos que irnos ya!" exclama Ash, apartándose repentinamente. "Iré por Pikachu y las veo en el Museo en 10 minutos o menos."

"Pero, no sabemos si es nuestra misión o no" Comenta Serena. "Quizá se la asignaron ya a alguien más"

"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando! ¡Ya lo sabremos cuando lleguemos allá!" Grita Ash, alejándose a toda velocidad.

Dawn suspira. "Tiene razón, igual podríamos ser de ayuda ¿Qué perdemos?" comenta Dawn, Serena asiente con la cabeza; ya que ambas chicas tenían a sus Pokémon a la mano, salen corriendo del lugar en dirección al museo.

 _Varios minutos más tarde, en el museo de Geología…_

Ash no tarda nada en llegar al lugar, llegó corriendo, la energía en él a tope; la policía ya acordonaba la zona, para evitar que mirones llegaran a poner sus vidas en riesgo. Después de mostrar su credencial que lo certificaba como miembro de la AIP, le dejaron avanzar a la parte interna del círculo formado con cinta amarilla.

El chico intenta buscar a sus compañeras con la mirada, creyendo que ellas ya estaban ahí, pero las chicas tardan todavía unos minutos más en llegar al sitio, un taxi las deja algunos metros cerca, tanto como puede acercarse, considerando las circunstancias.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Pregunta Ash con muchísima molestia.

"No sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir un taxi en estos momentos…" explica Dawn igual de fastidiada, Serena no dice nada y sólo mira a la cúpula donde se encontraban aquellos monstruos.

"Ooooh, parece que el la parejita perfecta y su mal tercio de la AIP ha llegado al fin a salvarnos." Comenta repentinamente Miette al grupo.

Serena se sonroja y se acerca a ella. "¡No somos pareja!" le comenta, jalándola junto a ella para que nadie más oyera lo que discutían.

"Jejeje, si lo sé, tu eres el mal tercio…!" ríe Miette, cubriendo sus labios con la palma de su mano.

Miette recibe ojos de pistola por parte de Serena. "¡No es tiempo para esto! ¿Cuál es la situación?"

La reportera tranquilamente explica todo, como si no fuera un asunto grave. "Nada que no sepas ya, esas damas van a volar el museo en 45 minutos si no les dan diez millones de pokedolares. Todo intento de negociación ha resultado inútil."

Dawn se acerca y comenta amargamente de la situación. "Como si se pudiera negociar con monstruos…Serena, ¿Qué es lo que te dice la Tablet de esas dos?"

Serena asiente con la cabeza y verifica la información que pudiera tener la base datos.

" _Myria, información: Escurridiza, voraz, puede trepar superficies verticales con facilidad. El aguijón de su cola es venenoso_. No le gusta el fuego"

" _Brachyura, información: Muy fuerte y rápida para su tamaño, NOTA: Extremadamente peligrosa, NO se recomienda el combate directo_."

Ash se truena los puños. "Bueno, acabemos con la más débil primero y luego nos encargamos de la más peligrosa." Sugiere, emocionado por la idea de pelear.

"En ningún momento dice que sea débil…pero en fin." Comenta Dawn, liberando a su compañero Piplup de la pokébola, quien ya estaba listo para la batalla.

Serena hace lo mismo, sólo que de su Pokébola sale su inicial Braixen, la Pokémon voltea y le da una mirada de confianza a su entrenadora.

Brachyura al oír los sonidos de las Pokébolas liberando a la criatura que adentro tenían, de inmediato toma atención a los miembros de la AIP que estaban parados frente a ella, los mismos tarados de anoche.

"Que insulto, pido unos cuantos millones de dólares y me mandan a un trío de payasos. Debería volar el museo ahora tan sólo por esta ofensa." Comenta, con total desagrado.

Ash las escucha y trata de recuperar un poco de su honor perdido aquella noche. "Vinimos por ti, Brachyura y te vamos a patear el-"

Serena carraspea la garganta "Ash." Dawn suelta una pequeña risita.

"Bueno, entiendes la idea." Dice el azabache.

Myria cruza su primer par de brazos y coloca el segundo par en su cintura. "¿Estos son los perdedores que ni siquiera pudieron alcanzarla ayer, Señorita Brachyura?"

Brachyura asiente y apunta su tenaza hacia el trio de chicos. "Los hubieras visto mi estimada, corriendo como imbéciles detrás de mí, incapaces de asestar un solo golpe, no sé qué les hace pensar que esta vez será diferente. Bueno…pensándolo bien, la situación si es distinta, tenemos como media hora para jugar con ellos." La vil bestia sonríe, y le sonríe a su aterradora compañera, saltando de la cúpula y asestando un golpe con una tenaza a un vehículo de policía ahí estacionado, comprimiéndolo al instante como si fuera de papel.

Los espectadores miran aterrados como aquel automóvil fue reducido a nada de un solo golpe. Varios policías huyen, quedándose sólo los oficiales más valientes, el equipo de la AIP y Miette, quien estaba perturbadoramente tranquila; sin embargo la reportera si retrocede varios pasos.

La escurridiza Myria se desliza hacia abajo, haciendo uso de todos sus apéndices, un espectáculo realmente horroroso era ver a ese centenar de patas moverse de esa forma. Pronto llega junto a su compañera. "Mi Señorita, ¿Le parece que devore a esas dos chicas feitas?"

" _¿Nos dijo feitas? ¿ELLA NOS DIJO FEAS?"_ piensa Dawn, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Suena perfecto, diviértete, que yo disfrutaré mucho el reventarle la espina este baboso y a su rata asquerosa." Sonríe Brachyura, mirando a Ash con una sonrisa arrogante, desafiándolo, incluso con la mano le indica que se lance contra ella.

Dawn voltea a ver a su compañero. "¡Ash, no te precipites!... Necesitamos un plan…."

Ash ya había ordenado a su Pikachu atacar a Brachyura, utilizando el ataque de Electro Bola. La chica de la tenaza rápidamente lo esquiva, sin mayor dificultad, moviéndose por la calle con gracia y agilidad.

"¡Detente Ash, déjanos ayudarte!" exclama Serena, en la cabeza sólo tenía lo peligrosa que era Brachyura, ya que las acciones de la bestia no dejaban nada de duda al respecto de su poder.

"¿Por qué no mejor se preocupan por ustedes mismas? Aunque no se angustien tanto, consumiré sus cuerpos y podrán formar parte de algo hermoso, serán parte de mí." Pregunta Myria, alzándose sobre las chicas, con una mueca retorcida, relamiéndose los labios como quien está frente a un banquete.

"¡¿Qué hablas gusano!? Eres asquerosa. ¡Piplup, rayo burbuja!" ordena la peli azul, sintiendo nauseas de tan sólo pensar en lo que su oponente les haría de ganar.

El Pokémon de Dawn ataca de inmediato a Myria, quien se cubre de las burbujas con sus brazos; el ataque la impacta varias veces, pero sólo la hace retroceder un poco.

"¡Braixen lanzalla- "Serena es bruscamente interrumpida, Myria no pensaba ser atacada por el Pokémon de Serena y con su poderosa cola golpea a la chica y a su amiga Pokémon, estrellándolas contra un árbol.

"¡Serena!" Dawn grita el nombre de su compañera, y luego de auxilio, ya que la aterradora criatura la sujeta con sus cuatro brazos, levantándola del suelo.

"¡Empezaré contigo! Seguro masticar esa suave carne tuya con mis fauces será toda una experiencia, oh sí…arrancaré tu piel, poco a poco, absorberé tu escencia taaan lentamente que te parecerá increíblemente tortuoso ¡Me rogarás que te devore de un bocado!" Comenta Myria, ruborizándose, claramente extasiada con la idea de darle un amargo fin a Dawn.

"¡Estás…..enferma…!" comenta Dawn, luchando por respirar, ya que tan pronto habló, Myria comenzó a asfixiarla.

"Heh, odio que mi comida hable tonterías." Exclama la bestia de mil patas, quien recibe varios picotazos de un molesto piplup, que ciertamente no iba a dejar que lastimara a su entrenadora. "¡Ay! ¡Molesto gusano, quítate de encima! "

Uno de esos picotazos da en el rostro de Myria, quien al tratar de cubrirse, suelta a Dawn haciéndola caer un par de par de metros. La chica, alcanza a poner las manos antes de estamparse de cara, pero el choque de su mano izquierda con el pavimento le genera un dolor horrible. Como puede, la chica se reincorpora, sosteniendo su extremidad lesionada, al caer, el broche que Zoey le había regalado cae al suelo, pero Dawn no le toma atención a ese detalle.

"¡REMOLINO!" exclama, alejándose hacia donde se encontraba Serena, quien no lograba ponerse de pie, después de ser arrojada varios metros en el aire.

Myria recibe el remolino, y no tenía como defenderse de ese ataque, ya que la fuerza de tal movimiento era imposible de bloquear, al menos para ella, y entonces es arrastrada varios metros por la corriente.

Miette mira la escena, impávida, mientras su equipo del canal graba cada detalle de la pelea. "Esto tiene muy mala pinta."

La peli azul, a pesar del dolor logra llegar a lado de Serena y se ve en la necesidad de gritarle varias veces. "¡Responde! ¿Estás bien?" grita Dawn a su casi inconsciente compañera.

Serena responde, bastante adolorida. "Creo que sí… ¿Qué paso?"

"En breve, la loca esa nos quiere comer, tenemos que acabarla y rápido." Explica Dawn, sobando su mano. "Pero Ash está muy ocupado…siendo un juguete."

La batalla entre Ash y Brachyura no había cambiado mucho de cómo había iniciado, la chica de la tenaza simplemente danzaba por el campo de batalla, evitando con absoluta facilidad los torpes ataques de Ash.

"Es cierto, a este ritmo nos harán picadillo a los tres…. ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"¡CORRE!" Exclama Dawn, ya que Myria se acerca a las chicas tan rápido como puede, tratando de darles con su aguijón venenoso.

"¡No huyan de mí! ¡Entre más corran, menos sabrosa sabrá su carne! " Exclama la enloquecida bestia, persiguiendo a sus presas. Las chicas gritan, necesitaban más tiempo y ayuda para lidiar con la situación, pero claramente nada estaba a su favor.

Ash alcanza a oír los gritos de auxilio de las chicas. Brachyura ya sostenía a Pikachu, malherido, con la mano, y lo arroja contra el muro del museo.

"Bueno, basta de juegos, muere ratita infeliz." Comenta con crueldad la diabólica bestia, a punto de tomar a Pikachu con su tenaza, para darle un terrible fin."

Ash traga saliva, sintiendo un vacío por dentro. Por su arrogancia, sus amigas estaban en serio peligro, y por su debilidad, el amigo de toda su vida estaba por ser brutalmente aniquilado…por esa misma razón el seguramente perderá su vida de no hacer algo. Sin pensar, como actúa siempre, corre como nunca y se derrapa, poniendo su cuerpo entre Pikachu y la tenaza de Brachyura, quien sólo sonríe de forma más sádica. "Qué conmovedor."

El azabache lanza una pokébola de su bolsillo, casi de forma instintiva, no sabía que Pokémon estaba adentro, pero tenía que ganar tiempo. La pokébola toma por sorpresa a Brachyura, golpeándola en el rostro, antes de revelar que era la Pokébola de Talonflame, quien al ser liberado, extiende sus alas y lanza un chirrido de gozo.

"¡Ayuda a las chicas! ¡Rápido!"

Talonflame duda un segundo, pero obedece a su entrenador, a pesar de que hacerlo podría significar que jamás le volvería a ver con vida. El ave vuela en círculos, encima de Myria, quien se divertía atormentado a sus próximas víctimas. De hecho se había tomado la molestia de recoger el broche de Dawn.

"¡JAJAJAJA oh querida!" ríe Myria, realmente divertida. "¡Esto no te queda! ¡SE VE HORRIBLE EN TI!" exclama, con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, habiendo acorralado a las chicas. "Pero no me mires así ¡Ven, sólo trato de….devolvértelo!"

Pronto la risa encantada de Myria se convierte en gritos horrorosos, como el de un alma en pena, y su risa retorcida, degenera en una expresión de incredulidad y luego en una de dolor para acabar como una mueca agónica al sentir un intenso calor en su alargado cuerpo, sintiendo su exoesqueleto encenderse como leña.

Serena, a pesar de lo desagradable de la situación, no pierde tiempo y ordena a Braixen el atacar a Myria por el frente, encerrándola en una llameante prisión.

"¡DETENGANSÉ! ¡CLEMENCIAAAAA ¡POR FAVORRR QUEMAAAAAAAAAH! !" Grita la chica monstruosa, retorciéndose, mientras se chamuscaba en vida. "Señorita Brachyura…ayúdeme….."

Dawn y Serena se ven en la necesidad de cubrirse los oídos, esos alaridos eran espantosos. Ash quien esperaba ya la paliza de Brachyura, se queda impactado al ver que su aterradora oponente se había quedado parada viendo, con horror absoluto, como su amiga moría frente a sus ojos.

La policía observaba la monstruosa fogata atónita, Miette se da la vuelta y cubre su boca con ambas manos, empezando a tener un ataque nervioso ahí mismo; gimoteando incontrolablemente rompiendo totalmente con la compostura que como reportera, debía mostrar siempre.

Brachyura, respira muy agitada. "Myria….perdóname" Comenta, la muerta de su compañera, revolviéndole las entrañas. Una sola lágrima sale de su ojo. Por más que se hubiera apresurado, no habría podido ayudarla. El cuerpo de Myria, si bien hermoso a sus ojos, era increíblemente débil ante el fuego, que la consumió en poco tiempo, dejando solo una larga carcasa carbonizada.

Ash dirige la vista hacia Brachyura, dispuesto a atacarla con todo. Brachyura, lo mira con desdén. "Pagarán caro lo que le han hecho a Myria." Sentencia con absoluta seriedad, escapando de la zona a toda velocidad, quizá para no sufrir ese mismo destino, quizá para no mostrar debilidad. El chico suspira, abraza a u Pikachu con fuerza y camina hacia sus compañeras.

Miette, incapaz de resistir, sale corriendo del sitio, severamente afectada por lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo iba poder seguir con vida después de haber presenciado espectáculo tan horrible?

Serena y Dawn no pueden detener a la reportera, y menos cuando Ash está parado frente a ellas, había muchas cosas de que hablar.


	3. Culpa

Antes de empezar, me gustaría responder un par de preguntas que me realizaron en los reviews. La primera es que no, no ha quedado decidido que shipping ganará al final (se vale especular Jajaja) eso dependerá de muchísimos factores, y en realidad Hanakotoba está en hiatus no cancelada, escribí varios capítulos más para ese fic de los que están publicados, pero no me sentí cómoda en relación al estilo de escritura, razón por la cual decidí dejarlo un tiempo (bastante largo) para refrescar un poco mi estilo (razón por la cual estoy escribiendo este fic.)

Capítulo 3: **Culpa**

"Chicas yo…." Ash traga saliva y hace una larga pausa, aunque haya salvado a sus compañeras de una muerte segura, no sentía que podía mirarlas a los ojos, no después de ponerlas el mismo en ese riesgo en primer lugar. "Me alegro tanto que estén bien."

Después de un silencio que pareció eterno, a pesar de que duro tan sólo unos cuantos segundos, Serena se anima a hablar, lo hace en su voz tranquila y amable, viendo el estado del chico. "Ash, no te pongas así, finalmente lo resolvimos y no pasó nada ¿verdad?"

Dawn suspira, mira su brazo que le dolía tanto. ¿Era imperativo haber quedado así? Recuerda el aterrador momento en que aquella criatura tan grotesca la sujeto para asfixiarla, amenazándola con devorarla como si fuera un simple bocado sin mayor valor. Sabía bien que este trabajo era peligroso, ¿Pero enserio había que correr más riesgos de los que eran realmente necesario? La chica mira a sus compañeros, sus ojos azules ardiendo en furia y comienza a gritarles a ambos con tanta fuerza que, los policías que estaban alrededor, aun viendo cómo iban a desactivar el dispositivo explosivo en el interior del museo, voltean a ver la escandalosa escena… "¡No es tan simple Serena! ¡Él sabe que hizo las cosas mal! ¡Casi nos matan a todos, y sólo porque el señor es incapaz de razonar ANTES de hacer algo! ¡SIEMPRE es lo mismo! ¡Ya estoy HARTA!"

"Por favor cálmate…" suplica Serena, acercando su mano al brazo de Dawn, la peli azul se aparta bruscamente, no estaba de humor para nada; Ash sólo se queda callado, con la mirada abajo, no tenía las palabras para apaciguar la ira de su compañera. Esa actitud de ambos, tan sólo la pone de peor humor que antes.

"¡Di algo! ¿Acaso necesitas que Serena lo haga por ti y justifique todas las idioteces que haces o qué?" exclama Dawn, dirigiéndose al chico. "Nos salvamos de pura suerte, esa es la única verdad." La peli azul suspira con fuerza, y se sujeta la cabeza con su brazo sano. "Necesito un minuto." Comenta la chica, alejándose del lugar.

"Dawn…" Serena queda con el brazo extendido, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida y hasta humillada. De alguna u otra forma, siempre terminaba en medio del campo de batalla.

Pasan varios segundos de silencio tortuoso, Ash suspira con fuerza antes de hablar. "Ella tiene razón, nunca uso la cabeza…"

"No digas eso…, quizá si eres un poco imprudente, pero lo que importa es que al fin derrotamos a una de esas bestias…" Comenta Serena, intentando ser lo más comprensiva posible.

"Sabes bien que eso no es cierto, no necesito que me endulces la verdad" El azabache mira tímidamente a Serena."…lamento mucho el ponerlas en peligro de esa forma…"

"No tienes que disculparte, al menos conmigo no…tú me salvaste después de todo." Explica Serena, acercando su mano a la del chico, pero una vez más su gesto no es recibido.

Ash niega con la cabeza, no iba a aceptar tal respuesta. "Por favor…necesito estar solo."

La castaña se pone de pie y sin decir más se retira del lugar, sin una idea clara de que hacer. ¿Debería reportarse a la AIP de inmediato? ¿Debería sentarse en el parque para tener ese minuto de soledad que sus compañeros le habían exigido? ¿O debería tratar de remediar las cosas entre sus amigos tan pronto fuera posible? Serena se queda de pie varios minutos, viendo los edificios de la ciudad, para alejarse con rumbo desconocido.

Pasa muy poco tiempo, Serena llega a la parada del autobús, y oye los llantos de su antigua rival Miette, quien estaba sentada en la banca de la parada. Bueno, no pudo evitar que Dawn y Ash se pusieran mal, pero quizá podría calmar a la pobre Miette.

"Oye Miette… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Miette observa de reojo a Serena, sin dejar de llorar, parecía como si la pregunta de la chica la hubiese ofendido.

"Sé que de hecho nos hemos distanciado bastante desde Kalos, pero…seguro podemos platicar de vez en cuando, si tu así lo deseas…" Serena saca una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y anota su propio número, y se lo entrega a Miette, junto con un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

La chica estaba como ida en realidad, parecía no prestar atención a lo que realmente estaba diciéndole Serena. Toma el pañuelo y el número, sin verlos realmente y responde, en voz quebrada "Seguro, yo…-yo te marcaré" Dice, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por pronunciar esas simples palabras.

Serena sonríe, le preocupaba la conducta tan nerviosa de Miette, pero estaba conforme con que no la hayan enviado a freír espárragos.

Miette se levanta de la banca y se despide de Serena rápidamente. "Gracias, Serena." Comenta, con aun más dificultad que su oración anterior y se va del lugar corriendo.

" _Bueno, a ver si no me deja plantada."_ Piensa la castaña, viendo a su antigua rival alejarse.

En el servicio médico de la AIP se encontraba Dawn, sentada en la sala de espera, con su brazo inmovilizado, veía la tele, donde repetían su victoria contra las monstruosidades que amenazaban con destruir el museo. A pesar de que se alegraba de haber destruido a esa repugnante cosa, no podía evitar sentirse enojada; la situación pudo haber sido mucho mejor de haber sido manejada de la forma apropiada.

Junto a ella estaba sentada Zoey, quien sólo había puesto atención a los mostrado en pantalla por escasos minutos, por ahora su vista estaba puesta en el brazo de su amiga.

Dawn repentinamente quiebra el silencio entre ambas. "¿Y qué opinas de todo eso…?"

Zoey suspira y observa la pantalla por algunos segundos, sin mostrar una reacción, incluso cuando los gritos de Myria carbonizándose en vida, resonaban en la sala.

"Un total desastre ¿no es así?" comenta, impávida.

"Sí…Serena insiste que no fue la gran cosa, pero ella obviamente miente, casi nos matan a todos. Sólo quiere ponerse del lado de Ash." Comenta Dawn cruzándose de brazos.

Zoey suelta una pequeña risa. "Bueno…todos sabemos que está loca por él."

Dawn mira de reojo a su amiga. "Sé que es obvio, ¡Pero eso no lo hace menos irritante!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta Ash?" Pregunta la pelirroja, en un tono inusualmente serio.

"¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso!? Sólo es un amigo…y mi compañero de trabajo aquí, simplemente eso." Exclama Dawn, tajante. "¡Y no vayas a pensar que me cae mal Serena o algo así!… pero a veces me exaspera que cuando Ash hace una idiotez, ella se hace de la vista gorda. Es parte del problema."

Zoey coloca su mano en la barbilla pensando. "Si tú lo deseas, podría hacer que saquen a Serena de tu equipo."

"¿Estás loca?" replica Dawn de inmediato, mirando a Zoey con confusión absoluta.

"Nadie se enteraría de nada, simplemente la moveríamos con otro equipo y se acabó el problema. O quizás te gustaría trabajar en mi división, para mi…"

Dawn se queda pensando. "¡ _Me asusta que ELLA este sugiriendo algo así!...Aunque trabajar para Zoey, significaría que ganaría más y me estresaría muchísimo menos que estando a cargo de la eliminación de monstruosidades."_

Zoey la nota el conflicto en el rostro de Dawn y suaviza su voz. "Es sólo una idea, no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Has pasado por mucho después de todo. ¿Por qué no lo consultas con la almohada y luego me dices?" sugiere la pelirroja, sonriendo con amabilidad, intentando relajar a Dawn.

"Creo que es lo mejor…" Dawn suspira, al menos había tiempo para pensar. "¡Zoey! Por cierto….el broche que me diste…"

"¿Se ha perdido verdad? No hay problema, aunque si debo decir que traer joyas a las misiones a las que te envían es una mala idea." Sonríe bastante divertida.

Dawn le devuelve la sonrisa, hablar con Zoey siempre la hacía sentirse mucho más tranquila.

"Me alegra verte de mejor rostro, regresaré a mi puesto, cualquier cosa avísame y…espero tu respuesta" la pelirroja se despide, caminando hacia la izquierda; justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, un chico de cabello púrpura y expresión estoica entra, pasando junto a Zoey y mirándola de reojo, con desdén.

"La presidenta te busca, más te vale no tardar." Le comenta fríamente.

Zoey le devuelve la mirada despectiva. " _Gracias_ Paul. Voy para allá." Dice con desinterés, en un tono igual de frívolo y duro alejándose.

Paul camina varios metros y no puede evitar fijarse en Dawn, sonríe de forma burlona "¿Enserio te fracturaste? Sólo te caíste como dos metros."

Dawn le muestra el dedo medio al chico. "Fue por que puse las manos, no quería romperme toda mi hermosa carita" comenta la chica, con cierta arrogancia.

Paul se ríe. "Bueno, ya tienes cara de que estuviste en zona nuclear, no creo que haya hecho mucha diferencia con una nariz rota y un par de dientes menos."

"Eres un imbécil." Dice Dawn, indignada, volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

Paul se encoje de hombros. "Por cierto, necesitaré que _me des una mano_ al rato, avísame cuando estés más dispuesta." Bromea el chico, alejándose con la misma sonrisa burlona.

Dawn se cubre el rostro con su mano sana y suspira con fuerza.

Varias horas después del incidente en el museo, Ash va llegando a la AIP, sintiéndose al menos más tranquilo que hace un rato. Lamentó bastante que sus compañeras no se hayan quedado a ayudar a limpiar el desastre posterior al ataque, pero no podía exigirles nada en estos momentos.

El chico traía en sus manos el explosivo, ya desactivado, que había sido puesto en el museo por las terribles bestias. "Voy a llevarle esta basura a Clemont para que la analice, seguro se va a divertir bastante desarmándola." Comenta para sí mismo, caminando por los pasillos de la AIP.

Ash era una especie de celebridad dentro de la AIP, había muy poca gente que no lo conocía. De hecho le pasaba bastante seguido que no reconocía al individuo que lo saludaba en un momento dado. Cada que pasaba por aquellos pasillos, todos le daban, como mínimo, un cordial saludo. El, al igual que Dawn, conocía a gente muy importante dentro de la organización, pero jamás osaría en usar eso a su favor, en ninguna circunstancia.

"¡Hola Ash! Oye estuvo genial lo que hiciste hace rato, rola el tip para derrotar a esas cosas." Comenta Cameron, un entrenador que derrotó Ash en la liga de Unova, quien estaba viendo su propio bestiario, intentando averiguar cómo se utilizaba.

"¡Ah…ya te enteraste! Si como no, ehh yo te cuento más al rato." Comenta Ash, intentando irse lo más rápido posible, antes se llevaba bien con ese chico, pero ahora lo encontraba ligeramente irritante.

Pero eso no iba a ser posible, ya que muchos otros entrenadores, igual dedicados a la eliminación de esas monstruosas criaturas, se arremolinan alrededor de Ash, el azabache ve muchas caras conocidas y otras tantas desconocidas. Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Max, Harrison, Virgil…sólo por mencionar algunos. Todos tan deseos de saber con lujo de detalles, el elaborado plan que seguro Ash y su equipo habían preparado para este enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo, Ash es salvado de morir ahogado en gente, por nada más y nada menos que Paul. Quien en un tono de voz fuerte pero a la vez muy aterrador, logra contener a la multitud. "¡USTEDES, Bola de inútiles! ¡REGRESEN A SUS PUESTOS Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!" exclama, causando la molestia de la multitud quien pronto se dispersa, acosarían a Ash con preguntas después.

"¡Oye no tienes por qué hablarles así!" comenta Ash, bastante enojado.

"Mira, no tengo tiempo para quitarte a una multitud de encima, vine a buscarte. Por cierto ¿Por qué rayos no estás con tu equipo? Dawn o como se llame se partió el brazo y entiendo eso, ¿Pero la otra tipa? ¿Dónde está?" comenta Paul, con total molestia.

"Yo no sé dónde este Serena, que así se llama por cierto y… espera ¿Qué-qué dices que le paso a Dawn?" pregunta Ash, quedándose helado un instante.

"¿Cómo no sabes dónde está? ¿Y si tú no sabes a quién demonios le pregunto?" exclama Paul, hartándose cada vez más de la situación.

"¡Te estoy preguntando por Dawn! ¡Responde de una vez!" exige Ash, sintiéndose increíblemente nervioso, esperaba haber escuchado mal.

"¿Estás sordo? Te dije que se rompió el brazo o algo así." Responde Paul, fastidiándose aún más. "Mira la verdad no tenemos tiempo, cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ustedes tres, me podría importar menos, la presidenta los quiere en su oficina de inmediato."

"¿La presidenta? Debe ser por lo de hace rato." Comenta Ash, en voz baja, pero Paul logra escucharlo.

"Wow, gracias Capitán Obvio." Replica Paul, dándose la media vuelta. "Ya vamos de una vez, supongo que tendrás que comentarles cualquier cosa que te diga la Presidenta."

Ash suspira con fuerza, tenía unas ganas de hablar con las chicas, sobre todo con Dawn, con quien no se había disculpado aun, pero la cara de pocos amigos de Paul le decía que no habría tiempo para eso.

Ambos jóvenes caminan por un pasillo en línea recta, muy extenso, decorado con macetas con plantas, al final de este camino había un elevador de puertas de cristal. Había varios otros elevadores en el edificio, pero este en particular, era el único que llevaba a la oficina de la Presidente de la AIP.

El silencio incómodo entre los chicos se rompe por Ash quien repentinamente hace una pregunta. "¿Qué opinas de lo del museo…es decir de la batalla y eso…"

"A decir verdad fue una basura. Fue pura suerte que se salvaran ustedes tres. Yo creí que vería sus cuerpos en una nota roja o algo así." Comenta, con bastante desinterés.

El azabache niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente asqueado por ese comentario tan desagradable. "Eso fue tan tú, pero tienes razón. Estaba seguro que moriríamos."

"Al menos es bueno que sepas lo mucho que lo arruinaste; peleando una batalla que nunca ibas a ganar. ¿Qué no la base de datos decía que la cosa con la tenaza era extremadamente peligrosa? ¿Por qué no enfocarse en eliminar únicamente a la otra?" Cuestiona Paul, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

"Y-yo…" Ash hace una pausa antes volver a hablar de nuevo. "N-no presté atención realmente a lo que decía la base de datos."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Comenta Paul, casi riéndose. Voltea a ver al azabache y nota la mirada pesada en su rostro. "Sólo puedo recomendarte algo, en lugar de lloriquear, deberías arreglar las cosas con ellas, trabajar con mujeres que te odian es realmente irritante y sólo te distrae."

Ash estaba por agradecer el consejo pero el sonido de la puerta del elevador abriéndose, lo silencia al instante.

"Vamos, nos están esperando." Comenta Paul, avanzando, sin mirar atrás.

La oficina de la presidenta era realmente enorme y lujosa, las columnas blancas, junto con las bellas estatuas de varios tipos de Pokémon, le daban un toque realmente elegante al lugar. Había una sala de espera, compuesta por enormes sillones blancos y una mesa cristalina en el medio, con una pequeña planta perfectamente podada, con delicadas flores blancas, justo en el centro.

Más al fondo se encontraba el escritorio de la presidenta, una mesa cristalina enorme de estilo moderno, con dos sillas finas en el frente, un gran librero en la parte de atrás, y varias estatuas pequeñas de bronce como decoración. Alrededor de ese escritorio, Ash puede reconocer a tres personas.

Se encontraba Zoey, cruzada de brazos, la chica le da una fugaz sonrisa Ash, y una mirada de desdén a Paul. También estaba Clemont, portando una bata de laboratorio con el logo de la organización, sus ojos brillan como estrellas al ver el dispositivo que aun sostenía Ash entre sus brazos; y finalmente estaba la elegantísima presidenta, Lillie, quien le regala ala azabache una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz de verle.

"Las demás no aparecieron, bueno vi a brazo roto, pero imaginé que aun así le dijera no iba a dignarse en venir así que para que rayos molestarme…" explica Paul a Lillie.

"Se llama Dawn, y lo sabes." Agrega Zoey, realmente fastidiada, mirando fijamente a Paul, quien simplemente la ignora.

Lillie simplemente suspira. "Gracias Paul, con Ash es suficiente." Comenta la chica rubia, sonriente. "Me encantaría primero felicitarte por el excelente trabajo de hoy, es la primera vez que derrotamos a una de esas horribles bestias y realmente es una ocasión para celebrar…independientemente de cómo hayan ocurrido las cosas."

Ash esboza una minúscula sonrisa. "Gracias, Lillie- digo err…Presidenta." Corrige el azabache, avergonzado.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes…" La rubia estaba por decirle que él siempre podía decirle Lillie, pero eso no se vería muy profesional en este momento."

"Pero, ¿Por qué esta _"victoria"_ es tan importante?" pregunta Ash, genuinamente curioso, había sido sólo la muerte de una monstruosidad, nada realmente relevante por más que fuera la primera vez que ocurriera ¿O sí?

"Eso es obvio Ash, sabemos ahora que no son indestructibles." Explica Clemont, bastante entusiasta. "Poco a poco averiguaremos más de ellas, no solo cuál es su objetivo, sino también el secreto detrás de su interesante biología…y de donde rayos vienen ¡Tantos misterios!" exclama, fascinado.

"Por favor, seamos realistas, nunca sabremos de donde vienen esas criaturas." Comenta Zoey, cruzada de brazos. "Vamos a limitarnos a acabar con ellas."

"Aunque saber de dónde vienen sería muy útil en realidad, podríamos impedir que nuevos monstruos aparezcan o inclusive eliminarlas por completo." Comenta Clemont, ajustando sus lentos que estaban deslizándose por el puente de su nariz. "Es una pregunta que vale la pena responder por más difícil que sea conseguir la respuesta."

"De acuerdo" responden al unísono Paul y Lillie, finalmente era una acción muy lógica y si había los recursos para obtener esa información ¿Por qué no tomarse la molestia?

Zoey suspira, viéndose derrotada rápidamente. "Bueno, es que simplemente opino que criaturas así deben estar más allá de nuestro entendimiento. No es algo que me de emoción indagar; sin embargo si ustedes piensan que es lo mejor, no me opondré."

"¡Tranquila! ¡Seguro que todo estará bien, saber eso nos ayudará bastante!" Comenta Ash, sonriente, tomando del hombro a Zoey, quien simplemente le da una rápida sonrisa.

Lillie sonríe y continua hablando "Ya definido eso, espero que tú y tu equipo continúen con el buen trabajo, recuerda que esas bestias no tienen reparos al atacar a gente inocente. No permitamos que más gente resulte lastimada por sus crueles acciones." La presidenta, entrega un sobre blanco a Ash, el cual tenía un sello de cera roja, con las siglas de la AIP. "Toma, repártelo entre tú y tus compañeras, es lo mínimo que merecen después de trabajo tan riesgoso."

Ash se ruboriza un poco, sabía que dentro del sobre seguro había dinero, realmente le daba pena aceptar cosas así, aunque fuera por un trabajo "bien realizado."

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Ciudad, Miette, quien hace tan sólo unos minutos había mostrado total y absoluta compostura ante lo que era básicamente un ataque terrorista por parte de dos criaturas horripilantes, ahora era un manojo de nervios. La reportera se había metido en una de las calles más solas y patéticas de la ciudad, de esas donde la vida no vale nada y donde el cielo parece estar más gris. Al huir no pensó muy bien a donde iría y eso era ciertamente un error tan grande en cualquier ciudad.

La chica se sujetaba la cabeza y lloraba, incapaz de controlarse, balbuceaba algo, pero era muy difícil saber qué es lo que estaba diciendo. Al parecer no le importaba ensuciarse su fina falda al estar de rodillas en zona más sucia y maloliente; la chica sólo logra pronunciar unas palabras coherentes, entre todo el mar de lágrimas y angustia e el que estaba hundiéndose. "N-no puedo…n-no puedo cre-creer que eso acabará de pasar… y yo…que…y yo que estaba…tan tranquila... ¡NO QUIERO SABER MÁS NADA DE ESTO!" Miette cubre su rostro con ambas manos y estalla en llanto.

Sin embargo, la chica no sabía que era observada muy de cerca. De hecho era posible que la opción de ser vigilado por un delincuente era mejor en estos momentos, considerando que era la misma Brachyura quien estaba tan al pendiente de la chica. Lo que es más; considerando que la bestia estaba ahí, era obvio el por qué ninguno de los malandros de la zona estaba ahí para mínimo quitarle el costoso teléfono móvil a la ya famosa reportera, era un blanco fácil y más en su estado, pero los delincuentes de la ciudad saben escoger bien las batallas de las que saldrían bien librados, y un combate contra Brachyura no era una de esas.

Brachyura se queda observando un buen rato a Miette en silencio completo, cruzada de brazos. Después de varios minutos, la temible chica finalmente le habla a la mentalmente inestable Miette. "…Tienes mucha suerte que te viera por aquí, eres presa fácil en estos momentos."

Al oír la voz de Brachyura, la reportera levanta la vista, sus ojos aún cubiertos en gruesas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus preciosas mejillas sin control alguno, cualquiera que tuviera los ojos de la poderosa Brachyura encima huiría despavorido, pero Miette sólo se le queda viendo expectante, quizá sus piernas no le respondían ese momento.

La bestia de la tenaza suspira y camina lentamente hacia Miette, ofreciéndole su único brazo, como si buscara ayudarla a ponerse de pie; para cualquier personaje ajena al asunto, esa conducta por parte de la que hace tan sólo minutos estaba por destruir un edificio con gente y objetos históricos de invaluable importancia, era simplemente impensable.

Pero Miette ya conocía bien esa actitud tan cálida, no tarda nada en tomar la mano de Brachyura para ponerse de pie, y abrazarla segundos después.

Brachyura acaricia la cabeza de Miette, quien lloraba, con su única mano funcional, suspira entristecida antes de hablar. "Llora todo lo que necesites…" le comenta, con una gentileza perturbadora.

Miette levanta la cabeza "Pero…quizá…si yo hubiera intervenido en aquel momento, la pobre Myria no…." La mejilla de Miette es acariciada con suavidad, mientras ella es silenciada delicadamente por quien la consolaba.

"Estabas haciendo tu trabajo, y lo hiciste bien, yo era quien debía salvar a Myria, pero fracasé. De ninguna forma permitiré que te sientas culpable por lo ocurrido…" Brachyura hace una pausa y toma del hombro a la chica. "Pero en realidad, tu corazón sabe que sólo hay un camino ¿verdad?"

Miette asiente con la cabeza, sintiendo que su tristeza era reemplazada por un sentimiento aún más poderoso, un deseo.

Brachyura voltea hacia atrás, asegurándose que nadie ande de fisgón. "Vamos, ¿No quieres ser descubierta verdad? Muéstrale a tu querida Brachyura lo hermosa que eres en realidad…."

La chica asiente con la cabeza, y tan pronto como Brachyura da un paso hacia atrás, Miette es cubierta por una obscuridad terrible, una especie de capullo sombrío que la cubre de pies a cabeza. Del capullo salen chispas rojas, parecidas a las que produce un rayo al caer, ciertamente se veía extremadamente peligroso estar mínimamente cerca de ese envoltorio tan vil.

La silueta de Miette, es apenas visible en esa obscuridad, esta se proyecta de un color menos denso que la negrura que se había formado a su alrededor. Brachyura miraba la escena como quien sabe de arte y está admirando el trabajo de uno de los pintores más proficientes de la historia, un deleite, un encanto.

Miette lanza un grito de dolor, pero si alguien hubiera podido ver su rostro con detalle, le habría parecido que lo gozaba en realidad.

De la cabeza de Miette brotan un par de antenas que estaban dirigidas hacia abajo en un ángulo recto. Los brazos de la chica también cambian, la articulación del codo se hace más obvia, al igual que la articulación que une a la mano con el resto del brazo. Se podría fácilmente comparar con los brazos de una marioneta. Las uñas delicadas y perfectamente bien cuidadas de la chica crecen hasta convertirse en una suerte de garras. Las piernas de la chica sufren un cambio similar a sus brazos, excepto que sus pies, cambian de forma totalmente, quedando como apéndices con dos dedos en garra; de la parte superior de su espalda, crecen un par de alas que al salir del cuerpo de su portadora, hacen un zumbido bastante ruidoso. El cabello perfectamente bien peinado de Miette, cambia de forma un poco, volviéndose más puntiagudo de los extremos; sin embargo el cambio más notable y posiblemente el más horrendo, es que de la zona del cóccix de la chica, crece un abdomen insectoide de gran tamaño, con aguijón afilado al final del mismo.

La disipación de la obscuridad alrededor de Miette revela cambios imposibles de apreciar dentro del capullo de obscuridad. El cabello de la chica ahora era de un color negro lustroso, a lado de cada antena, la chica tenía dos esferas azules que emulaban un ojo compuesto. La ropa profesional de Miette también había sido reemplazada; la blusa ahora era de color amarillo, y era bastante reveladora a decir verdad; tenía además del escandaloso escote una lindas mangas de soplo corta, decorada con un par de franjas negras a la altura de la cintura y junto una falda pequeña de esponjosa crinolina formaban una sola pieza. Los brazos, piernas y cuellos de la chica estaban cubiertos por un material de color gris muy obscuro, prácticamente negro, resaltando el amarillo de su atuendo. Su abdomen insectoide también tenía este patrón de franjas y aunado a la piel pálida de la chica, que había tomado un tono casi azul claro, Miette había sido reemplazada por una criatura igual de inhumana que Brachyura.

Brachyura incapaz de contener su emoción, sonríe de oreja a oreja. "¿Te sientes mejor Mie-…? ¡es decir!" La chica tenaza se corrige, antes de continuar. " ¿Te sientes mejor mi amada Nectura? ¡Estar todo el día en forma humana es terriblemente tedioso!"

La sonrisa antes gentil de Miette cambia a una mueca digna de la criatura que ahora era. " Aaaaah! Me siento tan libre ahora, odio tanto ser una humana, eso perdió su encanto hace mucho." Comenta, estirándose y permitiendo que sus alas se muevan tanto como deseen, despegando los pies (si se les puede llamar así) del suelo.

"Gracias a esos payasos, Myria se ha ido! Sabes que el único camino es vengarla, aunque la vida de los humanos difícilmente es equiparable a la de una de las nuestra, a nuestra amadísima Myria!" exclama Brachyura, golpeando con su tenaza el edificio de junto.

Miette recuerda amargamente la escena, el éxtasis de su transformación la había hecho olvidarse momentáneamente de lo ocurrido. "¿Cree que las demás ya sepan de esto?"

Brachyura suspira. "Sí, seguramente, creo que todas estaban viendo nuestra divertida transmisión, no hay forma que no hayan visto lo que pasó." Explica Brachyura, en un tono de preocupación notable.

"Que horror, y pensar que esos deben estar celebrando…" Nectura, se queda pensando por breves instantes, y de repente recuerda el papel que Serena le había entregado con su número y sonríe con absoluta vileza. "Sé muy bien que debemos regresar en breve con las demás, pero tengo algo que hacer, ¿Me espera Señorita Brachyura?"


	4. Néctar

Agradezco a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia, les prometo que las cosas se irán poniendo cada vez mejor conforme avancen los capítulos, sin más que decir, les dejo aquí la continuación.

Capítulo 4: **Néctar**

Serena se encontraba sentada en una solitaria banca en el parque central de Ciudad Veilstone. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las luces artificiales de la ciudad iban encendiéndose al unísono, la chica lanza un suspiro y observa a la gente que iba paseando tranquilamente por las veredas, les tenía cierta envidia; claro, era muy obvio que no podía saber jamás que pasaba por sus mentes, pero ciertamente se veían mucho más tranquilos que ella.

" _Quizá debería regresar a la AIP ya…deben estarme buscando_." Pondera la castaña, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. " _Pero, no sé…algo me dice que no es buen momento, las cosas se pusieron pesadas hace rato…y seguro nada se ha arreglado."_ Serena respira hondo y cubre su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose tan impotente. _"Tal vez, deba esperar a que todos estén dormidos para regresar, así cualquier cosa la hablamos en la mañana, más descansados."_

La chica se coloca sus audífonos, conectados a un teléfono móvil, disponiéndose a escuchar algo de música para hacer hora; aprieta sin interés la tecla de "siguiente canción" y así se la pasa un buen rato, dándole vuelta a su lista reproducción al menos unas diez veces, sin encontrar algo que desee oír, ya que la mayoría de las canciones en su lista eran bastante melancólicas. Eso sólo la haría sentir peor, siempre había sido bastante sensible.

La noche seguía envolviendo en su manto el cielo la urbe. El número de personas en el parque iba disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que sólo unas cuantas parejas quedan en el lugar, esparciendo su meloso amor por cada rincón del sitio; esa vista hubiera sido aún más triste para Serena, pero al menos su propio cansancio la había perdonado de presenciar a tantas parejitas por metro cuadrado, ya que la castaña se queda profundamente dormida sobre la banca del parque, los audífonos que estaban en sus orejas, lentamente se deslizan fuera, y quedan colgando sobe el torso de la chica.

Pasan varias horas más, el cielo ya está totalmente obscuro, y tan sólo Serena permanece en el parque. Continua profundamente dormida, había sido un día totalmente agotador después de todo, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Mañana posiblemente esas villanas tan monstruosas aparecerían de nuevo, con una nueva fechoría en mente y había que detenerlas, esas preciadas horas de sueño, así fueran en la triste banca de un parque, eran extremadamente valiosas.

Se escucha un zumbido no muy lejos de ahí, pero para encontrar a la fuente de ese ruido, no bastaba con mirar hacia los lados con temor, no, el origen de aquel zumbido se encontraba justo arriba en el cielo estrellado. Era Nectura, quien al haber encontrado a su presa, sonríe con diabólico deleite.

La monstruosa chica desciende tan silenciosamente como puede y aterriza sobre una de las lámparas del parque, la luz que emitían le atraían bastante. Pero no era momento para eso, era hora de hacer rodar la primera cabeza. Nectura desciende hasta los adoquines del parque y repentinamente una sombra más pesada que la de la noche parece abandonar su cuerpo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el tiempo que toma un parpadeo, Miette estaba ahí, frente a la dormida Serena.

Le era difícil ocultar su sonrisa perversa, pero de alguna manera logra mantener su compostura mientras toca el hombro de Serena. "¡Oye Serena!" exclama en voz muy alta.

Serena abre los ojos repentinamente y se asusta un poco, retrocediendo rápidamente; había olvidado que se encontraba en el parque y claro que tampoco se esperaba ver a Miette ahí. "…M-Miette? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta alarmada.

"Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti" replica la reportera, sonriendo. "Yo simplemente voy de camino a casa, creo que si la AIP te hace dormir afuera, en una mugrosa banca de un parque, deberías renunciar de inmediato, no suena como un buen empleo" comenta, con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

"¡No es eso! Es sólo que… no quería regresar a la AIP, no después de lo ocurrido hoy." Confiesa Serena, bajando la vista al suelo.

Miette la mira con desdén, ella muy seguramente no entendía cuál era la verdadera tragedia aquí. La pérdida de la hermosísima Myria." ¿Qué paso?...Ya sabes que me fui y no pude quedarme a ver lo demás."

"Ash, Dawn y yo tuvimos una pelea, Ash se siente tan culpable por habernos puesto en peligro y Dawn está furiosa, se lastimó el brazo y obviamente no iba a dejarlo pasar."

" _Patético."_ Piensa asqueada, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no hacer trizas a Serena ahí mismo, bueno a decir verdad ese era el plan, pero ella merecía sufrir todo lo que sea posible antes de tener ese fin tan escabroso. "Vaya que…pena, bueno Serena, creo que las dos estamos de acuerdo en que es muy peligroso que te quedes aquí en la noche, ya son casi las once… y considerando que no deseas regresar a la AIP, ¿Qué te parece pasar la noche en mi departamento?"

"De ninguna forma, no deseo ser una molestia." Comenta la castaña, realmente apenada.

" _No te angusties cariño, ya lo eres."_ Dice Miette en su cabeza, dejando salir una sonrisa encantadora. "¡No te preocupes por eso! Tú me ayudaste hace rato, y aunque fue algo pequeño, para mí fue súper significativo, es lo menos que puedo hacer…por una amiga."

Serena piensa la tentadora oferta algunos segundos. "Bueno... ya que insistes…"

Miette sonríe fascinada. "¡Perfecto! Vamos rápido, que aunque vivo muy cerca de aquí, esta zona se puede poner algo peligrosa." Comenta, tomando a Serena del brazo, antes de salir corriendo por el parque arrastrando a la chica consigo.

En escasos diez minutos llegan a un pequeño edificio de departamentos, la fachada no era nada lujosa, es más, estaba un poquito deteriorada, pero la ubicación si era excelente, demasiado céntrico, por lo que tenía muchos puntos de interés de la ciudad cerca. Las chicas suben un par de pisos y finalmente llegan al sitio donde Miette vivía, al encender las luces uno se daba cuenta de que el departamento, a pesar de estar bastante decorado, era pequeñito y sencillo.

"Lamento que veas mi desastre, la verdad sólo llego aquí para dormir, ya que me la paso todo el día en la televisora, y de aquí salgo muy temprano también."

"¡Vaya!" exclama Serena. "Tu vida debe ser ocupadísima entonces, pero para ser un sitio al que sólo llegas a dormir creo que está bastante bien." Comenta, analizando el lugar detalladamente.

"Si, de hecho es bastante cómodo para vivir; Serena ¿Qué tal sí tomas asiento? Mientras iré a traerte un poco de té." sugiere Miette, caminando hacia la pequeña cocina del departamento.

Serena sonríe "¡Muchas gracias Miette, eres muy amable!"

" _Sí, soy un amor."_ Piensa la chica, poniendo a calentar el agua para ti, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra. " _Y para acompañar tu rico té…"_ Miette camina hacia una pequeña mesa donde había un frutero vacío y, detrás de este, se encontraba un espléndido pastel de miel, relleno de varias capas de crema batida, cubierto con azúcar glas y decorado con trocitos de bayas rojas. La chica toma un cuchillo y corta una rebanada de aquel postre, colocándola en un plato sencillo de porcelana.

En la AIP, Dawn caminaba rumbo a su habitación, llevando el brazo enyesado; le dolía demasiado puesto que la bomba de antinflamatorios aun no le hacía el efecto deseado. "Un maldito mes y medio de recuperación, demonios." Murmura la peli azul, para después bostezar, estaba tan agotada.

" _¡A parte nadie fue a verme! Ni Ash ni Serena, sólo Zoey se apareció; mínimo esperaba que esos dos me acompañaran en la sala de espera."_ Piensa Dawn, sintiéndose abandonada por sus compañeros. _"Y más Ash…fue su culpa después de todo."_

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, se topa con el azabache, en medio del pasillo iluminado por tenues luces amarillas. Ash llevaba a su fiel Pikachu sobre el hombro, quien ya parecía verse mejor, después de su brutal encuentro con Brachyura. " _Hablando del rey de Roma."_

"¡Dawn! Pensé que no te vería…realmente necesito hablar contigo…" exclama Ash, abrazando a la chica de repente.

"¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con mi brazo!" grita la chica, adolorida. "Aun no me hace el medicamento, me duele bastante."

"L-lo siento." Ash mira hacia abajo, avergonzado, su Pikachu voltea a verlo, entristecido.

"Me habría encantado que tú y Serena de perdida estuvieran conmigo en la sala de espera." Reprocha la peli azul, colocando la mano en la cintura.

"Me habría gustado tanto estar ahí, es sólo que la Presidenta me habló…y luego me tuve que quedar el resto del día con Clemont, viéndole desarmar la bomba que las monstruo habían plantado en el museo… y claro, llevar a Pikachu al centro Pokémon para que se curara de sus heridas." explica Ash, alzando la mirada y posándola en los ojos de Dawn, la mirada del chico era intensa y eso obliga a Dawn a ver en otra dirección.

"Mira, pienso que es mejor hablar de esto en la mañana, cuando este Serena también aquí con nosotros…así es más probable que solucionemos las cosas." Sugiere Dawn, rascándose la nuca.

Ash suspira, le habría encantado no dejar cabos sueltos, pero Dawn tenía razón, los tres eran un equipo y tenían que arreglar el problema juntos. "Supongo... que es lo mejor, oye… ¿Y has sabido algo de Serena?" pregunta el azabache, considerablemente preocupado.

Dawn niega con la cabeza. "Ya te dije, ni tu ni ella se aparecieron hoy. De Serena no sé nada, me imaginó que llegó y se acostó, recuerda que la arrojaron varios metros en el aire…debe estar cansada también."

El chico traga saliva, ya le había pedido disculpas a ella, pero Serena insistía que no se las debía. "Tienes razón, ya hablaremos mañana por la mañana…y ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?" pregunta Ash con seriedad.

Dawn estuvo a punto de reírse, le hacía gracia sacar esa pregunta de contexto. "Supongo que si puedes, necesitaré un poco de ayuda y sería una verdadera lástima tener que despertar a la pobre Serena sólo para me auxilie." Comenta Dawn, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, mientras empieza a caminar hacia su dormitorio seguida por Ash.

"¿Por cierto, como está Pikachu?" pregunta Dawn, acariciando a la ratita. "Le veo mejor semblante."

"Es cierto, aunque sigue bastante cansado, lo bueno es que la tecnología médica de acá es muy buena y…lograron sanar las heridas más graves" contesta el azabache, muy avergonzado como para levantar la mirada, su Pokémon había sido herido por su culpa después de todo.

Su Pokémon restriega su mejilla contra la de su entrenador, como para hacerlo sentir mejor, Ash sonríe de inmediato, Dawn tampoco puede evitar soltar una enorme sonrisa.

No tardan en llegar al dormitorio de Dawn, la peli azul introduce la lleva y la gira, abriendo la puerta con ayuda de Ash, quien empuja la puerta permitiéndole a la chica extraer la llave, cuando el chico enciende la luz, Dawn de inmediato se percata que no había nadie en el pequeño cuarto. Es más, todo se veía exactamente igual a como lo habían dejado en la mañana.

"¿Y Serena?" Pregunta Ash, mirando para todos lados.

"Esto ya no me gusta, no tengo ni idea de donde podría estar" comenta Dawn, caminando hacia su cama, donde estaba su bolso rosa; con mucha dificultad logra tomar su teléfono celular de ahí. "No tengo llamadas perdidas de ella. Ni una sola. Voy a tratar de marcarle." La peli azul tarda un poco en encontrar el número de la chica (sostener el celular y mover los dedos a lo largo de la pantalla era toda una odisea con sólo una mano disponible), y finalmente logra marcar.

Pero la llamada ni siquiera entra, Dawn lo intenta una segunda, una tercera vez, inclusive una cuarta más pero simplemente no hay forma de comunicarse. "¡Ella siempre me contesta de volada! ¿Tienes tu teléfono? ¡Márcale!" pregunta la peli azul.

El azabache mira hacia abajo y exhala "Se me olvidó…ya sabes que no soy mucho de usar esas cosas." Comenta Ash, sintiéndose bastante mal por no ser de mucha ayuda.

"¡No puede ser contigo….!" Dawn suspira hondo y frota su rostro con su mano sana. "¿Qué tal sí le pasó algo? ¿Crees que siga afuera a esta ahora?"

Ash traga saliva, Ciudad Veilstone no era precisamente segura, desde el robo y el asalto hasta los ataques de las chicas monstruo, cualquier cosa podía pasar ahí. "…Espero que no, y-yo, ¡Saldré a buscarla de inmediato!" proclama Ash, a punto de salir corriendo, Dawn lo toma del hombro.

"¡ESPERA! Esto es precisamente lo que me molesta, no usas la cabeza. No estoy en contra de buscar a Serena, en lo absoluto, pero mínimo vamos los dos, así tendremos más suerte." Explica Dawn, esperando que Ash no salga corriendo sin ella.

"Pero tu brazo…" Ash apunta a la extremidad de la chica.

"No te preocupes mira, no necesito el brazo para correr y gritar el nombre de Serena ¿verdad?" pregunta Dawn, sonriendo, claro le habría encantado poder descansar de inmediato después de ese día tan ajetreado, pero enserio le angustiaba que algo le pasara a la frágil Serena.

"De acuerdo vamos." Comenta Ash, corriendo a la velocidad necesaria para que Dawn no se quede atrás, Pikachu siguiéndolos muy de cerca. Los tres abandonan el edificio de la AIP en medio de la noche, en busca de su compañera.

Serena veía su celular, la recepción de señal en el departamento de Miette era malísima. "Vaya, estamos totalmente incomunicadas." Comenta preocupada ya qué quizá sus amigos ya hayan intentado comunicarse con ella.

Miette coloca más azúcar al té, ya era la décima cucharada que le ponía a la bebida y aun no le parecía lo suficientemente dulce, de hecho ya el agua del té estaba siendo incapaz de disolver los granos de azúcar. "Si de hecho, es lo malo de este lugar, pero como nunca paso demasiadas horas aquí, realmente no me afecta." Explica la chica, tomando un sorbo de su té, estaba demasiado amargo aún.

"Desearía poder comunicarme, al menos para que sepan que estoy bien…" comenta Serena, bebiendo de la taza de té, la bebida era muy dulce, pero muy agradable.

"Oh, no te angusties….quizá ni cuenta se han dado que no estás." Miette ve el rostro de Serena obscurecerse un poco ante tal comentario, la vil chica sonríe. "En unas horas los verás y…todo como si nada."

"Cómo si nada…." Serena suspira, tal vez ella tenía razón, igual Ash y Dawn estaban tan metidos en sus cosas que ni se habrían percatado de su ausencia.

"No te pongas triste… ¿Por qué no pruebas mi pastel de miel? Mis habilidades en la cocina han mejorado mil veces desde la última vez que nos encontramos." Sugiere Miette, deslizando el platito con el pastel por encima de la mesa de madera, mirando fijamente a Serena con una sonrisa encantadora.

" _La verdad no se me antoja, pero sería muy grosero decirle que no a mi anfitriona."_ Reflexiona la chica, tomando con su izquierda el plato, y cortando con el tenedor un pequeño pedazo.

Miette la observa muy expectante, casi no podía contener su emoción. Era como el cazador que había puesto una trampa en medio del bosque, cazador que observaba a su patética presa estar tan cerca de caer en ella.

Sin embargo, alguien entra al departamento, interrumpiendo bruscamente a Serena, y causando que Miette apretará fuertemente los puños. _"¡Carajo, me olvide de esta idiota, Hmp no importa, aún tengo suficiente pastel para compartir!"_

Esa persona en cuestión era una chica de cabello corto, color rosa obscuro, casi rojizo; sus ojos eran color azul cielo muy claro, vestía un abrigo negro con una larga bufanda amarilla y un pantalón verdeazulado. La señorita cierra la puerta y bosteza. " Ah que día…esos dos me van a matar del cansancio…oh?" La chica se percata de la presencia de Serena.

"¡Georgia!" exclama Miette, con una sonrisa falsa. "¿T-Te dejaron llegar temprano esta noche?"

"Si, de milagro, ya sabes que mis jefes en la AIP aman hacerme trabajar como tarada todo el día." Responde la chica, quitándose el abrigo. "Oh hola, tú debes ser Serena, tooodos estaban hablando de ti hoy en la AIP."

"H-hola…y ¿Es enserio?" pregunta Serena, sorprendida.

"No se callaban." Replica Georgia, sentándose en el sofá junto a Serena. "Que pena que te veas forzada a trabajar con Dawn, la tipa es de lo peor ¿verdad?"

"Emm, no tengo problemas en trabajar con ella…" explica Serena, algo incómoda con el rumbo de la conversación.

"Oh, bueno, a mí me han contado muchísimas otras cosas de ella." Explica Georgia, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que podría estar arruinado la reputación de alguien que apenas conoce a base de puro chisme.

Serena iba a responder algo pero Miette la interrumpe bruscamente "Georgia querida, debes estar cansadísima. ¿Pero qué tal si te ofrezco un poco de pastel de miel que cociné? "Comenta Miette de repente, ofreciéndole su propio plato a la chica.

La joven esboza una sonrisa. "Sólo un poco, te encanta cocinar con cantidades industriales de azúcar después de todo."

"¡Este no está tan dulce!" Sonríe Miette, bastante contenta de que la chica no haya rechazado el postre. "Es una promesa."

"Oh, entonces es probable que decida comer un poco más de lo esperado." Comenta Georgia, relamiéndose los labios.

Serena y la chica de cabellos rosas obscuros prueban el pastel de Miette, estaba bastante bueno, de hecho de forma sorprendente, era menos azucarado que el té que la chica había servido.

"Las dejo un minuto, iré a poner más té…." Avisa, Miette, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando a las chicas solas.

"¿Y…en la AIP, bajo quien trabajas?" pregunta Serena, bastante curiosa, a pesar de que trabajaban en el mismo sitio, jamás había visto a Georgia en su vida.

"Ugg…bajo Paul y Zoey." Contesta la chica, haciendo una expresión de asco. "No soy una cazadora de Monstruos como tú y tus compañeritos, a pesar de mis habilidades como destructora de Pokémon Dragón, espero poder cambiar eso muy pronto."

"Bueno, si he oído que Paul es el diablo. Pero Zoey no es tan brutal ¿O sí?" pregunta Serena, dándole otro bocado al pastel de miel, bostezando poco después.

"En realidad no, inclusive…" La chica hace una pausa y bosteza. "…me dejó salir temprano hoy y eso, pero le entra la loquera a veces y se puede poner casi tan pesada como Paul; no me cae del todo bien, pero ya qué." Dice Georgia, bostezando nuevamente.

Serena también estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierta, tenía tantísimo sueño tan repentinamente, cuando apenas hace unos minutos se sentía cansada pero entera. Las chicas ni siquiera terminan su conversación, simplemente colapsan sobre la mesa, golpeándose contra ella. Al oír el ruido de sus cabezas azotar, la joven de pelo azul sale de la cocina, con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Ay pobres tontitas, con lo que les he dado, no se van a despertar en muchas horas." La cruel chica sujeta a Serena de los cabellos, levantándole el rostro, el cual estaba cubierto en pastel, puesto que había caído encima de su postre. "Por mucho que me encantaría simplemente matarte de la forma más horrenda posible en estos momentos, considero que por lo que le hiciste a Myria, tu castigo debe ser mil veces peor." Miette deja caer a Serena, y casualmente toma el teléfono móvil de la chica. "¿Una fotito de Ash como fondo de pantalla? Pff… que obvia eres. "comenta con una sonrisa burlona.

" _Busquemos el número de tu noviecito ese…."_ La vil joven se pone a buscar el número deseado y rápidamente lo encuentra, procediendo a anotarlo en una libretita amarilla, decorada con hexágonos dorados. "¡Aquí está! Oh Dios mío esto será tan divertido…." Ríe, totalmente encantada con las maquinaciones que ya traía en mente.

"Habría sido más fácil pedirte el número de tu macho, o robarte el teléfono cuando menos te dieras cuenta, pero eso no habría sido nada emocionante." Comenta al inconsciente cuerpo de Serena, antes de susurrarle al oído. "Llorarás de aflicción, hasta que te ahogues en tus propias lágrimas, y yo disfrutaré cada maldito segundo de ello…." Miette después de dejar el teléfono de Serena (justo arriba de la cabeza de la castaña) voltea hacia su segunda víctima, su roomie Georgia.

"Oh, tu no correrás la misma _"suerte"_ que Serena." Comenta con una sonrisa perversa, permitiendo que la obscuridad la consuma de nuevo, transformándose en su verdadero yo, Nectura, por segunda vez en el día.

" _Ahora, hagamos que esto en verdad parezca un desafortunadísimo ataque de las terribles villanas que han estado atacando a los pobre humanitos miserables…."_ Con un solo batir de sus alas, Nectura crea unas ráfagas de viento increíblemente intensas, las cual rápidamente viajan a toda velocidad por el lugar, haciendo que muebles, y otros adornos, en toda direcciones (las chicas no, puesto que estaban justo detrás de las ráfagas de la cruel bestia) chocando contra muros y ventanas. La monstruosa criatura, una vez contenta con la destrucción, escupe a sus propias manos después de frotarlas, creando una sustancia color oro, de consistencia viscosa; dedicándose unos minutos a embarrarla en cada rincón del destrozado departamento.

Se oyen pasos, los vecinos se apresuraban al departamento de las chicas para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Nectura esboza una sonrisa perversa y recoge sin dificultad alguna el cuerpo de Georgia, la criatura ve su propia palma y ve brillar en azul un extraño símbolo, una M, rodeado por una especie de S, la cual estaba diseñada para parecer una cola larga. "Ya me llaman, jeje, aunque no creo que haya problema en esperar un poco a que lleguen por ti."

Los vecinos tocan la puerta con desesperación, las chicas que ahí vivían eran muy tranquilas y amables y cualquier daño hacia ellas sería totalmente trágico. Al oír tanto silencio temen lo peor y deciden llamar a la policía para que entrará de inmediato a investigar el lugar.

Dos jóvenes podían ser vistos corriendo por el parque central de la Ciudad, en medio de la noche, gritando el nombre de una chica, eran Ash y Dawn; quienes habían resuelto que ahí era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar a su compañera.

"¿Encontraste algo?" pregunta Dawn, respirando muy agitadamente.

"No, nada." Replica Ash, con una mano en el pecho. Su Pikachu llega corriendo junto a él, también se le veía cansadísimo de tanto correr. "¿Crees que se haya ido lejos?

"Me encantaría decir que no pero…quien sabe en realidad, cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido." Comenta la peli azul, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro.

"Libera a Togekiss, yo liberaré a Talonflame, y los hacemos buscar por toda la ciudad…" sugiere preocupado.

"Me parece perfecto…" Dawn toma la pokébola de su bolso y Ash hace lo propio, sin embargo pronto ven una patrulla pasar por la zona, a toda velocidad, con las sirenas encendidas, era claro que había una emergencia.

Ambos voltean a verse, sus rostros totalmente angustiados, ciertamente no deseaban que ese escenario tan malo que ya se cocía en sus mentes se hiciera realidad. Serena debía estar bien; los jóvenes salen corriendo del parque, siguiendo a aquella patrulla.

Afuera de aquel edificio, donde había ocurrido algo trágico, estaba una multitud de vecinos, todos en pijama, mirando la cinta que les impedía regresar a sus hogares con una mezcla de terror y rabia. También había una gran cantidad de oficiales de Policía y sus respectivos Pokémon, analizando el lugar para proceder con la mayor cautela posible.

Una oficial Jenny, preparaba todo lo necesario para entrar a aquel condominio. Balas listas, Pokémon de tipo fuego, listo, más balas, listo, no necesitaba nada más…

"¡ESPEREN! ¡ENTRAREMOS TAMBIÉN!

"¿Qué?" La oficial mira a los chicos que corrían como enajenados hacia ella con cierta confusión, arquea una ceja. "¿Ustedes quiénes son?"

Ash mira a Dawn, ella era mucho mejor explicando las cosas que él. "Somos agentes de la AIP, err….es necesario verificar que no haya monstruos ahí adentro…" dice, esperando de todo corazón que no los hagan quedarse afuera en lo que registran el lugar, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.

"Ah sí, ya los recuerdo, los chicos de la AIP, supongo que pueden pasar, pero no arruinen nada, la AIP es pésima manejando evidencia, dejan huellas en todos lados." Les dice, indicándoles con la mano a que pasen a la zona restringida.

Otra oficial mira a los miembros de la AIP y niega con la cabeza. "No creo que todo lo malo que ocurra en esta ciudad tenga que ver con esas bestias tan raras, yo le voy más a que ha sido robo a casa-habitación."

"B-bueno…considerando lo que pasó hoy en el museo, dudo que este de más asegurarse ¿verdad?"

"Eso…es cierto. De acuerdo vayamos a entrar, voy a derribar la puerta y estén preparados para lidiar con lo que sea que este adentro." Avisa la oficial Jenny, caminando hacia el edificio junto con una de sus compañeras.

Dawn toma su pokebola y libera a Quilava. "Piplup está aún muy agotado por lo de hoy, creo que es mejor utilice a otro Pokémon esta ocasión." Razona Dawn, mirando a su Pokémon.

Ash voltea a ver a su Pikachu. "Es…mejor que esperes aquí afuera. No quiero exponerte más de la cuenta, ya cause muchos problemas."

Su Pikachu niega con la cabeza, y se pone listo para el enfrentamiento, sus mejillas rojas, sacando chispas. Ash sonríe. "¿Cómo decirle no a ese entusiasmo?" se pregunta, asiento con la cabeza; Dawn no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, ella habría insistido en que el Pokémon se quedara atrás desde un inicio, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

"¿Ya están listos?" pregunta una de las oficiales, impacientándose.

"S-si oficial, estamos listos." Contestan los jóvenes al unísono.

Los oficiales, con armas cargadas y acompañados por varios growlithe, proceden a avanzar con cautela (seguidos por Ash y Dawn) por los escalones del edificio, hasta llegar al departamento deseado. La oficial Jenny al mando les hace una señal a los demás indicando que va a tirar la puerta, ordenándole a su Pokémon que la derribe con una tacleada.

Se oye un grito de horror entre la multitud, después de todo lo primero que ven las oficiales al tumbar la puerta es a una repugnante criatura, mirándolos con una sonrisa retorcida, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de una chica.

"Buenas noches, agentes." Saluda Nectura, haciendo una pequeña reverencia burlona. "Mi nombre es Nectura, un placer."

"¡Suelta a esa chica y pon las manos en el suelo!" ordena la oficial, apuntándole con el arma a Nectura.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso oficial! ¡Hay que acabarla rápido!" exclama Ash, avanzando como puede entre las otras oficiales, quienes lo miran molestas. "Pikachu, prepárate, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea esta."

Nectura sonríe encantada. "¡Que magnífico! Son los pelmazos de la AIP, los mismos que le hicieron tanto daño a Myria el día de hoy; que suerte para mí que los tres estén reunidos aquí." Comenta, señalando el cuerpo de Serena que yacía en el suelo.

"¿¡Qué le hiciste a Serena!?" Exclama Ash corriendo hacia la chica, seguido por Dawn, Quilava y Pikachu.

"¡Yo no le hecho nada! Sólo la puse a dormir un ratito, se veía taaaaan cansada." Se burla la vil criatura, la angustia de los chicos haciéndole sentir un inmenso placer, tanto que comienza a retorcerse de risa ahí mismo.

Repentinamente se escucha un disparo, y luego un silencio largo e incómodo. Nectura mira su brazo, y observa una bala medio clavada en su propio brazo, tira al suelo el cuerpo de Georgia y hace una expresión de molestia mientras extrae la bala de su extremidad. "¿Es enserio?" Del agujero escurría un líquido de color amarillento, repugnante y casi purulento. "¿Si sabían que mi bello cuerpo es muy resistente? Una estúpida bala no va a herirme."

Dawn sostenía la mano de Serena, tomándole el pulso, después mira asqueada a Nectura, "Bueno, seguramente serás también una buena fogata. "¡Quilava, lanza llamas!" Ordena la peli azul, su Pokémon de inmediato obedece, apuntando a la cabeza de la monstruosidad.

La bestia niega con la cabeza y bate sus alas con rapidez de vértigo, creando ráfagas que envían a todos los presentes contra la pared, además que con ese movimiento, crea un sonido similar a un zumbido horrendo, así que cualquiera que todavía hubiese podido levantarse, estaría totalmente incapacitado. "Fue muy lindo jugar con ustedes ¡Pero tristemente debo irme ya!" Nectura les envía un beso al aire, levanta de la cintura a su pobre víctima que estaba en el piso y rasguña la pared con una de sus manos, abriendo un portal de color azul, que atraviesa, desapareciendo al instante junto con su presa.

"Bravo genio, eso fue una pésima idea." Comenta una de las oficiales, poniéndose de pie varios minutos después.

"Sé que no fue la mejor idea del mundo, pero una de ustedes le disparó, MIENTRAS sostenía a una rehén y el resultado fue patético." Reclama Dawn, mirando su brazo lastimado…creo que necesitaría más tiempo después de esto.

"F-fui yo." Comenta una de las oficiales con timidez. "Me asustó cuando comenzó a reírse y sólo disparé."

"No tiene que justificarte con esos de la AIP, ya hablaremos contigo en el cuartel." Comenta otra de las oficiales, sacudiendo su uniforme. "Si no se hubieran metido, tendríamos a la rehén."

"¡Bah! ¿Van a dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo? Tenemos que conseguir información de esa asquerosidad, si es que queremos tener alguna esperanza de salvar a esa chica." Exclama Dawn, genuinamente fastidiada, las oficiales suspiran y la mayoría sale del lugar, algunas otras, se quedan a supervisar.

"No creo que deberíamos enemistarnos tanto con la policía…" comenta Ash, levantando entre sus brazos a la desfallecida Serena, era bastante liviana y la cargaba sin dificultad.

"Todavía que sin nosotros lo del museo habría sido una verdadera tragedia…" comenta Dawn en voz abaja, pero con cierta arrogancia. "Bueno, hay que comunicarnos con la AIP para que vengan a analizar el lugar."

Ash mira a la pobre Serena. "Y para que podamos ayudarla…."


	5. Casa de Bestias

¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero les guste mucho

Capítulo 5: **Casa de Bestias**

Han pasado varios días desde que Serena fue encontrada por Ash y Dawn en el departamento de Miette, inclusive con toda la atención médica que la chica está recibiendo, ha resultado imposible despertarla. Al menos se encuentra en paz, no parece estar sufriendo en ese largo trance del que está siendo víctima. Por el momento la tienen en una habitación muy sencilla, dentro de la AIP, sólo hay una camilla, un monitor de signos vitales, una percha de la que colgaba un suero conectada intravenosamente a Serena y un par de sillas a cada lado de la camilla.

Ash está sentado al lado derecha de Serena cerca de la pequeña camilla en donde la han colocado (su Pikachu dormitaba sobre el regazo de Serena, cuidándola tiernamente), su expresión es inusualmente seria, de hecho se puede decir que se le ve ansioso (además de estar bastante cansado); está moviendo la pierna derecha de rápidamente, mientras de cuando en cuando ojea al monitor que registra los signos vitales de Serena, honestamente no entiende lo que dice ese monitor pero el médico le ha dicho que, al menos, están estables.

"No porque voltees a ver esa cosa, se va a despertar más rápido." Comenta Dawn con inusual dureza. La chica está de pie a la izquierda de la chica, su expresión refleja también una profunda ansiedad.

"Nunca pensé oír un comentario así de ti, pasar tiempo con Paul te comienza a afectar." Replica Ash casi de inmediato, sintiéndose increíblemente ofendido.

Dawn se ruboriza un poco, y niega varias veces con la cabeza. "Ay por favor no digas estupideces…es sólo que me estás poniendo más nerviosa cada que volteas; no podemos hacer absolutamente nada, sólo podemos esperar a que despierte."

"No pareces tan nerviosa como dices." Comenta Ash, mirando fijamente a Dawn. "Quizá Serena no te importe tanto como a mi…, viaje con ella muchísimo tiempo después de todo, tu no tiene mucho de conocerla."

Dawn mira a Ash, genuinamente sorprendida con lo que dice, y después mira a Serena "Eres más cruel de lo que crees."

"¿Cruel? ¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Ash, ladeando su cabeza, confundido.

"Aun sí te lo dijera, nunca lo entenderías." Dawn suspira y se aleja de la camilla de Serena, pero no abandona la habitación.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" pregunta el azabache, arqueando una ceja.

"Porque te conozco mejor que nadie" explica la chica peli azul, mirando a Ash, con cierta arrogancia.

Tan pronto y Ash escucho aquellas palabras, se sintió realmente molesto, esa simple frase estaba frotando su orgullo en la manera equivocada, se queda pensando en silencio, en algo que responder para no quedar como un tonto.

La peli azul suspira y se queda apoyada contra la pared en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo, sabía con certeza absoluta que Ash no iba encontrar palabras para contradecir su afirmación.

Así permanecen ambos, en completo silencio por varios minutos, era una situación insoportable, ese breve lapso de tiempo comenzaba a sentirse como lo que es una eternidad, la tensión entre ambos tan sólo crecía.

"Es mejor que me vaya." Comenta Dawn. "Y….ya deberías descansar, estar pegado así a Serena no va ayudarte en nada." Agrega la peli azul, abriendo la puerta con su mano útil.

Era cierto, Ash había estado velando a Serena desde el momento que la trajeron de regreso a la AIP, había dormido muy poco y se le notaba en el rostro. "Quiero estar aquí, hasta que ella despierte."

Dawn se encoge de hombros. "Si es sólo porque te sientes culpable, ya olvídalo, ella seguro ya te perdonó." Comenta antes de salir de la habitación, no se espera a ver la expresión de Ash, el chico de en verdad no creía que la peli azul le dijera eso, pero en parte tenía razón, todo había sido por su culpa.

"Enserio perdóname" Comenta el chico, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ella ni siquiera se mueve.

La peli azul camina por los pasillos de la AIP, todo está inusualmente callado, pero eso no quiere decir que el ambiente sea tranquilo. Desde que Serena fue atacada por aquella criatura, no había habido ni un solo ataque en toda la región, ni uno sólo.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar muy distante, un lugar prácticamente inalcanzable para cualquier humano, se oye el zumbido característico de las alas de Nectura. Se encuentra con una vista que haría que cualquiera quedará con la mandíbula dislocada del asombro, un gigantesco espacio, de color rojo con detalles dorados simplemente esplendidos, había decoraciones de altísimas columnas salomónicas, que por su altura parecían ser infinitas. Cortinas de seda azul caían delicadamente, había barandales ostentosos hechos de oro puro, toda una borrachera para la vista. Enormes estatuas de seres humanoides decoraban el sitio, dándole su toque aterrador.

La bestia camina por los elegantísimos pasillos, volteando para todos lados, realmente extrañada de no ver a nadie, pero muy pronto escucha tristes aullidos más adelante, lo que la impulsa a volar hacia el sitio de origen de aquellos lamentos.

Lo que había ahí haría que cualquiera muriera del susto, docenas, sino cientas de chicas, una más monstruosa que la anterior, se encontraban reunidas ahí, todas de rodillas, algunas murmuraban, otras lloraban, y algunas otras permanecían en absoluto silencio. Nectura se acerca a la multitud y camina entre esas figuras, hasta encontrar un buen sitio donde ponerse de rodillas.

El techo se abre como un domo y de él entra la intensa luz de luna llena, de inmediato todas las presentes se callan. Delante de ese espacio donde se encontraba la multitud, había una cortina lujosa, aún más lujosa que las demás del sitio, junto a la cual flotaban dos cristales verdes brillantes.

Una criatura aparece, como por arte de magia, frente a la monstruosa multitud. Su aspecto era genuinamente aterrador. Los rasgos faciales de aquella criatura eran exóticos, realmente resultaría difícil no quedarse viendo esos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la penumbra, pero que no reflejaban nada, estaban totalmente sin vida. Pero, aunque era muchas veces era fácil reconocer un patrón en el aspecto de estas criaturas, en esta en particular no lo había, parecía que alguien había puesto en la licuadora un montón de ideas descabelladas. Del cabello corto y rojizo de la criatura (con dos mechones de cabello de cada lado y peinado hacia arriba) salen un par de orejas, largas peludas y puntiagudas, con mechones de cabello blanco saliendo de ellas. De la parte inferior de su nuca, crecía una suerte trenza que pronto degeneraba en una pequeña cola segmentada con forma de esferas rojas, con un puntiagudo aguijón al final. De sus delicados labios se asomaban un par de afilados colmillos, el cuerpo de la chica era atlético y precioso, el cuello de la chica y parte de su pecho estaba cubierto por un suave abrigo de pelaje blanco, pero donde debían estar brazos, había largas extremidades, cubiertas de pelaje negro con garras enormes terriblemente afiladas. De la zona lumbar de su espalda salían un par de alas rojizas. Finalmente, de la zona del cóccix, se extendía una cola negra y delgada, que rozaba el piso. Aquella figura inhumana usaba poca ropa: un collar, y brazaletes de cuero negros con picos y un pequeño corset y shorts cortísimos de ese mismo material, cabe resaltar que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, al contrario de muchas de las presentes, era muy cercano anatómicamente al de un humano, por lo que usaba un par de botas negras de tacón, las cuales tenían pelaje obscuro como el de sus brazos, saliendo de la parte superior.

Aquella criatura se acerca a la multitud, caminaba elegantemente, tan digna, como el orgulloso depredador que asecha en la noche y pronto habla, con una voz poco femenina y muy potente que llena aquel enorme lugar, "Hermanas mías, hace apenas unos días, hemos perdido a una de las nuestras." Comenta, su tono era sorprendentemente tranquilo. "Ha sido una genuina tragedia, una tragedia como ninguna otra. Myria era amada por todas nosotras, y a pesar de lo indigesta que su muerte fue…la recordaremos como la dulce hermana que era."

Brachyura aprieta su puño, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, Nectura se cubre la boca con ambas manos, y derrama varias lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Nosotras, las miembros de _Menagerie_ , tenemos la obligación moral de vengar su muerte. Pero me veo en la necesidad de decirles a todas que no se dejen cegar por el deseo de vengarla. Tenemos un propósito más grande, más elevado que ese." Explica, en tono solemne. "Ya dicho esto, por favor, amadas hermanas, pido que reine el silencio, en honor a Myria, por un momento."

Los tristes aullidos y llantos, cesan por completo. Así pasan varios minutos, lo que sea que aquellas criaturas consideraran suficiente como para honrar la memoria de Myria.

Todas las presentes tenían expresiones de tristeza inmensa en su rostro, pero la que justo había pedido por un instante de silencio, parecía la menos afectada emocionalmente. O al menos era difícil ver tristeza en ella, si se queda muy seria y sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero se limita a mirar a todas las bestias humanoides frente a ella sin más.

Finalmente, la bestia al frente retoma la palabra. "Pueden ponerse de pie, la sesión ha sido finalizada, espero que todas puedan superar esta tragedia, y para esto…debemos apoyarnos mutuamente, somos hermanas, hermanas de sangre." Agrega, en una voz considerablemente cálida.

La mayoría de las presentes desaparece en pocos minutos, sólo unas cuantas permanecen ahí. Nectura se queda pensando, no sólo en lo ocurrido con Myria, sino en la escena del crimen que había dejado en su departamento. ¿Cómo iba a volver a trabajar sin levantar sospechas? Quizá y ya no pudiera retomar su identidad civil….

Siente un brazo jalándola. Es Brachyura, quien la mira con firmeza. "Nectura, que bueno que alcanzaste a llegar; tengo un plan y necesito que me ayudes."

"¡Oh, por supuesto señorita Brachyura! ¿Qué haremos?" pregunta, agitando sus alas de la emoción.

"¡Vamos a vengarnos de esos agentes imbéciles que osaron meterse con Myria! Matar tres aves de un tiro." Exclama Brachyura, golpeando el suelo con su tenaza.

Nectura queda callada por breves momentos, finalmente ella ya tenía su propio plan para vengar a su amiga, plan que involucraba hacer retorcer de dolor a Serena, ¿por qué ella? Porque se le daba la gana, era más ensañarse con esa tipa insoportable. Bueno antes no le caía tan mal, pero desde que se unió a Menagerie ya no podía tolerar a ningún ser humano. "Bueno, mi señorita, en realidad, yo ya tenía un plan…verás…pensaba en….ehh, arruinarlos emocionalmente."

Brachyura levanta una ceja. "¡Pero eso no será suficiente! Mira ahorita me cuentas que tienes en mente, pero tenemos que conseguir que ELLA, también nos ayude" exclama, señalando a la misteriosa bestia que dio aquel lamentable discurso.

"La Señorita Macherie?" Nectura traga saliva. "No creo que ella quiera, de por sí no la vemos muy seguido y pues ella es la más poderosa e importante entre nosotras, incluso entre las chicas bestia mítica."

"Si de verdad es nuestra hermana, nuestra líder al mando, no tiene de otra." Comenta Brachyura, jalando del brazo a Nectura, arrastrándola frente de la temible Macherie.

Macherie levanta una ceja, y esboza una sonrisa minúscula. "Oh Brachyura y Nectura, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?"

"Mi Señorita" Habla Brachyura. "Tengo un plan para vengarnos de esos humanos y acabar con el problema de raíz. "Pero necesito de su ayuda, sin usted el mensaje simplemente no se les meterá en la cabeza."

La sonrisa de Macherie se desvanece. "Sabes que yo no salgo al público, estoy realmente ocupada."

"¡Lo entiendo, pero esto es por Myria! Será breve y entretenido para usted, eso se lo aseguro."

Macherie frota sus propias sienes, y suspira, no estaba de humor para iniciar una discusión, aunque ciertamente la idea de mostrarse le parecía totalmente absurda "Muy bien Brachyura, haz lo que tengas que hacer, estaré…" La bestia parecía que iba agregar algo más, pero parece que su oración se corta repentinamente, cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta muy bruscamente, y avanza hacia las cortinas detrás de ella, desapareciendo.

Brachyura y Nectura voltean a verse, y se encogen de hombros. "Vámonos Nectura, ya tengo unas cosas preparadas, y si Macherie va a aparecerse como dijo, pues más vale apurarnos."

En la AIP, justo en el momento en que las bestias de Menagerie tenían una reunión en nombre de la caída, Dawn se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo por el edificio, llega a un enorme pasillo con altas paredes, totalmente de cristal, se asoma por una de ellas, observa la lluvia golpear el cristal con fuerza. Esta lluvia había comenzado hace un par de días y no cedía, era muy inusual ya que en esta época del año no había precipitaciones así en la ciudad. Ya comenzaba a ser problemática puesto que mucha gente había comenzado a ser desalojada de sus hogares, o eso había estado escuchando en los ratos que salía de la sala donde tenían a Serena, sinceramente con todo lo que estaba pasando, una lluvia torrencial era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

La chica se para justo frente al escritorio de la secretaria de su amiga Zoey, y le sonríe. "¿Se encuentra Zoey…? ¿Será posible que…?"

La secretaria la mira y la interrumpe bruscamente. "Ajá ya sabes que puedes pasar, no tienes que fastidiarme."

"Uuuy que _amable_ , gracias." Responde Dawn sarcásticamente, entrando a la oficina de su amiga con absoluta y total confianza, amaba tener el privilegio de entrar sin tener que esperar o hacer citas absurdas.

Zoey estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, parecía estar profundamente dormida. Dawn se ríe, ya eran varias veces que la encontraba en ese curioso estado.

"Tierra a Zoeey!" exclama Dawn, colocando su índice en la nariz de la chica, Zoey tarda un instante pero reacciona, ruborizándose intensamente. "Ah D-Dawn, ¿Qué pasa? ¿C-como va tu brazo?"

"Mi brazo va mejor, aun me duele y sigo sin poderlo mover pero… ¿Qué onda contigo?" Comenta la chica, sentándose. "Ya van varias veces que te encuentro así."

"He estado bastante estresada, no he dormido nada bien estos días, ya sabes, hemos hecho todo lo posible por investigar la misteriosa lluvia." Comenta la pelirroja, frotándose la cabeza, había comenzado a dolerle punzantemente.

"Pobre de ti." Comenta Dawn, dándole palmaditas a su amiga en la cabeza. "Desde que entramos a la AIP nuestras vidas son muy ajetreadas, necesitamos unas vacaciones. Aunque aun no entiendo por qué dejaste tu carrera de coordinadora, que estaba en su segundo auge prácticamente, para venir a trabajar a este lugar.

Zoey suspira, se le ve particularmente triste. "Sólo es por un rato…le debía un favor a la presidenta, simplemente por eso, pienso retomarla después."

Dawn ladea la cabeza, esa respuesta no se sintió tan genuina como esperaba, quería indagar más, pero la pelirroja la interrumpe.

"¿Y cómo sigue Serena? ¿Ya ha despertado?"

La peli azul suspira, su rostro vuelve a llenarse de pesadez. "No, ni siquiera un parpadeo."

Zoey niega con la cabeza. "En verdad lo lamento nena" comenta con mucha calidez.

"Y Ash piensa que no me importa, es sólo que no puedo verla así, sé que está noqueada solamente pero, entre ella y él…me ponen los nervios de punta."

"Entiendo, no han tenido tiempo para arreglar sus problemas desde lo ocurrido aquel día… es normal que las cosas sólo se pongan más tensas" Comenta, extendiendo su brazo al de Dawn, estirando sus dedos lentamente, sólo para detenerse en el último instante, al menos la peli azul no se había percatado de esto.

"Sinceramente estoy harta, estoy tan cansada" Dawn suspira y apoya su cabeza en el escritorio de Zoey, se puede oír sus llantos casi silenciosos, la pelirroja coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Dawn acariciándola, para consolarla.

Serena siente una luz cegadora entrar por sus ojos, que lentamente estaban abriéndose después de tanto tiempo. "Ugg…q-ué, qué me paso?" comenta, en voz apenas audible, siente sus labios, están secos, y se siente hecha un total y absoluto desastre, trata de voltear, pero se da cuenta que el cuerpo le duele demasiado como para hacerlo. "Me siento terrible…" murmura. Mueve su brazo derecho y siente algo, peludo, como una cabeza.

Abre los ojos asustada, y con dolor y todo se obliga a voltear, dándose cuenta que Ash dormitaba justo junto a ella (técnicamente). Esto de inmediato hace que su corazón comience a palpitar como loco, y que un rubor intenso llene sus pálidas mejillas. "¡¿Ash!?" exclama despertando al chico, y a su Pokémon, ambos casi mueren del susto con el grito que pegó Serena.

"¡S-serena! ¡Ya estás despierta! ¡N-no sabes el alivio que me da ver que estás bien!" proclama el chico, muy contento, abrazando a su amiga quien de inmediato, además de su usual reacción al contacto físico con el chico, se queja por el dolor.

"Mi cuerpo…me duele mucho…y ¿q-qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunta, Pikachu se vuelve a acurrucar en el regazo de la chica, feliz también de verla despertar.

"Bueno…hace unos días te encontramos inconsciente, en el departamento de Miette, y te trajimos aquí, pero no despertabas…"

"¿Miette? Si recuerdo que estaba con ella y otra chica de la AIP…..pero, no sé, no recuerdo nada más."

"Bueno cuando entramos sólo estabas tú y….una horrible bestia, el lugar estaba destruido. Seguro no le dio tiempo de llevarte con ella, porque a Miette, y a Georgia, jamás las encontramos."

Serena se cubre la boca con ambas manos. "Qué horrible…eso es aterrador, y… y-yo estaba ahí?"

"Sí, emm estabas inconsciente y primero pensábamos que sólo te había golpeado la cabeza un poco pero, tardaste casi una semana en despertar."

Serena permanece en silencio y mira hacia abajo. Sabía bien que esas chicas no eran ajenas a secuestrar gente. Y aquellas personas jamás aparecían de nuevo, nadie sabía que pasaba con las víctimas.

"No pienses en eso ¿sí? Tu estas bien, a ese monstruo ya lo tenemos en la mira, hay bastante información de ella en la base de datos… y a ellas, las vamos a encontrar con toda certeza, las vamos a encontrar bien." Asegura el chico, sonriendo con optimismo.

"Me encanta esa actitud tuya, enserio me levanta el ánimo." Comenta Serena, sonriendo cálidamente. " _Aunque no comparto ese pensamiento, sólo Dios sabe que les harán a esas pobres personas"_ La castaña hace una pausa, suspira y pregunta. "Oye y Dawn?"

"Oh…ella estaba aquí hace un momento…bueno empezamos a discutir y se fue, ¡pero igual se ha quedado a tu lado estos días!

Serena esboza otra sonrisa, era bueno sentirse querida, sobre todo cuando las cosas entre los tres no marchaban nada bien, y claro, pensar que Ash seguro se desveló cuidándola, esa sensación era simple y sencillamente sublime.

"Le hablaré a Dawn para que venga a verte ¿va?"

Serena se decepciona un poco, claro le alegraría ver a Dawn, pero sinceramente a ella le encantaba estar a solas con Ash, aunque sea por un momento, pero ciertamente no se sentía con la capacidad ni la voluntad de decirle al azabache que aguardaran un rato más.

Ash, ahora si con un teléfono móvil a la mano, marca el número de Dawn. _"Ojala no me cuelgue o algo así"_

La peli azul seguía con su cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, Zoey contestaba una llamada telefónica, que había interrumpido el momento entre ambas y por lo que parecía, esa llamada era muy importante.

El celular de Dawn vibra y la chica definitivamente se sorprende mucho al ver que Ash estaba llamando, el tipo jamás traía su teléfono como debía. Contesta de inmediato. "Dime Ash ¿Qué pasa?…. ¡Oh! ¿Serena ya despertó? ¡Qué bueno!... ¡Sí, voy para allá, no tardaré!"

Dawn estaba por despedirse de su amiga Zoey, ya muy ansiosa de salir corriendo a ver Serena, ella estaba justo acabando con su importante llamada. "Ya oí lo de Serena, me da muchísimo gusto, pero tengo que mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas…" Comenta la pelirroja, presionando el botón de un control que tenía en la mano, encendiendo la enorme pantalla en su oficina.

"¿Qué vas a mostrarme?" pregunta curiosa la peli azul.

La pantalla se ilumina y muestra a un grupo de chicas monstruosas, del que se puede destacar la presencia de Brachyura y Nectura; quedaba muy claro que estaban en el interior de un edificio.

"Uggg esas _bitches_ de verdad que aman la atención" Comenta Dawn asqueada.

Zoey la mira un instante y voltea a ver a la pantalla, impávida.

Nectura de inmediato toma el centro del escenario, micrófono en mano, comienza a reportar lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal y como lo hacía en el noticiero. _"Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, insignificantes y molestos humanos. ¿Nos extrañaron? ¡Estamos en una transmisión muy muy muy especial el día de hoy! ¿No es así chicas?"_

Brachyura sonríe con la mueca retorcida de siempre. _"¡De hecho que sí, tenemos muchas sorpresas!"_

"Y se nota que la cosa esa que atacó a Serena hace unos días es la más hambreada de atención." Agrega Dawn, sintiendo su estómago revolverse.

Una de las monstruosidades de ahí, una chica delicada pero cubierta en una sustancia viscosa, de pies a cabeza, inclusive su largo cabello estaba cubierto en esa sustancia verdosa, la mitad de su cuerpo era una masa igual de gelatinosa, similar a la de algún bicho rastrero. De su cabeza se asomaban un par de antenas pegajosas. Sus dos brazos estaban frente a su cuerpo tímidamente; miraba hacia la izquierda, evadiendo la cámara. _"¡Q-quiten la cámara…n-no estaba lista, e-esto es tan repentino!"_ comenta absolutamente aterrada por la idea de ser grabada.

" _No seas tímida, Mirabilis."_ Comenta Nectura, sonriente. _"¡Estamos aquí para divertirnos! ¡Lo merecemos después de lo que esos horribles, horribles agentes le hicieron a nuestra preciosa y amadísima Myria! "Es por eso que nuestra transmisión especial, se realiza aquí, en esta escuela secundaria."_ Las chicas se abren paso, mostrando que al fondo de la habitación había al menos, un centenar de chicos adolescentes, que seguramente tenían no más de 16 años, atrapados en finas, pero fuertes redes de sedas pegajosas, esa sustancia pegajosa estaba en sus bocas, impidiéndoles hablar.

" _Pero el entretenimiento de esta noche, palidece ante la primicia; nuestra preciosa líder, ¡Aquí mismo! Ella nos honrará con unas palabras para todas ustedes, ¡en exclusiva!"_ Macherie sale de entre las sombras, mostrándose totalmente inexpresiva, estaba cruzada de brazos, y en el momento que la cámara se enfoca en ella, cierra los ojos, mostrando desinterés.

"Creo que voy a vomitar…" comenta Dawn, genuinamente asqueada, arqueándose un par de veces.


	6. Circo

¡Lamento la espera! Fueron dos semanas muy complicadas, pero de poco en poco logré terminar la continuación. Espero les agrade muchísimo 3

Capítulo 6: **Circo**

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Esas locas ya tienen rehenes!¡Y MUCHOS!" exclama Dawn, tomando de los brazos a Zoey, sacudiéndola varias veces.

La pelirroja intenta calmar a Dawn, ser agitada así no se siente nada bien, y menos teniendo dolor de cabeza. "Ya pensaremos en algo…obviamente hay que manejar la situación con extremo cuidado. Iré a hablar con la presidenta y los demás, tu ve por Ash y los veré en su oficina ¿De acuerdo?" Sugiere Zoey, mientras observa a Dawn salir disparada de su oficina, la pelirroja en cambio no abandona el lugar inmediatamente.

En tanto, Serena disfrutaba los últimos momentos que le quedaban en soledad con Ash, ya preparándose física y emocionalmente para una interrupción. "S-sabes? Me pareció muy lindo d-de tu parte que te quedarás a cuidarme…" Comenta la castaña esbozando una sonrisa encantadora.

Ash se rasca la nuca, levemente ruborizado "Emm n-no es nada...y menos después de lo ocurrido…te debo más de una."

Serena casi tuerce su rostro ¿Sólo la cuido por culpa? Deseaba salvajemente que no fuera así, quizá podía haber algo más que un simple sentimiento de amistad ahí en esa acción, pero la verdad no deseaba indagar más. "Ya te había dicho que no pasa nada…no tienes que sentirte culpable."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan ok con eso? No te entiendo." Responde Ash mirando para otro lado.

Serena mira hacia abajo, honestamente no quería hacerle líos a Ash por un error que honestamente cualquiera podía cometer. "Bueno… no será mejor aun así dejar todo eso de lado? Por…el bien de los tres, ya sabes." Sugiere la chica, sin hacer contacto visual.

"Supongo que tienes razón" comenta el azabache, suspirando.

"¡Serena! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás bien!" exclama la peliazul, respirando agitadamente para luego dirigirse a su compañero "¡Ash tenemos que irnos a la oficina de la directora, de YA, te explico en el camino!"

Ash ladea la cabeza. "¿Qué sucede?" Dawn lo jala del brazo y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación.

"Dije que es urgente, vámonos de una vez." Repite Dawn irritada.

"¡Chicos! Espérenme por favor." Grita Serena, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero los otros dos ya habían salido corriendo por el pasillo, además su brazo seguía conectado al suero; la joven se sienta sobre la camilla de nuevo, totalmente sola ya que Pikachu tampoco estaba, había seguido a su entrenador; la joven aprieta los puños y los dientes muy molesta "Sé que estuve fuera varios días, ¡Pero odio que ni siquiera me hayan tomado en cuenta! "exclama, mirando al techo.

" _Si, seguro es una urgencia y creen que sigo muy débil como para hacer algo, pero la verdad ya estoy mejor, debo estar ahí con él…con ellos dos."_ La chica cierra sus ojos y frunce el ceño después de algunos momentos de permanecer así, se pone de pie de nuevo, ahora sí de golpe y tira el suero que le había permitido no desgastarte esos días que permaneció inconsciente, arrancando la aguja de su brazo.

" _No me importa, yo soy parte del equipo y tengo todo el derecho de estar ahí…además, no me gusta dejar a Dawn a solas con Ash…"_ admite la chica, colocándose unas pantuflas para después salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Ash y Dawn llegan corriendo a la oficina de la presidenta. Dentro de ahí estaban Paul y Clemont, y claro Lillie la presidente, no había señales de Zoey aún.

"¡Qué bueno que llegan!" exclama Lillie sonriendo brevemente. "Seguro ya se enteraron, las bestias han tomado una escuela y tienen de rehenes a todos los estudiantes."

"Algo así le entendí a Dawn, pero no quería creerlo." Comenta Ash, volteando a ver a su compañera.

"Esto será problemático. De las bestias que están ahí tenemos muy escasa información, no tenemos idea de como lidiar con ellas."

Lillie estaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. "Y tampoco tenemos ni idea de que piensan hacer con los rehenes…y eso implica quedarnos a ver su absurdo show como tontos."

"¿Cree que en verdad vayan a lastimar todos esos rehenes…digo si tienen pésima fama, pero son sólo adolescentes…? quizá solo quieren provocarnos." Sugiere Clemont con cierta timidez.

"No seas imbécil, es obvio que planean algo detestable ¿Para que tomarse tantas molestias?" argumenta Paul, cruzado de brazos.

"¡No le hables así a Clemont!" exclama Ash, muy ofendido.

"Pues que no diga tonterías." Responde Paul con frialdad.

"No empieces a discutir Paul, pero tienes razón, estoy segura qué esto va a derivar en una crisis terrible, y más si no actuamos pronto."

"Creo que tengo un plan." Comenta Zoey, entrando de golpe a la oficina de Lillie, Ash y Dawn la saludan y ella brevemente corresponde al saludo.

"Wow. Ilumínanos." Comenta Paul, sarcásticamente, Zoey lo ignora.

"Pienso que deberíamos enviar a cada equipo disponible a pelear contra esas bestias, y quizá asignar a un par de grupos específicamente para la liberación de rehenes…" sugiere, mirando para el lado opuesto, de inmediato todos quedan boquiabiertos.

"¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Eso es un maldito suicidio!, sólo Ash y las otras dos han logrado derrotar a una de esas cosas y ahora quieres enviar a todos? No entiendo quien carajos te da permiso de abrir la boca." Comenta Paul, acercándose muy molesto a la chica.

"¡Oye tengo un nombre, no se te olvide!" Recuerda Dawn ofendida.

Zoey le mira con un intenso desdén, este tipo la sacaba realmente de quicio; estaba tan molesta que muerde sus propios labios con tal fuerza que parecía que le iban a sangrar. Sin embargo, logra mantener la compostura, suspira y breves momentos después carraspea la garganta, para retomar el rumbo de la discusión. "No necesariamente significa un suicidio, es más para crear una distracción el tempo suficiente como para liberar a los prisioneros." La chica hace una breve pausa y clava sus ojos rojos sobre los de Paul, ardían en furia aún. "¡Oh y _apreciaría_ muchísimo que mantuvieras cerrada TU maldita boca sino tienes una mejor idea!" Replica visiblemente ofendida, sosteniéndole la mirada de homicidio a Paul.

"Es muy arriesgado Zoey…" comenta la presidenta, intentando evitar una masacre, los demás permanecen en silencio.

"Si vamos bien armados comenzaremos a meterles miedo, además la líder está ahí, ¿No es acaso una buena oportunidad para cortar la cabeza de tajo?" argumenta defendiendo su idea.

"Bueno…en eso tienes razón, es una rara oportunidad." Piensa Lillie, evaluando la situación.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Clemont levanta tímidamente la mano para hablar "Podría funcionar."

"Sigo pensando que es una idiotez, además para que funcione debe ser una ofensiva perfecta y con lo incompetentes que son todos aquí no me sorprendería que estén muertos en diez minutos o menos" Argumenta Paul, negando con la cabeza.

Lillie traga saliva, sobándose las sienes. "Pudiera funcionar quizá, es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, Zoey quizás si tu diriges el ataque la cosa fluya mejor.

Zoey se impresiona con la resolución e iba a decir algo, pero es bruscamente interrumpida por Paul. "¿Y dejar a esta patética a cargo? ¡Por favor! Yo soy un entrenador mucho más hábil y bajo MI mando esas bestias idiotas y asquerosas estarán pidiendo clemencia en meros minutos."

La pelirroja frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos y comenta. "Bueno yo no tengo problemas con que él se haga cargo de eso...quizás y sea mejor que yo me encargue de los rehenes, dirigiendo desde acá al equipo de rescate."

"¿Tanto miedo tienes de mancharte las manos?" comenta Paul, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Por favor, tú estás muy capacitado para montar la ofensiva ¿no? Déjame lo de rehenes a mí." Replica la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa similar

"¡Basta!" Lillie azota sus manos contra su escritorio, silenciando de inmediato a Paul y Zoey. "Dejen de pelear y pónganse a trabajar."

Ambos simplemente asienten con la cabeza y se dirigen otra mirada de odio antes de salir del lugar, Lillie suspira con fuerza y se sujeta el rostro con ambas manos. "Me van a volver loca…"

Ash toma del hombro a la rubia y le sonríe cálidamente. "Lillie, a lo mejor mi equipo y yo podemos enfocarnos al rescate de rehenes." Sugiere Ash, motivado.

La rubia sonríe "Justo eso tenía en mente… aunque su otra compañera Serena ¿no estaba inconsciente o algo así?"

"Pues despertó hace poco, pero igual y no se ha recobrado bien..." Comenta Dawn tomando su propia barbilla.

"Mejor déjenla descansar y llamaré a otra persona para que los acompañe ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡No estoy de acuerdo!" exclama Serena, justo acabando de entrar a la oficina, ya estaba arreglada y vestida en forma.

Lillie suspira de nuevo y se cubre el rostro con la mano ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien que llega a contradecir?

"¡¿Serena!?" exclaman Ash y Dawn al unísono muy sorprendidos de verla, y sobre todo estaban impresionados de verla ya tan arreglada y lista para la acción.

"Si dejan a Dawn ir con el brazo así, yo entonces estoy perfecta la misión." Comenta Serena con firmeza, señalando el brazo de su compañera.

"Bueno no puedo detenerte entonces" Lillie lanza un último suspiro antes de continuar hablando. "En breve les diremos los detalles de la misión, vayan por sus Pokémon y todo lo que necesiten y… los veremos junto a la entrada de la AIP; confió en que Paul y Zoey no se hayan medio matado en el camino y ya hayan estructurado un plan de acuerdo con la situación, así que pues bueno, ahí les daremos instrucciones, y…. buena suerte, por favor cuídense mucho." Suplica la rubia, dirigiéndose sobre todo a Ash, sonriéndole con una expresión que ocultaba una profunda angustia, era difícil convivir con el pensamiento que esta pudiera ser la última vez que se vieran.

Pasan a lo mucho unos quince minutos después de esa conversación, la lluvia aun golpeaba con fuerza la ciudad y de hecho parecía estar volviéndose más intensa, ciertamente no era un clima normal.

Junto a la gran entrada de Cristal de la AIP, estaban reunidos gran cantidad de entrenadores de la organización, todos con la experiencia suficiente como para poder entretener a una bestia en un combate, al menos por un rato. El ambiente era claramente tenso, no sólo por la viciosa lluvia, tampoco por el hecho que todos habían sido convocados ahí para lidiar con la situación, sino también por la pantalla enorme que todos tenían frente; la transmisión que esta mostraba se encontraba en una pausa que parecía eterna, tan sólo enseñando una imagen de fondo negro, con una M de color azul marino muy elegante, con una suerte de S del mismo color atrás, adornada para parecer una especie de cola. Todos esperaban con visible ansiedad la siguiente movida en contra de los pobres rehenes.

Dawn y Serena estaban recargadas contra la pared. La castaña jugueteaba con la tableta que tenía la base de datos, deslizando su dedo a lo largo de la pantalla, haciendo que los nombres de esas viles bestias se movieran hacia arriba y abajo frente a sus ojos. Dawn por su lado miraba a aquella pantalla siniestra y pronto voltea a ver a su amiga y suspira.

"Serena, enserio deberías ir a descansar, apenas despertaste del coma en el que estabas." Suplica Dawn a su compañera, quien por poca la ignora.

"Mira Dawn, no va a convencerme, tú vas a participar con todo y tu brazo roto así que no puedes decirme nada, por más que trates de excluirme." Explica Serena, exasperada.

"No es eso, ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? Como un efecto secundario o algo así, ¿Lo has pensado?"

Serena niega con la cabeza. "Honestamente, ya estuve en coma varios días, ¿Qué más me podría pasar?"

Dawn sonríe con perspicacia. "¡Ya entiendo! Heh, te da cosa que me quede a solas con Ash ¿Verdad?"

Serena se ruboriza intensamente y voltea en la dirección contraria; aunque sabía que era dolorosamente obvio para todos menos Ash, eso no quería decir que lo iba a admitir. "N-no sé de qué hablas."

La peli azul, ríe. "No te angusties, se respetar territorio ajeno, siempre y cuando sepas reclamarlo." Comenta, levantando las cejas.

Serena mira a Dawn, entre sorprendida y absolutamente furiosa ante la osadía. Estaba por responder tal comentario, pero la llegada de Ash la detiene, el chico venía corriendo hacia ellas, con Pikachu en el hombro, era como si su enojo se desvaneciera en ese mismo instante, Dawn simplemente sonríe.

"Las vi algo agitadas… ¿Todo bien?" Pregunta Ash, preocupado.

"Si, si Ash, todo perfecto." Responde la peli azul, sabiendo que esa respuesta sería más que suficiente para el azabache.

"Todo bien…" contesta Serena, dirigiéndole una mirada pesada a Dawn antes de suavizarla hacia Ash.

De repente los corazones de los presentes y de aquellos que miraban la transmisión desde sus casas, se detiene, la conversación entre Ash, Dawn y Serena se ve nuevamente interrumpida, ahora por el regreso de la transmisión.

Nectura está de nuevo en pantalla, pero no miraba directo a la cámara _"¿Mis alas se ven bien? ¿Mi aguijón está lustroso? Oh… ¡Qué tonta!¡Ya estamos al aire!"_ Los ojos de Nectura se dirigen hacia la audiencia, con una sonrisa que estaba en una delgada línea de ser encantadora y ser absolutamente aterradora. _"¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! ¡Gracias por sintonizar su canal favorito en esta transmisión tan absolutamente especial! ¿Saben? ¡Muchas de mis adoradas hermanas han decidido unirse a este show del día de hoy, más de las planeadas, así que antes de continuar con los juegos pasemos a nuestro segmento educativo!"_

"Mira Serena, esa fue la porquería que se llevó a Miette y a la otra chica...la bestia que casi te lleva a ti." Comenta Dawn, señalando a Nectura.

La castaña mira a esa horrible bestia y le llega una sensación de familiaridad, había algo en esa horrible criatura que se le hacía conocido, pero eso era imposible, nunca en su vida había tenido la desgracia de ver monstruo como ese. Traga saliva, el sólo pensar que pudo haber terminado como víctima de estas enfermas le revolvía el estómago. "Ya veo…es horrenda, todas lo son."

"Son solo unas payasas hambreadas de atención, mira que montar este mugre circo de quinta." Agrega la peli azul disgustada.

La presentadora camina unos pasos hacia su derecha, la cámara la sigue hasta que se detiene junto a una chica de no más de quince años, envuelta en un capullo que colgaba del techo, dicho envoltorio estaba hecho de un material blanco que se veía realmente resistente, ya que la pobre se retorcía tanto como podía y el capullo apenas y se movía.

Pronto desciende desde la obscuridad del techo otra bestia de Menagerie, una chica de tez pálida, con cabello corto de color negro. Su cuerpo era particularmente voluptuoso, pero fiel a los horrores de la organización a la que pertenece, la mitad de su cuerpo era un crimen contra la naturaleza; a la altura de su cadera su cuerpo cambia al de un artrópodo enorme de color negro, con 8 largas y gruesas patas. Utilizando esos ocho apéndices, la bestia se desplaza hacia Nectura y le sonríe, para luego mirar a la cámara nerviosamente.

Los espectadores obviamente no tomaron a bien el aspecto tan mórbido de esa fiel miembro de Menagerie, eso fue evidente con el hecho de que muchos en la AIP comenzaron a ser muy vocales con su opinión respecto a aquella monstruosidad.

"¿¡Que mierda es eso!?"

"¡Qué asco, no jodas!"

Ash tan sólo frunce el ceño y continúa mirando con disgusto, Serena prefiere posar sus delicados ojos azules en el azabache, verlo la hacía sentir mejor después de todo; por su parte la pobre Dawn se ve obligada a correr hacia el bote de basura más cercano, estaba arqueando sobre él y pronto se le escucha vomitar.

" _La queridísima señorita Arachne, nos va a explicar las asombrosas propiedades de los hilos que envuelven a esta pobre humana bastarda."_ Nectura y Arachne ríen, de hecho, se escuchan muchas risas de fondo mientras la cruel bestia empuja la cabeza de la víctima hacia la derecha, haciéndola balancearse como un péndulo, la pobre niña lloraba, el público detrás de la pantalla miraba horrorizado.

"Quiten a esas putas, nada más quieren provocar…" Comenta alguien entre la multitud de la AIP, muchos ni siquiera deseaban ver.

"Pero si las quitamos ¿Cómo nos vamos a enterar de que planean?" Replica otro entrenador.

"No quiero ni ver que hacen." Comenta Serena, dándose la vuelta.

Arachne carraspea y procede a explicar. _"Estos hilos son sedas proteicas altamente adhesivas, claramente perfectas para atrapar a presas incautas como esta. Su tensión de rotura no puede ser superada siquiera por los más poderosos alelos del acero, así que mucha suerte intentando romperla…"_ Nectura de inmediato cubre la boca de Arachne, la bestia de 8 patas la mira fastidiada.

" _Lo hiciste bien, pero trata de usar menos tecnicismos para la próxima"_ Le murmura con rapidez, antes de continuar hablando en voz muy alta. _"Y nos dicen que ya tenemos el set listo! Así que empecemos con la diversión, y estoy segura de que la AIP, en particular, disfrutará MUCHO nuestro show."_

El nuevo escenario, el set como Nectura le había llamado, estaba decorado con una mesita y una planta de ornato en el medio; había dos sillones de dos plazas, ambos de color blanco y hechos con finísima madera colocados uno junto al otro en diagonal, en ellos estaban sentadas Brachyura, Nectura y otras dos chicas bestia de distintos aspectos, una tenía cabello obscuro largo y vestía de negro, teniendo unas antenas largas y un par de bellísimas alas de color negro con machas púrpuras, rosas y verdes ; la otra de cabello azul obscuro tenía el cuerpo cubierto de bellas plumas azules, algunas eran particularmente largas y caían delicadamente al suelo como una cola tenían diseños exóticos similares a ojos. Las dos parecían ser estar muy cómodas ante la cámara ya que saludaban y mandaban besos.

Atrás de ellas había un trono exuberante de oro, donde se encontraba sentada la gran y misteriosa Macherie, tan inexpresiva como siempre, con los ojos cerrados.

La cámara enfoca hacia el público del set, decenas de chicas monstruosas, sentadas en cómodas gradas acojinadas, aplaudían y gritaban fascinadas, la emoción que sentían en sus cuerpos difícilmente podía contenerse.

" _Y bueno pasemos a la parte divertida. Sabemos que muy pronto, los bufones de la AIP vendrán a unirse a la fiesta, pero no deseamos que tarden mucho, así que…"_ Un reloj aparece en pantalla, con el número 15:00 marcado en él. _"Les daremos quince minutos para que lleguen aquí, de otra forma pensaremos que no nos están tomando en serio y nos veremos en…"_ Nectura hace una pausa para reír. _"La muuuuy triste y penosa necesidad de matar a un rehén."_ De inmediato se escuchan carajadas histéricas por parte del público _. "Después de eso, activaremos de nuevo el contador hasta que se dignen a llegar la bola de imbéciles de la AIP, y así sucesivamente… ¡Oh! y me olvidaba, sería una pena no divertirnos con los rehenes primero, así que, si tanto les importan, no les hagan esperar demasiado."_ Explica Nectura sonriendo.

" _Hey ojalá no tarden, la lluvia está tremenda y el tráfico debe ser un desastre ahí afuera…"_ añade Brachyura, claramente divertida.

La gran Macherie, aun con los ojos cerrados, esboza una pequeña sonrisa cruel al mismo momento que el tiempo comienza a correr. La transmisión se corta y vuelve a quedar la pantalla en negro con el logo de aquella vil organización en el medio.

Lillie entra inmediatamente después en escena, junto con Paul. "¡Hemos visto suficiente, no hay tiempo que perder! Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la escuela..."

"Y cómo?" Pregunta un entrenador entre la multitud. "La maldita lluvia de afuera está causando estragos en la ciudad."

Antes de que Lillie pudiera responder, Paul toma la palabra "Eso es obvio retrasado, vamos a ir corriendo de aquí; y por cierto yo estoy a cargo y van a obedecerme al PIE DE LA LETRA, ¡Así que muévanse! Ah y …pónganse los malditos impermeables antes de salir." Ordena el chico, dirigiéndose en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Ash, Dawn y Serena, dejando a los entrenadores genuinamente asustados de quedar bajo órdenes de este sujeto tan duro y desagradable.

"Zoey anda de loca hipocondriaca de nuevo con sus migrañas, por eso no está aquí según ella. Pero me dijo que les diera estas cosas para que pudiera comunicarse con ustedes y darles órdenes." Explica Paul rápidamente, pasándoles un audífono a cada uno, los chicos proceden a colocárselos en la oreja.

"No deberías tomarla tan a la ligera, sé que si le afectan mucho esas migrañas." Comenta Dawn, visiblemente ofendida.

"Da lo mismo eso ahora, sólo no lo jodan todo con los rehenes ¿De acuerdo?" añade Paul, dándose la vuelta, quedaban poco menos de catorce minutos en el reloj.


	7. Planes

¡Lamento mucho la demora! Ando en finales en la universidad y todos sabemos lo horriblemente tedioso que se pone esa temporada, al menos ya salgo muy pronto y pues no tardaré tanto escribiendo los capítulos.

¡Espero disfruten este capítulo!

Capítulo 7: **Planes**

Las calles de la ciudad eran un verdadero desastre, la lluvia era realmente viciosa después de todo, acompañada por fuertes ráfagas de viento que amenazaban con arrastrar a cualquiera que pusiera un pie fuera de una estructura segura. Aun así, los miembros de la AIP se encontraban en el exterior de su edificio cede; con poco más que unas gabardinas de plástico protegiéndolos.

"¿Cómo vamos a avanzar con este clima?" Pregunta Serena a sus compañeros. "No sólo es la lluvia, apenas podemos dar un paso con este viento horrible y tan sólo tenemos trece minutos para llegar…"

"La escuela está muy cerca, pero con esta mugrosa lluvia, nos tardaremos horas en llegar." Agrega Dawn, negando con la cabeza.

"Y no todos tienen Pokémon para llegar rápido al sitio, si llegamos por separado, esas bestias nos acabarán." Agrega un entrenador que estaba con su propio grupo, pero que los escuchaba conversar atentamente, se trataba de Sawyer, viejo rival de Ash de esas épocas de la Liga Kalos.

"¡Sawyer que gusto!, ¡No te vi entre toda esa multitud!" exclama Ash, sonriéndole cálidamente, el chico le devuelve el saludo.

Una chica del equipo de Sawyer (de cabello color durazno peinado en dos coletas rizadas y ojos de un color rosa, pero de tonalidad intensa) nota que su compañero estaba hablando casualmente con el otro equipo, la joven, bastante molesta se acerca. "¿Crees que es el momento para hablar con esos tarados? No es como si tuvieran a cientos de rehenes y estuviéramos contra reloj."

Dawn suelta una sonrisa sarcástica. "¡Oh, pero si no es otra que Úrsula!; noticias para ti idiota, Paul aun no nos da las órdenes correspondientes y sólo estás celosa de que tu compañero si tenga amigos."

Úrsula suelta una sonrisa todavía más sarcástica. "Por favor, ¡Como si quisiera ser amiga de ustedes! Desde que los conocí me han dado asco, después de todo."

"El sentimiento es totalmente mutuo, así que lárgate." Replica Dawn, acercando su rostro al de Úrsula para hacer especial énfasis en su última palabra, los demás los miran asustados, sabían que estas dos no se llevaban nada bien y que no era raro que estuvieran siempre a punto de recurrir a la violencia física.

"Oigan chicas cálmense…" Comenta Serena tímidamente, tratando de apartar a Dawn, pero eso no iba a ser necesario, la voz fuerte de Paul corta te tajo toda conversación, de cualquier tipo, en ese mismo instante.

"ESCÚCHEN TODOS". Paul estaba al mando de todos estos poderosos entrenadores, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, realmente deseaba hacer una masacre con esas sucias criaturas. "Está lluvia es obviamente obra de esas imbéciles, y por lo tanto hay que ponerle un fin; estoy seguro de que alguien de aquí entre todos ustedes, tiene un Pokémon tipo planta con día soleado; ¡A menos claro que deseen que los rehenes tengan una muerte lenta y dolorosa!

Silencio entre la multitud, Paul los mira con desdén hasta que un entrenador levanta la mano.

"Mi Tropius podría ser de ayuda." Comenta, pokébola en mano, todos le miran aliviados, excepto Paul.

"¿¡Y bueno que coño estás esperando!?" Le apresura Paul, mirándolo impaciente.

El entrenador le devuelve la mirada de molestia y deja salir a su Pokémon; a Tropius poco le importaba la lluvia, pero ciertamente no apreciaba las fuertes ráfagas de viento golpeándolo viciosamente. A la orden de su entrenador lanza una esfera dorada al cielo; despejando las horribles nubes negras, abriendo un espacio enorme por donde entra la brillante luz solar.

" _Temía que no fuera a resultar."_ Piensa Paul, mirando el cielo. "Les recuerdo a todos que día soleado no dura para siempre, así que MUEVANSE."

De inmediato todos esos entrenadores corren hacia la escuela; Paul podría haber ordenado que los que tuvieran Pokémon lo suficientemente grandes para transportarlos que los usaran, pero no sabía si habría un ejército de bestias listos para hacerlos pedazos, lo mejor era llegar todos al mismo tiempo por si se requería entraran en combate inmediatamente.

La escuela ya estaba a la vista y se podía ver la alegría de todos inmediatamente, pero ese gusto fue destrozado por que la lluvia comenzó de nuevo, mucho antes de que el efecto normal de día soleado se acabara por su cuenta. Frente a ellos habían aparecido dos bestias.

Una de ellas era Mirabilis, la bestia cuyo cuerpo no era más que viscosidad pura. Ella los miraba con muchísimo odio, totalmente diferente a su actitud tímida de antes cuando le estaban grabando. "¿¡Como ss-e atreven!? ¡E-ste clima es en honor a Myria y-y no tienen derecho a detenerlo! Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, yo puedo regresar la tormenta siempre que lo desee."

La otra bestia era radicalmente diferente, era como todas, una mujer bastante hermosa, con piel clara y cabellos rubios con mechones blancos, intercalados con delicadas plumas. La mayor parte de su cuerpo era de una humana, pero sus piernas eran las patas de un ave, y sus brazos estaban cubiertas de plumas amarillas y blancas, con su mano sostenía un paraguas, que ciertamente no parecía uno normal porque no era violentamente sacudido por el clima y le confería total y absoluta protección; su voz era aterciopelada, realmente placentera al oído. "Además sin este clima llegarían rapidísimo a nuestro show y no queremos que las cosas se pongan aburridas para los espectadores ¿Verdad queriditos?" Comenta, colocando su mano en forma de garra sobre su delicada cintura.

Serena saca la tableta donde estaba la base de datos, intentándola proteger lo más posible de la viciosa lluvia, aunque el dispositivo parecía tenía una enorme resistencia al agua, porque continuaba funcionando con normalidad a pesar de ya estar empapado. "No hay información de ninguna de estas dos."

"Ni la vamos a necesitar, las derrotaremos en este momento" comenta Ash, apretando el puño.

"¡HA! Como si fuera a pasar" exclama la mujer emplumada. "Permítanme que yo, Kanaria, les deleite con mi obscura canción, la pieza musical más hermosa que destrozara sus almas." Comenta extendiendo una mano mientras la otra la coloca en su pecho. "Ustedes no merecen oírme cantar, ni yo merezco entonar mi melodía sin un escenario adecuado, pero hare una excepción por esta única ocasión."

Paul voltea hacia Ash y su equipo, y también hacia al chico del Tropius, indicándoles que se quedaran dónde estaban. "Todos los demás continúen con el camino, con nosotros serás más que suficiente para acabar con estas dos."

"Estás seguro?" pregunta Dawn, sintiéndose más y más nerviosa mientras veía a todos los demás tratar de avanzar a través de la lluvia.

"Odio que me cuestionen, estoy absolutamente seguro." Le dice, para luego dirigirse hacia las viles bestias.

El entrenador de Tropius le ordena a su Pokémon utilizar día soleado una vez más. La bestia emplumada mira molesta a Mirabilis "¿Qué esperas? ¡Has algo!"

Mirabilis traga saliva y de su boca lanza agua a alta presión que, si bien golpea a Tropius que preparaba el ataque, este ni siquiera le hace retroceder, logrando que el Pokémon culminara con su movimiento y despejara el cielo de nuevo.

"¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? ¡Esa cosa resiste el agua!" grita Kanaria a su compañera, absteniéndose de zapearla porque no deseaba llenarse las plumas de esa viscosidad. "Vamos cambia el clima de nuevo y derrota a ese estúpido Pokémon."

"Pero…yo, s-sólo tengo ataques con agua, usted puede hacer grandes ventiscas, quizá usted debería…"

"No soportaré que me ordenes, y menos cuando estoy por prepararme para mi CONCIERTO; por más que lenta seas debes ser capaz de manejarlo." Kanaria materializa un micrófono de la nada y suspira profundamente, preparándose para cantar.

"¡Pikachu impactrueno!" La ratita salta del hombro de Ash y apunta su ataque directito a Kanaria, quien apenas logra esquivarlo, inmediatamente después le dirige una mirada de indignación y odio absoluto a Ash.

"¡Oye qué grosero! ¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir MI precioso concie…! - "De la nada, un Electrivire estaba parado justo frente a ella, la realidad es que Paul había sacado a su más poderoso Pokémon de la pokébola aprovechando la distracción.

El Pokémon conecta un puño trueno con el abdomen de Kanaria, causándole inmenso dolor, incluso escupe algo de sangre por el impacto del golpe, sus plumas son cubiertas por una estática que le impedirían moverlas en bastante tiempo, Electrivire inmediatamente conecta otro poderoso golpe, enviándola volando por los aires, tan lejos que parecía perderse en lo alto de la atmósfera.

"Bueno ahí va una, ya les ayudé mucho." Comenta Paul con frialdad. "Encárguense de la otra que yo tengo que asegurarme que los idiotas de adelante no arruinen todo." Indicándole al entrenador de Tropius que lo siguiese, ambos continúan con su camino.

Mirabilis estaba con la boca abierta, impactada que su señorita Kanaria hubiera sido derrotada con tanta facilidad, se ve totalmente incapaz de detener a Paul y al otro entrenador. "¡Oigan e-e-esperen…!" la pobre extiende su brazo con lentitud hacia ellos, demasiado distraída como para notar que Dawn y Serena habían sacado a Togekiss y Pancham de sus respectivas Pokébolas, ambos a ordenes de sus entrenadoras atacan a la bestia.

Togekiss la golpea con aura esfera y Pancham con roca afilada, el primer ataque hace que Mirabilis caiga de cara al suelo, salpicando la sustancia viscosa que recubría su cuerpo por todo el pavimento; el otro la arroja volando varios metros hacia adelante. La bestia apenas tiene tiempo para procesar que rayos le ocurrió antes de que reciba de lleno el ataque de impactrueno del Pikachu de Ash.

"Es lenta, pero parece que aguanta bastante." Comenta Dawn, mirando a Mirabilis intentando levantar su cuerpo.

Mirabilis mira el intenso sol y nota que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo viscosidad y estaba además agrietándose, rápidamente perdía agua y pronto no quedaría más que polvo de ella. Intenta levantar los brazos para invocar la lluvia de nuevo, al menos para no sufrir de desecación, pero Togekiss la golpea de nuevo con aura esfera.

"Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¡Eres demasiado lenta!" Exclama Ash, a punto de ordenar el siguiente ataque.

"¡S-sí quizás pero aun puedo hacer esto!" En la espalda de la bestia viscosa se forma un caparazón gigante, helicoidal, y ella simplemente se introduce dentro de él. Cuando Pikachu le ataca con cola de hierro el caparazón grueso la protege totalmente.

"Qué cobarde…" comenta Serena, indicándole a Pancham que use roca afilada de nuevo, este ataque simplemente choca con el grueso caparazón sin hacer mayor daño.

"Sólo quiere hacernos perder el tiempo." Agrega Dawn encogiéndose de hombros. "Mejor alcancemos a los demás." Ash y Serena asienten con la cabeza, y los tres corren hacia la escuela, dejando a solas el caparazón con Mirabilis dentro; quedaban escasos seis minutos en el reloj.

Mientras tanto, las bestias se encontraban esperando animadamente que el contador llegara a cero. No había nada mejor que sembrar semillas de terror en el corazón de los humanos, y ejecutar un rehén es una forma sencillísima de hacerlo; después de todo sólo basta con la muerte de una persona inocente, para que la desesperación y el miedo florezcan en todos lados, tal como bellas flores.

Las espectadoras sentadas en las gradas observaban también la tortura del primer rehén, que sería ejecutado de no llegar la AIP a tiempo, pero era muy claro que las que se divertían más eran aquellas que atormentaban a la pobre víctima; Brachyura, por ejemplo, se entretenía moviendo a la rehén como si de un péndulo se tratase, amenazando con cortarla a la mitad utilizando su pinza cada que ella se mecía hacia ella.

La pobre chica obviamente lloraba desconsolada, pero sus lágrimas sólo empapaban su rostro y caían al suelo y sus lamentos eran silenciados por los hilos pegajosos que estaban dentro y fuera de su boca; no sólo impidiéndole el habla, pero también dándole una sensación muy desagradable a la que era simplemente imposible acostumbrarse.

"Oh Señorita Brachyura, deje algo para mí, si la corta la mitad no será tan divertido jugar con ella." Comenta Arachne, sosteniendo un huevecillo gelatinoso en su mano.

Brachyura suelta una sonrisa cruel al ver ese huevecillo y detiene el movimiento pendular de la chica con su mano. "Toda tuya Arachne, sólo asegúrate que tus diablillos no la dejen reducida a un charco de vísceras irreconocible."

Las pupilas de la chica se contraen, gira la cabeza como puede para ver lo que aquella horripilante bestia sostenía. " _No puede ser peor que esto ¿Verdad?"_ piensa, absolutamente aterrada.

"Heh, no puedo prometer nada." Responde Aracne, reventando el huevo contra el capullo, causando que de él salgan miles de diminutos arácnidos que cubren, en pocos segundos, la totalidad del envoltorio sedoso que atrapa la víctima, dándole pequeños mordiscos en donde les fuera posible, es decir sobre el rostro; la chica grita desesperada, los hilos dentro y fuera de su boca impidiendo que expresara su absoluto horror.

Pero Nectura ya no compartía el júbilo de sus amigas, ya que justo le acababan de pasar información de que Mirabilis y Kanaria habían sido derrotadas en combate, sin problema alguno, por la AIP _. "Es mejor que las demás aun no lo sepan, pero debo avisarle a la Señorita Macherie para saber bien cómo proceder."_ Piensa nerviosa y agitando sus alas muy ligeramente, como si de un tic se tratase, se acerca con urgencia a la reina de las bestias, quien no estaba siquiera concentrada en sus alrededores, parecía estar en un profundo trance.

Nectura hace una reverencia y se arrodilla ante la líder de las bestias "Umm mi Señorita …debo informarle algo importantísimo."

No hay respuesta, sólo silencio. Nectura carraspea la garganta e insiste. "Señorita..."

Macherie abre los ojos con lentitud, parecía muy fastidiada, pero logra esbozar una sonrisa totalmente falsa. "Qué sucede Nectura?" pregunta, colocando su dedo índice sobre su propia sien masajeándola en círculos.

"Es sólo que me han informado que…la AIP ya está aquí… emm…Kanaria y Mirabilis fracasaron en detenerlos." Murmura, en una voz apenas audible, para que sus camaradas sentadas en los cómodos sofás y en las gradas no la escucharan.

Macherie sólo arquea una ceja. "¿Y para qué me dices eso? El plan debe seguir como sí nada." Ordena la bestia, aún más molesta.

"B-bueno eso sí, pero ¿Qué hay de Kanaria y Mirabilis? ¿No deberíamos asegurarnos primero de que estén bien?" pregunta Nectura con timidez, los ojos amarillos de Macherie se clavan en ella como dagas afiladas; tan pesada es esa mirada que Nectura se ve obligada a bajar la cabeza en sumisión y aun así podía sentir esas pupilas sin vida atravesarle el alma.

"De eso ya nos encargaremos después de haber aplastado a la AIP." Explica manteniendo la compostura de siempre.

"¡Pero mi Señorita, ellas son nuestras hermanas…no podemos dejarlas por su cuenta!" exclama Nectura, genuinamente sorprendida por la resolución de Macherie.

"¿Acaso no fui clara?" Pregunta la bestia de garras afiladas con mucha frialdad, poniéndose de pie. "Sigamos con este show así como va."

"La o-o-orden fue p-perfectamente clara...mi Señorita." Tartamudea Nectura, agachando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Por favor mi Señorita Macherie, tome asiento…no debe alterarse por esto."

Macherie suaviza un poco su tono de voz. "Ya me encargaré de Kanaria, finalmente ella era la responsable de que la AIP no llegara hasta aquí." Comenta mientras se inclina hacia adelante y levantando el rostro de Nectura con sus dedos. "Y tú ya no te preocupes, ve a animar todo con tu encantadora personalidad… después de todo estás haciendo un trabajo espectacular." Le ordena a su subordinada con una sonrisa bastante rara en el rostro.

Nectura asiente con la cabeza, algo perturbada con la actitud de su Señorita; pronto se pone de pie para continuar con su trabajo, no podía defraudar a Menagerie, la organización que tantísimo le había dado.

En tanto, los miembros de la AIP ya estaban todos congregados afuera del edificio de la escuela, no había nada más en el área y aunque ahora el sol iluminaba las calles de la ciudad, había algo increíblemente perturbador acerca de la situación que no permitía levantar los ánimos entre los presentes.

La escuela en sí era gigantesca, tenía altísimos muros de color beige que la hacían ver como una especie de fortaleza, evidentemente estaba diseñada para que ningún alumno se fuera a pasar de listo e intentará escapar, esta característica la hacia un arma de doble filo, especialmente considerando la situación en la que se encontraban las personas atrapadas en el recinto, aun si hubiera alguien que estuviera libre de los hilos de Arachne, las tendría negras para salir, puesto que la puerta principal (que debía haber sido un muy bonito y elegante portón) estaba bloqueado con enormes rocas. La escuela era además bastante antigua y por ello había una torre con un campanario, que sobresalía de entre todos los edificios que formaban la institución; acercarse por el aire podría ser un suicidio ya que era muy seguro que las bestias atacaran a cualquiera que osara entrar al perímetro.

Paul se pone frente a toda la multitud, uno de los entrenadores le pasan un megáfono. "¡Oigan bien monstruos imbéciles, sabemos bien que ustedes están bien enteradas de nuestra presencia aquí! ¡Así que más les vale salir de su maldito escondite y dar la cara!" Grita el chico, extremadamente furioso.

Pasan los minutos y no hay respuesta alguna por parte de Menagerie, tenían tanto silencio que parecía que ni siquiera estaban dentro del edificio, incrementando la preocupación entre los presentes a cada segundo. Ash y su grupo justo llegaban al sitio, y al ver que la batalla aun no daba inicio y que, peor aún, ninguna bestia se había dignado a salir los confunde muchísimo; finalmente quedaban poco menos de dos minutos en el reloj.

"¿Oye qué está pasando?" Pregunta Ash a un entrenador cercano, quien sólo le indica, con su lenguaje corporal, que no tenía ni idea de nada.

"Ya deberían haber liberado a la rehén ¿no es así? Estamos a tiempo." Comenta Serena, tratando salvajemente de mantenerse positiva ante la situación tan crítica.

"Si es que la liberan." Murmura Dawn, sin percatarse que había hablado sus pensamientos.

"¡No seas tan pesimista Dawn!" comenta Ash de repente, asustando a la peliazul, quien no esperaba que le contestaran su pensamiento, obviamente.

"Es sólo que…" Dawn suspira antes de continuar, por alguna razón realmente le disgustaba quebrar así la actitud positiva de Ash, que por lo general contagiosa como la gripe. "No podemos esperar nada de ellas, no es como si tuvieran alguna clase de moral, recuerden que son las mismas enfermas que desaparecen gente casi a diario ¿Qué rayos les va a importar mantener un trato?"

No sólo Ash y Serena se quedan en silencio, sino que también muchos entrenadores que tuvieron el infortunio de escuchar las palabras de la peliazul.

"Esas son nociones únicamente nuestras." Agrega Dawn antes de ser callada por las miradas incómodas de sus compañeros.

Ash esboza una sonrisa, a pesar de lo obscuro y realista del comentario. "Tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien." Las otras dos chicas simplemente se miran y sonríen muy ligeramente, tratando de no quebrarle los ánimos.

Una voz de pronto se escucha en los oídos de los tres, era la de Zoey, que por fin se comunicaba con los que tendrían que rescatar a todos esos rehenes de las garras de Menagerie _. "¡Chicos perdonen, lamento tanto la demora! Escúchenme atentamente, algunos miembros del personal de la escuela, que estaban fuera del edificio antes de que fuera tomado por las bestias, me ayudaron a armar un mapa de las instalaciones."_ De inmediato la tableta que proveía información de las enemigas de la AIP se ilumina, mostrando el mapa que mencionaba la pelirroja. " _Hay una entrada en la parte de atrás de la escuela, esta es usada por el personal de limpieza y, por ende, las bestias no se dignarían a usarla; no saben de ella. Vayan ahí antes de que ellas salgan y los vean, sino serán descubiertos. Me comunicaré con ustedes en breve."_

"Ya estábamos preocupados Zoey, ¿Todo bien contigo?" Comenta Dawn, indicándole a sus compañeros que corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia esa entrada. Ciertamente estaba en la parte menos linda del edificio, ya que esta sección estaba vandalizada por grafiti y había varios contenedores de basura muy cerca.

"...Si, todo bien..." Responde a secas la pelirroja, desviando la conversación. "Estoy segura de que muy pocas bestias permanecerán dentro del edificio en cuanto comience la batalla contra ellas y eso les permitirá sacar a todos sanos y salvos." Agrega antes de cortar la comunicación.

A todos y muy en lo particular a Dawn, les parece extraño esa respuesta, pero no le dan mayor importancia, ya que están prácticamente junto a la dichosa puerta, que por fortuna se encontraba abierta; no había ni una sola bestia resguardando esa entrada.

"La verdad no esperaba que dejaran una entrada, así sin custodia." Comenta Serena, volteando nerviosamente a todas direcciones, esperando que un monstruo le saltase de cualquier sitio, puesto que la luz del exterior no alcanzaba a iluminar todo el corredor que era realmente obscuro.

"Tranquila Serena, parece no haber nadie." Agrega Ash, tomando del hombro a su compañera. "Si permanecemos los tres juntos y con nuestros Pokémon, no hay nada que temer."

" _Se que no es el momento, pero como desearía que sólo haya hecho referencia a mí y a él."_ Piensa momentáneamente la castaña, antes de asustarse, ya que Dawn cierra la puerta de golpe, ahogando la luz."

"¡DAWN! ¡AVISA ANTES QUE VAS A HACER ESO!" Exclama Serena, aterrada y aferrándose fuertemente al brazo de Ash, el chico la mira muy confundido.

"¡SHHH! ¿No quieres llamar la atención verdad?" Pregunta Dawn, caminando casualmente hacia sus compañeros. "Deberías mejor decirle a Braixen que nos ilumine el camino, estaría bien trágico que nos atacaran sorpresivamente."

"N-no necesitas decírmelo, eso iba a hacer." Asegura la castaña, liberando a Braixen de la Pokébola. "¿Puedes ayudarnos a iluminar el pasillo?" pregunta Serena con suavidad a su primer Pokémon.

Braixen asiente, contentísima de ayudar y toma la vara enterrada en el pelaje de su cola, utilizándola a forma de antorcha para hacer visible el camino delante de ellos.

Los chicos prosiguen con su camino, deseando que todo les salga a pedir de boca en el rescate de los rehenes.


	8. Mensaje

¡Lamento mucho la demora! Aunque me alegro mucho de decirles que ya acabe con el fastidioso trimestre en la universidad así que podremos volver a los capis semanales. Este capítulo es un poquito extenso, pero espero les agrade bastante

Capítulo 8: **Mensaje**

Ash, Dawn y Serena avanzaban por el obscuro corredor con extrema cautela, a pesar de que Zoey les había dicho que por ahí sería difícil encontrarse con el enemigo, nunca estaba de más mantener la guardia en alto. Era obvio que ese pasillo recibía muy poco mantenimiento, olía muchísimo a humedad y por si no fuera suficiente les caían ocasionalmente gotas de agua desde el techo.

"Mugre lugar asqueroso." Comenta Dawn en voz baja, asqueada cuando una gota de agua le cae en la frente y se desliza por su rostro. "Nunca pensé que una escuela pudiera estar así de descuidada, por afuera se ve decente."

A Ash poco o nada le molestaba, más preocupado está por rescatar a los rehenes. "No está tan malo, he olido cosas peores." Comenta tranquilamente.

"No entres en detalles por favor…" Suplica Dawn. "Traigo el estómago delicado desde que esas bestias se aparecieron hoy.

"Aun con la luz de Braixen este lugar es increíblemente tétrico…" Comenta Serena, dando pequeños pasos en la penumbra, mientras lentamente se sujeta del brazo de Ash.

"¿Serena? ¿Todo bien?" Pregunta el azabache, mirando a su compañera confundido.

"¡Ah-ah claro es sólo que…estaba algo asustada y…ya sabes fue un error…!" La castaña se separa de golpe y se ruboriza intensamente ante la pregunta.

Dawn se acerca a Serena e inclina su cabeza hacia ella, para murmurarle unas palabras al oído "Heh… ¿En verdad vamos a creer que hiciste eso por error?" Le pregunta, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"¡Cállate!" exclama en voz alta Serena ruborizándose más, tan sólo para ser silenciada de inmediato por sus compañeros.

Ash estaba comenzando a fastidiarse un poco por la actitud de la castaña, ya iban dos veces que gritaba en esta crítica misión; Dawn tan sólo suelta una pequeña risita traviesa.

"Serena por favor…" Comenta el azabache, sintiéndose un poco más nervioso porque parecía que llegarían a una puerta al final del extenso corredor.

Serena mira de reojo a la peliazul, con bastante molestia. Ella tenía razón, el agarrar a Ash así del brazo no había sido ningún error… ¿Pero qué demonios le importaba lo que ella haga?

El grupo continúa avanzando por el corredor en silencio hasta que, casi llegando al final del pasillo, a los tres por poco les da un infarto puesto que la guía del camino, Braixen y el Pikachu de Ash, comienzan a comportarse inusualmente agresivos, gruñendo a la obscuridad.

"Amigos…?" pregunta Ash, dando un paso adelante.

Se escucha una pequeña risita infantil, pero que parece hacer eco en el reducido espacio.

"¡Pikachu impactrueno!" Ordena el azabache, apuntando a la obscuridad delante de ellos. El ataque ilumina el corredor lo suficiente para lograr ver que en el velo sombrío se escondía una chica bestia…o eso pareció; esta era más pequeña que las demás y particularmente ágil ya que tan pronto la luz del ataque se extinguió ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad.

"¿N-no era una bestia? ¡Vi una larga cola!" Comenta Serena, sin retirar la mirada del frente.

"Si de verdad fue una bestia, ya se jodió todo…le va a decir a sus queriditas amiguitas que estamos aquí" Comenta Dawn, con la mano en la barbilla.

Serena saca de inmediato el mapa de la escuela, enviado convenientemente a la base de datos. Una vez que cruzaran esa puerta saldrían por la habitación en donde el personal de limpieza descansaba después de trabajar arduamente; de ahí había bastantes aulas donde al menos podrían ocultarse para pensar en un buen plan. "Debemos movernos rápido, si salimos de aquí no deberíamos tardar en alcanzar un salón para poder escondernos."

Ash suspira, no le gustaba tanto la idea de esconderse, pero no quedaba de otra. "Está bien."

"Se que no es tu estilo Ash, pero pronto nos vendrá una horda de monstruos si nos quedamos aquí."

Mientras tanto los entrenadores de la AIP continuaban esperando que las bestias de Menagerie se dignaran a salir de su escondite. La tensión entre los grupos aumentaba conforme avanzaban los segundos.

"Ya han pasado más de 20 minutos…"

"¿Qué crees que estén tramando?"

"Más les vale cumplir su palabra."

Pronto toda la multitud queda en silencio, y lo único que puede oírse son unas alas que hacen un fuerte zumbido, se trataba de Nectura.

"¡Ooooh! Tanto lamento el no haberme dado cuenta que ya estaban ahí, ya saben, con lo insignificantes que son…" Comenta en voz muy alta, parándose en la enorme barda de la escuela, micrófono en mano.

"Mas les vale cumplir su palabra o me aseguraré de que las acaben de forma especialmente dolorosa." Advierte Paul, mirando a la bestia con seriedad.

"¡Uuuuy que miedo tengo!" exclama a carcajadas Nectura, chasqueando los dedos. "Bueno continuemos con esta gloriosa transmisión."

De la nada, alrededor de la AIP aparecen figuras humanoides, aquellos que estaban más cerca de ellas retroceden de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que no se trataba de personas ni de chicas bestia; eran simples maniquíes, sin rasgos faciales apreciables, usaban una especie de uniforme, de color negro con guantes y botas blancos, todos con el logo de Menagerie en azul en el pecho. La única diferencia notable es que algunos usaban pantalón y tenían cabello negro corto y otros usaban falda, con cabello negro peinado en una simple coleta. Esto maniquíes tenían en sus manos equipo de grabar, como si de un programa de televisión se tratase.

"Ya van a seguir con sus pendejadas." Comenta Paul en voz baja, viendo que estaban rodeados.

"¡Bienvenidos de regreso a esta transmisión tan especial! Como podrán ver, nuestros fans de la AIP ya han llegado, esperando ansiosamente que nosotras nos percatáramos que ya estaban aquí." Comenta la bestia muy sonriente, mirando directo a las cámaras. "

"Prepárense para atacar." Ordena Paul, todos tenían Pokébolas en mano.

Nectura de inmediato nota esto y su sonrisa sólo se hace más grande. "¿Atacarme? ¿No querían a la rehén? Mi querida Arachne, trae a la chica esa por favor."

La bestia de ocho patas pronto aparece en escena, habiendo escalado el muro con facilidad para llegar a lado de Nectura, entre sus brazos cargaba el capullo en donde se encontraba atrapada la chica, los chicos de la AIP de inmediato se quedan con la boca abierta, a estas alturas ya no esperaban que trajeran a la rehén.

"¡No bajen la guardia! ¡Es obvio que es una trampa de estas putas enfermas!" Ordena Paul nuevamente.

"¡Que grosero eres!" Comenta Nectura disgustada. "Así te enseñó mami a hablarle a una dama? Creo que debo enseñarte modales."

Arachne asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno ahí les va su rehén." La vil bestia deja caer el capullo.

Se escuchan gritos de horror entre los miembros de la AIP, no había tiempo para evitar tan horrible caída. Paul sólo se queda viendo.

" _Ya puedo escuchar a la idiota de Zoey dándome un sermón de cómo se manejan las situaciones con rehenes."_ Piensa, mientras observa caer al capullo, todo en una fracción de segundo.

Y en ese mismo periodo, la caída del capullo se detiene de inmediato, ya que queda literalmente colgando de un fino hela de seda pegajosa, la chica que atrapada estaba sólo puede continuar llorando en silencio, totalmente aterrada.

Los ojos de Paul se abren mucho, no esperaba que esto ocurriera, pero eso les daba la oportunidad de rescatar a la chica. "Rápido! Electrivire, ayúdala!" Exclama el chico, señalando el capullo, su Pokémon de inmediato se lanza a salvarla.

El Pokémon de Paul se aproxima a velocidad de vértigo hacia el capullo, pero no es lo suficiente rápido, las bestias sonríen con mucha malicia.

Arachne junta sus manos, colocándola una encima de la otra, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

La chica siente el capullo volverse menos espacioso en pocos segundos, las sedas comienzan a apretar tan fuertemente su cuerpo que le era demasiado difícil respirar. Pronto la fuerza del capullo contra ella es tanta que comienza a romperle los huesos, causándole inmenso dolor. De hecho, entre esos huesos rotos, se encontraban sus costillas que al fracturarse perforan sus pulmones, llenándolos de líquido al instante. Además, sangre comienza a salir de sus ojos, de su nariz y boca, estaba sufriendo muchísimo. Al momento en que Electrivire llega a ella para salvarla, ya era demasiado tarde, la chica se había ahogado.

"¡Putas de mierda!" alguien grita entre la multitud.

Una tercera bestia aparece de la nada sobre el muro, o más bien nadie estaba prestando atención al muro en esos momentos y por lo tanto no era descabellado pensar que ella se hubiese materializado de la nada, sin embargo, su presencia de inmediato se siente, tanto que una pesadez inmensa llena el ambiente, pronto los chicos de la AIP y los Pokémon que los acompañaban quedan paralizados. Se trataba de Macherie, la líder de Menagerie.

Arachne y Nectura hacen una breve reverencia ante Macherie, y la bestia del horrible zumbido le extiende el micrófono. "Por favor mi Señorita, unas palabras." Le pide con suma delicadeza, como si le hablara a una monarca

Macherie lo toma entre sus garras y esbozando una minúscula sonrisa sádica se dirige a la multitud, y a todos los que observaban el show de horror desde sus televisores, su voz tenía la potencia de un huracán. "Este es el único destino que le espera a aquellos que se opongan a Menagerie. Para la AIP ya es muy tarde; hoy, como la vida de esta niña, las suyas se extinguirán, pero a los demás humanos sólo les diré qué si no desean sufrir en vano, se queden en sus hogares, viendo desesperanzados como mis bestias hacen lo que les plazca, finalmente este mundo ya es de nosotras." Comenta con un vozarrón tan fuerte, como si de un rugido se tratase, que hace que los chicos de la AIP queden de rodillas, cubriéndose los oídos, sin excepción alguna; habiendo sembrado en sus corazones un intenso miedo.

Le devuelve el micrófono a Nectura al terminar, sorprendentemente las otras dos bestias también se encontraban de rodillas, el rugido de su líder teniendo un efecto similar en ellas, pero en lugar de causarles terror, esa cruel advertencia sólo las hacía sentir inmensa motivación, de inmediato se oye un aplauso explosivo detrás del muro, eran todas las bestias de Menagerie, fascinadas con las palabras que acababan de escuchar.

"Que hermosas palabras la de nuestra líder." Exclama Nectura, ruborizándose y poniéndose lentamente de pie, sentía sus piernas insectoides temblar como gelatina.

Paul muerde sus labios con fuerza y apenas logra ponerse de pie. Estaba furioso, tan molesto estaba que no podrá siquiera hablar el hilo de insultos que tenía preparado para esas bestias. Los demás miembros de la AIP se sentían totalmente desmoralizados, no sólo era el hecho de haber visto a esa chica morir de forma tan horrenda y viéndose totalmente incompetentes para auxiliarla. Además, la voz de aquella bestia aun resonaba dentro de ellos, haciéndoles sentir genuinamente mal.

"Parece que no hay nada más que hacer. El mensaje quedó muy claro." Comenta Macherie, cruzada de brazos, mirando la patética escena. "Confió ahora, mis bestias, en que los exterminen a todos, por nuestra hermana caída." Ordena dirigiéndose a sus subordinadas, dándose la vuelta y regresando al interior del edificio.

Las voces de aquellos seres inhumanos se oyen como si fueran una. "¡Si, Señorita!" exclaman, al unísono, soltando una enorme carcajada perversa al final.

Cuando Paul levanta la vista, ya no ve a la líder del circo, pero sí a cientas de hediondas bestias; tan sonrientes, tan contentas por su aparente triunfo. Eso le disgustaba enormemente, sabía que probablemente era lo último que haría en su vida, pero de verdad deseaba borrarles esa expresión de la cara. No todos en la AIP habían logrado ponerse de pie, pero los que sí tan sólo tenían unos escasos segundos para prepararse.

Mientras, Ash y compañía, se encontraban dentro de uno de los salones de la escuela, ya habían pasados varios minutos y ninguna bestia se había acercado a ellos. Pero si escuchaban mucha bulla del exterior del edificio, de todo, gritos, insultos y aplausos, sea lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo era un total y completo desastre. Ellos ya habían sacado a algunos Pokémon, puesto que pelear era inevitable, Ash tenía a su Lycanroc y a Pikachu, Dawn a piplup y Togekiss y Serena a Braixen y a Sylveon. Pero no había señales de que fueran a ser atacados y eso era sumamente preocupante.

"¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Acaso deberíamos regresar…?" Se pregunta Serena, nerviosa.

"No podemos, tenemos que encontrar a los rehenes." Responde Ash, cruzado de brazos. "Y no lo vamos a hacer quedándonos aquí"

"Sí pero que tal y si nos emboscan al salir?" Cuestiona Dawn moviendo la pierna nerviosamente.

"¡Tenemos que correr el riesgo!" Exclama Ash. "No podemos esperar."

"Es demasiado peligroso, ¿Sabes que si la cagamos van a matar a muchas personas?" replica Dawn, molestándose. "De hecho fue un error enviar a tan pocos de nosotros acá, si nos atacan no hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Ten algo de fe por favor." Le pide Ash, molestándose por esa actitud.

"¿Fe en qué?" pregunta Dawn, suspirando hondo, Serena y los Pokémon los miran con preocupación.

"Chicos, peleando no vamos a solucionar nada." Les dice la castaña, intentando que la situación no se saliera de control.

"Quedándonos aquí tampoco, yo no voy a permitir que les hagan algo malo a esas personas mientras yo estoy aquí muy cómodo." Ash camina hacia la puerta, indicándole a sus Pokémon que lo siguieran. "

"¡Ash no te vayas así!" suplica Serena

"¿A donde carajos crees que vas!?" Le pregunta Dawn, enfureciéndose. "Si nos separamos ahí sí que valimos. Usa la cabeza por una vez en tu vida."

"¿Enserio prefieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? No podemos esperar." Comenta Ash, tomando la perilla de la puerta, asomándose por la ventanilla para ver que no hubiera nada afuera.

"Y-yo iré contigo, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices" Comenta Serena, acercándose a Ash junto con sus propios Pokémon.

"¡Ay por favor tu siempre vas a estar de acuerdo con lo que él dice!" Le grita la peliazul, visiblemente ofendida, Serena la mira con cierto desdén.

Ash no presta atención a ese comentario. "Bueno Dawn, si no vas a venir, entonces puedes ser de más ayuda afuera con los demás, Serena y yo rescataremos a los rehenes." Le dice antes de salir por la puerta.

Dawn se queda sólo con sus Pokemon, quienes la miran con visible angustia. La peliazul suspira con enojo y pasa algunos minutos totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos " _Ash siempre se la pasa tomando esta clase de elecciones idiotas sin importarle nada y lo peor es que la marioneta sin mente de Serena siempre lo defiende…me hartan estos dos."_

Pronto una voz familiar interrumpe los pensamientos de la chica, era la voz de Zoey. _"¡Buenas noticias…!¡Ya tengo la ubicación precisa de los rehenes…!"_ La pelirroja hace una breve pausa. "¿Oye y los demás? No me aparece que estén en línea, no puedo comunicarme con ellos."

"Zoey? ¿Cómo que no puedes comunicarte con ellos? ¿Que no traen un dispositivo como este?"

" _Bueno…es complicado, por alguna razón si no están cerca los tres no puedo hablarles a todos al mismo tiempo. No te quejes conmigo, dile a eso a Clemont que fue quien diseñó esos dispositivos."_ Explica la chica. _"¿Qué pasó?"_

"Esos idiotas se fueron sin mí, como ya habíamos sido vistos por una de las bestias, decidimos escondernos, pero obvio Ash no podía esperar y Serena no tiene voluntad propia."

"… _Ya veo, mira, si están juntos puedo comunicarme con ellos por separado y pedirles que se regresen de inmediato a dónde estás tú …"_

"Pero eso sería arriesgarlos a una emboscada ¿no? Mira, mejor danos la ubicación…y ya me encontrare con ellos ahí."

" _Estás segura? Si bien estando sola podrías escabullirte mejor…no quiero ni pensar en lo que te harían esas bestias…aunque pensándolo bien, creo que considerando lo que está pasando afuera, el riesgo es mínimo ahora."_

"¿Qué está pasando afuera?" pregunta, tenía una vaga idea, pero no el panorama entero.

" _Pues ya les soltaron a todas las bestias encima, todo gracias a las incomparables habilidades de negociación de Paul."_

Dawn traga saliva, no necesitaba que le dijeran que seguramente habían matado a la rehén. Sin clemencia alguna.

" _No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo crucial es liberar a los rehenes que siguen con vida. Escúchame, los rehenes están en la parte de atrás del auditorio de la escuela, todas las bestias están peleando no deberías tener problemas para llegar ahí, aun así, ten mucho cuidado, y…. no importa que ellos te hayan dejado, ya sabes que yo… estaré aquí contigo."_

Dawn esboza una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. "Gracias Zoey, siempre puedo contar contigo...eres la única persona a la que en realidad le importo."

Si tan sólo Dawn hubiese visto la expresión de su amiga, una sonrisa de enamorada enorme y un fuerte rubor en el rostro _. "E-es un placer y…estamos en contacto."_ Le comenta antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ash y Serena caminaban por los extensos pasillos de la escuela, era bueno que tenían un mapa, porque el edificio, siendo más antiguo de lo que parecía por fuera, era un auténtico laberinto, pobres de las personas que tuvieran que navegar por este lugar a diario.

"Y a donde se supone que vayamos?" Pregunta Serena tímidamente.

Ash solamente se encoje de hombros, "No tengo idea, pero eventualmente llegaremos a ellos…"

" _Ash, Serena ¿Me oyen?"_ pregunta repentinamente Zoey, en tono bastante serio.

"¡Zoey! ¿Por qué demoras tanto en comunicarte?" pregunta Ash, bastante molesto.

" _Ahórrame tus regaños Ash, yo debería matarlos por dejar sola a Dawn, pero eso tendrá que esperar; diríjanse a la parte de atrás Auditorio de la escuela de inmediato, ahí encontraran a los rehenes y más les vale no hacer esperar a Dawn."_ Comenta la pelirroja, sin esconder la furia de su voz en lo más mínimo, cortando la comunicación de inmediato.

Serena traga saliva. "Se me olvidaba que ella y Dawn son super amigas… creo que estamos en serios problemas."

"No te preocupes por eso." Responde Ash. "Seguro al rato se le pasa, pero hagamos lo que nos dijo para que no nos regañe mucho cuando regresemos."

Serena asiente con la cabeza, mirando al mapa del lugar "De acuerdo, aquí dice que el auditorio está en el otro edificio, en la planta baja, debemos irnos por…" La chica gira y señala un camino que estaba a su derecha antes de dar la vuelta. "Por acá, así llegaremos más rápido."

"¡Vamos entonces!" Comenta Ash, tomando del brazo a Serena y comenzando a correr, obviamente la castaña se ruboriza intensamente.

Los dos junto con sus Pokémon avanzan rápidamente hasta llegar a unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia arriba, entonces, de acuerdo con el mapa del lugar debían girar ahora hacia la izquierda. Pero eso no sería posible, ya que dos bestias les bloqueaban el camino.

Brachyura y Nectura estaban en medio del camino, y sonreían a sus próximas presas con mucha vileza. La bestia de la tenaza es la primera en hablar. "Están idiotas si en verdad creían que podrían escabullirse bajo nuestras narices, fueron detectados tan pronto pusieron un pie en el edificio."

"¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta?" Pregunta Ash.

"Su olor repugnante los delataba." Comenta Nectura, sonriendo con malicia, ambas ríen. "Y mientras las demás se divierten allá afuera, pensamos que sería una excelente idea terminar con ustedes."

"Bueno no importa, las vamos a quitar del medio ¿verdad Serena?" Asegura el azabache, girando la cabeza hacia su compañera.

Serena estaba muy concentrada en Nectura, no sólo porque ella había sido la bestia que había desaparecido a Miette y a esa chica Georgia, sino porque también había algo en ella que le resultaba…extraño, no sabía que era, evidentemente no tenía ni idea de quien estaba frente a ella en realidad. La chica estaba tan distraída que no escucha las palabras de Ash.

"¡Serena concéntrate!" Grita el chico, haciendo que la chica se exalte.

"¡D-disculpa Ash! Es sólo que…"

"¡Que niña más tonta y torpe!" exclama Nectura. "No eres digna de pelear contra la poderosa Señorita Brachyura, solamente la harías perder su tiempo…será mejor que acabe lo que no termine hace unos días ¿no?" Nectura, se lanza hacia Serena a gran velocidad, sujetándola de los hombros y arrastrándola lejos de Ash y sus Pokémon quienes obviamente no pierden un minuto en ir al rescate de su amada entrenadora.

"¡Serena!" Ash está por seguirla también, pero la voz de Brachyura lo detiene.

"¿A dónde crees vas tarado? ¡Yo soy tu oponente!"

Ash se gira, tenía una cuenta que saldar con esa monstruosidad; aunque ir a salvar a Serena era muy importante, con Pikachu y Lycanroc derrotar a Brachyura seguro tomaría pocos segundos, permitiéndole ir por la otra bestia.

"¡Pikachu, Lycanroc acabemos rápido con esto!" Ordena el azabache, sus Pokémon asienten, mirando furiosos a la bestia de la tenaza.

Serena azota contra una pared, lanzando un alarido de dolor. Los zumbidos de Nectura sólo le perforan los oídos, aturdiéndola y haciéndola incapaz de reaccionar. La vil bestia, toma del rostro a Serena con una de sus manos y la obliga a ponerse de pie.

"No te preocupes, acabaré muy rápido contigo" Le comenta sonriente.

Las manos de ese monstruo se sienten tan horrible contra la piel suave de Serena, es dura y algo rasposa, además de estar helada. Todo esto le eriza la piel a la chica, pero aun así logra acumular el valor y la fuerza suficiente para preguntarle algo. "¿Qué…hiciste con ellas?"

Nectura se sorprende, pero no deja de sonreír con vileza. "Oh pobrecita, tan preocupada por sus amigas; no es nada que te importe, morirás sin saberlo de todas formas." Le responde, apretándole el rostro con vehemencia, luego mueve su mano libre hacia abajo, de la parte de arriba de esta se extiende un aguijón filoso, el cual estaba preparado para atravesar el cuerpo de la chica, la castaña no tenía no forma de ver que le ocurriría, siendo forzada a mirar hacia arriba. De cierto modo Nectura lamentaba no poder llevar acabo su plan para fastidiarle la vida como hubiera querido, pero las ordenes de la grandiosa Señorita Macherie debían acatarse; aun así, sentiría inmenso placer en acabar con la vida de esa bastarda ella misma.

Sin embargo, unas cintas delicadas se envuelven alrededor del brazo de Nectura, impidiéndole que conecte el fatal ataque, eran del Sylveon de Serena, quien trataba de proteger a su entrenadora toda costa.

"¡Ah, pero claro, sus amiguitos Pokémon vienen a salvarla!" exclama la bestia, tratando de liberar su brazo, pronto se desespera y opta por soltar a Serena y tomar las cintas del Sylveon, jalando a la criaturita hacia ella y azotándola encima de su entrenadora. Tan pronto esto ocurre, Braixen lanza llamas infernales directo a Nectura, pero ella simplemente vuela para esquivarlas, posicionándose detrás de la Pokémon y de una patada la manda a estrellarse también encima de Serena.

"Que aburrido, ni siquiera tus Pokémon de pésima calidad pudieron hacer algo contra mí." Comenta, bostezando.

"¡Oye! ¡No te voy a permitir que los insultes a ellos!" Exclama Serena, poniéndose de pie, sus Pokémon estaban listos de nuevo para atacar.

"Al menos tu amiguito ese no vino a perder el tiempo contigo…posiblemente es porque no te quiera, con lo fastidiosa que eres, me atrevo a decir… _que te odia."_ Sugiere Nectura, mirando muy atentamente la expresión de Serena, con una sonrisa enorme y diabólica en el rostro.

"¡Cállate…e-eso…no es verdad!" Replica de inmediato la chica, negando la cabeza.

"Seguro le importó más ir a pelear contra la Señorita Brachyura, sabiendo bien que iba a morir, prefiriendo mil veces eso a pasar sus últimos momentos contigo, que triste."

"¡Sólo quieres provocarme!" Exclama la chica, con los ojos llorosos, sus Pokémon la miran como diciéndole que deje de hacerle caso a esa cosa y que se concentre en acabarla.

"Sino deseas aceptarlo no es mi problema, la única realidad es que morirás totalmente sola y odiada." Dice con arrogancia, preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Dawn gateaba rápidamente (al menos como podía, con eso de que su brazo se encontraba en lamentable estado), por sugerencia de su amiga pelirroja, por los conductos de ventilación de la escuela, eran viejos y estaban en mal estado, pero esa siempre era una forma muy efectiva de navegar por el sitio ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes? Así las bestias ni siquiera tendrían espacio para atacarlos.

" _Deberías estar llegando a la parte de atrás del auditorio muy pronto, que pena que Serena se haya llevado la base datos, me gustaría que tuvieras la certeza de saber por dónde vas."_

"No la necesito, por las pequeñas rejillas puedo ver en qué zona de la escuela estoy, y por lo que parece tus indicaciones son muy precisas, estoy segura de que si estuvieras aquí ya habríamos liberado la escuela." Comenta Dawn, continuando con su camino.

Pronto Dawn nota una extraña neblina muy obscura acumulándose por los ductos de ventilación. "A-algo anda mal…hay una neblina horrible llenando los ductos"

Zoey no responde.

"¿Zoey? ¿Me escuchas? Dije que hay una neblina horrible…"

" _¡Ah! Lo siento, si te escucho, aunque parece que se está cortando la comunicación…dime ¿Te sientes mal o algo?"_

"Sólo me está poniendo nerviosa, creo que mejor bajaré del ducto antes, e-en un momento vuélvete a comunicar; quizás la neblina estúpida está cortando la señal." Sugiere Dawn, la pelirroja duda un instante, pero deja de comunicarse.

Dawn, se detiene en la próxima rejilla y trata de empujarla, como esta estaba ya vieja, es retirada con mucha facilidad. La chica desciende con mucho cuidado, al menos su condición física le permitía hacer maniobras así de complicadas, aun con el brazo roto. Se encontraba en el interior del dichoso auditorio, ciertamente no muy lejos de donde estaban los rehenes, esto debería ser rápido.

La chica de inmediato se percata que el lugar estaba totalmente infestado por esa obscura neblina, a juzgar por lo que veía con limitaciones obvias, este era el sitio donde las bestia habían estado divirtiéndose antes de que la pelea de afuera estallara, pero lo más fuerte y que no había notado hasta estar ahí era el olor….,no era nada parecido al olor horrible del pasillo de la entrada trasero o de los conductos de ventilación, este era un olor muy dulce, un olor delicado.

"Yo usaría esta fragancia de perfume, ¡Es riquísimo! Es… un olor como de rosas recién florecidas" Murmura la peli azul, avanzando con cuidado entre las gradas. La niebla sin embargo no sólo obstaculizaba su vista, sino también la hacía sentir increíblemente ansiosa. Las luces del lugar estaban prendidas y eso al menos le daba a Dawn cierto sentido de referencia entre la pesada neblina, sabía que pronto llegaría al escenario. Tropezándose algunas veces y casi cayéndose en algunas otras, logra llegara este después de varios minutos, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vería.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire sopla, moviendo toda la niebla hacia atrás, Dawn levanta la vista confundida y observa quien estaba delante de ella.

Era la reina de las bestias, Macherie, sentada en el trono dorado que se le había colocado ahí, sabía que la batalla de afuera acabaría muy pronto así que prefirió retirarse a dormitar un poco, las cámaras, sus subordinadas y la AIP le causaban dolores de cabeza. Pero al notar la presencia de Dawn, la bestia se despertó; miraba a la chica tal y como un felino curioso y juguetón lo haría.

Dawn retrocede y traga saliva, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, la había visto cuando empezaron su estúpida transmisión. La chica toma una pokébola de su bolsillo, lista para defenderse al menos, aunque no sabía ni siquiera que esperar.

Macherie sonríe de forma muy rara, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. A Dawn esa sonrisa le causa escalofríos, obligándola a bajar la vista, por alguna razón las acciones de ese monstruo hacían que uno perdiera todo el valor que uno pudiera tener.

La bestia se levanta de su trono con absoluta tranquilidad y camina hacia Dawn, moviendo sus caderas y aun muy sonriente. De hecho, la expresión que tenía en el rostro era bastante jovial, se le notaba no sólo contenta, sino también emocionada, ni siquiera sus fieles seguidoras lo abrían creído.

Dawn, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, intentaba sacar la pokébola, pero su mano simplemente no la escuchaba, de ponerse las cosas feas tampoco podría huir evidentemente, sólo le restaba quedarse ahí, a merced de esa terrible criatura. Macherie baja del escenario, y se coloca frente a Dawn, era bastante más alta que ella; con delicadeza imposible para esas horribles garras, la bestia toma de la barbilla a la peliazul, obligándola a hacer contacto visual.

Esos ojos amarillos que brillaban ligeramente,como los de un felino diabólico, miran fijamente a los hermosos ojos azules de Dawn, la chica siente como si su alma fuera violentamente perforada; estaba absolutamente aterrada.


	9. Desequilibrio

¡Y estoy de regreso! Este capítulo fue complicado, tanto por asuntos personales, como de la naturaleza en sí del capítulo. Este tipo de narración no es mi fuerte, pero espero haber hecho un trabajo competente al menos

Disfrútenlo mucho.

Capítulo 9: **Desequilibrio**

Dawn evade los ojos de Macherie, mirando hacia un lado, la bestia suelta una pequeña risa, encantada con esa actitud.

"He estado muy ansiosa por conocerte, Dawn."

La peliazul queda paralizada al oír esas palabras, sobre todo al escuchar a semejante criatura decir su nombre. Dawn vuelve a mirar a Macherie, quería fijarse en sus rasgos faciales, pero esos ojos amarillos eran casi hipnotizantes, resultaba difícil apartar la mirada. "¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Macherie acaricia la barbilla de la chica, parece pensar bastante su respuesta. "Lo sé todo, no hay detalle que se me fuera escapar de la AIP, pero en cuanto a ti, digamos que te he puesto los ojos encima desde hace mucho tiempo." Explica Macherie, en un tono nada serio, de hecho, era bastante juguetón, como si bromeara.

Dawn traga saliva nuevamente, deseaba locamente apartarse de inmediato, pero eso sólo hace que la bestia acorte aún más la distancia entre ambas.

"No te asustes, no voy a lastimarte." Le pide Macherie en ese mismo tono juguetón de antes.

La chica intenta observar el resto del cuerpo de la bestia, pero ahora ni siquiera podía dejar de mirar esos exóticos ojos, por mucho terror que le causaran.

"Heh, ¿Acaso deseas comprobar si me conoces algún lado? Pienso que alguien como yo es difícil de olvidar ¿No lo crees?" La bestia procede a acariciar con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Dawn.

La chica nota que el pelaje de Macherie es muy suave, casi aterciopelado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una sensación terriblemente desagradable.

"Relájate cariño, tus compañeros de afuera deben estar siendo aniquilados por mis bestias, al igual que tus amiguitos aquí adentro. Sólo quedamos tú y yo." Comenta la vil bestia, mirando el rostro de Dawn con fascinación.

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me relaje d-después de de-decirme eso!?" Exclama Dawn, empujando a Macherie con sus manos. La sonrisa de la bestia sólo se hace más grande.

"Es cuestión de que aceptes lo que va a ocurrir, sólo eso." La bestia avanza nuevamente hacia Dawn, posando sus ojos en el brazo de la chica. "Pobrecita, te han mandado a tan peligrosa misión con el brazo así, eso te pasa por estar del lado incorrecto de balanza." Comenta la bestia extendiendo su garra hacia la extremidad herida de la chica.

Dawn retrocede de inmediato, al estar tan concentrada en los ojos de la bestia, no se fija a donde va y tropieza.

"Con cuidado muñeca, no querrás lastimarte más ¿verdad?" Macherie sujeta a Dawn del brazo herido, la palma de la bestia emitiendo un aura obscura de color púrpura intenso. El enyesado de la chica se agrieta y se rompe, y el cabestrillo que impedía que se me moviera la extremidad lesionada cae al suelo. La chica de inmediato siente que su brazo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, lo mueve ligeramente, y después un poco más, dándose cuenta de que este ya había sanado en cuestión de segundos. "¿¡Qué!? ¡Cómo…mi brazo… está…!"

"De nada." Comenta Macherie muy sonriente, acercando su rostro al de Dawn. "Para ser una humana, eres tan hermosa, una pena completa que tu potencial sea desperdiciado estando en la AIP."

Las palabras de Macherie y su actitud en general, sólo hacen sentir a Dawn tan increíblemente incómoda ¡Esta bestia no tiene noción del espacio personal! "¿D-de que rayos hablas?" pregunta la chica, extremadamente confundida.

"Por ahora eres el capullo de una flor, atrapada por tus propios crueles sépalos, los cuales jamás te permitirán florecer, y menos en estas condiciones tan precarias. En cambio, las bestias de Menagerie son flores que ya han abierto sus pétalos de forma hermosa, son seres perfectos sin esas limitaciones que a ti te harán marchitarte."

Dawn parpadea, ciertamente esas palabras no ayudaban en nada a esclarecer la situación.

"No espero que me entiendas en este momento, es algo que sólo comprenderás cuando te unas a Menagerie…" Comenta Macherie, su sonrisa sólo retorciéndose más.

"¡QUÉ! ¿QUÉ!? Está loca si piensas que me uniré a ustedes, ¡La respuesta es no!" exclama la chica, poniéndose de pie como puede, ahora si casi muriéndose del miedo con la sola idea de formar parte de esa organización, no deseaba pensar en las implicaciones.

La bestia suelta una risa larga y ruidosa, estaba genuinamente divertida con la situación. "Cariño, no recuerdo haberte preguntado."

Millones de personas veían la violenta batalla entre la AIP y Menagerie que ocurría en el exterior de la escuela. Parecía algo completamente fuera de ese mundo, ataques de mil tipos destellaban en el cielo, intentado derribar a esas monstruosidades variopintas, quienes a cada ataque fallido soltaban risas insanas, demasiado divertidas con la situación. Un espectáculo tan horrendo que nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Este horror no venía tanto de lo irreal de la situación, sino de lo terriblemente gráfica que esta era; la AIP peleaba como los honorables entrenadores que son, siempre a lado de sus fieles Pokémon; pero Menagerie tenía un estilo de pelea total y absolutamente brutal, ni siquiera un Pokémon salvaje se comparaba, un estilo digno de la más fiera bestia pero combinada con la inteligencia de un ser humano, derivando en ataques peligrosos e increíblemente precisos.

Claro que las bestias tenían niveles muy dispares de fuerza, las más débiles si estaban teniendo problemas con los entrenadores, especialmente si estos eran de alto nivel. Pero las más poderosas se daban el lujo de tratar a sus presas como juguetes, prolongando su sufrimiento todo lo que se les antojara, hasta que se aburrían de ellos y los acababan. Por está razón el pavimento que servía de campo de batalla estaba cubierto de manchas carmesí que se hacían cada vez más numerosas.

La decena de cuerpos humanos que yacían inertes en el suelo, mostraban con claridad el método favorito de Menagerie para matar: Ir directo al cuello. Algunos habían tenido suerte y solo mostraban la herida causada por colmillos o garras, desangrándose desde la yugular; otros no fueron tan afortunados ya que estaban prácticamente irreconocibles, las brutas que los habían asesinado aun destazaban sus cuerpos. Los Pokémon de estos entrenadores caídos podían ser clasificados en tres categorías, aquellos que aun peleaban por cuenta propia buscando vengar a sus humanos, aquellos que habían caído a lado de sus entrenadores y los pocos casos de Pokémon que se habían retirado del lugar, incapaces de encontrar un motivo para seguir peleando si sus amos ya no estaban más ahí.

Todo esto sin mencionar el efecto que ver esta carnicería tenía en los entrenadores que aun estaban de pie. Para la inmensa mayoría, cada caído sólo hacía que la enorme desesperanza colectiva que sentían creciera enormemente; para varios otros esto era el fin, puesto que no tenían la fuerza mental para continuar luchando, de ellos salían los más desgarradores gritos, casi todos salían corriendo despavoridos, más aún bajo los insultos de Paul que los llamaba cobardes; Menagerie no los perdonaba tampoco, la orden había sido muy clara. Y unos pocos al ver a sus camaradas caer, encontraban, de alguna manera que les hacía ver más como locos o necios, la forma de motivarse más aun para destruir a cuanta bestia fuera posible.

Por otro lado, también había agentes de la AIP que yacían terriblemente heridos en el suelo, junto con sus compañeros Pokémon, esperando a que las monstruosas mujeres les dieran el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, los chicos que aún estaban en pie hacían un enorme esfuerzo por proteger a sus camaradas tanto como era posible; pero, aunque las fieras recibieran los ataques de los Pokémon de estos entrenadores, ninguna era derrotada por mucho tiempo, estaban demasiado motivadas como para dejarse vencer; esta motivación era ciertamente un gran impedimento para que la batalla fuera a favor de la AIP.

Naturalmente había bestias que habían sido totalmente destruidas, al ser muy débiles para poder combatir en forma. Pero la muerte de estas sólo enfurecía más a las otras fieras, era el equivalente a matar a un insecto para que todo el panal se volviera total y absolutamente loco.

Paul trataba de dar órdenes a sus Pokémon, pero no sólo era el hecho que estos tenían severos problemas para atinar sus ataques, el mismo estaba siendo atacado por una bestia voladora. Esta bestia era un tipo de harpía, cubierta primordialmente en plumas negras como la obsidiana; como toda bestia de Menagerie, su cabeza era la de una hermosa mujer, poseía tez clara, facciones muy delicadas y ojos alargados con pupilas rojas, su cabello corto e igual de negro que sus plumas y su elegante figura estaba contenida en una especie de kimono estilizado, bastante revelador. Pero a pesar de esto, era muy difícil no poner especial atención a esas garras enormes y afiladas que eran sus pies, las cuales utilizaba para dar zarpazos al entrenador.

"Oh, sabía que esto sería sencillo, pero tampoco pensé que tanto." Exclama la bestia, disparando un montón de afiladas plumas hacia Paul, el chico se cubre el rostro con el brazo, pero las plumas le rasgan parte de la vestimenta, lastimándolo aún más. La harpía gira su cabeza de lado, observando a su oponente con detenimiento. "Te he estado atacando tanto el día de hoy que ya hasta puedo diferenciarte de los otros humanos." Comenta con frialdad y con cierto asco.

"Tú luces igual de horripilante que tus amiguitas, pura maldita abominación." Comenta Paul con mucho desdén. "¡Electivire usa demolición!" De inmediato el enorme Pokémon amarillo se acerca a la bestia de plumas negras, y con su palma amenaza con golpearla, ella simplemente se eleva en los aires, soltando una pequeña mueca, es entonces que Paul le devuelve una sonrisa retorcida, ordenándole a su Pokémon golpearla con su ataque de rayo.

Tomándola desprevenida, el ataque le da de lleno, causando que la bestia se desplome hasta dar fuerte contra el suelo. Apenas y alcanza a recuperarse cuando recibe un puño trueno directo en el vientre, impactándola nuevamente contra el duro pavimento.

"Vaya así que todas las emplumadas son débiles contra la electricidad, justo como un Pokémon volador, que predecible." Dice Paul, analizando detenidamente la situación. "Acábala de inmediato."

La bestia posa sus ojos amarillos en Paul, genuinamente impresionada con el chico, no sólo tenía un corazón gélido, también se notaba que poseía un brillante intelecto. _"Claro que…yo soy por mucho más lista que este humanito."_ Piensa muy confiada, ya que tan pronto como Paul da la orden final, la arpía lanza un graznido terriblemente ruidoso, para su enemigo y los chicos de la AIP librando sus batallas cerca de ellos era aún peor que oír el ruido que hace un clavo al ser arrastrado contra una pizarra, obviamente este fue suficiente como para distraer a Electivire por breves momentos, dándole tiempo a la bestia de negras plumas para burlar al destino. Pero no sólo eso, al oír los graznidos de su amiga, varias bestias de inmediato giraron hacia Paul y se acercan a él para atacarlo, dándole aún más oportunidad de un escape perfecto.

"¡Demonios!" Exclama Paul, viendo como su enemiga se alejaba por los aires; el chico no tiene suficiente tiempo para contemplar esto, ya que ahora está totalmente rodeado. Gira su cabeza para varias direcciones, observando a los Pokémon que tenía disponibles y un posible escape de la situación.

"¡Te atreviste a tocar a la Señorita Crow Tengu!" Grita una de las cuatro bestias que lo rodeaban, su rostro lleno de furia.

"Ya te enseñaremos que pasa con los que osan fastidiarnos." Exclama otra de las fieras a todo pulmón, todas estaban genuinamente ofendidas.

"No pienso quedarme para dicha lección, ¡Torterra!¡Planta frenesí!" Grita el chico y de inmediato el más poderosos de su Pokémon ejecuta dicho ataque, haciendo salir ramas enloquecidas del suelo. Ninguna de las bestias que lo atacaban poseían alas así que les fue imposible escapar a tiempo, por lo que fueron vapuleadas por el ataque; este fue tan poderoso que tres de esas cuatro bestias quedaron embarradas en el pavimento, demasiado heridas como para moverse.

"¡Ni creas que la libraste!" La cuarta fiera que recibió el ataque de Torterra no fue azotada contra el suelo, esta logro caer sobre sus cuatro extremidades con mucha delicadeza, y rápidamente corre hacia el joven a toda velocidad, mostrándole sus afilados dientes y extendiendo sus afiladas garras, tristemente para ella no alcanza siquiera a dañarle un cabello porque fue atacada con bala semilla por un Mega-Sceptile, la monstruosa mujer lanzó un alarido de dolor, aunque evitó la caída, su cuerpo estaba ya muy lastimado.

"¡S-señor Paul! ¿Se encuentra bien?" Pregunta Sawyer, el entrenador del Sceptile con bastante preocupación.

"Eso no importa ahora." Le contesta con bastante frialdad. "Acabemos con esas cuatro de ahí, así nos quitamos un problema de encima."

Las bestias tratan de ponerse de pie, pero ninguna tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, ese ataque fue demasiado, a veces los entrenadores de la AIP tenían a su disposición Pokémon absurdamente fuertes, haciéndolos oponentes formidables de no ser manejados con cuidado.

"Qué patéticas se ven." Comenta Paul con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos, sus Pokémon y el de Sawyer listos para fulminarlas. Torterra y Sceptile cargan rayo solar, Electrivire por su lado se prepara para lanzar su ataque de rayo. A la orden de sus entrenadores los tres ataques son pronto disparados hacia el cuarteto de bestias, los gritos de horror de estas fueron silenciados por completo, evidentemente fueron destruidas en cuestión de segundos; una vez que la luz de los ataques desapareció fue evidente que de esas cuatro fieras cubiertas en pelaje no quedó nada más que polvo.

Sawyer traga saliva, definitivamente no le gustaría nada la idea de haber estado en sus tristes lugares, el chico peliverde toma su libreta y anota algunas cosas rápidamente, antes de ir a ayudar a más entrenadores, puesto que su equipo tristemente no era de mucha ayuda, su compañero varón fue de los primeros en retirarse y Úrsula era demasiado orgullosa como para cooperar efectivamente, ella y su Garchomp al menos estaban defendiéndose decentemente, era mejor ni molestarla.

"¡No puede quedar una sola con vida!" Ordena Paul, avanzando hacia otro punto del campo de batalla, con los ojos trata de ubicar a la bestia de plumas negras con la que estaba peleando en un principio, pero ella ya se había largado. Como le hubiese gustado mofarse de ella en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, esa bestia de negro plumaje, Crow Tengu, se encontraba posada en uno de los árboles cercanos, respirando con fuerza, intentando recuperarse a la brevedad. " _Admito que el discurso de la Gran Señorita Macherie, nos hizo sentir más fuertes de lo que en realidad somos, muchas de nosotras ni siquiera somos combatientes competentes…. y esas pobrecitas niñas ni siquiera tenían un mes de haberse unido a la organización, quizá esta batalla no vaya a ir totalmente a nuestro favor."_ Piensa la arpía, suspirando con fuerza mientras observa el campo de batalla.

En el interior del edificio las cosas estaban complicadas, pero obviamente en mucho menor magnitud. Ash estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para mantener a la temible Brachyura a raya, la bestia sin embargo apreciaba que el chico le estuviera dando buena batalla esta vez, no sería divertido cortarlo en dos si no lo hiciera después de todo.

"¡Pikachu, cola de hierro!" El Pokémon de inmediato corre para golpear a la fiera con sus ataques, la cola de Pikachu se ilumina para conectar el golpe, pero Brachyura lo toma de esta con su tenaza con toda facilidad, sorprendiendo a Ash y al Pokémon. La bestia lanza a la pobre ratita por los aires, estrellándolo contra el techo, el azabache se tira al piso de inmediato para atrapar a su compañero, evitando que se hiciera más daño.

"¡No podemos rendirnos!" exclama el chico, volteando hacia su Lycanroc, para ordenarle que usara Accelroca en la bestia.

Brachyura sonríe muy confiada, el Pokémon cuadrúpedo avanza a velocidad estrepitosa hacia ella, mucho más rápido de lo que anticipó, por lo que no logró bloquear el ataque como hubiese deseado, la cabeza de Lycanroc impactó contra su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza, derribándola.

"Heh, nada mal!" Sonríe Brachyura, poniéndose de pie. "Veo que, si eres más o menos capaz de dar pelea, bien ahí niño tonto."

"Usa accelroca una vez más!" Exclama Ash, tratando de no distraerse con los "cumplidos" de su oponente.

Brachyura alcanza a cruzar su brazo con su tenaza, protegiéndose el cuerpo, el Pokémon la ataca de nuevo y la hace retroceder, Ash le ordena a su compañero el seguir con el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Aunque era predecible, a Brachyura le costaba bastante atacar cuando su oponente era tan veloz, pero su duro exoesqueleto definitivamente le otorgaba una protección inmensa.

"¡Impactrueno!" Pikachu ya estaba de pie, y ahí junto a Ash lanza su ataque característico, Brachyura estaba muy ocupada defendiéndose de Lycanroc como para esquivar dicho ataque, y lo recibe de lleno. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, era extremadamente doloroso sentir como cada uno de sus músculos se contraía en contra de su voluntad, pero ni siquiera se queja, ella era una brava guerrera y ni siquiera la electricidad la iba a doblegar.

"¡¿Qué!?" Exclama Ash, sorprendido al ver que su rival resistía el ataque, Pikachu detiene su impactrueno, igual de sorprendido que su entrenador.

Brachyura le lanza una sonrisa arrogante. "¡Necesitas mucho más que eso para someterme! ¿Porqué no me atacas con TODO lo que tienes?" Pregunta mientras golpea el suelo con su tenaza, destrozándolo y enviando pedazos de escombro volando hacia Ash y sus Pokémon.

"¡ESQUIVEN!" Ordena el azabache, sus Pokémon alcanzan a quitarse del camino con algo de elegancia, pero el vuelve a arrojarse al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza para no salir lastimado.

"A ustedes los humanos mugrosos sí que les encanta estar en el suelo, es natural, es a donde pertenecen." Comenta Brachyura, acercándose amenazadoramente, los Pokémon de Ash le gruñen, como una forma de ganar tiempo para ayudar a su entrenador a ponerse de pie.

Ash levanta la vista y ve desafiante a la temible bestia. "¡Porqué hacen esto! ¿¡Porqué dañan a gente inocente!? ¡No tienen derecho!"

Brachyura se encoge de hombros y le dedica una expresión de desdén. "Por qué queremos y podemos."

Las mejillas de Ash se ponen rojas de la furia que siente el chico al oír tales palabras. "¡¿S-solo por eso!?"

"Es la explicación que mereces." Le contesta Brachyura, atacándolo de nuevo.

No muy lejos de ahí, Serena lidiaba aun con Nectura, tanto ella como sus Pokémon estaban total y absolutamente exhaustos. Serena era mucho menos hábil en los combates Pokémon que Ash, Dawn inclusive tenía muchísima más experiencia en ese rubro que ella, esto aunado a que los comentarios crueles de su oponente la hacían sentir tan mal, ella intentaba desesperadamente no tomárselos a pecho, pero una parte de ella, muy dentro de su corazón, creía con firmeza que esas palabras envenenadas eran la realidad, a pesar de ello estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante aceptable en esquivar todos los ataques de Nectura, su Sylveon era especialmente útil en esto, siendo capaz de enredar una y otra vez a la bestia para entorpecer sus fieros ataques.

Nectura tampoco la tenía nada fácil, ella no era terriblemente poderosa como Brachyura y otras bestias, su rango era inferior por esa misma razón. Comparada con muchas de sus aliadas, ella no tenía la capacidad de soportar combates demasiado largos; estaba harta y cansada que la odiosa aquella y sus Pokémon esquivaran sus artimañas para acabarlos; lo que mejor le había resultado era atormentar a Serena con sus palabras, pero estaba al límite, no podía respirar adecuadamente, ni siquiera teniendo un cuerpo mucho más eficiente en este rubro, hablar sólo disminuía su resistencia en combate más y más.

"C-cansada? ¿Por qué no vas a llo-rarle a tu amiguito a que te saque de aquí? Oh… lo siento, …seguramente la Señorita Brachyura… ya lo hizo p-puré." Comenta Nectura, intentando ocultar su cansancio lo más posible, ingeniándoselas para mostrar una actitud arrogante.

"Pero mira quien habla… tú necesitas un descanso, mucho más que nosotros." Responde Serena, sujetándose de la pared, sus piernas temblando.

"Yo lo dudo…pero no te angusties, ¡Seré muy buena y te acabaré de in-inmediato!" Nectura hace salir dos aguijones, de cada uno de los dorsos de sus manos insectoides, y vuela directo hacia Serena para liquidarla, su vuelo ya no es tan ágil pero aun así logra acercarse lo suficientemente rápido a Serena como para darle en el hombro con uno de esos afilados aguijones, fallando en atacarla en una zona más vital, se prepara para atacar una vez más, pero esta en una posición increíblemente riesgosa.

" _¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!"_ Una sonrisa confiada se dibuja por primera vez en mucho tiempo en los labios de Serena, a pesar del dolor inmenso que comienza a sentir debido a la picadura. "¡Sylveon, fuerza lunar! ¡Braixen, lanzallamas!" Ordena a sus Pokémon que están justo detrás de ella.

Nectura alcanza a esquivar el lanzallamas a duras penas, pero el ataque de fuerza lunar le da directito en su rostro, enviándola directo a estrellarse contra la pared, su cuerpo golpeándose también con el suelo al caer.

Serena se sujeta el hombro, este sangraba abundantemente, la chica aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, el dolor parece estarse haciendo peor. Mira hacia el frente y ve que Nectura está levantándose con mucha dificultad. "¡Psi-psicorrayo Braixen, r-rápido!"

El Pokemon de Serena usa sus habilidades psíquicas para enviar un rayo multicolor directo a Nectura, quien ni siquiera alcanza a ver lo que la golpea. Sólo grita inmensamente adolorida, un líquido de color azul marino, saliendo de su boca, seguro era algo similar a la sangre; era obvio que había sufrido bastante daño después de golpearse contra el muro así.

" _¡Qué humillante… S-serena me va a matar! ¡Debí haber abandonado esta lucha cuando aún podía…!"_ Piensa Nectura, tosiendo un poco más de ese líquido azul; ella no cree lo que ve, su nuevo cuerpo era supuestamente superior, cubierto primordialmente por un resistente exoesqueleto quitinoso, particularmente el abdomen insectoide que salía de su espalda, lo que más le agradaba de su nueva apariencia; pero ese condenado ataque fue más de lo que esperaba, el impacto fue muy fuerte, incluso su cuerpo perfecto y hermoso, que superaba por mucho en belleza y poder al de su alter ego humano, no pudo resistirlo como era debido. Sus amadas superiores siempre le habían dicho que procurara evitar batallas, que ellas le dirían cuando sería adecuado involucrarse totalmente, seguro esta era la razón, ellas sabían más de la fragilidad de su cuerpo. _"Y acaso así se va a acabar todo?"_

"¡Lanzallamas!"

Si, esa debía ser su sentencia de muerte, a manos de una persona que ahora detestaba con el alma. Pero por alguna razón eso no ocurrió, Nectura no alcanzó a saber el porqué, ya que perdió el conocimiento momentos después.

Serena grita totalmente aterrada, la pared junto a ella estalló, dispersando gran cantidad de escombros, junto con ella, Ash y sus dos Pokémon, heridos, pero aun con vida y voluntad de pelear, los ojos de la chica se iluminan al ver al azabache enterito, olvidándose momentáneamente del inmenso dolor que la aquejaba.

"¡Ash!"

Ash voltea a verla y le sonríe cálidamente por breves instantes, antes de dirigirse a la bestia frente a él, obviamente era Brachyura, quién con su inmenso poder, había destrozado ya esos muros como si no fueran más que papel.

"Y le haré lo mismo a tus huesos, y a los de tus amigos también" Exclama, con la sonrisa más sádica. Sonrisa que se borra cuando se da cuenta que su querida Nectura se encontraba en el piso, totalmente fuera de sí. "¡Nectura!" La amazónica bestia, ni corta ni perezosa, da un salto hacia su camarada, asegurándose que todavía estuviera con vida. "¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio! Sólo estás herida…, no te preocupes, sanaremos tus heridas a la brevedad." Murmura Brachyura con cierta dulzura en su voz, transformando su enorme tenaza en un brazo totalmente normal y cargando a Nectura con facilidad con él.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No hemos acabado! ¡Pikachu y Lycan-!"

El brazo libre de Nectura es usado para levantar un gigante trozo de la pared destruida y la arroja directo hacia el grupo de Ash, obligándolos a atacar para destruirla, su intención era obviamente escabullirse para poner a su amiga a salvo.

"¡Se fue…!" exclama el azabache, a punto de salir disparado tras su oponente.

Serena alcanza a tomarlo del brazo, a pesar de que la molestia de la herida de su hombro se hacía más y más fuerte "¡Ash es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Recuerda! ¡Debemos ir al auditorio…!"

Ash suspira, odiaba de verdad dejar las cosas a medias, si ese monstruo lo había desafiado lo natural era que acabaran la batalla. Aunque podía apreciar, en su enorme inocencia, que ella se hubiese preocupado más por su amiga que por la pelea. "Sí debemos, encontrarnos con Dawn e ir por los rehenes."

Y como todos esos días, Dawn estaba ahora en una complicadísima batalla contra la mismísima Macherie (naturalmente resultado de rechazar la tan escandalosa proposición que se le había realizado), si es que a eso se le podía llamar una batalla. Incluso con sus Pokémon más fuertes afuera, incluso usando sus más poderosas combinaciones Dawn se sentía más como un bufón, cuya única obligación era entretener a esa bestia, sus ataques ni de chiste acertaban al blanco, y la líder de Menagerie sólo sonreía totalmente encantada.

"Piplup! ¡Gira y Atácala con rayo burbuja!"

El pequeño Pokémon salta y comienza a girar, creando un torbellino de burbujas que resultarían difíciles de esquivar desde cualquier ángulo de la sala, pero incluso así la bestia simplemente la esquivaba con gracia absoluta, como si estuviera danzando.

"¡Es muy rápida! ¿¡Como rayos voy a derrotarla!?" exclama Dawn, inmensamente frustrada.

"Ya te dije que no puedes herirme. Tan sólo piénsalo un minuto, si a duras penas tú y tus amigos derrotaron a una de mis bestias, una de bajo rango, por cierto, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías siquiera darme con uno de tus ataques? Soy la Reina de Menagerie."

Dawn la mira enfurecida, sabe que lo que ese monstruo dice es totalmente cierto, no había siquiera una minúscula probabilidad de que la derrotara.

La risa de Macherie resuena con fuerza. "Mírate nada más, eres tan linda cuando haces esa cara."

"¡Cierra la boca!" Exige Dawn, indicándole a Togekiss y a Piplup que ataquen con Ataque aéreo y Pico taladro respectivamente, el Pokémon brilla en una luz roja y vuela hacia la bestia para atacarla, con el pingüinito encima suyo, listos para ese ataque doble. Macherie simplemente bate sus alas, con suavidad, creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire que los detiene los manda a estrellarse contra su entrenadora, quedando los tres en el suelo.

Macherie sonríe. "¿Ya terminaste muñeca?" Pregunta la bestia, estirándose y fingiendo un bostezo, ya llevaba rato combatiendo contra Dawn es decir solamente el equivalente a juguetear con una bola de estambre. La fiera aparece frente a su presa, sonriendo con increíble vileza, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Dawn, la peliazul cree oír ronroneos "Ya no te resistas más y dime ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Escamas, plumas o pelaje?" Le pregunta, acortando la distancia aún más entre ambas, Dawn siente su piel erizarse, sus Pokémon también están aterrados, la bestia tenía una presencia demasiado poderosa.

"¡NINGUNA DE LAS TRES!" Ruge la peli azul, lanzando una bofetada contra Macherie para quitarla de frente suyo, la bestia solo requiere dar medio paso atrás para quitarse antes de ser golpeada.

"Oh, niñita grosera." Los labios de la bestia sólo se retuercen más y más. "¿Así tratas a tu gran benefactora?" El tono juguetón jamás abandona la voz de la Líder Bestia, esta contempla a la asustada Dawn, esto le era demasiado entretenido, coloca sus propios dedos en su barbilla, pensando, antes de continuar hablando. "Bueno ciertamente ninguna de mis bestias tiene ese comportamiento tan reprochable, pero no te angusties, ¡Voy a…" Macherie hace una muy breve pausa, extiende sus garras al frente y un objeto se materializa entre ellas; se trataba de un látigo de cuero muy obscuro, con un mango de madera finísima. "…domesticarte!" concluye, con una expresión totalmente diabólica.


	10. Perspectiva

¡Hola que tal! Les traigo el décimo capítulo (yupi!) de esta historia! Espero les agrade mucho!

Capítulo 10: **Perspectiva**

"¡¿De qué mierda hablas!? ¿Cómo que _domesticarme_!?" Exclama la peliazul, tan furiosa como incrédula ante esa palabra que ciertamente ninguna persona esperaría oír jamás en su vida, pero seguramente las bestias la escuchan todo el tiempo.

Macherie tensa la cuerda del látigo, sujetando el artefacto con ambas garras, sus infernales ojos no se despegaban de Dawn en ningún momento y la peliazul se daría cuenta que, de alguna forma, la sonrisa de aquella criatura sólo continuaba haciéndose más amplia. "Ahora linda muñequita, repite después de mi…" Macherie carraspea la garganta " **¡REGLA NUMERO UNO!"** ruge la bestia, casi literalmente, asegurándose que los Pokémon de Dawn regresen asustados a sus Pokébolas, nadie debía interferir en tan glorioso momento. " **¡AMARÉ A MI GRANDIOSA SEÑORITA MACHERIE, POR ENCIMA DE TODO!"**

Dawn parpadea, ni siquiera procesando por completo las tonterías que la bestia deseaba que sus labios pronunciaran, eso sin mencionar que el volumen de voz de la criatura la había aterrado por completo. "¿Qué...?" pregunta, muy confundida, instantes antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro por parte de la punta del látigo de Macherie; era un dolor increíblemente intenso, que rápidamente viajaba como una onda por la piel de la chica, dando la sensación de que el área golpeada había sido mucho mayor. "¡AY! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?" Exclama adolorida.

"¡Dije que repitieras! **¡AMARÉ A MI GRANDIOSA SEÑORITA MACHERIE, POR ENCIMA DE TODO!"** Replica Macherie, azotando nuevamente a Dawn, esta vez en la pierna. "Sino lo haces, jamás podremos continuar con la segunda regla, y mucho menos con la tercera y las que le sigan."

"¡¿Y eso a mí que me importa!? ¡Pégame lo que quieras, no voy a repetir nada, bruja estúpida!" La chica había estado sobando su hombro, pero ahora debía disminuir la sensación de dolor presente en su pierna, estaba haciéndose la fuerte, sus ojos estaban llorosos. No sólo por el daño físico al que estaba siendo sometida, era también el hecho que básicamente estaba siendo tratada como una fiera imbécil que no entiende a otra que a golpes. Empezaba a hacerla sentir…menos humana.

Macherie lanza una carcajada enfermiza y azota el látigo, esta vez contra el pecho de la chica. "¡Vaya! Siempre aprecio que las cosas se pongan interesantes." Macherie mueve su larga cola de izquierda a derecha, ronroneando encantada. "¿Sabes? ¡Adoro los juegos así! ¿Caerás primero tu ante mí, rogándome clemencia con tu preciosa carita de muñeca empapada por tus deliciosas lagrimas? ¿O me cansaré de azotarte con mi látigo, viéndome forzada a aceptar lo superior de tu voluntad férrea? ¡Qué emoción!"

"¡E-estás enferma!" exclama Dawn, sólo para recibir otro latigazo en el torso, y luego otro y otro. El sufrimiento al que estaba siendo sometida sólo incrementaba, y entre más sufría más sonoras eran las risotadas insanas de la bestia sádica. La peliazul naturalmente trataba de tomar una de las Pokébolas de su bolsillo, pero la presencia de la bestia combinado con la lluvia de golpes lo hacía virtualmente imposible, gruesas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Dawn, la chica mordía sus labios con fuerza, intentando prepararse para el siguiente golpe.

"¡Oh dulce y linda Dawn, tampoco se trata de que seas una masoquista, si tan sólo jurarás **AMAR A TU GRANDIOSA SEÑORITA MACHERIE, POR ENCIMA DE TODO,** ¡No tendrías que pasar por todo esto!" La bestia sólo incrementa la intensidad de sus latigazos, los llantos de la chica se hacían cada vez más ruidosos. "Acepta tu destino ya, te prometo que serás la fiera más hermosa de todas." Macherie le sonríe, como si estuviera dándole una excelente noticia. "Sí, creo que ya sé que tengo en mente para ti, _te encantará."_

"¡Zoey! ¿Estás ahí? ¡N-necesito ayuda…!" Implora la chica, intentando comunicare con su amiga. Sin embargo, la neblina que rodeaba el lugar sólo le aseguraba que nadie pudiera contestarle. "¡Responde por favor! ¡TE NECESITO!"

Los ojos de Macherie se abren bastante, deteniendo los azotes por un momento; iba a decirle algo, pero las puertas del auditorio abriéndose en par en par la interrumpen. Se trataba de Ash y Serena, los dos casi sin aliento. Los gritos y carcajadas de la bestia les ayudaron a llegar con muchísima rapidez al lugar, una vez que sus combates con Brachyura y Nectura hubiesen acabado.

"Ash y Serena. Los otros dos asesinos de la pequeña Myria ¿No deberían estar muertos ya?" Macherie, quien hace apenas unos minutos estaba divirtiéndose inmensamente, ahora estaba de vuelta a su personalidad estoica.

"¡DEJA EN PAZ A DAWN!" Grita Ash, apunto de indicarle a Pikachu que rostizara a esa bestia con impactrueno, pero se detuvo en seco, al ver que tan terrible criatura levantaba el cuerpo herido de Dawn, las garras apretando las mejillas de la chica como si fueran las de un bebé.

"Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿No ves que ya somos prácticamente **MEJORES AMIGAS**?" Una pequeña mueca traviesa vuelve al rostro de Macherie. Haciendo una voz mucho más aguda, se le ocurre que sería hilarante hablar por su presa, como si fuera un ventrílocuo en escena. _"¡No se preocupen! ¡Me la estoy pasando genial con_ _ **MI GRANDIOSA SEÑORITA MACHERIE**_ _!"_ de haber querido habría estallado en carcajadas en ese mismo momento. Aunque, con tanto estorbo presente eso era simplemente imposible, la realidad era que le habían amargado el divertido momento.

Dawn se ruboriza, la situación era muy humillante después de todo, intentando comentar algo, pero la bestia le aprieta las mejillas con más fuerza.

Serena no podía poner total atención en la escena. Aunque el aroma que llenaba el sitio era increíblemente agradable, lo pesado de la niebla, y muy seguramente la mera existencia de ese monstruo le ponían los cabellos de punta, eso sin mencionar el persistente dolor por la picadura de Nectura; de verdad que tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de ahí. Para Ash la experiencia en teoría era peor, ya que no sólo era lidiar con la atmosfera abrumadoramente obscura, sino era soportar un olor muy intenso a azufre, cuando entró al lugar apenas y lo percibió, pero ahora ese pestilente aroma estaba entorpeciendo sus sentidos de poco a poco.

"Pero sinceramente ahora estoy furiosa. Ya que están aquí, arruinaron lo que tenía planeado, deseaba darnos a mi y a mis lindas bestias un adorable _**regalito,**_ lo necesitamos tanto después de que ustedes extinguieran la vida de Myria. _"_ Macherie bosteza, dejando a Dawn delicadamente en el suelo, la chica tan pronto se vio libre de las viles garras de esa criatura, corrió hacia sus compañeros, la bestia la ve alejarse con notable decepción. "Ahora que están aquí, solo han conseguido irritarme, no sólo por que ustedes dos no me sirven nada, sino porque el hecho de que sigan con vida significa que mis bestias fracasaron en tan simple tarea. Eso le mata los ánimos a cualquiera; en fin, mi querida Dawn, ya continuaremos con lo nuestro en otra ocasión, espérame con muchas ansias." Antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, Macherie chasquea los dedos y aparentemente de la nada, justo como había ocurrido antes en el campo de batalla, decenas de maniquíes al servicio de Menagerie se hacen presentes.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Pregunta Serena, colocándose detrás de Ash para protegerse. De inmediato nota que el chico se sostiene la cabeza, de hecho, le parecía increíblemente extraño que Ash no hubiera siquiera intentado atacar a la bestia tantas veces como fuera posible antes de que esta desapareciera. Pikachu y Lycanroc también notan este cambio en su entrenador y voltean a ver con una preocupación tan intensa como la de Serena.

"¿Ash qué te pasa?" pregunta la chica, sosteniendo al chico.

"El olor e-es insoportable…" Explica el chico antes de colapsar de rodillas al piso, tosiendo y arqueando, también se sujetaba la nariz con sus dedo pulgar e índice.

"¿Insoportable?" Pregunta de nuevo Serena, colocando su mano en la espalda del chico.

Dawn arquea una ceja, sentía una profunda rabia, ya que por culpa de estos dos tuvo que lidiar sola con la loca esa, pero por el momento era mejor aprovechar que la susodicha decidió retirarse. "Debe ser la estúpida neblina." Comenta con notable frialdad en su voz.

Serena asiente con la cabeza. "Puede ser, pero ¿Por qué a ti y a mi no nos pone así?"

"Ni idea." Dawn señala a los maniquíes que tenían frente a ellos, era muy fácil compararlos con zombis, estos apenas podían moverse, eran lentos y torpes. "Hay que encargarnos de esos tu y yo, Pikachu y Lycanroc, por favor, saquen a Ash de aquí, al menos hasta que encontremos la forma de quitar esta niebla. Los Pokémon de Ash asienten con la cabeza y con cuidado auxilian al pobre a Ash para salir del auditorio.

" _Desearía cuidarlo yo misma allá afuera."_ Piensa y de inmediato se auto regaña por pensar de esa forma en estos momentos. Dawn había pasado por demasiado como para dejarla así, estaba visiblemente lastimada, aunque extrañamente ya no tenía el cabestrillo de su brazo fracturado, fuera de sus heridas, el brazo antes fracturado parecía estar bien. "¿Y tú cabestrillo…?"

"¡ESO NO IMPORTA, SÓLO ACABEMOS CON ESTO!" grita Dawn, genuinamente fastidiada con aquella pregunta.

Mientras tanto, Lillie se encontraba en su oficina en la AIP, mirando con los ojos totalmente humedecidos la terrible batalla que estaba siendo librada entre su AIP y Menagerie. Contemplaba con enorme impotencia a los jóvenes que estaban bajo su mando ser destazados por esos infernales seres, el esfuerzo de varios años para consolidar la AIP simplemente se desmoronaba en pocos minutos. No podía hacer nada más; para lo único que en verdad servía era para firmar cheques. Paul y Zoey por más que estuvieran siempre en eterno conflicto, eran entrenadores increíblemente talentosos, Clemont no sólo era un gran entrenador, era también un genio inventor.

"Se ha terminado." Murmura la chica, apagando la pantalla, ya no lo soportaba más. Se levanta de su silla y sale de su despacho. El edificio obviamente esta demasiado callado, claro hay personal administrativo que seguía ahí, pero la mayor parte de los empleados, tenían como propósito derrotar a Menagerie, ese era la razón de existir de la AIP. "Envié a trescientas personas y…por lo que vi, no quedan más de la mitad…seguro en estos momentos más vidas se siguen perdiendo como si no valieran nada." Lillie tiene más y más dificultades para esconder su llanto, pero aun así avanza por los pasillos vacíos de su edificio un rato más sin reventar en lágrimas y finalmente se detiene, frente a la puerta a la oficina donde Zoey debería estar coordinando el rescate de los rehenes. La chica toca la puerta, pero en el momento en que lo hace esta se abre, la chica pelirroja iba de salida.

Zoey sonríe amargamente. "Esperaba no encontrarme con usted, pero creo que no salí con rapidez." Comenta la chica, invitando a Lillie a pasar, pero esta sólo se recarga contra la pared.

"¿A dónde ibas?" Pregunta Lille, mirando al piso.

Zoey suspira, y se recarga también contra la pared, trataba de mostrar tanta calma como fuera posible, pero sinceramente era un manojo de nervios en estos momentos. "Sé que me ordenó quedarme aquí, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más…me dirigía a ayudar a Dawn y a los demás directamente, verá…parece que tuvieron problemas entre ellos y…además una insidiosa neblina me ha imposibilitado el comunicarme con Dawn." La chica hace una larga pausa, quizá esperaba que Lillie dijera algo, pero en vista que eso no ocurrió ella hizo el comentario por su cuenta "Eso sin mencionar que todo ese desastre es culpa mía."

"No, es culpa mía." Replica Lillie casi de inmediato.

"Usted es sólo cometió el error de tomar en cuenta mi opinión, lo menos que puedo hacer es vengar a mis camaradas caídos." Comenta Zoey, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, sentía una sensación de culpa inmensa.

"Al menos puedes tienes la capacidad de luchar, yo…sólo puedo quedarme aquí, de otra forma estorbaría." Dice la rubia con amargura.

"¡No diga eso! Comprendo que usted no es una entrenadora, …y sé que le incomoda bastante sentirse como un jugador de ajedrez en esta situación." Zoey voltea a ver a Lillie, arqueando una ceja. "Pero no es razón para pensar así, usted permite que la AIP funcione en el nivel más básico, nuestro trabajo es simplemente acabar con Menagerie."

Lillie asiente con la cabeza, mirando por primera vez a la pelirroja a los ojos "Sí…quizá tienes razón." La rubia hace una larga pausa. "¿Crees que esas horrendas fieras tengan un objetivo, más allá de causar caos por amor al arte..?"

Zoey mira hacia arriba y se queda en silencio, su expresión era demasiado seria, iba a responder la pregunta, tras dar un suspiro enorme y pensar su respuesta detenidamente, pero es interrumpida por Lillie.

"Perdona, sé qué… ese tipo de preguntas te ponen nerviosa." Se disculpa Lillie antes de hacer responder a la pelirroja.

"Hay cosas que estamos mejor sin saber, si me pongo así…es sólo porque no quiero ni pensar en que pasa si fallamos." Responde Zoey, con absoluta seriedad, pero moviendo su pierna rápidamente, su nerviosismo escapaba de su control.

Lillie traga saliva, ella también detestaba pensar en la sola idea de que eso pasara, aunque siendo totalmente honestos, era el escenario más realista en el que se pudiera pensar. "En los pocos meses que la AIP tiene de existir, nuestro éxito contra Menagerie ha sido muy pobre, pero… al menos hemos logrado arruinar varios de sus planes, aunque dudo que eso nos haga adversarios temibles para ellas."

"Para ellas no somos más que una incómoda plaga." Comenta Zoey, con absoluta seguridad, después suspira y se reincorpora. "Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacer esperar a Dawn…ni a los demás, ni un momento más; le aseguro que traeré a esos rehenes con bien, así sea lo último que haga."

"Le diré a Clemont que vaya contigo, no sé cómo podamos poner las cosas a nuestro favor, pero ustedes dos deben estar ahí para que eso tenga alguna posibilidad de ocurrir." Agrega Lillie rápidamente, de cierta manera temiendo que la chica se fuera sin ayuda adicional, no se le había escapado la urgencia de la chica por retirarse.

Zoey le ofrece su mano a Lillie, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. "Bien, lo estaré esperando, dígale que me adelantare a mi vehículo…" Añade antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Minutos después de esa conversación, un automóvil sale a toda velocidad de la cede de la AIP. Puesto que la bestia que había invocado la terrible lluvia sobre la ciudad Veilstone, Mirabilis, había sido incapacitada por los miembros de la AIP, ahora si que era posible atravesar las calles de dicho lugar con vehículos. El auto en cuestión era un convertible de color rojo; en el viajaban dos importantes miembros de la AIP, Zoey, quien conducía sin mucho interés por las reglas de tránsito y Clemont quien gritaba en el asiento del copiloto, sintiendo su cuerpo embarrarse contra el mismo.

"¡ZOEY BAJA LA VELOCIDAD! ¡NOS VAS A MATARRRRR!" El rubio no sabía si aferrarse del asiento con fuerza o si sostener sus anteojos para que no salieran disparados fuera de su cara.

"¡Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes!¡No puedo soportar la idea de que Dawn se haya quedado sola!" Exclama la chica, pisando el acelerador con fuerza, comparada con su actitud tranquila de hace apenas unos instantes, ahora se le notaba más la desesperación en su rostro.

"N-NO ESTÁ SOLA! ¡ASH Y SERENA ESTÁN CON ELLA!" Exclama Clemont, cerrando los ojos, si se iban a impactar, no quería ver como ambos quedaban reducidos a un triste montón de carne y huesos despedazados.

"¡Eso no me consta! Quizá tú los conoces mejor que yo, ¡Pero eso no borra el hecho de que la abandonaron, así como así!" Grita la pelirroja, apretado el volante con fuerza y haciéndolo girar para dar una vuelta, el coche casi se da la vuelta.

"S-SÓLO FRENA POR FAVOR! ¡ESTAREMOS AHÍ EN POCOS SEGUNDOS!¡T-TEN PIEDAD!"

" _Ella confía en mí. Siempre he estado a su lado cuando me necesita, y está no será la excepción."_ La pelirroja pisa el acelerador aun más, era de verdad un milagro que no les haya ocurrido ningún accidente. Al llegar a la escuela, Zoey aprovecha para pasar por encima de un par de bestias que estaban en el camino, las dos estaban heridas y trataban de recuperarse antes de continuar peleando, también atropella a varios maniquíes sin mente que continuaban grabando la terrible masacre.

Clemont baja del vehículo y vomita en el suelo.

Zoey observa detenidamente el campo de batalla, sin prestar mucha atención al pobre cuatro ojos que se encontraba a sus pies, con el estómago demasiado revuelto como para ponerse de pie. _"¿Así que las derrotarías en menos de 10 minutos?..._ "Piensa, fijándose en Paul, quien intentaba repeler a varias bestias que estaban atacándolo.

Nadie de los que peleaba en esos momentos pareció notar la presencia de los dos entrenadores. La batalla era particularmente dura para la AIP, sus fuerzas habiéndose reducido a un poco menos de la mitad. Menagerie también había tenido bajas, pero estas muy seguramente no eran ni siquiera un diez por ciento del total de combatientes.

"Fue mala idea enviar a todos aquí…" Exclama Clemont, ajustándose los lentes, sólo para ver con la pila de cuerpos despedazados frente suyo. De inmediato siente que los mareos y la adrenalina intensa de ir en el mismo vehículo que la pelirroja eran insignificantes. El olor a sangre llena sus fosas nasales y lo hace vomitar de nuevo.

Zoey suspira, sabía que esto se lo iban a reclamar siempre. "Estoy de acuerdo, todo esto fue una idea terriblemente estúpida, …pero al menos tengo que sacar a los rehenes de ahí, no dejaré que toda esta sangre se haya regado en vano." Comenta, mirando a Clemont, negando con la cabeza. "Iré a alcanzar a Dawn y a los demás…quizá tú seas más de ayuda aquí." La chica se adelanta hacia la entrada de atrás del edificio, la misma que habían utilizado Ash, Dawn y Serena. Clemont queda genuinamente sorprendido con la seriedad de la pelirroja ante la situación.

Desgraciadamente una de las bestias que se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos, buscando una oportunidad fácil para volver a entrar a la batalla, nota que la chica entraba al edificio. Ella obviamente no sabía que ya varios humanos habían logrado escabullirse dentro, pero esa machorra no se veía como fuera a suponer mayor problema. Finalmente, su oponente sería la peligrosa Taipan, una fiera cuya mitad inferior del cuerpo era serpentiforme, cubierto primordialmente por escamas café. Al sonreír, no puede evitar mostrar un par de colmillos absurdamente largos, y un résped delgado en forma de Y, esos detalles hacían fácil ignorar el hecho de que la mitad de su cuerpo que era más o menos humana, era la de una bellísima mujer de piel morena. La bestia se desliza con sigilo impresionante para su enorme tamaño por el suelo, estaba ansiosa por usar su veneno neurotóxico en un humano el día de hoy, y esa tipa era la presa ideal, si alguna otra bestia vio entrar a Zoey al edificio, no se molestaría en atacarla al ver que Taipan sería la que se encargaría del asunto.

Lentamente abre la puerta de nuevo, y se arrastra por los húmedos corredores; por más obscuros que estos eran, para ella no suponían un problema, sus ojos vacíos no funcionaban como los de un mamífero, ella podía detectar el calor proveniente de cualquier organismo y su lengua viperina le permitía mejorar la detección de apestosos humanos. Todo esto la hacia una cazadora temible, pero ciertamente su actitud arrogante y escandalosa no eran apropiados para una serpiente como ella. Estaba a metros de su víctima, pero la risa que salió de sus labios la delató, Zoey de inmediato giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la que la depredaba.

La presa se había percatado de que era acechada, pero eso no importaba ¿Verdad?

"¡Ja! ¿Enssserio creíste que nadie sse daría cuenta que te essscabulliste como la alimaña retrassada que eressss? Ussstedesss las humanasss son realmente imbécilesss." Afirma Taipan, relamiendo sus labios, al parecer tenía la costumbre de extender la duración del sonido de la letra S en su hablar, posiblemente resultado de su apariencia viperina.

Zoey la mira divertida. "Seguro no lo sabías, pero conmigo ya somos cuatro humanos aquí adentro ¿Quién esss la essstúpida ahora?" Le responde, dándose el lujo de burlarse del hablar de la fiera.

Si el color de piel de Taipan hubiese sido más claro, Zoey la habría visto ruborizarse intensamente de la vergüenza. "¡T-te enssseñaré a ressspetarme maldita puta !¡Essssta será tu tumba!" Exclama Taipan, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y levantando su cuerpo, para hacerse ver más grande, un mecanismo de intimidación terriblemente efectivo.

Zoey se encoge de hombros, cualquiera se habría muerto del miedo al ver a la aterradora bestia hacer y decir eso, pero ella…había tomado esa terrible amenaza como si hubiera venido de una niña pequeña haciéndole un insignificante berrinche. "Te equivocas…" La pelirroja hace una breve pausa, sólo para ver la cara de incredulidad del monstruo frente a ella. "Yo soy la que te voy a enseñar a _**respetarme."**_

"¡Admiro tu enorme arrogancia, pero tu dessstino está sssellado! Sssólo te haré sssaber que morisste a manosss de Taipan, una de las _Ofidiasss_ , el trio de bestiasss más ponzoñossassss de Menagerie!" Sólo un mordisco y esta humana insolente estaría en el piso, paralizada, primero incapaz de realizar movimientos voluntarios, y luego posiblemente su corazón dejaría de latir, o quizás, en un escenario mucho más emocionante, primero su diafragma dejaría de contraerse, sería encantador verla morir asfixiada; si la tipa esta se convulsiona y alucina sería también un verdadero espectáculo. Con estos pensamientos en mente Taipan la ataca.

Dawn y Serena ya estaban hartas de su actual combate, las marionetas eran muy débiles, sus torpes ataques ni siquiera les hacían cosquillas a sus Pokémon, era obvio que Menagerie los usaba para cualquier cosa que no fuera el combate directo, sobre todo considerando que con un solo ataque caían al suelo; pero estas cosas, sólo existían para obedecer, y ciertamente estaban haciendo un magnífico trabajo impidiéndoles el paso a las chicas; pocos segundos después de caer, esos maniquíes simplemente se levantaban y caminaban hacia ellas. Algunos ya habían perdido brazos, piernas y hasta la cabeza, pero de alguna manera continuaban avanzando, era tan patético como aterrador.

¡Demonios! ¿Que acaso no piensan rendirse!?" Exclama Dawn, totalmente estresada. Su quilava quien atacaba con lanzallamas a todas las marionetas que podía, también estaba muy cansado.

"¡Es inútil, no vamos a derrotarlas jamás!" Comenta Serena, para después ordenarle a Pancham que use roca afilada, haciendo que al menos muchos de estos seres sin mente caigan una vez más, aunque sólo atrasaban lo inevitable. Además, que todo esto no sería tan tedioso si no estuviera sintiendo el dolor tan desesperante de la picadura de Nectura.

"¡Nuestro objetivo son los rehenes, no podemos rendirnos aquí!" Dawn continúa dándole órdenes a sus Pokémon, pero sabe que en realidad es en vano. Si que deseaba irse sin más, aun se sentía profundamente perturbada por lo ocurrido con Macherie, las palabras de la bestia resonando en su cabeza como insanas voces

"Si Ash estuviera aquí…seguro ya estuviéramos rescatando a los rehenes." Dice Serena en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser escuchada por su compañera, quien le da una mirada llena de desdén.

"Ash está literalmente detrás de la puerta. ¿No puedes pasar un minuto sin estar pensando en él?" Le reprocha la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Sabes que no me lo decía de esa forma! E-el es el más hábil de los tres, es todo." Contesta Serena rápidamente.

"¡Uy si claro!" Replica Dawn sarcásticamente.

"Por fa-favor Dawn, sabes bien que no es m-momento para esto." Tartamudea Serena, el dolor de la picadura era muy agudo, estaba comenzando a volverse insoportable; aun así, logra ordenarle a su compañero usar roca afilada nuevamente.

"¡Qué fácil decirlo! ¡A ustedes no les toco lidiar con la desquiciada esa!" Exclama la peliazul, le costaba muchísimo contener su furia.

Serena suspira, mirando brevemente a Dawn, no le había tocado presenciar la totalidad del maltrato de Macherie hacia la peliazul, pero por las rasgaduras en la vestimenta de la chica podía imaginarse que las cosas se habían puesto pesadas y que sólo habían sido el inicio. Además, muy posiblemente de haberse quedado los tres juntos, la situación pudo haberse evitado. "M-mira…se que la pasaste muy mal, pero…hablemos de esto más tarde." Sugiere la castaña, teniendo muchas dificultades para hablar.

A Dawn no se le escapa ese detalle, apenas pone atención en el hombro de la chica. "Y a ti que te pasó!?" Pregunta, mirando lo enorme de la herida y luego mirando hacia las marionetas que se levantaban una vez más para continuar "peleando" contra ellas.

"Nectura, la bestia que secuestró a Miette y a la otra chica…Georgia. M-me dio con su aguijón en el hombro

La peliazul traga saliva. "Tengo medicina para ese tipo de cosas en mi mochilita, igual y te aliviaría el dolor, pero dudo mucho que tengamos tiempo para ponértela." Dawn dice, mirando a las marionetas acercarse de nuevo, que molestia.

"Debe h-haber alguna manera de detenerlos…" Pondera Serena, indicándole a su Pokémon que continúe atacando a pesar del cansancio.

"En eso tienes razón, pero simplemente son demasiado persistentes…supongo que es parte de no tener voluntad…de servir a esas fieras." Dawn baja la cabeza y se queda pensando en que lo que había pasado hace apena unos minutos con la líder de las bestias, era un pésimo momento para detenerse a pensar en ello, pero lo cierto era que mientras estaba siendo azotada Por Macherie, ni tiempo le había dado, esta batalla era lenta y por alguna razón se prestaba a ello. Esa fiera de verdad quería Dawn se uniera a la organización, con todo y lo que eso implicara. La solo idea le daba terror, recuerda a las monstruosidades contra las que ya había combatido, así como aquellas que sólo había alcanzado a ver por televisión; a sus ojos todas eran criaturas increíblemente repugnantes; era extraño y contradictorio…todas en sí tenían rostros muy bonitos y sus cuerpos humanos eran esculturales…pero todas esas escamas, alas, colas y corazas eran como una burla enorme por parte de la naturaleza ¿Cómo rayos podían existir seres así? Recuerda entonces que Macherie le había dicho que ya tenía algo en mente para ella... ¿En que clase de monstruo horrible la habría convertido? Seguro su preciosa carita estaría intacta, todos sabrían que se trataba de ella ¿Verdad? Pero su cuerpo indudablemente estaría deforme, la bestia le había asegurado que sería más hermosa que ninguna otra, pero apelar al canon de belleza de un monstruo que parecía salido de los más profundos abismos infernales era una idea ridícula, de verdad que no deseaba imaginarse a sí misma como una de esas bestias, pero ese pensamiento era como ver un accidente de automóvil muy aparatoso, era imposible quitar la vista de encima por más que uno lo desease.

"¿Da-Dawn? ¿Estás bien?" Serena voltea a ver a Dawn, preocupada, ya que la peliazul había dejado de atacar y esas marionetas sin mente, se acercaban más y más, pero tan inmersa estaba la chica en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percata de ello, tampoco escucha los sonidos inquietos de su Quilava y mucho menos escucha a Serena gritar su nombre, estaba paralizada. "¡Dawn!"

Era como su mente se hubiera convertido en un lago y estuviera arrastrándola a las profundidades. Puede escuchar la voz de Macherie tan claramente como si bestia siguiera ahí con ella, repitiéndole una y otra vez "Te encantará". La peliazul nota una figura formándose en su cabeza, parada justo frente a ella de inmediato sabe de quien se trata, al menos por la vestimenta, ya que las sombras de su propia imaginación le nublan el rostro. Se trata de ella misma, como si estuviese viéndose en un espejo; la forma ilusoria de Dawn camina, acercándose tan lentamente que era desesperante a quien la había imaginado. La chica siente la terrible necesidad de retroceder, pero afortunadamente para ella, el tren de pensamientos demenciales se corta abruptamente, abre los ojos de golpe y nota que esta en el piso, Serena encima suyo.

"¡¿Qué p-paso!?" pregunta la peliazul, genuinamente confundida.

"E-eso mismo me gustaría saber." Le responde Serena, viéndose más adolorida que antes, por lo que podía verse, había decidido taclear a Dawn. "Como dejaste de atacar, las cosas esas rápido se recuperaron y…como no reaccionabas tuve que empujarte para ponerte a salvo."

Dawn ve al frente mientras se sujeta la cabeza, Pancham y Quilava hacen hasta lo imposible por mantener a esos maniquíes a raya. Sería bueno tener más Pokémon afuera, pero seguramente eso sólo haría que se cansaran innecesariamente. "Lo siento, sólo…" Dawn suspira, no confiaba lo suficiente en Serena como para comentarle lo que había estado atormentándola. "Sólo eran tonterías, no era nada."

Serena arquea una ceja, no creía la barata excusa de Dawn, sabía que tenía que ser algo demasiado fuerte, especialmente si la había dejado totalmente inmóvil e incapaz de responder. Pero no podía obligarla a hablar y mucho menos después de que ella y Ash la dejaran por su cuenta.

Las chicas se ponen de pie, y miran a las marionetas, notan que la neblina era ligeramente menos densa ahora, quizá Ash pudiera regresar pronto, pero era mejor no traerlo de regreso hasta que esta se disipara por completo y además tenían que estar seguras qué el se hubiese recuperado lo suficiente. Por ahora lo único que podían continuar haciendo era ralentizar a las marionetas, hasta que la neblina se fuera por completo y pudieran pedir la ayuda de Ash para encontrar una solución más permanente.

En otro lado del edificio, en lo que era la enfermería de la escuela, se encontraban tres bestias. Nectura descansaba de lado sobre la pequeña camilla que estaba en el lugar, aun tenía la herida que Serena le había hecho en el exoesqueleto, pero esta parecía haberse encogido en longitud. "Aun no puedo creer que esa estúpida me haya vencido así."

Brachyura le da palmaditas en el hombro con su mano. "No te angusties demasiado, no tienes mucho de haberte unido a Menagerie, ¿Sabes? Eres un artrópodo como yo, y si tu cuerpo es delicado es porque no has alcanzado tu estado de madurez final. Yo cambio de coraza cada cierto tiempo, a eso se le llama ecdisis o muda para más fácil, imagino que en tu caso será algo similar." Le explica con bastante tranquilidad, Nectura suspira aliviada, al menos no sería débil por siempre.

"Igual a mi me pasa." Comenta Arachne, quien estaba de cabeza en el techo, bajando lentamente con el hilo pegajoso producido por su abdomen arácnido. "Cuando empieza la ecdisis me siento super cansada, sin hambre y sólo me queda esperar a que ocurra, en mi caso no dura más de una semana."

"Es justamente como se siente, es una sensación algo incómoda, pero a cambio oh la nueva forma da mucho más poder y libertad de movimiento, vale la pena el suplicio." Asegura Brachyura, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. "Y enserio lamento haberte traído a esta mugrosa habitación, me habría encantado llevarte a tu recinto, pero Arachne no consideró prudente que ninguna de las tres se retirara antes de que las otras acaben con la AIP."

Nectura mira su cuerpo y lanza otro suspiro, le gustaba pensar que quizá más pronto de lo que imaginaba sería aun más hermosa y fuerte. "Ah, no hay problema mi Señorita, agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de cuidarme, sobre todo después de que perdí así…. Aunque hablando de la AIP, ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?"

Arachne suspira. "Han estado poniendo buena pelea, los que quedan al menos, creo que quedan menos de la mitad o algo así."

"¿¡Menos de la mitad!? Creí que quedarían ya muchos menos." Exclama Nectura, genuinamente sorprendida.

"Algunos eran muy débiles y cayeron al instante, pero otros son… inesperadamente competentes y nos están causando muchísimos dolores de cabeza." Explica la bestia arácnida, bajando la cabeza. "…Varias de nosotras cayeron en batalla, más de las que nos hubiesen gustado."

Nectura baja también la cabeza y muerde sus labios.

"No creo que nuestra Gran Señorita Macherie desee prolongar esto por mucho tiempo, no sabemos donde esta ella ahora, pero en cuanto el estatus de la batalla llegue a sus oídos, dudo mucho que quiera sacrificar más valiosas vidas para destruir algo tan insignificante como esos agentes." Teoriza Arachne, Brachyura asiente con la cabeza.

"Sí, aunque en mi opinión es mejor no dejar que esos sacrificios sean en vano y terminar con todas y cada una de las vidas de esos humanos, sería una ofensa grave para las caídas en batalla no hacerlo." Opina Brachyura, mirando la tenaza que tenía por brazo, sintiendo una enorme ira recorrer su cuerpo.

"Hablado como una verdadera guerrera Señorita Brachyura." Comenta Arachne, quien luego dirige sus ojos a Nectura, mirándola con bastante ternura.

"Independientemente de lo que decida nuestra líder, enserio que deseo vengarme de esa humana asquerosa." Dice Nectura, con muchísimo odio.

"¡De ninguna forma! ¡Estás muy herida como para pelear contra ella de nuevo!" Replica Brachyura de inmediato cruzándose de brazos.

"L-lo sé, Señorita Brachyura, pero mi idea de venganza no contempla pelear contra ella…y menos si es una batalla que no voy a ganar. "Explica la bestia, ligeramente nerviosa después de ser regañada.

"¡Oh! Entonces…te refieres a tu plan original ¿Verdad?"

"Así es, si…esa tipa queda con vida, quiero ponerlo en marcha, para eso…" Nectura voltea hacia la monstruosa Arachne. "Debo pedirle un enorme favor, mi Señorita."

"


	11. Cuello de Botella

Hey que tal! El capítulo once ya está aquí, de nuevo se me hizo un capítulo difícil de redactar pero espero que les agrade bastante.

 **Capítulo 11: "Cuello de botella"**

En el auditorio, la aburrida batalla de Serena y Dawn contra las marionetas sin mente de Menagerie continuaba, muy para el disgusto de las chicas. Ambas ya estaban cubiertas en sudor, sus Pokémon apenas podían seguir atacando y ellas apenas podían seguir dando órdenes; esas cosas definitivamente eran oponentes de pesadilla, quedaba claro que la intención de la bestia al convocarlos fue el vengarse al ver su propia diversión arruinada.

"Ugg… no tengo idea cuánto tiempo más voy a soportarlo." Serena mira su hombro herido, el dolor era simplemente inaguantable en este punto, quizá más que el tedioso combate.

"Solo resiste un poco más! La niebla está disipándose …no se ni porqué, pero aprovechemos." Comenta Dawn, tratando de alentar a la chica mientras le da orden a su quilava de chamuscar a todas esas marionetas por novena o décima vez, ya había perdido la cuenta. El Pokémon se enrosca en una rueda flameante y cuando pasa junto a esos esbirros de Menagerie los prende como si fueran papel; pero no se deshacían, estaban casi totalmente quemados y aun así continuaban avanzando como si nada hubiese pasado, ninguna novedad ahí.

Serena aprieta los dientes, de verdad que él dolor ya estaba causando que viera doble, mete aire profundamente, tratando desesperadamente de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer en ese momento, con hilo de voz le indica a Pancham que ataque con Pulso Obscuro, el Pokémon obedece y su ataque hace retroceder a esos seres.

Dawn observa detenidamente a su compañera y niega con la cabeza, esta batalla tan aburrida ya había durado demasiado, Serena estaba muriéndose del dolor, y ella misma estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado con anterioridad. Retroceder no era una opción, así que no quedaba más que llamar a Ash, la peliazul camina hacía atrás un par de metros y toca con fuerza la puerta del auditorio, el azabache debía estar del otro lado.

Ash escucha a Dawn de inmediato, se trata de levantar, sabe que seguramente las cosas ahí adentro no están yendo bien, pero en el momento en que desprende su cabeza del suelo siente una sensación de vértigo increíblemente poderosa, sólo puede cerrar los ojos y esperar a que pase.

"¿Ash estás bien…te sientes mejor?" Pregunta Dawn. "Serena está adolorida y yo estoy demasiado…cansada."

"Voy para allá." Dice el chico, tratando de ponerse de pie, de inmediato siente nuevamente unas ganas de vomitar inmensas que lo tumban de inmediato y sin dificultad alguna. "S-sólo necesito un minuto."

"Un minuto literal o figurativo?" Pregunta Dawn arqueando una ceja. Si Ash no estaba ya aquí destrozando maniquíes es porque enserio el chico seguro no podía ni moverse, y eso era realmente problemático. "No quiero que te presiones, mira mejor dile a Pikachu o a Lycanroc que nos vengan ayudar, la neblina esta por disiparse, seguro no tendrás problemas para entrar una vez que se haya ido ¿Ok?" Le dice, en tono firme pero comprensivo.

"¡No! V-voy en este instante…urgg..." Ash cae al piso de nuevo, simplemente se siente tan débil. A pesar de que el chico tenía una fuerza interna tremenda que usualmente lo haría tener más energía que un joven de diez años, en este momento estaba a merced total de los efectos de la niebla, y evidentemente hasta que no se pasaran no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

"¡TAN SÓLO HAZME CASO!" Grita Dawn por el otro lado de la puerta. "Manda a uno de tus Pokémon y descansa, ya veremos como le hacemos, n-no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?" Le ordena, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía ya para con la impulsividad del chico.

Ash no iba a aceptar eso, sabe que tan pronto se sienta ligeramente mejor va a ir corriendo a auxiliarlas como realmente se debe, no va a permitirse quedarse ahí tirado como basura mientras sus queridas amigas pelean. "¡Estaré ahí en un minuto! ...Aun así, Pikachu ve a darles una mano ¿Si amigo?

"Pika!" Pikachu asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia la puerta, Dawn la abre lo suficiente como para que la ratita pase, pero de inmediato le grita a Ash, su voz llena de furia. "¡NO TIENES REMEDIO!" antes de azotar la puerta con ira.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Ash puede oír la voz de Serena y la de Dawn comenzando a discutir, aunque no puede escucharlas con claridad. El chico suspira ¿Por qué no podían llevarse todos bien como antes? ¡Ah! seguro si Serena y Dawn se hubiesen conocido cuando tenían doce o trece años y no teniendo veinte, las cosas serían totalmente diferentes. No entendía la razón por la que siempre tenía que existir tantísimo conflicto entre ellos; claro que cuando viajaban a veces peleaban, eso era inevitable, pero sentía que de cierta forma la dinámica estaba volviéndose insostenible.

Los pensamientos de Ash son interrumpidos bruscamente, por una serie de pasos rápidos que se oían cada vez más cerca. El chico de inmediato piensa que puede tratarse de una odiosa bestia y le indica a Lycanroc que se ponga a la defensiva, el Pokémon muestra los dientes y gruñe por breves momentos al origen de los pasos.

Pero no había verdadera necesidad de ponerse así, se trataba de Zoey, acompañada de su Gallade; a juzgar por el aspecto de Zoey, su batalla con Taipan terminó a su favor, aunque si tenía salpicaduras azules en su rostro y ropa, muy posiblemente esas manchas eran la sangre de la bestia. Lycanroc baja la guardia rápidamente, tranquilizándose al ver la expresión de alivio (y de sorpresa) de Ash. "¡Zoey! ¡Que-qué bueno que llegaste!" Exclama contentísimo, la chica le dirige una mirada frívola que lo hace tragar saliva, la pelirroja puede ser aterradora cuando está así de molesta.

"¿Dónde está Dawn?" Pregunta la chica, sin cuestionarse demasiado la condición del chico.

"Está en el auditorio con Serena, parece que siguen peleando…" Contesta el chico, tratando de levantarse una vez más y fracasando en el intento.

Zoey suspira. "Supongo que no tengo que decirte que te quedes aquí, iré a darles una mano, y en cuanto acabemos venimos a verte ¿De acuerdo?" Explica la chica adelantándose, y empujando la puerta para entrar al auditorio.

Dawn al ver la puerta abrirse no puede evitar enfurecerse, ya iba a regañar severamente a Ash por no escucharla por enésima vez, pero se percata que se trata de su estimada amiga Zoey. La peliazul sonríe encantada. "¡Zoeeeey! ¡Viniste!"

Serena por el otro lado si que estaba esperando que Ash cruzará por esa puerta, estaba muy ansiosa por verlo bien; no lo iba a admitir, pero si se sintió un poquito decepcionada al ver a la pelirroja, pero en estos momentos estaba en aprietos y este definitivamente no era el momento para ponerse quisquillosas con respecto a las personas que vinieran a ayudar.

Zoey por poco abraza a Dawn de la emoción, pero debía contenerse unos momentos más; mira brevemente a los maniquíes, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la peliazul. "Sin las ordenes de su ama, esas marionetas no son siquiera capaces de detenerse, es realmente patético. Dawn, por favor dime que trajiste a Lopunny a esta misión."

Dawn asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo, liberando a su Pokémon, quien no pierde tiempo en ir a coquetearle al Pikachu de Ash que acababa de realizar un ataque de impactrueno, la Pokemon levanta al Pikachu y lo abraza.

"¡Lopunny, no ahora por favor!" Reprime Dawn a su Pokémon, bastante avergonzada por ese comportamiento.

Zoey sonríe brevemente, posando sus ojos en Dawn. "Perfecto. El plan es muy sencillo, Lopunny usará rayo de hielo y mi Gastrodon usará ventisca, congelaremos todo el auditorio, eso detendrá a las marionetas estas por un buen rato." Explica la pelirroja, liberando a su Gastrodon de la pokébola.

Dawn brinca de la emoción! "¡Es un plan genial! ¡Ya quiero acabar con esto!" Comenta la chica, ansiosa por ser liberada de esta terrible batalla. Las dos chicas se miran, y asienten con al cabeza, ordenando a sus Pokémon usar ventisca y rayo de hielo respectivamente. Los dos ataques tan gélidos rápidamente comienzan a disminuir la temperatura de la habitación, las marionetas no sólo se vuelven mucho más lentas para levantarse y avanzar, sino que son cubiertas por una densa capa de hielo y nieve que las deja prácticamente inútiles; la neblina se solidifica, convirtiéndose en pequeños cristales púrpuras que caen bellamente sobre el lugar.

La chica pelirroja saca de su pequeña mochila un estuche alargado, el cuál contenía en su interior un tubo de ensaye, y saca también un par de pinzas metálicas. Zoey se arrodilla y sostiene el tubo con su mano izquierda, dejándolo descansar sobre sus dedos medio, anular y meñique, con su índice y pulgar la chica le quita el pequeño tapón negro. Utilizando las pinzas con su mano derecha, la chica toma algunas muestras de los finos cristales, depositándolos con mucho cuidado dentro del tubo, para luego colocar la tapa de nuevo y devolver el tubo a su estuche.

Dawn y Serena ladean la cabeza, entre asombradas y confundidas. "Y eso para qué?" Pregunta la peliazul, acercándose.

"Bueno, antes de subir al pobre de Clemont a mi vehículo, le platique de la neblina que nos había cortado la comunicación; me dijo que me estaría eternamente agradecido si le traía una pequeña muestra para examinarla, ya lo conoces." Explica la pelirroja, guardando el estuche con el tubo dentro de su mochila.

Serena se sintió como un estorbo completo en esos momentos, pero al menos estaba contenta de que las cosas hubieran acabado. La chica iba a pedirle disculpas a su compañera por lo de hace rato, pero es interrumpida por Dawn. "Serena tenemos que curarte el brazo, vamos a donde está Ash." La rubia asiente con la cabeza y las tres dejan el auditorio junto con sus Pokémon.

La castaña se les adelanta un poco, no muy discretamente, y se pone de rodillas a lado de Ash. "¿Cómo sigues Ash? ¿Has mejorado?"

Dawn hace una expresión de molestia evidente, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza. Zoey voltea a verla, genuinamente preocupada, la peliazul siente la mirada de su amiga encima y voltea, pero la otra chica ya estaba mirando al frente.

Ash le sonríe apenado. "Me siento mejor, aunque no puedo levantarme todavía." Contesta, suspirando derrotado, quizá si dejaba de tratar de levantarse por un rato, quizá y podría recuperarse como era debido.

Serena estaba por tomar de la mano a Ash, queriendo asegurarle que se pondría bien más pronto de lo que imaginaba, pero Dawn carraspea la garganta, deseando interrumpirle el momento a su compañera.

"Lo que no entiendo es por que se puso así por la neblina, el lugar olía delicioso. ¿Verdad Zoey?"

Zoey sólo asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno…quizá solo las chicas pueden oler la dulce fragancia de la neblina." Teoriza Serena. "Quizás para los chicos como Ash esa cosa es o sólo repugnante sino también peligrosa.

"Es lo más probable, pero bueno eso ya es asunto de Clemont." Contesta Zoey, colocándose contra la pared, mirando hacia la puerta del auditorio.

Dawn se inca junto a Serena. "¿Y…te sigue doliendo el brazo?" Le pregunta, arqueando una ceja, la chica parecía no tener tanto dolor cuando estaba hablando con Ash. La peliazul buscar entre sus cosas y saca un antihistamínico, así como alcohol, una torunda de algodón y una gaza estéril.

"Bastante…" Comenta Serena, mirando con terror la botella de alcohol.

"Umm…no voy a mentirte, esto va a dolerte bastante." Advierte la peliazul, vertiendo un poco del líquido en un algodón y presionándolo contra la piel de Serena, la chica de inmediato de cubre la boca y hace una expresión que describía perfectamente el ardor tan inmenso que estaba sintiendo.

Serena muerde su labio y aprieta los puños, Dawn intenta apurarse, para no extender el suplicio de su compañera, aunque una parte de ella deseaba cobrárselas por el hecho de que la dejaron sola. Pronto cubre el área herida con una gaza. "Bueno, así mientras, ya después que te curen adecuadamente." Comenta Dawn, dándole el antihistamínico a Serena para que se le tome.

"Gracias Dawn." Sonríe la chica como puede, le había dolido bastante después de todo. "Y…dime Ash, ¿Ya estás mejor?" Pregunta Serena, concentrando totalmente su atención en el azabache.

"Ya estoy recuperando fuerzas, ¿Creen que ya sea seguro regresar al auditorio?" Pregunta, ciertamente no deseaba enfermarse así de nuevo, ni de chiste.

"Seguro sí." Supone Dawn, volteando hacia la puerta. "¿Cuál es el plan Zoey?"

"Los rehenes deben estar en alguna parte cerca del auditorio, vamos a ir a ellos y los vamos a liberar. Es mejor que avancemos pronto, antes de que vengan a fastidiarnos."

La batalla en las afueras de la escuela continuaba. Gran parte de los combatientes de ambos lados ya no estaban presentes, pero realmente el golpe más terrible lo había tomado la AIP; las bestias cuando quedaban heridas lograban escapar con relativa rapidez, debido a su capacidad de transportarse a su propio refugio. Pero los humanos no tenían esa fortuna, los heridos no tenían más opción que esconderse entre los cadáveres y rezar a la deidad a la que estuvieran encomendados que no fueran detectados por las bestias.

Paul, Clemont, Saywer y Úrsula estaba agrupados, cubriéndose las espaldas, originalmente había decido combatir prácticamente por su cuenta, pero veían a mas y más agentes caer, ya no podían darse ese lujo. Quizá si hubieran trabajado juntos desde un inicio no estarían acorralados, tristemente no era momento para pensar en el hubiera, la realidad es que estaban enfrentándose a la aniquilación ¿Qué garantía había que ellos pudieran repeler a las bestias que no estaban lamiéndose sus heridas?

"¡COBARDES!" Ruge Paul, a todo lo que daba su voz, sus ojos ardiendo en furia contra las bestias que no habían decidido retirarse. "¡Dejen de huir y peleen!"

La bestia de las plumas negras, Tengu, había decidido volver al campo de batalla, principalmente para facilitar el escape de gran cantidad de bestias. Coloca una de sus manos en su pequeña cintura. "¿Cobardes nosotras? ¡Nosotras si sabemos darnos cuenta cuando una batalla no va en nuestro favor! Mira alrededor tuyo, ustedes tenían las de perder desde el inicio y sólo sacrificaron sus vidas a lo tonto."

Sawyer levanta la voz, mirando con furia a su oponente, pero el temblor de sus labios reflejaba su ansiedad ante la situación. "Pero…d-derrotamos a muchas de ustedes!"

Tengu suspira, visiblemente entristecida. "Es cierto, muchas perecieron, pero… ¿Honestamente creen que importa? Ustedes eran 300, y si mis números no me fallan deben quedar no más de 50 personas en pie. Nosotras éramos un total de 180 bestias, ¿Y sabes cuantas quedamos con vida? 140. Pero claro, es tan cómodo llamar cobardía a nuestra filosofía, la vida de una bestia es simplemente invaluable; somos las criaturas más perfectas que existen, la cúspide evolutiva de esta triste semillita. Ustedes no valen nada, matar 250, 1,000 o 7 mil millones da exactamente lo mismo, son sólo criaturas feas que no merecen vivir; es lo mismo con sus Pokémon, las criaturas estúpidas sin dignidad. "

Sawyer baja la cabeza, avergonzando por haber hablado, matar treinta bestias a cambio de 250 vidas era difícilmente algo de ser alabado. Era evidente que las bestias priorizaban su supervivencia, ante todo, algo que ellos ni siquiera habían tomado realmente a consideración. Se habían enfrascado en combates individuales, puesto que su estrategia de equipo era totalmente ridícula, había mas posibilidades que se mataran entre ellos a que lograran tumbar a una bestia. Paul no había hecho las cosas más fáciles, el chico estaba a cargo, pero jamás intento montar una ofensiva basada en el trabajo colectivo, solamente se apoyó de la fuerza de los más poderosos y dejo a los más débiles a merced de Menagerie.

Las bestias en cambio hacían ataques coordinados, y cuando una de ellas estaba en aprietos, las otras no dudaban en saltar a ayudarla, así significara el perder la oportunidad de destazar a un agente de la AIP.

"¡¿Perfectas!? ¡HA! Por favor, ustedes no son más que una bola de animales sucios y salvajes, apuesto que están cubiertas de pulgas de pies a cabeza." Comenta Úrsula con arrogancia, su insulto simplemente le ameritó miradas de cansancio por parte de las bestias.

"Ah, la típica." Comenta una de las bestias que los rodeaba. "Los humanos no son nada creativos para insultar." Tengu le indica a su compañera que le permita hablar, la bestia de inmediato guarda silencio.

"No puedes entender lo que no conoces, sinceramente no te culpo humana, tu mente es pequeña y muy limitada, _se te nota_. Sigue creyendo lo que quieras de nosotras, eres libre de hacerlo, sólo te advierto que cualquier presunción de parte tuya es errónea." Le dice Tengu, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos amarillos.

Úrsula suspira, irritada. "¿Podemos cerrarle el pico de una buena vez? Me tiene cansada"

Paul asiente con la cabeza. "Vaya al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, no quiero irme de aquí antes de darle una buena arrastrada a esa arpía."

La bestia emplumada se dirige al chico, evidentemente harta de seguir con esta situación. "Escucha, estoy segura de que, como "líder" de esta fútil misión, no deseas sacrificar más las vidas de tus compañeros, ríndete ahora mismo, y…dejaré que se vayan; después de todo mis hermanas y yo ya estamos cansadas y bastante aburridas de todo esto y nos encantaría hacer algo más interesante. Es una oferta que no puedes rechazar."

Paul fija sus ojos en los de Tengu y dice en un tono de seriedad absoluta. "No me puede importar menos lo que les pase. Así que agarra tu oferta y métetela por tu emplumado trasero." Sawyer, Clemont y Úrsula voltean y lo miran, bastante aterrorizados, no estaba nada seguros qué eso haya sido una movida inteligente. La expresión del chico no cambia.

El rostro de Tengu se pone rojo, las otras bestias le miran con una indignación imposible de describir.

"¡¿C-como te atreves a insultar a la señorita Tengu así!?" Reprocha una de ellas.

"¡La Señorita te ofreció misericordia!" Grita otra, pronto sus sonidos de enojo ante la situación retumbando en el ambiente. Tengu les indica que guarden silencio.

La actitud seria y elegante de la harpía de plumas negras cae totalmente ante tal insulto. Su rostro seguía rojo como un tomate y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. "¡Escúchame pendejo, juro que haré que te tragues las bolas por lo que acabas de decir!"

Las otras bestias quedan boquiabiertas, claramente jamás habían visto a Tengu perder el porte así, pero no les molestaba en lo absoluto, ese humano estúpido se lo había buscado.

Clemont murmura al chico, quien seguía tan indiferente a esa amenaza como era posible. "Ahora están furiosas, si ibas a rechazar, ¿No pudiste hacerlo de otra forma?"

"No." Responde el chico a secas.

Saywer traga saliva. "Y ahora que hacemos?" Pregunta, mirando con inseguridad al chico.

"Combatirlas, eso es obvio." Responde Paul, con monotonía.

"A mí me dio bastante gracia la cara que hicieron, aunque seguro no será divertido lo que nos van a hacer." Comenta Úrsula, con bastante preocupación.

"¡En nombre de la Gran Señorita Macherie, aniquilemos a estos idiotas!" Grita Tengu de repente, señalando a los agentes frente a ella, de inmediato extiende sus alas y se lanza a atacar, de igual manera sus compañeras saltan, listas para acabar con la AIP.

Paul sonríe "¿No aprendes verdad? ¡Electrivire, acábala con impactrueno!" Ordena, señalando a Tengu, su Pokémon de inmediato obedece, pero la bestia emplumada se las ingenia para esquivar el ataque, avanzando a una velocidad bastante decente, cuando parecía que iba a atacar al Pokémon de Paul, Tengu vuela por encima de su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo; su objetivo después de todo era el entrenador. Las patas de la bestia sujetan al chico de los hombros, tal como un ave rapaz cazando a su indefensa presa y lo levantan con facilidad del suelo, sus garras enterrándose en su piel, haciendo imposible que Paul logre librarse de ellas. Tengu entonces incrementa la altitud a la que volaba.

Paul no podía decirle a su Pokémon que golpeara al monstruo, eso era un suicidio, sólo podía ver como el campo de batalla se hacia más y más pequeño. Aunque primero hubiera deseado que la arpía le soltara, eso definitivamente ya no era una opción.

"¡PAUL!" gritan sus compañeros, pero ni tiempo les dio de buscar una forma de auxiliarlo, los tres fueron arremetidos rápidamente por bestias y tuvieron que defenderse.

¡¿Y hora que vamos a hacer!?" Grita Saywer, volteando hacia su compañera Úrsula por un instante, mientras una bestia de largas garras arremetía contra su Sceptile.

"Ugg a mi no me preguntes…" Replica la peli rosa, algo fastidiada.

Clemont aprieta los puños y suspira, dándose valor. "Recuerden chicos, nuestro objetivo es distraerlas…hagamos eso...Paul estará bien." El chico se dirige a los otros entrenadores que aún estaban combatían atrás, casi todos por su cuenta. Ve claramente la desesperación de sus rostros, que sólo crecía cuando sus Pokémon recibían un ataque, pero cree que puede al menos motivarlos para dar un último empujón. Zoey lo dijo, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para liberar a los rehenes, y de ahí ya no importaba nada más, eran libres de retirarse de ahí. "¡Chicos! ¡Ya falta muy poco, así que por eso peleemos como si fuéramos uno! ¡No todo está perdido!" Ordena el chico, de inmediato los entrenadores dejan sus combates individuales y se acercan al pequeño grupo.

Una bestia de orejas muy puntiagudas y pelaje dorado con manchas obscuras muy hermosas casi rasguña el rostro de Clemont, pero su Luxray muerde la extremidad de la fiera, defendiendo a su entrenador. Ella hace una mueca de dolor. "¿Por qué no entiendes lo inútil que son tus esfuerzos? ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer!"

"Quizás, pero no voy a dejárselas fácil, no después de que se llevaran a mi hermana." Dice el chico, una sola lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

La fiera sonríe con malicia. "Awww ¿Tu hermanita dices? Heh, si te postras de rodillas y lames el suelo quizá y pueda ayudarte con eso."

Clemont niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa confiada dibujándose en su rostro, se ajusta los lentes antes de apuntar a la bestia. "Tengo mis propios medios de sacarte información. ¡Luxray, usa mordida!" El Pokemon ataca y la bestia retrocede de un salto, pero Luxray logra pescar la cola de la bestia con sus afilados dientes, de inmediato se escucha un grito de dolor.

"¡Onca!" Otra bestia, esta cubierta primordialmente en escamas de color verde intenso con anillos negros alrededor de su cola y extremidades voltea a ver a su colega herida, estaba por meterse a ayudar, pero recibe de lleno una cuchillada en el vientre por parte del Garchomp de Úrsula. "Deberías ser un poco más egoísta."

La bestia mira hacia abajo, y nota una inmensa cantidad de sangre azul saliendo de la herida, con sus manos cubiertas en escamas trata de disminuir el flujo de sangre fuera de su cuerpo. Pero pronto se ve rodeada por los Pokemon de otros entrenadores: Un Vigoroth, un Absol y un Sandslash, que no tarden en irse encima de ella, matándola antes de que pudiera escapar.

Onca se queda boquiabierta. Sin pensarlo mucho más le mete una patada a Luxray con sus patas traseras, que ciertamente eran más de un felino cazador que las de un ser humano, pero el Pokémon solo aumenta más la fuerza de la mordida. Clemont entonces, muestra que sostiene cuatro cubos pequeños en su mano, y los arroja, directo a Onca. Cuando la bestia logra librarse de Luxray (metiéndole un zarpazo en el rostro al pobre Pokemon) ya es demasiado tare, los cubos de Clemont la han rodeado con una suerte de campo eléctrico, que de inmediato le da una descarga que la deja totalmente inmóvil.

Sus amigas están horrorizadas, tan distraídas estaban quitándose de encima a Pokémon tras Pokémon (e inclusive a uno que otro agente) que se vieron totalmente incapaces de auxiliar a su colega a tiempo.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Pregunta una de ellas, esquivando un ataque con cierta torpeza.

Los agentes de la AIP tampoco entendían del todo la situación, pero no podían quejarse, era una bestia menos con la que lidiar, tomando en cuenta sus patéticos números, eso suponía una ventaja enorme.

"¡Alguien avísele a la Señorita Tengu! ¡Rápido!" Exclama otra, antes de recibir de lleno un ataque de rayo solar en la espalda, cortesía del Sceptile de Sawyer.

"¿Clemont…quieres explicarnos eso?" pregunta el chico del Sceptile, confundido, apuntando a la caja eléctrica que contenía a la fiera inconsciente.

"Ya lo sabrás…" Replica el chico, mirando a otra de las bestias, quien de inmediato se aleja a toda velocidad del sitio, temiendo que fuera la siguiente en ser capturada así.

Úrsula suelta una sonrisa que rivalizaba en sadismo con las de Menagerie. "Oh y yo que pensaba que el científico de la AIP no tenía estilo, heh y también lograste mover más gente en pocos segundos que Paul en toda esta ofensiva." Finaliza la chica, sin dejar de sonreír, especialmente ante la mirada de incomodidad de las fieras, ese dispositivo las había asustado bastante, querían sacar a su compañera de ahí, pero no sabían siquiera por dónde empezar. ¿Qué tal si las atrapaba también?

En el cielo arriba del campo de batalla, Tengu se divertía atormentando a Paul, aflojando sus garras de cuando en cuando para hacerle creer que lo soltaría en cualquier instante. "Debes sentirte tan estúpido ahora…"

Paul traga saliva, sabe que si dice cualquier cosa…o incluso si no la dice, esta bestia lo tirará de quien sabe que altura. Ya puede imaginar su cuerpo hecho pedazos en el pavimento, sus órganos regados por doquier, puede imaginarse también las estúpidas expresiones de placer de todos los que lo odian ahí abajo…de los que quedaban con vida, por supuesto; no quería darles el gusto de que se burlaran de él.

La fiera agita sus alas, bastante contenta con la falta de respuesta por parte del chico. "Es increíble ¿no? Como el miedo domina con tantísima facilidad, con tus piecitos en la tierra me insultabas con bravura, y ahora en mis dominios estás con la cola entre las patas." Tengu le suelta una sonrisa sádica. "Bueno si no quieres acabar como una plasta deforme e irreconocible empieza por pedirme perdón… _y asegúrate de llamarme Señorita Tengu."_

Paul trata de observar sus alrededores, buscando desesperadamente una salida. Sólo veía el azul del cielo, así que se traga su orgullo muy lentamente.

"¿Y bien?" Tengu afloja sus garras apropósito.

"L-lo siento… _Señorita Tengu."_ Dice Paul, casi entre dientes, siente las garras de la bestia aflojarse, estaba por caerse. "¡LO SIENTO SEÑORITA TENGU!" Repite, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, disculparse no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer, y menos con una monstruosidad horripilante.

Tengu suelta una sonrisita triunfante. "Ah buen chico, ¿Eso no fue tan difícil verdad?" Sus garras sujetan al chico con firmeza de nuevo. "Si tienes suerte quizá te dejen quedarte como mi mascota ¿No estás agradecido ante tal grandiosa oportunidad?" La arpía suelta una risa cruel y ruidosa.

"Perdóname si contengo mi entusiasmo…" Comenta Paul, sarcásticamente.

La fiera le dedica otra sonrisa arrogante. "Es una pena que no te guste la idea, supongo que el quedar como un saco irreconocible de carne y huesos molidos suena como algo más atractivo para ti ¿Verdad?"

Paul se percata que la bestia está disminuyendo la altitud de vuelo, aparentemente preparándose para aterrizar en la cúpula de una de las torres de la escuela. Pero el chico sabía que esto no era cierto, la bestia no tenía razón para aterrizar. En su opinión el plan era otro, considerando que la velocidad de vuelvo de la arpía aumentaba a cada segundo, y que podía ver claramente la pared de una de dichas cúpulas, claro el objetivo era estamparlo contra la pared, para que tuviera una idea mas o menos clara de como se iba a sentir el concreto.

Mientras mas se acercaba a dicha pared, la mueca de Tengu sólo se extendía más y más, degenerando su bello rostro en el de una psicópata, ahora estaba a pocos metros de impactar la cara del chico contra ella "¡Divierteteeeeeeee-aaaaaaah ¿¡Qué haces!?" La fiera se escandaliza cuando siente al chico tirar de la parte inferior de su kimono, aun con el dolor que sus garras afiladas causaban, el chico se las había ingeniado para sujetarse de la bestia, haciéndola perder el impulso.

"¡Oye suelta eso! ¡QUÉ DERECHO TIENES DE AGARRAR MI ROPA!?" Exclama Tengu, ruborizándose intensamente, no quiere ni pensar si el chico ha visto _abajo_ de su kimono. Puesto que Paul continúa tirando de sus ropas, la arpía pierde la concentración, no sólo evitando la pared, sino que ambos se estrellan contra la ventana de la cúpula, cayendo al interior del edificio.

La bestia suelta a Paul, y ambos ruedan varias veces por el suelo, la cabeza de la arpía choca con una mesa, quedando ligeramente aturdida, así que de momento no nota que el chico había caído encima de ella, su rostro chocando con el busto de la criatura.

Al parecer Paul tampoco se había percatado de ese detalle, por lo que cuando levantó el rostro fue una situación tan incómoda para él como para ella.

¡QUÉ HACES AHORA!? ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE PLANEABAS DESDE EL INICIO, ¿VERDAD!?" Tengu le reprocha, su rostro rojo como un tomate, de inmediato empujándolo con fuerza.

Paul evita la mirada acusatoria de la bestia, un rubor que rivalizaba con el de su oponente en su rostro. "No seas estúpida, de cualquier modo, es tu culpa por levantarme del suelo. Lo que, si planeaba hacer desde el inicio, es matarte." El chico libera a su Drapion de la Pokébola, lentamente su humillación siendo reemplazada por una ira inmensa.

Tengu apenas y tiene tiempo de emprender vuelo, ya que el enorme Pokémon arremete contra ella usando Veneno Cruzado. "Primero me toqueteas y luego quieres matarme?" Cuestiona la bestia muy ofendida, volando a poca altitud en círculos.

El color rojo vuelve al rostro de Paul, esto lo hace sentir tan incómodo, la humillación es la cosa a la que menos está acostumbrado y ya la había sentido demasiado el día de hoy. "¡Déjate de cosas!, sólo te voy a devolver el favor, después de todo tu pensabas hacerme mierda en el suelo ¿Verdad?"

"¡Ese plan sigue en pie!" Dice de inmediato la bestia, lanzando una lluvia de plumas negras y afiladas sobre Paul, Drapion a la orden de su entrenador, contrataca con misil aguja, destruyendo las plumas de Tengu.

La bestia le dirige una mueca de desagrado y de repente se acuerda del asuntillo en el campo de batalla, como puede esquiva los otros misiles aguja de Drapion y se dirige hacia la ventana rota, cubriendo su rostro con una mano de inmediato. "Lamento que vayas a ver la luz de otro día ¡Pero ni pienses que se me van a olvidar tus mañas tan asquerosas de hoy!" Finaliza, antes de salir por la ventana y emprender vuelo, algo entorpecido, seguramente por sus heridas.

Paul suspira, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de él. "Bueno, sigo con vida, así que eso se puede considerar una victoria." El chico devuelve a Drapion a la pokébola y libera a su Honchkrow. "Realmente que no quiero nada que ver con el cielo por un buen rato, pero tú vas a ayudarme a bajar de aquí."

Ash, Serena, Dawn y Zoey finalmente llegan, sin mayores complicaciones al lugar donde estaban presos los cientos de rehenes. Sabían que estaban ahí pero no veían a nadie, y eso era por que frente a sus ojos sólo había decenas de asquerosos capullos pegajosos, que ocasionalmente se movían.

"No me digas que están aquí adentro…" Comenta Dawn, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, intentando no arquearse y vomitar, Zoey le da palmaditas en el hombro.

"Seguramente sí." Comenta la pelirroja, mirando con preocupación a Dawn. "Serena, por favor saca la base de datos."

"Seguro, ¿para qué?" Pregunta la castaña, tomando el dispositivo entre sus manos.

"Busca información acerca de…" _Arachne_ ", ella es la bestia responsable de atrapar a estas personas. Si mal no recuerdo ella explicó las propiedades de su tela, durante la transmisión. "Explica Zoey, mirando fijamente los capullos de seda. "Eso ya debería estar presente en la base de datos."

Serena hace justo eso, y lee lo que le dice la base de datos. _"Los hilos que produce son sedas proteicas, con una tensión de rotura que soporta a los más fuertes alelos del acero."_

"¿Y eso significa que…?" Pregunta el azabache, quien picaba uno de los capullos, su dedo quedándose pegado a el por un momento hasta que el chico logra sacarlo.

"Que nos va a costar un demonial de trabajo sacar a los rehenes de aquí." Replica Dawn de inmediato, los cuatro mirando a la enorme cantidad de capullos que debían romper, sin lastimar a los pobres chicos que tenían adentro.


	12. Decisiones

¡Hey que tal a todos! ¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo 12 recién sacado del hornito, me di cuenta de algunas dudas en los comentarios, iba a responderlas ahí mismo, ¡Pero decidí mejor colocarlas aquí!

1.- ¿Qué pasó con Bonnie?: Eso muy pronto se sabrá! Con paciencia.

2.- ¿Miette está muerta?: Recordad que Miette está aliada con Menagerie, por lo que en estos capítulos ha aparecido bajo el nombre de Nectura (ver capítulo tres: Culpa)

¡Y agradezco mucho los comentarios de RedHood! ¡Por insignificantes que parezcan me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 12: Decisiones**

"No quiero apurarlos chicos, pero de verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo." Explica Zoey con cierta impaciencia, mirando la hora en su reloj, debían salir ya de ahí y pronto. "La cosa allá afuera es horrible, y sinceramente no creo que puedan mantenerlas ocupadas mucho tiempo."

Ash sonríe, estaba sintiéndose bastante optimista, a pesar de lo negro de la situación. "Bueno sólo es cosa de averiguar cómo abrir estas cosas, ¿verdad? ¡No es como si fueran irrompibles!"

"Ash ¿Y exactamente cómo vamos a lograr eso?" Pregunta Dawn sarcásticamente, observando fijamente a uno de los capullos, el cual se mueve ligeramente, haciendo que la peliazul retroceda asqueada.

Serena sostiene su propia barbilla, con su dedo pulgar e índice, analizando las características de los capullos. "Se ve que son muy pegajosos…"

"Lo son, sentí que mi dedo se quedaba atorado en esa cosa." Comenta Ash, ligeramente avergonzado, ocultando su dedo cubierto de sedas viscosas. Era ya la segunda vez que intentaba tocar los capullos.

"Entonces creo que podemos descartar cualquier ataque físico, no queremos que nuestros Pokémon se queden pegados a los capullos." Comenta la castaña, eliminar opciones es la forma más rápida de llegar a una solución.

"Pero tampoco queremos usar ataques muy poderosos que puedan lastimar a los rehenes atrapados dentro." Agrega Zoey, cruzada de brazos. "Así que no podemos tomar ninguna clase de riesgo."

Dawn suspira, evidentemente cansada, ha sido un día muy largo. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?" Pregunta, mirando a sus compañeros y después de nuevo a las prisiones de seda.

Dentro de uno de los capullos, alguien escuchaba la conversación entre los Agentes de la AIP; se trataba de la mismísima Miette, quien ya se arrepentía de haberle pedido a su superior Arachne que la encerrara en uno de sus capullos de seda, todo con tal de poner en marcha su plan contra Serena. La herida que sufrió en combate aun no sanaba y eso le causaba mucha incomodidad, especialmente porque su factor de sanación era muchísimo más lento en su forma humana.

" _Y me lo dijo la Señorita Arachne:" Los capullos son incómodos, no creo que desees quedarte ahí adentro." Pero no hice caso. Estúpida Serena y estúpidos amiguitos de Serena que no se les ocurre nada para sacarme de aquí ¡APURENSE!"_ Piensa la chica terriblemente malhumorada.

Volver a asumir su identidad humana era tan desagradable, no llevaba mucho tiempo, pero ya extrañaba sus preciosas alas y abdomen himenóptero, sus adorables antenas y su brillante exoesqueleto. Deseaba enormemente transformarse en Nectura una vez más, no sólo para sentir el delicioso éxtasis indescriptible de ese proceso, deseaba sentirse viva y hermosa de nuevo. Miette no era una chica fea, de hecho, era bastante hermosa, pero desde que su forma fue alterada en la de ese monstruo insectoide, se había vuelto totalmente incapaz de apreciar su imagen humana al espejo; necesitaba ser una bestia y este cuarteto de idiotas no le estaban haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

" _Ya no soporto más esto…y ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí, con esos cuatro ahí afuera seré presa fácil, y no es como si las Señoritas Brachyura y Arachne estuvieran ahí afuera para ayudarme, deben estar acabando con lo que queda de la AIP."_ Piensa la chica, esbozando una sonrisa. _"Sólo queda esperar…a que se les prenda el foco."_

"Bueno err… quizá…pudiéramos usar un ataque de lanzallamas?" Sugiere Ash, ameritándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Dawn.

"¿Y qué tal si terminas quemando vivos a los que están adentro? ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió que eso sería una buena idea?" Grita la chica, irritándose todavía más.

"Alguna vez oí, que las proteínas pierden sus propiedades al ser expuestas al calor, eso seguramente haría que los capullos dejaran de ser viscosos, pero ciertamente es muy peligroso si hay gente dentro de ellos." Comenta Zoey, tratando de darle un sentido lógico a la propuesta de Ash, todo con tal de que él y Dawn no comenzaran otra de sus legendarias discusiones.

Dawn al ver que la idea de Ash no era totalmente idiota, sino más bien arriesgada, se queda en silencio varios momentos, antes de proponer algo más. "¿Qué tal si probamos con el rayo burbuja de Piplup? Lo uso seguido para arreglar mi cabello, si algo sale mal nadie saldrá herido." Comenta la chica sacudiendo su preciosa cabellera azul, Zoey la mira fijamente, en un breve pero fascinante trance.

"No perdemos nada con intentar." Acepta Serena, aliviada que las cosas no hayan degenerado en otra discusión, era bueno tener una mediadora que no causara más problemas; Dawn ciertamente no apreciaba cuando ella se metía en sus peleas con Ash.

"Piplup, yo te elijo!" El pequeño Pokémon sale de la pokébola, aun asustado por su encuentro contra la diabólica Macherie, de hecho, se le veía bastante pálido. "¿Ves esa cosa de ahí?" Pregunta Dawn, apuntando a uno de los capullos al azar. "Usa rayo burbuja en él, no tan fuerte, hay alguien adentro y no queremos lastimarle."

El pequeño Pokémon asiente con la cabeza y de su pico salen una serie de burbujas azules a velocidad media que pronto impactan con el capullo, estas quedan adheridas a él, hecho que se gana las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

"Eso… no salió como esperaba." Murmura Dawn, rascándose la nuca. "Quizá más potencia ayudaría."

De nuevo Piplup ejecuta u ataque, esta vez con más poder, pero el resultado es el mismo, las burbujas que llegaban a reemplazar a las que ya estaban pegadas a la seda viscosa quedan adheridas a ella.

"Es inútil." Comenta Serena, bastante desanimada. "Dudo que cualquier otro ataque de tipo agua tenga efecto sobre ese material, pero no podeos rendirnos…pensemos en algo más."

"¡Hey!" El rostro de Ash se ilumina. "¿Y si usamos el ataque de roca afilada de Lycanroc? Debería de perforar el capullo sin muchos problemas." Sugiere el chico, sonriente.

"Puede que sea buena idea, pero volvemos a lo mismo, no queremos arriesgarnos a lastimar a los rehenes." Recuerda Serena, esperando que Dawn no crucifique a Ash por su sugerencia.

"… ¡Quizá pueda dirigir el ataque hacia alguno de los lados del capullo! Claro, esperando que la víctima este en el centro." Añade el azabache, claramente dispuesto a defender su propuesta.

Dawn y Zoey se quedan pensantes. "Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo." Comenta la peliazul, carecía de confianza en el plan de su compañero, cualquier error, por más mínimo que fuera pudiera resultar ser fatal y no podían darse el lujo de sacrificar vidas de personas inocentes por un montón de ideas estúpidas.

Ash sonríe confiado. "¡Lycanroc! ¡Apunta la Roca afilada a uno de los costados del capullo!" Ordena el chico a su fiero Pokémon, quien después de soltar un ladrido determinado, ejecuta el ataque, las piedras vuelan a gran velocidad, de hecho, Dawn y Serena se cubren los ojos, creyendo que pronto sangre les caería encima y que se escucharían los gritos de alguien que fue herido. Zoey no muestra preocupación aparente, sólo impaciencia. Las rocas finalmente impactan contra el lado derecho de ese capullo sedoso, de inmediato liberando un líquido verde de aspecto repugnante.

"¡Creí que me volvería loco ahí adentro!" Exclama la voz de un chico, claramente aliviado de ver una salida a su suplicio pegajoso.

"¡Funcionó!" Ash da un salto de gusto y choca las palmas con su Pikachu. Las chicas suspiran, aliviadas de que todo haya salido bien. Los cuatro se acercan al capullo roto.

"¿E-estás bien? ¿Puedes salir de ahí?" Pregunta Serena, asomándose discretamente.

"N-no creo, mi brazo aún está pegado…necesito una mano." Contesta el chico con ansiedad, se le notaba extremadamente nervioso.

Ash extiende, su mano y pesca el pie del chico. "Voy a jalarte hacia fuera, ¿Ok?" Avisa el entrenador, una vez que da el primer tirón se da cuenta que el chico está muy pegado y le hace una señal a sus compañeras con la mano para que vengan a ayudarlo. Serena estaba por abrazar la cintura de Ash, pero Dawn le da un empujón con la cadera, quitándola rápidamente y tomando su lugar.

Serena hace una mueca de desagrado, mientras sujeta la cintura de Dawn. La castaña pronto siente los brazos de Zoey alrededor de su cintura, quien le susurra al oído. "…Perdona si te lastimo, tengo bastante fuerza." advierte la pelirroja, pidiendo disculpas por anticipado.

La castaña ni tiempo tiene de procesar esas palabras, Ash les indica que ya empiezan a tirar de él, Serena hacia su mejor esfuerzo, claramente estaría más motivada si estuviera junto al azabache, ¡Aun no podía creer que Dawn la hubiese quitado de esa forma! Dawn por su lado estaba bastante orgullosa de su cometido, muchas veces esas actitudes de Serena dificultaban las cosas. Pero sin previo aviso, la pelirroja jala a la fila de personas frente a ellas; en una demostración de fuerza que parecía que no había requerido nada de esfuerzo de su parte. Tanto el chico atrapado, como Ash, Serena y Dawn salen disparados hacia atrás chocando con Zoey y quedando los cinco desparramados en el suelo, cabe destacar que todos fueron bañados en esa horrible sustancia verde del interior del capullo.

Pasan algunos momentos, Serena estaba casi sin aire, y sólo siente la mano de alguien tomarla con fuerza del brazo y poniéndola de pie. Había sido Ash, el primero en levantarse. "¿E-estás bien Serena?" Le pregunta, bastante preocupado, a Dawn le fastidia pararse por su cuenta (y estar cubierta en esa maloliente sustancia), pero bueno ella no estuvo ni cerca de perder el conocimiento así.

"¡Lo siento tanto Serena, c-creo que me excedí!" Comenta Zoey, sujetando a la chica de los hombros con suavidad. "Te saqué el aire ¿verdad?"

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza, intentando recuperarse. Es justo como dicen, bajo advertencia no hay engaño, quizás de no haberse distraído pensando en Ash, hubiese podido prepararse para que terminar así. La chica inhala y levanta su pulgar, indicándoles que se encontraba bien.

Después de esto, la atención rápidamente se enfocó en la víctima recién liberada, Ash y Zoey lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, sujetándolo de una mano cada uno.

"M-muchas gracias…" Dice el chico, cansado, pero aliviado de estar fuera.

"No hay de que, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo." Sonríe Ash, Zoey carraspea la garganta.

"Aun…quedan muchas personas dentro, y sacarlas una por una va a ser extremadamente ineficiente." Comenta la pelirroja, consternada. "No tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Zoey tiene razón, debe haber una manera más efectiva de hacer esto." Dawn sacudía su brazo, intentando quitarse el montón de semi liquido verde que colgaba de su brazo, si no vomitaba de nuevo, sería un verdadero milagro.

Ash suspira, su ego desinflándose un poco. "Es cierto, pero ¿Qué otra idea tienen?" El chico creía ya haber encontrado la solución perfecta, pero ellas tenían toda la razón, esto era muy tardado y pronto Lycanroc se cansaría demasiado como para seguir atacando, ya había perdido muchísima energía.

Serena al fin recupera su capacidad de hablar. "Quizá los movimientos de tipo psíquico nos ahorren mucho trabajo." Sugiere, pensando en lo fuertes pero delicados y precisos que son ese tipo de ataques

El rostro de Dawn se ilumina. "¡Oye que buena idea! ¡No tenemos que tocar nada y seguro que un buen movimiento de tipo psíquico rompe estas porquerías sin mucho problema!"

La pelirroja parece satisfecha con la propuesta. "Podríamos repartirnos los capullos, le puedo prestar mi Gallade a Dawn para que ella y Serena liberen a cuantos puedan, en lo que yo ayudo a Ash a sacar a las victimas tal y como lo hicimos con el chico." Sugiere la pelirroja, indicándole a su Gallade que auxilie a Dawn, el Pokémon asiente obedientemente y camina hacia la peliazul.

Los cuatro chicos se ponen a trabajar tan rápido como pueden, saben que los chicos de afuera no podrán detener a Menagerie por mucho más rato, y el campo de batalla sólo confirmaba lo tensa de la situación; el pequeño juguetito de Clemont aún tenía a esa bestia felina atrapada en su interior, ganándose instantáneamente el odio recalcitrante de todas las fieras presentes. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por breves momentos para la horda de monstruos, no estaban seguras de que hacer ahora que una de las suya estaba atrapada así.

"¡SUELTALA DE INMEDIATO!" ruge una de ellas.

"¿Cómo te atreves a aprisionar a tan bella criatura!?" Exclama otra, en una voz terriblemente irritante.

Clemont luce terriblemente serio, ante la mirada de asombro de todos sus colegas. "U-un paso más y la vuelo en pedazos, ¿Me escucharon?" Advierte, posando sus ojos en los varias de las bestias de ahí, quienes le gruñen.

Úrsula sonríe, deleitándose con la reacción de las criaturas. "¡Oh, que magnífico! Trocitos de bestia lloverán por todo el sitio, seguro que les encantará estar cubiertas en las vísceras de su amiga." Comenta muy casualmente, las expresiones de las bestias tan sólo se hacen más agrias.

Saywer reprime a su compañera de inmediato. "Nos las provoques."

"¡Uuuuy perdón! ¿De cuándo acá las defiendes?" Pregunta la chica, la sonrisa cruel de su rostro nunca disminuyendo.

Clemont y Sawyer suspiran. "Es mejor que se larguen si es que no quieren quedar atrapadas junto con su amiguita." Advierte el rubio, retrocediendo e indicándole a sus compañeros que hagan lo mismo.

"¡Ni crean que se van a ir, así como así!" Se escucha un grito detrás de los agentes, y repentinamente una sombra vuela por encima de ellos; casi todos alcanzan a agacharse, pero un chico desafortunado que no tuvo una reacción rápida fue levantando de inmediato por las monstruosas garras de esta bestia y estampado contra el suelo. Se trataba de la arpía de plumas negras, Tengu.

"¡S-señorita Tengu!" Las criaturas parecen estar realmente aliviadas de que su superior regresara.

"¿Quieren explicarme qué demonios es eso?" Pregunta la fiera, señalando al dispositivo de Clemont. "¿Por qué está Onca ahí dentro?" Se lo notaba aun bastante agitada, no terminaba de recuperarse de su escaramuza contra Paul.

"N-no lo sabemos…" Responde tímidamente otra de las fieras. "Ese gusano la capturó de la forma más denigrante."

Tengu está totalmente furiosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos ardían de rabia. "Encerrar a una bestia es un crimen imperdonable, a ustedes ya no les queda el privilegio de morir". Las garras de la arpía aprietan con fuerza el cráneo del entrenador que tenían sometido, destrozándolo como si se tratara de una nuez, los agentes se ven obligados a voltear, totalmente asqueados con la lastimosa escena. Los ojos de la bestia de plumas negras se iluminan de un color púrpura, su cuerpo muestra un aura de esta misma coloración y no tarda en lanzar una lluvia de plumas hacia la caja que mantenía a su compañera presa, la magia que rodeaba el ataque parecía no tener ningún efecto e la caja, pero el área alrededor no era tan afortunada, Clemont junto con sus compañeros son arrojados varios metros hacia atrás por las explosiones causadas por esas plumas tocando el suelo. "Me temo que sólo la poderosa magia obscura de la Gran Macherie podría liberarla, ¿Han podido contactarse con ella?"

Las subordinadas de Tengu se miran las unas a las otras y niegan con la cabeza. La líder de las bestias era conocida por tener una personalidad bastante difícil, no sólo por su aparente estoicidad sino porque también tenía la costumbre de aislarse de las demás, desapareciendo por varios días. Esto usualmente no era un problema, las bestias rara vez necesitaban de su intervención directa, pero esta vez sí que necesitaban que su amada líder les guiara. Contactar directamente con ella no era tampoco fácil; entre las fieras, corría el rumor de que Macherie en realidad habitaba otro plano existencial, una dimensión de bolsillo que sólo existía para servir a tan magnifica criatura. Es por esa misma razón que las reuniones de Menagerie casi nunca eran azarosas, debían de llevarse acabo cuando la Reina de las bestias estuviera presente.

"…Ya veo." Responde la Tengu a secas, mordiendo su labio. Como la fiera de más alto rango presente en estos momentos tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto. _"Ciertamente la Señorita Macherie ya sabe que no logramos exterminar a la AIP como ella lo ordenó, debe estar totalmente furiosa, no hay duda de porque no desea comunicarse con ninguna de nosotras."_ Piensa Tengu, tensándose aún más. " _Pero, es obvio que debe estar más disgustada por la baja en nuestros números, si elijo retirarme es por protegerlas a ellas, dudo mucho que nuestra líder tenga inconveniente con una elección así."_

Clemont traga saliva, y trata de ponerse de pie, se escuchan varios quejidos, es evidente que varios de los menos de 40 agentes restantes fueron heridos por esa explosión. Lo único que los está salvando de la aniquilación total es esa bestia atrapada, no puede volarla en pedazos como había advertido, si lo hiciera firmaría la sentencia de muerte de todos, condenándolos a un fin lento y doloroso que haría vomitar cualquier espectador. Le indica con la mano a sus compañeros (estuvieran de pie o no) que continúen retrocediendo, muy lentamente, cualquier confrontación sería fatal para los supervivientes. Para su mala suerte, un herido Paul llega del cielo, sostenido por su Honchkrow, se le veía cien veces más irritado de lo normal.

Paul le dirige una mirada frívola a Clemont. "Sólo me fui unos minutos ¿Y ya elijen retirarse?" pregunta en un tono repleto de sarcasmo.

"Por favor… no tenemos oportunidad de ganarles." Murmura Clemont, mirando a las bestias de reojo quienes parecían estar más ocupadas con la decisión de Tengu.

"Lo sé, ¿Pero al menos sabes si los otros ya resolvieron la situación adentro del edificio?"

El rubio traga saliva y en voz baja se comunica con Zoey, utilizando el mismo dispositivo que se les fue entregado a Serena, Dawn y Ash al inicio de la misión. "¿Cómo van?" Pregunta, en un murmuro apenas audible.

Zoey estaba ayudando a sacar a una pobre jovencita atrapada, cabe mencionar que la pelirroja y Ash están totalmente cubiertos en esa sustancia verde y pegajosa que yace en el interior de las prisiones de seda, haciendo que sus maniobras sean mucho más complicadas.

"Dawn y Serena han avanzando mucho." Comenta, observando a las chicas quienes tranquilamente le ordenan a los Pokémon, Gallade y Braixen respectivamente, que usaran psíquico para expandir los capullos y permitir una salida rápida y eficiente. Los jóvenes que sacaban estaba demasiado debilitados como para ayudarles a sacar más víctimas, así que se quedaban quietecitos cerca de los agentes, para no estorbarles en nada.

"Nosotros no tanto, pero ya acabaremos muy pronto, ¿Cómo va todo allá afuera?"

"Las bestias…están actuando raro, no se si van a acabar con nosotros o si…van a retirarse."

Zoey piensa por breves instantes. "Entiendo, cualquier cosa avísame, tenemos que poner a esta gente a salvo después de todo." Responde, antes de enfocarse en el siguiente capullo, el Lycanroc de Ash ya lo había roto, pero no se escucha ni una voz dentro.

El azabache se acerca, bastante extrañado. "¡Somos de la AIP, todo va a estar bien! ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Miette sonríe, por fin a estos tarados se les ocurrió liberarla. Y era ciertamente un bonus que Ash fuera el que la salvarla, podía poner su plan en marcha de inmediato; fingiendo una voz débil, responde. "Sí, e-estoy aquí, ayúdenme por favor."

"¡Esa voz...! ¡Es Miette!" Anuncia el azabache, Serena voltea de inmediato, absolutamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ash y Zoey sacan a Miette del capullo sin muchos problemas, el chico iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero se sorprendería al sentir los brazos de la recién liberada chica, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, alrededor de su cuello. Serena de inmediato enrojece, incrédula y Dawn se voltea, pretendiendo que no le interesaba.

"¡Ash! Mu-muchísimas gracias por sacarme de ahí…estos días han sido una verdadera pesadilla." Comenta la chica, fingiendo un tono de voz dulce y frágil, como si su voz estuviera a punto de irrumpir en llanto. A pesar de que ambos estaban tapizados en esa repugnante sustancia verde, Miette se permite el darle un largo y cálido abrazo a su "salvador."

El chico la mira sorprendido. "¡Oh no me agradezcas sólo a mí! ¡Zoey también ayudo."

Miette casi suelta una mueca de molestia absoluta, sólo le importaba ver la expresión en el rostro de Serena, pero eso sólo haría sus intenciones claras como el agua, así que gira hacia la pelirroja, mirándola de abajo hacia arriba. "Si, gra- ". Cuando hace contacto visual con ella, siente la ansiedad apoderarse de su ser. La expresión de la pelirroja era tranquila, le sonreía de hecho, pero por alguna razón, se sentía profundamente intimidada por ella. "…g-gracias Zo-zoey."

Zoey simplemente hace un gesto con la cabeza y se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Dawn. "Parece que ya estamos por acabar. Clemont me dijo que la situación afuera es aún incierta, pero…supongo que nos avisaran pronto."

Dawn no presta mucha atención a lo que su amiga le dice, estaba mas preocupada por el hecho de que ahora Ash estaba cargando a esa chica entre sus brazos.

Serena ya se había acercado a la escena, estaba parada junto al azabache y se le veía terriblemente incómoda. "M-Miette! -me da tanto gusto que te encuentres con bien, después de que esa bestia horrenda te capturó, temí lo peor."

Miette contiene una sonrisa diabólica, la cara de Serena no tenía precio. "¡Me da gusto verte de nuevo!, las bestias esas decidieron que podrían usarme para tener más rehenes aquí." Explica, con total seriedad.

"Y-y porque Ash…t-te está cargando?" Pregunta la castaña, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¿Todo bien?"

"Es sólo que estoy muy agotada y mis piernas, no me responden." Contesta la chica, esbozando una sonrisa tímida, mientras Ash la lleva lejos de los capullos y la coloca tan delicadamente en el suelo como puede.

"Ya pronto acabaremos y podrás ir a casa." Ash dice, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, caminando hacia sus compañeras para continuar liberando rehenes.

Miette se queda sentada ahí, observando a Serena con mucho detenimiento, el rostro de la chica estaba totalmente rojo, se le veía indignada. Y la castaña parecía querer evitar hacer contacto visual con ella. Sus ojos también se posaron en Dawn, quien ahora conversaba con la aterradora pelirroja, que chica más rara. Puesto que Miette vivía con Georgia, quien antes de su forzada desaparición, trabajaba en la AIP; tenía acceso a chismes bien interesantes de la Agencia. Muchos de ellos tenían que ver con esta peli azul, no estaba segura si todo era mentira, o si había mucho de cierto en esos sucios rumores, pero lo que si sabía es que podía utilizarla para su ruin plan. La vil chica no puede evitar sonreír para sí, ya imaginaba el llanto lleno de aflicción de la castaña, ahora que se había hecho enemiga de la humanidad entera al aliarse con Menagerie, no tiene razón para no hacerla sufrir tanto como desee, sabe lo que disfrutará inmensamente.

" _Valdrá la pena, yo lo sé."_ Comenta para sí, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera durmiendo.

Los chicos finalmente terminan de liberar al último rehén, uno de los profesores de la institución. "Y…ahora que hacemos?" Pregunta Serena, exhausta.

Zoey se sujeta la cabeza. Su migraña estaba volviendo. "No podemos esperar a que Clemont confirma la situación, aproximémonos a la salida y de ahí buscamos el momento perfecto para sacar a todos de aquí." Explica, recargándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

Ash se estira un poco, ah ya deseaba tanto ir a entrenar un poco más a sus Pokémon, le habría gustado tener más acción ese día, quizá las cosas serían distintas si hubiese podido estar en el corazón del campo de batalla. El entrenador avanza hacia Miette, acercando su rostro al de ella. "¿Puedes caminar?"

Miette baja la cara y esboza una sonrisita diabólica, Ash obviamente no ve esto, de haberlo hecho, probablemente se habría reservado sus buenas atenciones para con la chica. "Mis piernas aun no responden… no quiero molestarte, pero…" El azabache carga a Miette entre sus brazos nuevamente y le sonríe.

"No te preocupes! No pesas nada así que no tengo problema en cargarte." Le dice, sonriente. Miette voltea a ver a Serena, quien negaba con la cabeza y cruza los brazos. Ash se coloca detrás de la multitud de gente, con la chica en brazos; Serena estaba por decir algo, pero siente alguien tocarle el hombro sano.

"Serena… concéntrate." Indica Dawn, apuntando hacia los rehenes. "Hay que movilizar a estas personas hacia la salida, quédate aquí atrás con Ash, yo y Zoey iremos al frente." Dawn escondía su molestia ante la actitud de Miette bastante mejor que Serena, de hecho, por eso iba a dejar que la chica se quedara con Ash en estos momentos, no estaba dispuesta a soportar las conductas bizarras de esa chica.

Sin embargo, Zoey podía leerla perfectamente, la pelirroja aprieta los puños con mucha fuerza, enterrando sus propias uñas en la piel de sus manos. No iba a negarlo, le fastidiaba inmensamente que la peliazul estuviera tan al pendiente de lo que pasaba con Ash, algo que a ella poco o nada le interesaba. La fuerza con la que presiona su mano aumenta.

Dawn voltea hacia su amiga, para decirle que ya se fueran de ese asqueroso sitio y de inmediato nota el detalle de los puños. "¿Zoey? ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta, notablemente preocupada, acercando su mano a la de ella y tocándola con suavidad, de inmediato la chica relaja la tensión.

"Todo bien, es sólo mi migraña…ya se me pasará." Contesta la pelirroja, soltando una pequeña sonrisa y desliza su puño fuera de las manos de Dawn, sinceramente le habría encantado que le sostuviera la mano así por mucho más rato, pero no quería parecerse a Serena. Ambas chicas caminan y se colocan al frente de la multitud de personas, lista para ser liberada de este lugar de una vez por todas.

"¡Hey, necesito su atención! ¡Por favor, síganos, estarán a salvo siempre y cuando nadie se separe! ¿De acuerdo?" Dawn anuncia, sonriendo tanto como puede para no poner nerviosos a los presentes. La verdad es que temía que esas monstruosidades les saltaran de la nada y destruyeran todo lo que habían logrado el día de hoy.

Zoey mira discretamente a Dawn, una sonrisa cálida se dibuja en el rostro de la pelirroja. La chica baja la vista y observa su propia mano, la que apretó por meros segundos, podía ver claramente las marcas de sus uñas, totalmente rojas. Lanza un largo suspiro y camina cerca de la peliazul.

Afuera del edificio, las nubes obscuras comienzan a cubrir el cielo. El clima ya estaba volviéndose más adecuado para la lúgubre escena de la batalla entre la AIP y Menagerie. La batalla había sido pausada y no había indicios de que fuera a retomarse, ambos bandos sólo se miraban con profundo odio, sin que alguien diera una orden nadie iba a atacar.

Tengu muerde su mano cubierta en escamas, masticando sus uñas negras y largas, odiaba la decisión que estaba por tomar, pero ya no quedaba de otra. "¡Bestias de Menagerie!" Su voz carecía del impacto y potencia de la de Macherie, pero todas las fieras le ponen absoluta y total atención. "¡Por el bien de la organización, debemos retirarnos de esta batalla!"

"¡Pero…! ¿Qué hay de Onca?" Pregunta una bestia, incrédula de que esa sea la resolución.

"Ya pensaremos en algo para sacarla de ese lugar." Replica la arpía, realmente detestaba la sola idea de dejar a una de las suyas así, pero sus poderes fueron inútiles, y sabía que el miedo que sentían sus amigas les iba impedir formular alguna estrategia. A pesar de la tristeza y la culpa que sentía, dirige sus ojos llenos de odio hacia la AIP, clavándolos en cada uno de los supervivientes, como si fueran las dagas de un asesino, asesino que estaría particularmente feliz de hacer picadillo a Paul. "Humanos de mierda, ni crean por un segundo que han ganado, voy a quemar sus horribles caras en mi memoria…" De nuevo justo como hace unos minutos, los ojos de la bestia brillan en un tono purpura, dándole un aspecto mítico y aterrador, el cuerpo de la bestia se levanta del suelo, no por sus alas, sino por esa aura púrpura que emanaba de su cuerpo. "¡Van a conocer lo que es la verdadera tragedia, y nadie va a escapar de este castigo!" La voz de la bestia era potente, y se oía distorsionada, haciendo de este espectáculo algo genuinamente aterrador.

Los chicos de la AIP, se cubren el rostro con los brazos, puesto que del delicado cuerpo de Tengu salían vientos purpura que eran demasiado fuertes, incluso los Pokemon grandes que estaban junto a sus entrenadores eran arrastrados hacia atrás, lenta pero constantemente. Los humanos apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, no resultaba raro entonces ver que muchos cayeran al piso, incapaces de resistir. Las bestias en cambio lucen totalmente fascinadas con lo que estaba ocurriendo, muchas incluso aplaudían, ciertamente esta era una buena venganza temporal.

"¡LOS MALDIGO A TODOS!" Exclama Tengu, la vista de todos es cegada por una brillante luz lila y pronto se escucha el sonido de un relámpago, haciendo gritar a muchos. Al terminar ese estruendo, los presentes notarían que tanto los vientos, como el aura mágica estaban desapareciendo y que la bestia que los producía colapsaba a los brazos de una de sus subordinadas, estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Las bestias rápidamente rasguñan la realidad con sus afiladas garras, abriendo portales a su guarida y desapareciendo, una tras otra, carcajeándose; ciertamente la evocación de la arpía las había puesto de muy buen humor.

Los agentes se quedan ahí, incrédulos y la mayoría de ellos estaban ahora terriblemente nerviosos por lo ocurrido, de hecho, varios temblaban, deseando olvidar rápidamente las terribles palabras de ese monstruo.

Paul en cambio no parecía consternado. "Bueno ya díganles a Ash y compañía que traigan a los rehenes para acá." ordena, mirando a uno de los entrenadores que estaban ahí, ese pobre entrenador había mojado sus pantalones después de esa tétrica evocación, Paul solo niega con la cabeza, mirando lo patético de la situación.

Sawyer traga saliva. "¿Acaso nos tiró una maldición…?" Pregunta, Paul sólo se encoge de hombros, esas tonterías lo tenían sin cuidado.

Clemont sonríe, bastante confiado. "Las maldiciones no son reales, sólo son un montón de tonterías para asustarnos." Sawyer no está totalmente satisfecho con esa respuesta y sólo acaricia a su Sceptile.

"Heh, famosas últimas palabras." Añade Úrsula, tan sonriente como de costumbre, todos voltean a verla, muy molestos, la pelirrosa sólo los ignora.

El rubio carraspea la garganta. "Me comunicaré con la presidenta Lillie, para que…envíe ambulancias y bueno…los otros vehículos…para los cuerpos" El corazón del chico se parte en pedazos al ver a tantos entrenadores muertos en el piso, muchos junto a sus Pokémon. No había tantos heridos como se esperaba, Menagerie normalmente no dejaba a sus presas con vida, y si lo hacía, no las dejaba en libertad.

Paul niega con la cabeza. "Yo hablaré con Lillie, tu avísales a los otros que ya traigan a los rehenes, los demás sean útiles y busquen heridos." Ordena, alejándose de la multitud, había estado rodeado de gente por mucho tiempo, y aunque le hubiese gustado desaparecer, sabe que esto apenas es el inicio de todo.


	13. Secuelas

¡Saludos de nuevo! Traigo otra continuación recien salida del horno.

Y respondiendo la pregunta del anónimo de los comentarios:

Miette lleva poco tiempo sirviendo a Menagerie, pero sí tiene la capacidad de cambiar libremente de forma, entre la forma insectoide llamada Nectura, a su forma humana y viceversa. No es una habilidad única de ella, todas las bestias pueden transformarse entre una forma humana y su forma real.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo ¡Disfrutenlo!

 **Capítulo 13** : **Secuelas**

La lluvia caía una vez más sobre Ciudad Veilstone, el clima no era tan insidioso como cuando aquella criatura de Menagerie causaba la lluvia, pero si era una lluvia persistente. Han pasado tres días desde la batalla contra Menagerie en aquella escuela, a pesar de que los agentes de la AIP lograron rescatar a prácticamente todos los rehenes, el ambiente de la organización, tal como él del clima de la ciudad, es menos que jovial; de hecho, cualquiera que se hubiese acercado al edificio, habría visto que, frente a la entrada, justo en el bonito jardín había ahora un memorial de piedra, bastante alto. A pies de esta estructura había ramos de flores blancas: rosas, lirios y crisantemos. Se podía apreciar una placa dorada que decía. "En honor a los agentes caídos que dieron sus vidas heroicamente para salvar 120 vidas de las garras de Menagerie." Seguido por cientos de nombres en fila, de todos aquellos de la AIP que perecieron, y al final de todos esos nombres, las palabras. "…Serán vengados".

Treinta agentes de la AIP se encontraban alrededor del memorial, en silencio. Todos vestían formal y de color negro, complementando perfectamente la atmósfera tan lúgubre del lugar, sostenían paraguas, pero honestamente no habría hecho mucha diferencia si nos las llevaran, estar totalmente empapados no haría más miserable la situación. También estaban varios de los rehenes rescatados (al menos aquellos que lograron una pronta recuperación) todos mostrando absoluto respeto.

Lillie se coloca frente al memorial y carraspea, su voz estaba ligeramente temblorosa. "Nunca olvidemos ese día, el día en que tantas vidas nos fueron arrebatadas, v-vamos a mostrarle a Menagerie que, no d-dejaremos que dañen a una sola persona más, aunque paguemos el más grande precio por ello.

Miette que estaba parada junto a Ash (entre él y Serena, para ser precisos) casi suelta una risotada. No los habían matado a todos, pero tan sólo quedaban treinta de ellos… ¿Qué demonios podían hacer contra Menagerie? Absolutamente nada. La chica observa con detenimiento a los agentes restantes, mientras fingía solemnidad; la verdadera tragedia fueron sus hermanas bestias caídas, no los humanos, eso sin mencionar que el discurso era patético. " _Nada como escuchar el vozarrón de la Gran Señorita Macherie, eso sí mueve corazones con la fuerza de un terremoto, a esta oxigenada apenas y se le escucha._ " Piensa, suprimiendo una risa.

A la voz de Lillie le sigue un largo momento de relativo silencio, obviamente se escuchaban a varias personas sollozar, nadie juzgaría una reacción en estos momentos. A pesar de que este momento sólo duro un par de minutos a lo mucho, para los presentes se hizo eterno. La rubia no tenía más que decir y honestamente no deseaba alargar innecesariamente las cosas, algo le decía que la atmósfera sólo se volvería más tensa; además tenía tantísimas cosas que hacer, debía reorganizar todo, desde el inicio, no había otra alternativa a este punto. El arduo trabajo de tantos meses se había desvanecido en tan sólo un par de horas.

Para el alivio de todos, el memorial ha terminado. Las víctimas de Menagerie se fueron retirando lentamente del lugar, ya no tenían más que hacer ahí por lo que los miembros de la AIP quedan ahí casi totalmente solos, la única persona ajena a la organización que todavía seguía con ellos era Miette, obviamente para continuar con sus planes.

"Así que solo quedamos nosotros con vida, vaya suerte la mía." Comenta Úrsula con ironía, colocando los dedos de su mano delicadamente sobre su barbilla.

"¡Shh…Úrsula! ¡E-eso fue un comentario muy grosero!" Le reprocha Sawyer, algo asqueado con la actitud de la chica, incluso después de la masacre, la chica no dejaba de decir esas cosas.

"Es la verdad, creo que nadie de aquí me agrada, ah bueno, lo que uno debe soportar para salvar el mundo." Contesta la chica haciendo una expresión de cansancio.

"Ay pues si no te gusta, mejor lárgate." Replica Dawn de inmediato al oír el ácido comentario de la chica.

"¿Y perder la oportunidad de hacerte la vida pesada, Dee-dee? ¡Nunca!" Contesta con enorme arrogancia, dándole la espalda a su odiada rival, Dawn hace exactamente lo mismo.

Miette estaba muy complacida al ver el caos apoderarse de la AIP tan pronto ese soso funeral acabó. Era lo justo, hacerles pagar por sus crímenes contra Menagerie, los ojos de Miette se dirigen hacia Serena, la chica había estado evitándola desde el día del "rescate". Especialmente porque consiguió que Ash la cargara entre brazos, hasta que llegó esa ambulancia de tantas que fueron llamadas para atender a las víctimas de tal crisis, era perfecto ver la cara de celos de la castaña, cada mueca que hacía, y como apretaba los dientes, Serena era terrible actriz. La chica se dirige hacia Ash, sonriéndole muy dulcemente y tomándolo de la mano. "Ash, sólo quiero agradecerte por salvarme el otro día, no se que sería de mi sin ti."

Ash se rasca la cabeza, algo incómodo. "Oh no tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho, me gustaría devolverte el favor algún día de estos…" La sonrisa de Miette se hace más grande, cosa que nada le agrada a Dawn y Serena, Ash sólo asiente con la cabeza, también sonriendo.

Serena sentía que Miette podía hacer cualquier movimiento repentino para tratar de quedarse con Ash, no podía sacarse de encima esa incómoda sensación de peligro inminente, quizá exageraba un poco, pero cuando de Ash se trataba, jamás podía sentirse enteramente tranquila. Trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa, lo cierto era que se sentía culpable por tener pensamientos tan irrelevantes en las actuales circunstancias.

Dawn, quien aún estaba muy molesta con Ash y Serena por lo ocurrido, no entendía del todo el porque le fastidiaba la actitud de Miette, quizá sólo no deseaba reconocer que eran celos, probablemente le molestaba bastante la actitud tan directa que la tipa esta tenía con sus intenciones con Ash. Estaba acostumbrada a que las otras chicas fuesen mucho más sutiles, incluso Serena por lo general no eran tan malditamente obvia, aunque si reconocía que, tratándose de Ash, ser así de franca era probablemente una buena idea. La peliazul gira repentinamente a su izquierda, sintiendo a alguien mirándola fijamente, al voltearse vería que Zoey era muy posiblemente quien había estado observándola de esa manera, pero no puede confirmarlo con certeza ya que la pelirroja estaba volteando para otro lado, pero era la única persona que estaba detrás suyo.

Zoey suspira y camina hacia Lillie, tomándola del hombro. "Deseaba que nos reunamos hoy ¿No es así?"

Lillie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja. "A-ah…si así es…la situación es muy grave, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible…"

Paul se aproxima a las chicas, trata de suavizar su mirada para dirigirse a Lillie, la chica ya tiene demasiado en su cabeza como para soportar más, pero estando Zoey ahí no puede mostrar ni la más mínima debilidad. "Entre más pronto arreglemos este desastre mejor, tenemos que aceptar que esas brutas muy posiblemente intenten darnos el golpe de gracia cualquier momento de estos." Comenta con bastante dureza.

Lillie suspira nerviosamente, sentía que esos dos en cualquier momento iban a agarrarse a golpes, tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo. "Vamos a mi oficina, emm Paul, por favor, ve a buscar Clemont, tenemos mucho que discutir. Zoey, podrías avisarles a todos que… hay una reunión urgente hoy a las seis de la tarde, para informarles del plan de acción?"

El chico observa a la pelirroja alejarse, ambos se dirigen miradas que podrían matar, no sabía cómo era posible, pero la toleraba cada vez menos, y el sentimiento era totalmente mutuo. Zoey, al igual que Ash y las otras dos había sido casi santificada por el rescate de esas víctimas. En cambió a el casi lo crucificaban por su fallida ofensiva, el sabía que no iba a resultar y menos con la manada de idiotas que tenía que vigilar, bueno así es la vida. Paul camina hacia donde estaba Clemont, el rubio se encontraba de pie cerca del memorial, se le veía muy cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

"Hey." Paul dice, tocándolo del hombro para llamar su atención. "La presidenta nos necesita en su oficina, vamos." Explica con seriedad.

"Ah! S-sí, vamos." Clemont tartamudea, pero rápidamente, como sí lo que estaba en su cabeza no importara nada en esos momentos, camina cerca de Paul, en total silencio. Cuando los dos entran al edificio principal de la AIP, Paul de repente quiebra el silencio. "La bestia que atrapaste…ya la has…interrogado?"

Clemont traga saliva y baja la cabeza con cierta timidez.

"Imagino que no suelta nada." Comenta Paul, en un tono muchísimo más casual de lo normal de hecho parecía que sonreía.

El rubio lanza un suspiro largo y se detiene. "Es…una fiera absoluta, lo único que dice es que soy patético si creo que voy a poder hacer que me diga una sola palabra, además me aseguró que sus amigas pronto vendrán por ella…"

"Bueno si tu me estuvieras interrogando, no sentiría nada de temor. Si yo fuera una bestia estúpida seguro sentiría que tengo el dominio, así estuviera encadenado y tuviera un bozal en mi maloliente hocico."

"¿Entonces que debería hacer? ¡No creo que nada de lo que tenga disponible haga que esa criatura hable!"

Paul muy casualmente truena sus nudillos, sorprendiendo al rubio. "No tienes ni idea del daño que puedes hacer con las cosas más simples. Déjame que yo la interrogue, muy pronto la tendré implorando clemencia."

Clemont nuevamente traga saliva, y asiente con la cabeza, sin decir absolutamente nada más. Paul suelta la sonrisa más genuina que ha soltado en un largo rato. Ambos continúan con su trayecto hacia la oficina de Lillie, como si la conversación no hubiese pasado.

Los agentes de afuera habían comenzando a dispersarse. Zoey ya les había dicho que debían estar de nuevo en la AIP antes de las seis, para una reunión muy importante. Nadie había parado en días y sabían que la carga de trabajo se haría mucho peor, con treinta agentes no había forma de que cubrieran la ciudad, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos monstruos regresaran a acabar el trabajo. Incluso entre los grupos nadie hablaba, había demasiada tensión y nerviosísimo en el ambiente, si alguien renunciara en este momento sería terrible pero también sería una decisión bastante sensata.

Ash estira los brazos, voltea a ver a su Pikachu que estaba sentado en su hombro y anuncia. "Bueno, yo iré a entrenar, tengo bastante rato de aquí a las seis."

"Sólo piensas en eso ¿Verdad?" Replica Dawn de inmediato, cruzada de brazos.

"Es natural, Menagerie podría regresar en cualquier momento y debemos estar listos ¿Verdad, Pikachu?" La pequeña ratita asiente con la cabeza.

"Ugg, unas horas de entrenamiento no van a salvar el mundo Ash." Comenta Dawn, mirando al suelo. "Y menos si apenas has dormido estos días."

"Dormiré al rato, no hay problema. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? ¡Podemos entrenar juntos!" Sugiere el azabache, sonriéndole a Dawn.

La chica peliazul se pone algo roja, esas palabras ciertamente la transportaban a años en el pasado, cuando las cosas eran más simples. Dawn hubiese querido platicar con Zoey acerca de lo que esa bestia inmunda, Macherie, le hizo, pero parecía que la pelirroja estaría ocupadísima por un largo rato. De ahí pensó en que podría recuperar horas de sueño, pero no deseaba arriesgarse y llegar tarde a la reunión, así que ir con Ash….no sonaba como si fuera tan mala idea. "Bien Ash, me la debes y voy a darte una arrastrada que nunca vas a olvidar."

Serena iba a hablar, quería estar ahí con ellos dos, tenía cosas que hablar con Dawn también, pero a la vez, no se sentía cómoda dejándola a solas con el azabache. Pero pronto siente a alguien abrazarla no muy discretamente, se trataba de Miette.

"Jejeje, disfruten el _entrenamiento,_ yo y Serena tenemos planes. Los veré a las seis." Comenta, silenciando a la castaña antes de cualquier otra cosa.

"¿A las seis? ¡Pero no eres de la AIP!" Exclama Dawn, arqueando una ceja.

"Oh, pero acuérdate que soy de la prensa, es importante que comunique de su plan de acción a la ciudad ¡No se sentirán seguros si no saben si la AIP continuará protegiéndolos!" Con esa respuesta Dawn queda en total silencio y sólo se limita a seguir a Ash, quien después de despedirse de Miette y Serena se aleja corriendo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunta Serena, visiblemente ofendida.

"¡Sólo te quiero ayudar! Se que ibas a seguirlos, y eso se habría visto muy mal. Tienes que dejar de ser tan obvia con lo que sientes." Explica Miette, levantando una de sus cejas.

"Ehh, bueno sí, quería ir…" Admite la castaña, volteando hacia el lado opuesto, Miette le sujeta la cara.

Oh como deseaba enterrarle su aguijón en medio de su estúpida cara en este momento, pero debía ser paciente. "Hay una forma en la que puedes ir y estar muy al tanto de esa sesión de entrenamiento."

La chica mira a Miette, bastante incómoda. "¿A-a que te refieres?"

"Vamos a seguirlos…sin que ellos lo sepan, encontramos un lugar cómodo y podemos observar con toda tranquilidad lo que hacen, y oír lo que dicen."

"¡P-pero eso es indebido!" Replica Serena, asustada con esa idea.

"¿La chica que le robo un beso a Ash está preocupada de lo que es indebido? ¡Heh, y yo que te consideraba un ejemplo a seguir por tu bravura!" Exclama la chica, dándole la espalda a Serena. "Además sólo es indebido si alguien nos descubre ¿no?"

El rostro de Serena enrojece al recordar ese beso, ¡Como le hubiese gustado que fuera correspondido! La propuesta de Miette era escandalosa, pero lo cierto era que sólo pensaba observar un poco, lo más probable es que sólo tuvieran unas cuantas batallas y descansaran. "Bien, vayamos, pero sólo…un momento ¿De acuerdo?"

Miette la mira burlonamente. "Sí, sólo un " _momento_ " La chica sigue de cerca a Serena, quien sabía que Dawn y Ash probablemente se habrían dirigido a la zona de entrenamiento de la AIP, un lugar que, de hecho, era perfecto para lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Las ventanas de esta zona eran cristalinas, no era raro que la gente de los alrededores e incluso mismos miembros de la organización se asomaran a ver los raros Pokémon de los agentes y sobre todo las intensas batallas que ahí se libraban. Los vidrios no eran tan gruesos como parecían, y honestamente a todos les daba terror volarlos en mil pedazos cualquier día por un ataque mal dirigido, pero bueno ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Era un bonito lugar para entrenar y no había habido en él ningún incidente. La cosa es que alrededor de la estructura había unas columnas que más eran de decoración, por las que crecían arbustos, desde adentro no era posible ver si algo o alguien estaba detrás de las columnas, pero si alguien se quedara junto a ellas, podría observar con toda tranquilidad lo que acontecía dentro.

Justo ahí se colocaron Miette y Serena, esta última aun ruborizada, no tenía idea como había sido convencida de hacer algo tan vergonzoso.

"Ahí están, míralos." Comenta Miette a la avergonzada chica, no pudiendo ocultar su risa. Ver a Serena así nunca perdía lo entretenido.

Serena traga saliva y observa con detenimiento a sus compañeros, no ve ningún Pokémon fuera así que asume que no han comenzado a entrenar. Puede oírlos hablar, no con demasiada claridad, especialmente porque la lluvia obscurecía un poco la conversación, pero si podía tener una idea decente de lo que hablaban.

"Iré al otro lado del campo, y como me la debes, tu escogerás un Pokémon primero." Dice Dawn, caminando hacia el lado opuesto de Ash para iniciar el combate.

"¡ESPERA!" Ash grita, quizá con un volumen un tanto innecesario, obviamente Dawn se detiene de inmediato, no esperaba que Ash la detuviera y menos antes de una batalla.

"¡Cielos Ash! ¿Pasa algo?" pregunta la chica peliazul, visiblemente preocupada.

"Lo siento…es que la verdad, si no te digo ahorita, no sé si podré más tarde…"

Los ojos de Dawn, Serena y Miette se abren como platos, ninguna de las presentes esperaba una oración así de él, pero claramente la reacción más dramática vino de Serena, quien dejó su boca abrirse bastante y el color desapareció de su piel, Miette tuvo que sostenerla del brazo para evitar que esta se parara y arruinara todo.

"Quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió en la escuela… fui…muy grosero contigo."

Dawn mira hacia abajo, y toca de forma subconsciente las heridas causadas por el látigo de Macherie, ya habían empezado a sanar, pero el recordar las intenciones de esa bestia era lo que más le afectaba, la chica siente sus piernas temblar, parecía que iban a fallarle en cualquier instante, y más cuando cree escuchar la risa burlona de esa bruta en su cabeza.

"Se que si nos hubiéramos quedado juntos, los tres, la loca esa no te habría atacado así…." comenta el chico, queriendo extender su mano hacia Dawn pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no era una buena idea, al menos no en este momento.

"No sabes eso Ash, no hay forma en que pudiéramos predecir que…eso iba a pasar, sólo olvídalo, no deseo hablar de eso." Contesta cortante la peliazul, sujetando el brazo que antes había estado herido y que de forma inmediata había sido sanado por esa bestia. Dawn vuelve a mirar al chico, sus ojos humedeciéndose considerablemente. "Pero sí me preocupa que no podamos llegar a ningún acuerdo, me preocupa que un día de estos te vayas a matar por no pensar las cosas…aunque a decir verdad eso siempre me angustia cuando estás cerca, jamás puedo estar tranquila."

Ash mira hacia abajo, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado. Si, era muy cierto, el actuaba y luego pensaba, siempre era por una muy buena causa, y el estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero desde que entró a la AIP, el había estado dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento tan audaz no era algo que sus compañeras apreciaban. Ya había conseguido meterlas en líos con las bestias en varias ocasiones, de hecho, Dawn había tenido el brazo fracturado por que el no era capaz de saltar directamente a una situación peligrosa, ella era más capaz de defenderse; pero contra un enemigo como las bestias de Menagerie, el poder individual poco valía, la cohesión grupal tenía más oportunidades de hacerles frente.

Repentina la chica rodea a Ash en un cálido de abrazo, uno bastante fuerte y repleto de sinceridad y preocupación. "Se que no eres de pensar en ti, pero por favor, ten mucho más cuidado, yo no quiero perderte." Dawn tiene más y más dificultades para evitar que las lagrimas escapen de su rostro, pronto se hace inevitable.

El azabache mira muy sorprendido a su compañera, y no puede resistir el impulso de corresponder el abrazo. Había tenido a la gente expresándole su preocupación de muchas formas, pero jamás así; la verdad era que no le desagradaba para nada el gesto, podía percibir la suave escencia florar del perfume de Dawn, nunca la había notado antes, era un olor sutil y no había necesidad de estar tan cerca de ella, pero ahí estaba. La chica peliazul da un paso atrás y concluye el abrazo, sonriéndole al chico, por primera vez en estos días, había estado realmente callada con él y no era para menos. El chico coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Dawn, y no puede evitar sentir la suavidad de la piel de la chica, algo que nunca había notado tampoco. "Te prometo que dejaré de ser tan imbécil."

Dawn suelta una pequeña risilla, aparentemente muy satisfecha con la respuesta de Ash. "Me parece perfecto, y creo que aún tenemos una batalla pendiente."

Serena aun no cerraba la boca, Miette se ve obligada a subirle la mandíbula inferior con la mano, haciendo lo imposible por no estallar en carcajadas, si tan sólo pudiera tomarle foto a la cara de la castaña, esto cas valía la pena, excepto por el hecho de que estaba segura de que Ash había llamado "esa loca" a la grandiosa Señorita Macherie.

"Bueno, pudo ser peor, pudieron haber comenzado a hablar mal de ti." Dice Miette, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Serena. "Eso si hubiera sido horrible."

La castaña no dice nada, siente una angustia inmensa que no la deja hablar, su boca estaba seca y podía escuchar a su corazón latir como un desquiciado. "No me siento…nada bien."

"¿Porqué? Sólo fue una linda platica de amigos que conmovería a cualquiera."

"No lo sé…" Responde Serena, algo cortante; por sus constantes discusiones no había podido darse cuenta de lo cercanos que en realidad eran Dawn y Ash. La castaña se dispone a observar más de lo que ocurría sólo para ser criticada por Miette.

"¿No que sólo un _momento_?"

Serena la silencia, no muy discretamente. "No puedo quedarme así, esto no me da ninguna buena espina." La chica hubiera preferido nunca enterarse de este intercambio, si de por sí sentía que estorbaba cuando Ash y Dawn estaban presentes, ahora era cien veces peor. Si iba a sentirse como un enorme saco de estiércol, al menos quería saber si la situación era tan mala como pensaba.

Miette se recarga en la columna, aparentemente cansada de espiar al par. la realidad es que sentía inmensa satisfacción de ver a Serena retorcerse de angustia así, no podía esperar a llevarla al límite, y además esa chica de la falda rosa iba a ser también una herramienta útil para lograrlo, de eso no había duda. Ahora dejando su trivial plan contra la chica de lado, la chica se concentra en un asunto mucho más importante, los planes de su amada organización: Menagerie. Los pensamientos de la chica, entre la lluvia, los gritos de los combatientes, y la angustia de Serena, la llevan a un par de días atrás.

La noche del día después del fatídico combate entre la AIP, Menagerie había tenido una reunión urgente. Las bestias se encontraba nuevamente reunidas en ese elegante círculo decorado por cortinas finas y columnas, el ambiente era muy extraño y eso ya era decir mucho. Obviamente habían disfrutado inmensamente el atormentar a tantas personas en un solo día, pero habían pagado un precio que no esperaban, eso sin mencionar que habían fallado en cumplir con la orden de su amada Señorita Macherie.

El aire era una mezcla de sádica satisfacción, tristeza y preocupación, ninguna estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar, sabían que al menos, habían dado un golpe devastador a la AIP, eso era la única certeza. Para la reunión después de la muerte de Myria, por lo inesperada y atroz que fue, las bestias habían llegado al lugar y se habían acomodado sin dar mucha mayor importancia al rango, pero ahora, no deseaban fastidiar más a su líder de lo que ya lo habían hecho, así que se habían distribuido en el lugar de forma jerárquica.

Miette, entonces transformada en Nectura, se encontraba casi en la parte de atrás. Ella no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y además sus habilidades tampoco eran tan extraordinarias, así que por ello era subordinada de muchas otras, eran pocas las bestias a las que no se refería como "Señorita". Entre sus brazos insectoides sostenía un ramo de flores, eran rosas doradas, no eran de color amarillo, de hecho, estás parecían estar hechas de oro puro y brillaban hermosamente; era una rara variedad que sólo crecía en el misterioso lugar que habitaban las bestias, llamada apropiadamente " _Rosa aurum_ "; cabe destacar que todas las bestias sostenías cadenas o ramos de estas flores entre sus extremidades.

La bestia intenta localizar a querida superior, Brachyura, pero sabía que ella muy posiblemente estaría en las filas de frente. Aun no entendía bien el porqué, pero sabía que ella misma y las otras relegadas a la parte de atrás representaban criaturas mundanas, sin grandes habilidades, al menos al compararlas con las que estaban en la parte de enfrente, que representaban criaturas más allá del entendimiento humano, criaturas de las que sólo se habla en folklore y leyendas. A pesar de que existía una jerarquía relativamente estricta, las bestias de rangos superior tenían la costumbre de tratar a todas por debajo de ellas como hermanas menores, guiándolas y protegiéndolas siempre que fuera posible, era un sistema con el que todas estaban contentas.

Pronto se escucha el sonido de unos tacones, y todas saben lo que eso significa: La llegada de la Gran Señorita Macherie, quien, tan estoica como siempre, camina con elegancia hasta quedar de pie enfrente de todas sus súbditas, quienes de inmediato se ponen de rodillas ante ella.

Macherie tenía sus brazos atrás de su cuerpo, sus garras entrelazadas una con la otra, dándole un aire mucho más autoritario. Con un vozarrón fuerte, lo suficiente para que todo organismo en ese lugar la escuchara, pregunta. **"¿Estamos todas de acuerdo de que eso fue una pésima idea?"**

Nadie fue capaz de responder, pero, aun así, la bestia líder continuó hablando. "Yo les dije que no dejaran que la venganza las cegara. Si, vengamos a Myria, matando a cientos de esos humanos ¿A qué precio? Nosotras tuvimos muchas pérdidas también, y una vida nuestra vale más que millones de vidas humanas. Tenemos una agenda, a nosotras no nos interesa la AIP, a lo mucho son una ligera molestia." La bestia dirige sus ojos en Brachyura quien es incapaz de sostener la mirada, la vergüenza la consume. "Fue una pérdida de tiempo."

Tengu, quien es una de las pocas bestias que están al frente, y que tenía además la responsabilidad de asegurarse que el exterminio de la AIP se llevara sin problemas, aclara su garganta y tímidamente alza la voz. "Mi Señorita, también…emm, Onca fue capturada por la AIP, ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder?"

Macherie no parece estar sorprendida. "Si, estoy al tanto de eso. Pobre de nuestra querida hermana, mira que estar a merced de esas alimañas." Sus seguidoras estaban impresionadas, nadie le había dicho esa información a la Reina fiera, considerando que era algo extremadamente delicado y que sólo debía ser comunicado por una bestia de alto rango ¿Cómo es que se había enterado?"

"A-asumo que…entonces atacaremos pronto la AIP… ¿Cierto?" Pregunta la bestia emplumada, con bastante nerviosísimo, jalando los extremos de su kimono; era considerada una sabia entre sus hermanas fiera, pero ni ella podía predecir a la gran Macherie.

La líder suspira, algo irritada. "Si no pudieron acabar con ellos ayer, **¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán ahora?"** La bestia levanta la voz, causando que sus subordinadas agachen más la cabeza, casi literalmente estaban con la cola entre las patas en estos momentos.

"¡Su magia negra podría aniquilar a toda la AIP de inmediato Señorita Macherie!" Exclama una bestia en el fondo, todas sus compañeras voltean a verla, absolutamente horrorizadas.

Macherie parece increíblemente molesta por ese comentario, sus colmillos presionando con fuerza contra su labio, dejando su actitud estoica de lado por varios instantes, pero aun así permite que sus seguidoras hablen por ella.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa? ¡Ella no tiene por qué tomarse la molestia de hacer NUESTRO trabajo!" Exclama una bestia en el medio, no fue la única que regañó a la novata, la gran mayoría de las cientas de bestias presientes lo hicieron de alguna forma u otra.

" **¡Basta!"** La bestia líder, con su potente voz, silencia a sus seguidoras de inmediato y con una minúscula sonrisa se acerca a la que había dicho tales palabras.

La pequeña bestia, una arpía cubierta de plumas verdes y rosas de tono brillante, estaba al borde del llanto, y sus lágrimas salen de su rostro sin control al ver que la mismísima Macherie se acercaba a ella, su larga cola moviéndose ligeramente de izquierda a derecha y que la miraba fijamente. Para su sorpresa, Macherie le levanta la barbilla con dulzura y la mira a los ojos. " No te preocupes, todo está bien. Además, precisamente porque mi magia no conoce límite, es que me encargare de sacar a nuestra linda hermana Onca de las sucias manos de la AIP, no podemos permitir que tengan a una de nosotras como una miserable prisionera ¿Verdad?" La pequeña fiera de plumas brillantes ruboriza intensamente, casi se desmaya en los brazos de la Reina de las bestias.

Las bestias se miran las unas a las otras, recordando amargamente como su amiga fue capturada por ese chiquillo rubio trabajando para la AIP. El miedo que esa escena había inspirado había sido lo suficiente como para hacer que la mayoría no deseara ir a ese lugar tan peligroso, Miette no había estado ahí para verlo, pero el terror de sus compañeras se le pega.

"Yo me encargaré de la AIP, si bien no son de importancia, ahora tienen a una de las nuestras; por lo que la situación ha cambiado drásticamente. Déjenmelo a mí." Macherie sonríe, usualmente no lo hacía frente a sus seguidoras, y esto hace que las bestias la miren encantadas, demasiado felices de que su líder vaya a solucionar ese terrible problema. Macherie continúa hablando, su voz haciéndose menos monótona conforme lo hace. "Y no pierdan la fe, esto sólo ha sido un minúsculo tropiezo, hagamos que las vidas de todas las que cayeron en batalla ayer no sean desperdiciadas; comencemos a regar a esta pequeña semilla para que florezca a nuestra hermosa imagen." Macherie suelta a la bestia que sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos, dejándola delicadamente en el suelo y regresa a su lugar al frente, sólo para escuchar los gritos de emoción de sus queridas bestias.

" _Por ello debo apurarme, mis planes son irrelevantes comparados con el plan Maestro de la Gran Macherie…no hay forma de que yo entienda que está pensando, sólo puedo servirle tanto como pueda, si ella se encargará de la AIP como lo dijo, entonces asumo que de ellos no quedará ni polvo, debo ser rápida."_

Miette regresa a la realidad, por que Serena la estaba sacudiendo con fuerza. "¡Se acaban de ir, combatieron menos tiempo del que pensaba! ¿Crees que debería preocuparme?"

La chica suspira, y abraza a la castaña, fingiendo consolarla. "Sólo lo sabremos si los seguimos ¿Verdad?"

Serena asiente con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada como para aceptar nuevamente ese plan verbalmente, era demasiado humillante y a pesar de que apenas había comenzado, sentía que no iba a poder parar.


	14. Inversión Térmica

¡Qué tal! Aquí les traigo un capítulo recién sacadito del horno, está más largo de lo normal pero espero les guste mucho :) Por cierto, una consulta para ustedes, sé que recordar a las bestias que han aparecido resulta díficil, así que tenía pensando hacer dibujos de todas ellas como una guía visual ¿Qué opinan al respecto?

Capítulo 14: **Inversión térmica**

Mientras los agentes encontraban actividades en las que ocuparse antes de la reunión de las seis de la tarde, Lillie llevaba acabo su propia reunión en su oficina, por ahora la situación no había habido ningún problema, pero eso solamente era porque estaban esperando a que dos personas más llegaran, así que no había necesidad de comenzar aún.

"Emm, deberían de llegar en cualquier momento, apenas los contacte antier y…" Lillie es gentilmente interrumpida por Zoey.

"No se preocupe, no hay tanta prisa." Le comenta, sonriéndole delicadamente.

Paul bufa, ocasionando que la pelirroja de inmediato ponga su atención en él, increíblemente irritada. "Tus migrañas ya te dañaron el cerebro ¿Verdad? ¿Olvidas que hay reunión a las seis con los demás? Si esos dos no piensan llegar a tiempo mejor empecemos de una vez." Recuerda el chico mirando de reojo a la pelirroja, con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro; quizá disfrutaba de fastidiarla así más de lo que deseaba admitir.

Zoey coloca sus manos en su regazo, y aprieta los puños ligeramente. Inhala aire, tratando de mantenerse tranquila. "No, sólo lo digo porque contigo aquí ni siquiera vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo, no importa cuando comencemos." Replica, mirando de reojo a Paul con profundo desdén.

"Chicos por favor, no es momento de pelear…" Comenta Clemont con timidez, Paul y Zoey se dan una última mirada de odio y voltean a ver a otro lado. A pesar de que habían terminado su breve discusión, la tensión del ambiente no había bajado ni un poco.

"Clemont tiene razón, estamos en circunstancias terriblemente críticas, y ustedes dos tienen que dejar sus diferencias de lado, no pueden pasársela peleando como si tuvieran 5 años." Lillie se ve en la necesidad de regañar a sus colegas, siempre era lo mismo con ellos.

La sonrisa de Paul está llena de ironía. "Zoey, ¿Quieres que te pida perdón y nos demos la mano?" Esa pregunta sólo era una burla, el sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Zoey entrecierra los ojos y aumenta la fuerza con la que aprieta los puños. De alguna forma logra evitar contestar a la provocación de Paul. Sinceramente tenía asuntos mucho más importantes en que concentrarse; de hecho, podía decirse que la AIP, era la _menor_ de sus preocupaciones en este momento.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Zoey no contestara, no hace nada por relajar el ambiente, al contrario, Clemont y Lillie ahora quedan nerviosos, expectantes a una repentina reacción de su parte, la conocían y sabían que difícilmente ella se guardaba sus palabras.

Afortunadamente para ellos, las dos personas que faltaban cruzan la puerta de la oficina de Lillie. Se trataba de un chico y una chica, ambos teniendo un poco más de veinte años. Ella tenía cabello castaño obscuro, ojos azules como el mar y una figura voluptuosa envuelta en una vestimenta deportiva de color rojo e iba colgada del brazo del chico, quien era un joven un par de años mayor que su compañera, de cabello verde, ojos en ese mismo tono, portando una chaqueta púrpura, playera negra y pantalón azul. Claramente ambos eran muy cercanos; si el gesto del brazo no era suficiente indicio de esto, si lo era la miradita suave y tierna, de enamorados totales, que se dirigen entre ellos antes de dirigirse a los presentes.

"¡May! ¡Drew!" Lillie exclama, demasiado aliviada como para expresarlo. "¡Llegan justo tiempo!"

Drew ríe y arquea una ceja, algo incrédulo "¿Enserio? Estaba bajo la impresión de que llegábamos como 40 minutos tarde. Aunque, a decir verdad, fue culpa de aquí mis ojos." Comenta el peliverde, volteando hacia la chica castaña con una sonrisa pícara, May se pone roja y niega con la cabeza.

"No le crean, fue su culpa." Comenta May, apretando el brazo de Drew, ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de lo que los demás discutían, y por lo tanto, sus comentarios casuales y cómicos disiparon rápidamente la atmósfera tan tensa.

"De cualquier forma es genial tenerlos aquí." Zoey comenta amistosamente, retomando su actitud tranquila de siempre. "Además es lindo ver que las cosas entre ustedes vayan tan de maravilla" La chica le guiña un ojo a May, quien de inmediato se ruboriza, con una expresión muy tímida en el rostro.

Lillie les da una mirada traviesa a la pareja, haciendo que ambos se sientan avergonzados. Quién sabe, tal vez era una forma bastante sutil de castigarlos por su impuntualidad. "¡Si, TIENEN que contarnos todos los detalles después!"

El rumbo de la conversación obviamente comenzaba a irritar inmensamente a Paul, por lo que se ve forzado a jalar a todos a tierra firme de nuevo. "¿Podemos empezar ya?"

"Oh…p-por supuesto…una disculpa." La rubia aclara su garganta, retomando su tono serio. "Me imagino que gracias al espectáculo que montaron esas bestias, ustedes dos saben perfectamente porque están aquí."

Los recién llegados suspiran, Drew se cruza de brazos "Sí, parece que las cosas son mucho peor de lo que nos había dicho en un principio. Bueno no había de otra, nos pediste que suspendiéramos nuestra investigación especial después de todo, tenía que ser algo muy grave."

"Quería que se enteraran por mi boca, pero… tristemente se me adelantaron." Comenta Lillie, mirando hacia abajo. "Pero la realidad no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, sólo tengo un poco más de una veintena de agentes, necesitamos reestructurarnos y rápido."

"Es una pena, nuestra investigación acerca de las bestias parecía empezar a mostrar datos interesantes, ya los compartiremos con ustedes tan pronto sea posible." Drew hace una pausa breve y continua. "Pero si, por ahora la prioridad es reconstruir la organización." Drew y May toman asiento justo entre las sillas colocadas entre Paul y Zoey, sirviendo ambos sin saberlo como una barrera física que podría mantenerlos más a raya; puesto que cuando se fueron a realizar dicha investigación la animosidad entre ellos no era tan evidente.

"Obviamente debemos de conseguir más gente." Clemont dice, recalcando lo más obvio. "Los ataques de Menagerie habían sido esporádicos en un inicio, pero bueno sabemos que la AIP se formó precisamente porque esas fieras comenzaron a causar muchos más problemas, no quiero ni pensar que harán ahora que saben que quedamos tan pocos y que tenemos a una de las suyas."

"Exacto, jamás pensamos que ellas darían tantos problemas, no lidiamos con entrenadores humanos después de todo, son seres más allá de nuestra comprensión." Lillie suspira, entristecida. "Nuestra tasa de éxito en contra de ellas ha sido bajísima, creo que podría contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces que hemos logrado evitar que se salgan con la suya."

"Recuerdo que al inicio sólo se dedicaban a robar aquí y allá, nada realmente tan grave, pero ahora están empezando a actuar como…un grupo terrorista." El rubio se quita los lentes, y comienza a limpiarlos con un trapito. "Muchos agentes salían terriblemente lastimados después de enfrentarse a ellas, y muchos renunciaban a las pocas semanas de entrar."

"La cosa no es tener más gente, es simplemente tener gente COMPETENTE. Sawyer, Úrsula y yo nos manejamos bastante bien contra ellas, ¿De que sirve tener a una manada de cobardes incompetentes?" Cuestiona Paul cruzado de brazos.

"Bueno Paul, entiendo que en el calor de una batalla es difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no esté inmediatamente cerca de ti, pero a decir verdad dejaste de lado a todos los demás agentes que se encontraban ahí, muchos otros lograron defenderse de los ataques bastante bien hasta que las bestias los quebraron por falta de apoyo." Puntualiza Drew, Paul sólo se encoje de hombros.

"Quizá si yo hubiera sabido que ellos eran competentes habríamos podido hacer algo que resultara menos letal para ellos, pero no iba a hacer ningún milagro con el plan estúpido y suicida que _ella_ propuso en primer lugar."

Drew y May de inmediato voltean a ver a la pelirroja. "Ese plan…¿Fue tu idea?" Pregunta la castaña, genuinamente sorprendida.

Zoey traga saliva, la tensión regresando a sus puños. "Era una situación demasiado delicada, había un centenar de personas atrapadas ahí, fue sólo una idea rápida, y… todos conocíamos los riesgos."

Paul asiente con la cabeza. "Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con tremendo plan tan imbécil, había mil formas mejores de solucionar eso, no es mi culpa que todos hayan ido con la primera pendejada que ella babeó."

Los puños de Zoey se aprietan más. "Bueno, quizá fue una mayor pendejada el dejar que tú te hicieras cargo de detener a las bestias ¡Hasta recuerdo que te auto propusiste para la posición, y hasta me llamaste _patética_ ¿Recuerdas?" Comenta la pelirroja, sus ojos ardiendo en rabia.

"Contigo ahí en el campo de batalla, seguramente todos estarían muertos."

La pelirroja parece pensar lo que Paul le dijo, por un momento, su vista está al frente pero parece mirar un punto fijo en la pared blanca de la oficina. Una sensación de pánico la llena, es repentina, y parece incrementar lentamente. "Tal vez estás en lo correcto." Comenta, quizá sin pensar mucho las implicaciones de su comentario, todos comparten miradas de confusión.

"Pero tampoco podemos olvidar Zoey fue clave para ayudar a liberar a todos los rehenes." Recuerda Clemont, tratando de desactivar la bomba que era esta discusión.

"Fue un acierto dejar que Ash, Dawn y Serena manejaran eso, y obviamente con Zoey ahí el proceso fue más rápido." Agrega May, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, apretándolo suavemente.

Sin embargo, los comentarios en su defensa hicieron poco para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Zoey. Las palabras de sus colegas le parecían algo distantes, como si fuera una espectadora a lo que pasaba; no sólo se sentía absolutamente furiosa, ahora tenía una certeza, aparentemente infundada, de que algo horrible iba a pasar, odiaba tanto ya no tener el mismo control sobre su persona, se sentía tan _débil._

Paul coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza, en total calma. "¿Qué tal si Zoey sólo fue ayudarlos personalmente, porque no quería que mancharan su preciosa reputación?" Comenta Paul, mirando a la pelirroja.

El hecho que todos los demás quedaron boquiabiertos, pasó totalmente desapercibido para la pelirroja. La chica mira la palma de su mano derecha y nota las marcas de sus uñas claramente en ellas, los dedos de sus manos dolía inmensamente; eso que dijo Paul, la ofendió terriblemente, veía en rojo, tenía unas ganas enormes de dejarse poseer por la ira, era muy tentador. No le importaría abalanzarse sobre él como una fiera desquiciada, y acabarlo por osarse a balbucear tal cosa. Pero el pánico en crescendo era lo que iba a impedir tal acción, ese mecanismo tan primitivo, la huida fue lo único relativamente razonable que pudo pensar en ese momento. Zoey se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, para luego avanzar hacia la salida tan rápidamente que nadie fue capaz de detenerla.

"Ups." Paul comenta, relajándose en su silla, lo iban a apedrear por esto. Pero valió totalmente la pena, aunque si que no esperaba esa reacción, de hecho, creyó que la chica iba a matarlo.

"¡Mira nada más lo que hiciste!" Reprocha May, colocándose frente a Paul. "¿¡Qué necesidad de seguirse atacando así!?"

"¿Y ahora como vamos a seguir con la reunión?" Pregunta Lillie, mirando a Paul con demasiada irritación.

"Muy simple, vamos a seguir sin ella. Total, puede enterarse después." Dice el chico, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

"No." Lillie se pone de pie bruscamente, señalando la salida. "Nosotros cuatro vamos a seguir sin ti, y-ya te enterarás de lo que discutimos, no me parece justo que te quedes aquí después de lo que hiciste."

Paul se encoge de hombros, se levanta del asiento y sin decir absolutamente nada, se larga de la habitación, el chico daba un aire de poco le había importado la resolución de Lillie, aunque seguramente estaba totalmente furioso.

Zoey corría por los pasillos de la AIP a toda velocidad, espera con todo corazón que nadie esté siguiéndola y aún más que nadie intente detenerla, deseaba estar a solas con sus violentas emociones. El edificio estaba muy vacío, era evidente que las actividades diarias aún no se retomaban totalmente, así que no hubo persona que pudiera ver el frenesí de la pelirroja; ella finalmente llega a la puerta de su propia habitación dentro de la AIP. Estaba muy agitada pero no era por correr a tal paso al escapar de la reunión, era por lo que sentía; sus manos temblaban tanto que las llaves que sostiene se le caen multitud de veces; después de intentarlo varias veces Zoey logra abrir la puerta, aun es de día así que no se molesta en encender la luz.

Su habitación era bastante grande, mucho más que la de los agentes regulares, y el hecho de que sólo había una única cama de dos plazas, era indicativo de que no tenía que compartirla con nadie. El lugar era bastante minimalista; el escritorio de madera estaba prácticamente vacío, era obvio que la pelirroja no lo utilizaba; el buró tenía un alhajero, cosméticos, y una pequeña figura de bronce de una ninfa; el tocador del lado derecho de la cama tenía una lámpara y una foto preciosamente enmarcada; era una foto de Dawn, ahí la chica se veía de alrededor de unos 15 o 16 años, tenía un mechón de su cabello de color lila y sonreía encantadoramente.

La pelirroja camina apresurada al lugar, y tan pronto está cerca del buró tira los objetos que sobre él se encuentran, empujándolos con vehemencia con su mano; la pequeña estatua de la ninfa se quiebra al hacer contacto con el suelo, quedando decapitada. Las joyas dentro del alhajero quedan regadas por el piso alfombrado de la habitación y Zoey pisa varias de ellas, destrozándolas. Estaba por abrir los cajones para furiosamente arrojar todo lo que tenían dentro por los aires, pero por pura casualidad sus ojos se posan en aquella fotografía de Dawn que estaba en su tocador. Zoey se apresura hacia esa foto y la toma del marco, observándola detenidamente por varios momentos. La coloca contra su pecho y repentinamente se deja caer al suelo, sus ojos totalmente humedecidos, su enojo transformándose lentamente en una sensación de impotencia enorme.

Sigue mirando fijamente a la Dawn del retrato, pero de pronto siente que ya no puede sostenerle la mirada, esa dulce expresión de la chica se había convertido en una de acusación, así que decide voltear el retrato y dejarlo en el suelo. Quizá para alguien que hubiera estado observándola, esa reacción no tenía sentido alguno, pero para ella sí que lo tenía. Por ahora concentra sus pensamientos en lo ocurrido hace ya varios minutos en la oficina de Lillie. "No puedo permitirme el perder el control así de nuevo, _nunca_ debe volver a pasar ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a proteger si no soy capaz de siquiera controlar lo que siento?" Comenta para sí, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, aunque había retirado de su vista la fotografía de Dawn, la chica seguía en su cabeza, como si la tuviera en frente.

" _ **Paul te hace perder el control, sabes que la solución es muy simple."**_

Zoey se detiene un segundo, esa oración se había oído como un estruendo en su cabeza, así que tarda en darse cuenta de que sólo era un pensamiento. Pero era un pensar extraño y ciertamente lo consideraba ajeno a ella; eso le disgustaba inmensamente, sabía muy bien que cuando esos pensares salían de lo obscuro de su mente no había forma de ignorarlos, la pelirroja se pone de pie y camina en círculos por esa sección de su cuarto, visiblemente tensa.

" _ **No te compliques la vida, nunca podrás soportarlo. Tan sólo elimina el problema."**_

"No voy a hacer eso, sería la movida más estúpida que pudiera hacer." Responde la pelirroja a sus propias maquinaciones, como si estuviera conversando con una persona tangible.

" _ **Jeje...al contrario... pero no te culpo, lo odias mucho después de todo."**_

Zoey permanece en silencio, sería ilógico que estuviera en desacuerdo con esto. Ella absolutamente aborrecía al tipo. ¡Sólo de acordarse su cuerpo volvía a temblar de la ira! Todo de él le parecía totalmente aborrecible, y obviamente el tipo sólo seguiría fastidiándola más y más; ya sabía bien como presionar sus botones; un tipo tan detestable como él era una molestia enorme. La chica comienza a respirar muy rápido, su corazón acelerándose, no era por una sensación de aprensión o ansiedad como la que había tenido en esa fallida reunión, no, ahora la sensación era totalmente diferente, era mucho más cercana a ser _emocionante._ Los labios de la chica estuvieron por esbozar una sonrisa, pero se las ingenia para reprimirla, presiona sus puños ligeramente y respira y sólo comenta en un tono inusualmente estoico. "Supongo que es inevitable."

Al terminar su discurso interno, la chica se tira sobre la cama, y de inmediato siente un dolor punzante en la parte frontal de su cabeza, cómo cientas de agujas comenzando a perforar su cerebro, y que van avanzando por todo su encéfalo sin piedad alguna. De inmediato hace una expresión de dolor y aprieta los dientes con fuerza, cada nervio de su cuerpo era violentamente atormentado por esa sensación tan terrible; las ganas de gritar en agonía eran enormes, pero la aflicción era mucho mayor, hacerlo no solucionaría nada, sólo haría todo peor. Eventualmente ve el mundo a su alrededor obscurecerse y desaparecer.

La lluvia había cesado, pero el cielo seguía igual de gris, negándose a mostrar siquiera un poco de luz para los habitantes de la ciudad. A pesar del triste clima y de las circunstancias actuales, Paul va saliendo del edificio principal de la AIP, con toda la calma del mundo, ni siquiera lleva un paraguas consigo, quizá deseaba una excusa para no regresar al lugar en lo quedaba del día; fue una enorme molestia haber sido expulsado de esa sesión así. Al menos no lo habían obligado a buscar a la pelirroja y pedirle disculpas, eso si que hubiese sido de lo peor, y ciertamente era muy grato el ya no compartir espacio con ella así que de todas formas él había salido ganando.

Quedaba todavía un buen rato para las seis de la tarde, sería prudente irse a entrenar al parque central de la ciudad. Podría hacerlo en la arena de la AIP, pero era probable que Ash estuviera ahí, la actitud entusiasta del chico, aunque no le exasperaba como antes, aun le resultaba irritante en ocasiones, y lo que menos quería era que le quitaran la satisfacción de lo que era no estar cerca de esa pelirroja.

Por un buen rato Paul avanza por las calles de la ciudad, las cuales estaban relativamente vacías, después de lo ocurrido la gente tenía bastante miedo de salir de sus casas, y naturalmente aquellos que le reconocían le dirigían miradas pesadas que el ignoraba con relativa facilidad. En lugar de enfocarse en esas cosas triviales prefiere formular planes de entrenamiento en su cabeza, admite que había suavizado considerablemente la mano con sus Pokémon, pero ciertamente sus estándares eran más altos que nunca. Y más tomando en cuenta de que de ellos dependía de que esas insidiosas bestias dejaran de existir.

Ya estaba cerca del parque de su ciudad natal, pero casi que por instinto voltea hacia su izquierda al llegar a cierto edificio, era una librería, y fija su mirada en los libros que se estaban ordenados en la vitrina. No tenía usualmente el tiempo para ello, pero le gustaba bastante leer, especialmente textos dantescos, trágicos, aquellos que reflejaran la inmundicia del corazón humano; sentía que ese tipo de literatura le quedaba bien, además que era mil veces más digerible que una azucarada novela romántica.

¡Qué deleite! Ahí estaba el nuevo libro de su autora favorita, una mujer que era una deidad al redactar las cosas feas de la existencia, a su gusto nadie la igualaba en ese rubro. La obra en cuestión se titulaba: _"Dama de la tristeza"_ y en la portada veía a una mujer de cabellos rubios, dibujada en estilo Art Nouveau, con una expresión de angustia absoluta en el rostro, gruesas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. El nombre de la autora, Ada Corneille, estaba escrito en finas letras doradas, justo arriba del título.

"Ya hasta se me había olvidado de que salía esta semana. "Comenta el joven sin quitar los ojos de encima a ese libro, los libros de esta mujer sólo lo impresionaban más y más, así que era obvio que iba a comprarlo en este mismísimo momento.

Por la emoción del momento, Paul estaba inusualmente distraído, ni siquiera se da cuenta como demonios termina en el suelo al entrenar a la librería. Maldita sea, siempre hay un idiota que no se fija al caminar, siempre. El chico abre los ojos y ve una mujer en el suelo, frente a él, ugg es una mujer, seguro será peor, definitivamente ella hará que el infierno le llueva encima. Iba a llenarla de insultos, se lo merecía por torpe, pero al ver de quien se trataba, el chico se queda sin palabras.

La mujer usaba una gabardina negra, bastante linda; adornada con un broche de una rosa dorada y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un elegante sombrero, ciertamente la dama no quería ser reconocida, pero debido a la caída, sus lentes obscuros yacían en el suelo. Ella levanta el rostro y al ver a Paul, su corazón enfurece. _"¿Qué hace este humano estúpido aquí?"_ Piensa, haciendo lo imposible por no mostrar el asco que sentía.

Paul la reconocía sin duda alguna, su rostro era una mezcla de emoción y vergüenza absoluta ¿Por qué demonios le pasaban estás cosas a él? Tenía justo que conocer de forma tan absurda a su escritora favorita, esa dama en el suelo era Ada Corneille. Él se levanta de inmediato, y extiende su mano hacia la mujer. "Me disculpo, S-señorita Corneille." Comenta el chico, ruborizando ligeramente al darse cuenta de su propio tartamudeo, extiende la mano hacia la escritora.

Sin embargo, Ada no compartía esa fascinación. Ella ya odiaba al chico, y sabía que si el se enteraba de quien era en realidad, habría una lluvia de sangre y plumas negras. Si, esta delicada mujer era nada más ni nada menos que aquella bestia de alto rango, Tengu, la que casi acaba con la vida de Paul aquel fatídico día, sólo para ser humillada por el chico. Tristemente estaba muy ocupada, la Grandiosa Macherie le había dado instrucciones precisas de lo que debía hacer, así que no iba a perder el tiempo destazando a este infeliz, al menos por el momento. Naturalmente no acepta la ayuda para ponerse de pie, sin problemas lo hace por su cuenta, y sacude su gabardina. "Fíjate por donde vas." Exclama, tratando de ocultar su desdén, mientras camina lejos de él.

El chico traga saliva y sólo la ver alejarse, no iba a decirle cuanto le gustaba su trabajo, eso lo haría ver como un imbécil denso que no entiende que eso no haría nada por aliviar la molestia que siente la escritora en esos momentos. Pocas veces había deseado quedar bien con alguien tanto como con ella. Paul suspira, no hay nada que hacer, el ve por casualidad el suelo y se da cuenta que los lentes obscuros de Ada siguen en el suelo, junto con una carpeta negra. _"Debe haber estado furiosa si olvidó algo tan importante."_ El chico voltea, para llamar la atención de Ada al gritar su nombre, pero ella había desaparecido.

"Por supuesto…" Paul recoge los objetos, quizá sería más lógicos dejarlos en la librería, ella seguro regresaría eventualmente. Pero ahora el deseo de no quedar mal ante una persona tan importante para él imperaba.

La decisión estaba tomada, la buscaría personalmente; era la excusa perfecta para redimirse ante una de las contadísimas personas que respetaba y admiraba y obviamente también así evitaría regresar a la AIP, con las pertenencias de Ada en mano, el chico sale corriendo, esperando encontrarla pronto.

El tiempo restante para la reunión era cada vez menos, era ya hora de ir prestando mucha atención al reloj para no cometer el error de llegar tarde. Pero ya que había aun tiempo que matar, Dawn y Ash se habían tomado la libertad de pasearse por los jardines de la AIP, esta zona estaba usualmente muy cuidada, las flores siempre tan envidiablemente hermosas. Sin embargo la tormentosa lluvia de esta semana, había dejado el lugar hecho un desastre, los pétalos de las plantas habían sido violentamente arrancados y estaban regados por el suelo, encima de varios charcos de agua que se habían formado, parecía que nunca habían hecho una labor de mantenimiento en el lugar; de hecho la fuente en medio del jardín, que poseía una estatua de una mujer preciosa, sosteniendo un cántaro de agua del que fluía el agua, también había sido víctima del mal clima, estando cubierta de manchas verdosas, el agua obviamente estaba de un color café enfermizo y turbio.

"Ah…que pena, tenía muchas ganas de ver las flores…" Comenta Dawn, decepcionada, la chica sostenía su Piplup entre brazos, quien se veía igual de triste que su entrenadora.

Ash y Pikachu definitivamente comparten el sentimiento. "Creo que con todo lo que ha pasado nos olvidamos de lo que pueden causar las lluvias…" El chico se rasca la nuca, su Pokémon baja de su hombro y ve con tristeza una flor que, aunque conserva sus pétalos, está doblada a la mitad como muchas de las otras plantas.

"Tiene sentido…" Dawn suspira. "Se que por ahora no es una prioridad, pero espero puedan recuperar este lugar, es mi parte favorita de la Agencia."

"Pienso lo mismo ¡Ya verás que todo mejora!" Sonríe el chico a la peliazul, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Heh, siempre me pregunto como es que te pudiste mantener tan optimista…siento como si no hubieras cambiado en todos estos años." Comenta Dawn, mirando hacia la fuente, una melancolía inmensa llena sus azules ojos.

"La verdad no tengo idea…yo siento que todos, han cambiado demasiado, extraño mucho como eran las cosas antes, todo era tan simple." Admite el azabache, su voz llenándose también de ese sentimiento de añoranza.

Dawn voltea a verlo algo preocupada. "¿Crees que he cambiado para mal?"

Ash la mira varios instantes, parpadea, la pregunta lo tomó totalmente fuera de guardia. "¡Obvio no…! Digo…siempre has sido muy complicada, desde que te conozco, pero no eres mala persona."

"¿¡Complicada yo!?" Dawn ruge, totalmente avergonzada.

Ash pone sus manos al frente, para protegerse de la ira de la peliazul. "Es sólo que, siento que chocamos demasiado… más de lo normal ¿No crees?"

La peliazul suaviza la voz notablemente, su expresión volviendo a la dulzura usual. "Si, me he dado cuenta de eso, pero creo que es inevitable…cuando la gente crece, también lo hace el conflicto. Es muy difícil siempre estar de acuerdo en todo." Responde, mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Pero eso tiene que alejarnos?" Pregunta el azabache, volteando hacia la chica.

La expresión de Dawn se torna algo triste, pero se las ingenia para sonreír ligeramente. "Por supuesto que no…"

Ambos permanecen en silencio por varios segundos, contemplando el triste paisaje frente a ellos, que ahora quedaba como anillo a dedo con la melancólica conversación. Era fácil darse cuenta de que las flores que yacían lastimosamente en el lodo habían influenciado ese estado de animo en los jóvenes. Aunque ninguno de los dos creía que la situación entre ellos era tan mala como el penoso jardín. Avanzan por el jardín lentamente, viendo a sus Pokémon jugar en los charcos creados por la lluvia, dándose cuenta de que esas criaturas tenían más facilidad para ver las cosas positivas en una situación honestamente deprimente. Naturalmente carecían de un razonamiento tan complejo como el ser humano, pero eso no era algo malo, en lo absoluto.

La peliazul aclara la garganta, y rompe la quietud nerviosamente. "Dime Ash…alguien te ha hablado mal de mí?

Ash piensa su respuesta, intentando de recordar algo así. Quizá esa chica odiosa, Úrsula, le dijo algo alguna vez, pero realmente estaba muy ocupado pensando en sus futuros entrenamientos como para realmente tomarla en serio, además no es como si esa chica dijera cosas que merecieran ser escuchadas. "La verdad no… ¿Porqué preguntas?"

Dawn se muestra aliviada. "Es sólo que…" La chica se le queda viendo a su compañero por varios momentos, su rostro angustiándose más y más. "…no es nada importante, no te preocupes…" Dawn voltea tímidamente para la derecha, esquivando la mirada de Ash.

Por alguna razón el silencio de la peliazul ahora le había fastidiado inmensamente, pero no entendía bien el por qué, probablemente se sentía menos cómodo al darse cuenta de que ella no le tenía confianza. "¡Vamos, si…tienes algo que decir sólo dilo!"

La chica niega con la cabeza, posiblemente era una mejor idea cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y no tocar esa pregunta jamás. "¡Sólo es una tontería! N-no te angusties por mí…" Dawn piensa rápidamente en algo para hacer al azabache olvidar la pregunta, pero lidiar con situaciones incómodas no eran lo suyo, mucho menos bajo presión. "…y dime A-Ash… ¿Has besado antes?" Dawn queda con una expresión boba en el rostro, sabe que esa fue la pregunta más tonta que pudo haber hecho en el momento.

El chico obviamente estaba sorprendido con esa pregunta tan repentina, hasta el que normalmente es denso le había parecido increíblemente fuera de lugar, el azabache se rasca la cabeza, incómodo. "…Bueno…Serena me besó una vez…" Responde, acordándose de aquel fatídico beso.

"¡No te pregunte si te había b-besado! Además, lo de Serena es dominio público, todos lo saben." Replica Dawn, negando con la cabeza. "A lo que me refería es que si _tú_ has besado a alguien…"

Ash de inmediato niega con la cabeza. "Eso sería muy raro ¿no?" Pregunta, levantando una ceja.

"¿Correspondiste al beso que te dio Serena?" Pregunta nuevamente la peliazul, muy atenta a la respuesta.

"No lo sé…" El chico se rasca la nuca, sinceramente en ese momento lo habían tomado totalmente por sorpresa, y ciertamente cualquier reacción que tuvo, o no, estuvo fuera de su control. "Todo fue muy rápido y confuso, no recuerdo tanto que pasó en ese preciso momento."

" _Bueno, no me sorprende, si Ash correspondió es obvio que pudo ser algo involuntario, si le creo que no se acuerde, con lo denso que es. Serena si debe acordarse, aunque seguro nunca va a admitir que Ash no le correspondió su gesto."_ Piensa la peliazul, mirando hacia abajo.

"Y…tú has besado?"

Dawn honestamente no esperaba que el azabache siguiera ese hilo de conversación, estaba segura de que, una vez contestada la pregunta, el tema cambiaría a algo menos personal. Se queda muda, pero esboza una sonrisa misteriosa y traviesa, debe mantener las cosas interesantes. "Tal vez..." Comenta, evadiendo los ojos del chico, enroscando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice.

"Pero creo que es importante que sepas, usualmente las chicas no toman la iniciativa en eso de besar." Dawn hace una breve pausa, posando sus ojos azules en los de Ash. "Es algo muy _atrevido_."

"¡A mí me gusta lo atrevido!" Exclama Ash, quizá sin entender totalmente, el significado de esa palabra en este preciso contexto.

La peliazul se ríe no muy sutilmente, Ash sólo levanta una ceja, entre ofendido y confundido. "Ay Ash…nunca cambies."

El azabache sólo se confunde más ante esa reacción tan rara. "Bueno…n-no me dejes con la duda… ¿Has besado? ¡Yo ya te contesté!"

Dawn sonríe encantadoramente. "¡Yo también te respondí!

"¡Claro que no! ¡" _Tal vez_ " no cuenta como respuesta!" replica Ash, enfadándose más.

"¡Claro que sí cuenta, una chica no va a revelar todos sus secretos!" responde Dawn, sacándole la lengua a Ash.

"¡No es justo, yo si te dije!"

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que seas taaan directo? ¡Pudiste haber creado un misterio!" Comenta la chica, muy sonriente., mirando la hora en su poketech. "¡Oh mira! ¡Ya es tardísimo, la reunión va a comenzar en unos minutos!" La chica sale disparada corriendo, Ash tras ella.

"¡Esto no ha terminado, Daaaawn!" Ash sigue a la peliazul, si sentía estafado, pero a la vez, el momento le estaba divirtiendo inmensamente, era una sensación bastante difícil de explicar, sencillamente no tenía sentido.

Claro que ese momento tan sentimental entre viejos amigos, no era algo que causara algo lindo en Serena. Ella y Miette se habían quedado detrás de uno de los arbusto del jardín espiando a los chicos. Miette de hecho había tenido que físicamente impedir que Serena interrumpiera el momento. Ahora la castaña lloraba, su mano tapando su propia boca, el comentario de Ash respecto al beso, había sido devastador.

Miette le daba palmaditas a Serena en el hombro, fingiendo interés en consolarla. "Ya ya, no te angusties, ¡tu sabe bien lo que paso ese día!" Comenta, sonriendo con sadismo al ver a Serena deshacerse así, obviamente la chica nunca se percataba de esas muecas crueles.

"… ¡N-nunca pensé que…ese beso haya significado tan poco para él!" Exclama, realmente entristecida.

Miette sonríe aun más, Serena era un blanco tan sencillo, era absurdo, pero satisfactorio. "¿Puedes culparlo? Sólo fue un piquito después de todo, sabes que por más que eso haya significado todo para ti, no es algo tan…memorable."

"¿Y ahora qué hago?... pensé que con ese gesto, todo estaría…"

"¡Oh Serena, no seas ingenua, ese piquito no es ni la punta del iceberg! Obviamente necesitas hacer mucho, mucho más para dejar algo que realmente signifique algo para Ash." La chica hace una breve pausa, y sus labios se retuercen más, acaricia el cabello de la chica. "Aunque quizá Dawn no tenga que trabajar tanto como tú."

"¿T-tú crees?" Serena luce genuinamente asustada, desea reprimir cualquier imagen mental que esas palabras lleven consigo.

"Absolutamente, tiene un _encanto_ especial, debe tener a los chicos rendidos a sus pies; es quizá…sólo cuestión de tiempo."

Serena traga saliva, tenía una expresión como si le hubieran dado una noticia terrible. Miette la abraza, sus palabras venenosas sonaban bastante azucaradas, atrapando más y más a la castaña en su retorcido juego. "No te desesperes, quizá es sólo cosa de que te…moldees un poco más a los gustos de Ash ¿No?"

"Eso…no suena como una buena idea, de hecho, ni siquiera sé qué clase de mujer le guste a Ash…" La chica enrojece al decir aquellas palabras, no eran cosas que le gustaran pensar.

"Parece que tienes tarea…" Miette ve el reloj de su mano, sonriendo al ver la delicada rosa dorada detrás de las manecillas. "Ya casi es hora de su reunión ¿Verdad?, eso no puedo perdérmelo; pronto volveré a las noticias y es algo que debe reportarse a la ciudad." Comenta, sonriendo con emoción, después de todo cualquier información que pudiera sacar de la AIP era útil para Menagerie, estaba segura de que caería en la buena gracia de la Reina de las bestias si le conseguía una primicia jugosa.

La castaña seca sus propias lágrimas, sólo quería tirarse en su cama y no saber más, obviamente que no tenía nada de ganas de ir a una estúpida reunión, todos podrían verla con los ojos hinchados y su delicado maquillaje corrido. Además, su imaginación estaba volviéndose salvaje, no quería ni pensar que al llegar ahí viera a Dawn tomada del brazo de Ash o por el estilo, estaba segura de que enloquecería si eso pasara. _"Quizá…sólo hare acto de presencia y me iré poco después, no es como si a alguien le importe realmente si estoy ahí."_ Piensa la chica, siguiendo silenciosamente a Miette.

Las dos caminan con prisa hacia la entrada principal de la AIP, ven a algunas personas entrar, Serena no los conocía personalmente, pero sabía que eran amigos de Ash de la región Alola. La verdad durante el memorial había estado tan concentrada en su compañero, que no se había dado cuenta que ellos habían salido con vida de la batalla contra Menagerie, se regaña así misma por esos pensamientos tan poco dignos para el momento, pero sinceramente no podía evitarlo.

En el camino hacia la sala de reuniones, las chicas permanecen en total silencio, Serena no tenía ganas de hablar, no después de haber visto esa interacción entre Dawn y Ash, ni siquiera su curiosidad respecto a la vida de Miette la iba a hacer conversas en estos momentos. Sólo desea acabar con esto, probablemente exageraba, pero algo tan simple como eso la había dejado exhausta.

Finalmente llegan a la sala de reuniones, parecían ser las últimas entrar a la habitación. El lugar obviamente era inmenso, tenía espacio para cientas de personas; puesto que no había más de treinta personas ahí, el lugar daba la sensación de ser mucho más masivo de lo que en realidad era. Había cientas de sillas acomodadas, pero sólo las de las primeras filas estaban ocupadas, los presentes murmuraban entre sí, se sentía el nerviosísimo en el aire.

Miette rápidamente se adelantó, olvidándose de Serena y se ubicó en una de las sillas de enfrente, de las pocas que quedaban vacías en esa fila, de inmediato tomó una grabadora de voz, lista para encenderla ¿Para qué esperar días a una conferencia de prensa? Odiaba a la AIP, pero al menos estaba feliz de que no fueran tan formales con respecto a este tema.

Serena tímidamente se sentó en la parte de atrás, una fila detrás de la tercera no había nadie ahí y los chicos de enfrente la tapaban, era muy fácil pasar desapercibido. Ve a Dawn y Ash sentados en la segunda fila, pero no se te atreve a hablarles y mucho menos a sentarse junto de ellos, a pesar de que había dos sillas vacías a los lados; su intención definitivamente no era quedarse a ser atormentada sin piedad alguna, se iría tan pronto fuera posible.

Los murmuros callan de inmediato en el momento en que Lillie se para frente al podio. Todos la miran expectantes, haciendo que la rubia ruborice ligeramente. "B-buenas tardes a todos…" La chica toca el micrófono, asegurándose que funcione, creando un desagradable sonido. "Lamento mucho la espera… sé qué todos están ansiosos de escuchar lo que tenemos que decirles." A su lado están de pie Clemont, May y Drew, los tres lucían demasiado cansados, era fácil darse cuenta de que habían pasado hasta el último minuto deliberando y organizando. Ni Paul ni Zoey no estaban ahí, de hecho, ni siquiera se habían molestado en llegar a la sala de reuniones, y esto extrañó a muchos, parecía que hubiesen sido reemplazados por May y Drew, quizá eso tenía sentido en el caso de Paul, pero no en el caso de la pelirroja.

Dawn levanta la mano. "Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Y Zoey? Tampoco Paul parece estar por aquí."

Lillie voltea nerviosa hacia las tres personas a su costado, si, los otros dos no estaban ahí, no esperaba que dijeran nada, no estuvieron en la reunión después de todo, pero al menos tenían que estar ahí. Le pregunta a Clemont en voz baja si sabe algo, pero el rubio sólo niega con la cabeza.

"Ehh, deberían llegar en cualquier momento, pero iniciemos sin ellos." Comenta, visiblemente estresada con la situación, no debió sacar Paul, debió obligarlo a que fuera a disculparse con Zoey y hacer que ambos regresaran a la reunión, así las cosas, habrían finalizado más rápido.


	15. Reunión

¡Lamento la tardanza! La universidad me agarró un poco de bajada. Pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo 15, espero les agrade 3.

 **Capítulo 15: Reunión**

Dawn parpadea, genuinamente sorprendida, la reacción tan improvisada de Lillie dejaba tantísimo que pensar. Si ella decía que Zoey llegaría en cualquier momento, era muy probable que esto fuera así, pero la pelirroja siempre había sido una persona muy formal y puntual, no podía imaginarse que ella, elegiría llegar tarde a esta importante reunión. La peli azul muy discretamente toma el celular de su bolso y de inmediato busca a Zoey entre sus contactos y le escribe un mensaje. _"¿Todo bien Zoey?"_ La chica se queda con su dispositivo en la mano, para asegurare que se diera cuenta tan pronto su mensaje fuera contestado.

Lillie carraspea la garganta y continúa hablando. "Bueno, prosigamos. Como pueden ver, Drew y May han llegado de vuelta para darnos una mano. Ellos hicieron una investigación respecto a Menagerie todo este tiempo, así que su conocimiento será invaluable para nuestra causa, es por esto mismo que ellos dos serán las cabezas del nuevo Departamento de Investigación.

May saluda con su mano a los presentes, sonriendo con mucha dulzura, muchos chicos quedan cautivados con la expresión tan tierna de la chica. Drew en cambio permanece inmóvil, escuchando atentamente a Lillie.

"Obviamente nuestro querido Clemont seguirá a cargo del Departamento de Biología y el de Tecnología, de modo que podamos tener información muy certera de como destruir a las bestias de Menagerie…" Lillie voltea hacia Clemont como para pasarle la palabra, pero el rubio niega sutilmente con la cabeza, una cosa era simplemente pararse frente a todos y otra muy diferente era hablar ante ese mismo público."…Cómo saben, Clemont capturó a una fiera el día de la batalla, fue gracias a esa hazaña que las demás decidieron huir del campo de batalla, o al menos eso creemos. Pero eso también supone un enorme riesgo para nosotros, no tenemos idea de cuando las bestias vendrán a liberar a su camarada. Clemont, creo que es muy importante que nos digas como evitaremos que eso pase."

El chico da un paso hacia el podio, y traga saliva, toma el cuello de su camisa y lo jala ligeramente. No era porque no supiera que decir, simplemente estaba muy nervioso de hablar ante todas esas personas.

"Emm…bueno, en el transcurso de estos días…emm, des-después de la batalla...emm instalé un mecanismo de seguridad en donde se encuentra la prisionera. Es-b-bastante complejo… técnicamente hablando, pero básicamente va a dejar inmóvil a cualquier bestia que se acerque demasiado al sitio. N-no se preocupen, sólo emm, sólo las bestias deberían ser afectadas, tristemente por las limitaciones energéticas no podemos expandir este sistema al resto de la ciudad…" Termina el chico, dándose la media vuelta para irse, pero tropezando antes de bajar del podio.

Miette suprime una risa. Qué tontos, estaban dando tan valiosa información al enemigo y no tenían ni idea. Aunque si admite que la situación de Onca es preocupante, pero sólo por la posibilidad de que torturen a tan hermosa criatura, la Señorita Macherie se haría cargo de todo, seguramente.

"Gracias Clemont." Lillie de inmediato trata de centrar la atención de nuevo en ella, para que todos olviden el tropiezo del rubio. "Y bueno, Paul no ha llegado, pero he decidido que el siga en su actual posición, obvio trabajaremos muchas cosas él pero…" La rubia debe quedarse callada, de inmediato ve el descontento en la cara de prácticamente todos los presentes. "Todo estará bien y sino mejora pues tendremos que quitarlo del cargo…"

Una chica se para de su asiento de golpe, se trataba de Mallow. "Lillie ¿Es enserio? Nosotros casi morimos ahí, ¡Es más mira, mira! ¡Una bestia mordió mi pierna!" La chica de cabello verde señala su extremidad, y efectivamente, tenía unos dientes afilados marcados en su piel morena. "Paul no hizo nada, NADA por ayudarnos, yo creo que deberías mandarlo de patitas a la calle, y estaba confiada en que así sería."

"Ay cariño, ¿Qué culpa tiene el que todos sean tan incompetentes?" Responde Ursula, sonriendo venenosamente.

"¡¿Qué dijiste!?" Mallow se dirige a la chica, pero de inmediato Kiawe la regresa a su lugar.

"¡Basta! Como dije…si el no cambia su actitud se irá, pero por el momento no podemos hacer un cambio, aun así, tomaré el desconecto respecto a esta decisión muy en cuenta." Lillie trataba de calmar la situación, sabe que esta no será la última vez que haya conflictos por lo de Paul. "…Zoey naturalmente seguirá ayudándonos a manejar las situaciones con los rehenes, es una certeza de que esas bestias volverán a tomar prisioneros a gente inocente. Además, quiero anunciar la formación de un escuadrón elite, compuesto por los agentes más prominentes de la organización. Ash, Serena y Dawn ustedes fueron el pilar de la operación del rescate de los rehenes, así que de ahora en adelante serán promovidos a Agentes Elite, sus funciones irán más allá de solo combatir directamente a Menagerie, pero ya hablaré personalmente con ustedes en su momento.

Ash estaba por agradecer a Lillie por esta oportunidad, pero es bruscamente interrumpido por Úrsula, quien se para de su silla, genuinamente indignada. "¡Sawyer y yo matamos a muchas más bestias que estos tres! ¡No es justo que a ellos les estén dando esa posición!" Sawyer, sólo coloca la palma de la mano en su rostro y niega con la cabeza.

"Habría que analizar la batalla a detalle y obviamente tomar el testimonio de Paul, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso..." Comenta Lillie, sonriendo muy incómoda, parecía que con cada cosa que decía una potencial pelea iba a comenzar.

La chica de cabellos rosa vuelve a su lugar muy molesta y le dirige una mirada asesina a Dawn, quien le saca la lengua. Úrsula se cruza de brazos, muy disgustada _. "Pero me la vas a pagar, maldita puta"_ Piensa, sin dejar de ver a la peliazul.

"Por último, resulta evidente que necesitamos conseguir muchísima más ayuda. Muchos entrenadores que no habían tenido la oportunidad de trabajar como agente serán promovidos de inmediato, y entonces se asignaran nuevos grupos el día de mañana; y no sólo eso, debido al gran número de heridos y muertos que hubo en la última batalla, todos tomarán un curso obligatorio de combate cuerpo a cuerpo." Los presentes se miran unos a otros, muy sorprendidos. "Sé que la situación esta negra, y no los culparía si decidieran irse, pero… no podemos permitir que Menagerie se salga con la suya." Concluye la chica, la sala queda en completo silencio, Lillie baja del podio y suspira, aliviada de que no haya tenido una masacre en el lugar.

"¡Lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Me sorprendió lo poco que duró, imagine que estaríamos aquí por horas!" Comenta May, tomando del hombro a la rubia, quien sólo sonríe, muy feliz de no tener que estar ya frente a esa multitud de mal carácter.

"Creo que las quejas nos las irán haciendo saber con los días, pero bueno al menos reconocen que detener a Menagerie es más importante que cualquier otra cosa." Comenta Drew, viendo a los agentes de lejos.

Kiawe repentinamente se acerca a la presidenta de la AIP , sonriéndole. "Lillie ¿Nos acompañas? Vamos a tomar unas cervezas, en la sala de estar."

La rubia se rasca la cabeza, le encantaría para el tiempo con sus antiguos compañeros de la Escuela Pokémon, pero tiene muchísimo trabajo que hacer, y ciertamente no puede darse el lujo de sumergirse en esos placer tan vacíos. "Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho trabajo, no es lo más apropiado para este momento."

"Ándale, es algo tranquilo, además te ves muy agotada, es sólo para que te relajes un poco ¿Qué dices? Ah y ustedes también vengan, no vamos a dejarlos fuera." El chico se dirige hacia May, Drew y Clemont.

Drew voltea a ver a May, la parejita se miran fijamente por varios instantes y asienten con la cabeza, ninguna palabra fue necesaria para llegar a un acuerdo. "Mientras sea tranquilo, los acompañamos."

"¿Y tú Clemont?" Pregunta el chico, el rubio solo limpia sus lentes nerviosamente con su camisa.

"Y-yo pasó…hay mucho trabajo que hacer en el laboratorio…" Explica, colocando sus lentes de vuelta, Kiawe lo toma del brazo bruscamente.

"¡Sólo una y ya, es para que no se pongan mal, vamos!" El chico jala al pobre Clemont hacia el grupo de agentes que habían decidido ahogar los malos tiempos.

"Creo que no tengo de otra…" Comenta Lillie, totalmente resignada, avanzando con Drew y May.

"Se avecinan tiempos muy duros, sería bueno despejarse unos minutos." Comenta May, tomando a su novio Drew del brazo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Mientras tanto Serena, sintiéndose terriblemente cansada, decide que es hora de irse de ahí y mejor descansar el resto de la tarde y noche, mañana será otro día. Se pone de pie sigilosamente, no queriendo llamar la atención, y camina con lentitud hacia la salida. Sin embargo, su plan no iba a resultar, puesto que Miette la toma del brazo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta la chica.

"Sólo…iba a alejarme de aquí, honestamente no quiero lidiar con nada ahora. Simplemente quiero dormir el resto del día." Contesta la chica, emocionalmente muy drenada.

"¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! Tus amiguitos de la AIP tomarán un par de cervezas, Dawn y Ash irán también, ¡No puedes simplemente irte a dormir como si nada!" Le dice muy seriamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Serena traga saliva y mira hacia donde están ellos dos, platicando muy animadamente con Kiawe. Sí, realmente no parecen siquiera estar preocupados por el hecho de que ella se alejó durante la reunión, estaban muchísimo más ocupados con sus nuevos planes.

"¿Ves? Los dejas solos menos de una hora y Dawn ya te sacó miles de kilómetros de distancia, dudo mucho que quieras dejar que las cosas se sigan dando así…" Miette le da palmaditas a Serena en la espalda. "Bueno, es tu decisión, yo si los acompañaré…al contrario tuyo, no me voy a desanimar sólo porque una chica como Dawn ande cerca de Ash." Agrega la chica, diciéndole adiós a la castaña con la mano.

Después de un largo y triste suspiro Serena se aproxima a la multitud, no sabía porque se atormentaba así misma de esta forma, entre más pensaba en las cosas, más inútil se sentía al respecto; pero no encontraba como meterse en la conversación, así que decidió acercarse a Clemont, quien parecía igual de perdido que ella. "¿Vas a tomar?"

Clemont sonríe, algo incómodo. "Sí, pero solo un poco para que no me fastidien, tengo tanto trabajo…"

"Yo también, sólo haré acto de presencia. Imagino que irás a ver lo de la bestia que atrapaste." Comenta Serena, mirando a los chicos platicar tan a gusto.

"A decir verdad, quería ver si Paul se aparecía primero, el quedó de ayudarme con eso. Pero si gustas irme a dar una mano eres totalmente bienvenida…" Sugiere Clemont esbozando una sonrisa muy amigable a Serena que levanta un poco el ánimo destruido de la chica, al menos alguien la tomaba en cuenta en este lugar.

"No tienes que preocuparte, esas cosas no son mi fuerte, pero con todo gusto te ayudo." Responde, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Clemont corresponde al gesto, pero con una sonrisa mucho más grande y alegre "¡Muchas gracias Serena!"

En tanto los chicos hacían planes para disfrutar de lo que posiblemente sería la última tarde libre que tendrían en muchísimo tiempo, Paul continuaba buscando a la escritora que tanto admiraba. Pero era como si la dama se hubiese desvanecido por completo, el nunca se imagino que una mujer pudiese ser tan escurridiza; era probable que ella viviera cerca de la librería y por ello abandonó la calle con tanta facilidad, pero el chico ya había preguntando por todos lados y nadie sabía decirle si habían visto a una mujer como la que describía.

Finalmente llega a un lago en el parque central de la ciudad, exhausto, ya eran muy pasadas las seis, lo ejecutarían al llegar a la AIP, así que al menos quería cumplir con su cometido. Aunque admite que seguramente hubiera sido una mejor idea dejar las cosas en la librería y regresar a la agencia.

Por la hora y por lo ocurrido en los últimos días, el lugar estaba casi vació; eso era bueno puesto que nadie vería la derrota en el rostro de Paul, o eso era lo que pensaba. Pronto siente una mano en su hombro, y voltea de inmediato, ahí estaba esa mujer que tanto había buscado, mirándolo con seriedad.

¡Que ganas de fracturarle el hombro en ese mismo momento! Pero bueno, una vez que el humano estúpido le entregara lo que olvidó, no habría porque molestarse con el… hasta que llegara el momento indicado para acabarlo en nombre de Menagerie, por supuesto. "Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece." Comenta Ada, intentando no dejar en evidencia su desdén por Paul.

"Ah…" Paul no esperaba toparse con ella aquí, y menos que ella lo abordara directamente, tarda un poco en reaccionar, haciendo que la escritora le dirija una mirada de impaciencia. El joven extiende su mano, entregando la carpeta y los lentes obscuros. "Lo siento mucho." Se disculpa, su rostro levemente ruborizado, el joven se sentía increíblemente incómodo, su actuar era otro y era absurdo quedar en ridículo así.

"No te preocupes." Contesta Ada a secas, aliviada de ya poder ir a resolver asuntos mucho más relevantes, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando escuchó al tipito de la AIP mencionar el nombre de su alter ego humano.

"¡S-señorita Corneille…!" Exclama el chico, dando un paso al frente.

Ella voltea, visiblemente irritada. "¿Sí?" Enserio no podía creer que los humanos pudiesen llegar a ser tan detestables.

"Sólo quería decirle que en verdad admiro su trabajo como escritora." Admite el chico, esquivando la mirada de Ada, molesto con su propia actitud tan patética, tan fácil que habría sido decirle eso desde un inicio, pero no, tuvo que hacerla perder tanto tiempo.

Ada permanece en silencio varios instantes, esa opinión de Paul no iba a hacer que ella dejarla de odiarlo de la nada…pero ciertamente estaba muy intrigada, eso era inevitable, quizá era un demonio al servicio de Menagerie, pero su corazón siempre estaría con las letras. "¿Lo dices enserio…?" Le pregunta, su rostro suavizándose un poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"He leído gran cantidad de textos muy escabrosos, es mi estilo, pero creo que usted es la mejor exponente de ese género. Y no soy alguien que acostumbre a dar cumplidos, en lo absoluto." Contesta con franqueza, ahora sí mirándola a los ojos, como para que no hubiera ni una pizca de duda de que decía la verdad.

" _Bueno, este tipo es peor que la media humana, pero al menos tiene muy buen gusto."_ Las palabras del chico habían acariciado delicadamente el ego de la escritora; no iba a negar que se sentía casi tan bien como cuando se transformaba. Ante ese comentario sólo podía realizar otra pregunta. "Te agradezco tanto…y dime, ¿Cuál ha sido tu obra favorita?" El tono de la chica si era más cálido, pero no dejaba de ser muy serio en ningún momento.

"Definitivamente la _Oda al Vicio_ , creo que nunca había visto tanta crueldad, ironía y crudeza tan perfectamente redactada, además que la caída de la protagonista hacia esas tendencias genuinamente psicópatas es un viaje fascinante." Explica, sonriendo ligeramente.

Los ojos de Ada se abren, realmente impresionada. "No…esperaba eso, usualmente _Envenéname_ es la respuesta más común que he recibido."

"Bueno, ese es muy buen libro, pero es bastante menos fuerte que los demás no sólo en lo explicito de sus escenas si no también en su comentario social."

"Pienso lo mismo, aunque sinceramente fue más culpa de la editorial que cualquier otra cosa, apenas daba mis primeros pasos en la literatura y no me dieron tanta libertad para expresarme, ese libro pudo ser tantísimo más…" Suspira, entristeciéndose al recordar aquellos tiempos. "Al menos creo que mi más reciente obra le hace mucha más justicia."

"La leeré tan pronto me sea posible…" Asegura Paul, sintiéndose mucho mejor que hace rato, al menos ya estaba en una posición menos incómoda.

Paul y la escritora se quedan mirando por varios momentos, hasta que ambos se ven forzados a esquivar miradas. "Bueno…No te quitaré más el tiempo."

Ada en parte estaba aliviada de que el tipo se fuera, pero parte de ella también estaba ligeramente decepcionada de que la conversación tan elevada no pudiera seguir, era una sensación tan extraña. "Gracias…y emm cuídate."

Paul le esboza una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta e irse, lo que parecía una fuerte corriente de viento casi lo hace caer…aunque era más correcto decir que algo corrió a toda velocidad cerca de él, tan rápido que era posible afirmar, con toda certeza, que no era humano. De inmediato alcanza una de las Pokébolas de su bolsillo, colocándose frente a Ada, quien no parece asustada por la repentina intrusión, sino más bien sorprendida.

Una figura inhumana se para frente a ambos, Ada se queda helada; Paul sólo puede ver a una amenaza más de Menagerie.

La bestia en cuestión tenía una figura particularmente esbelta, con largas patas ferales, una cola igual de extensa, y garras en lugar de manos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelaje dorado con manchas negras, su rostro tenía marcas negras saliendo de él, su cabello era corto y rubio con un par de orejas ovaladas. Su vestimenta era casi nula, sólo unas bandas muy sencillas que cubrían su busto, así como un taparrabo corto, con algunos adornos dorados,para la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

" _¿¡Una nueva bestia!?…Imposible, la gran Macherie nunca ocultaría la llegada de una nueva…"_ Se pregunta Ada, genuinamente confundida.

La bestia sonríe maliciosamente al verlos, ella ciertamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que la mujer frente a ella era también una poderosa bestia. Las bestias tenían formas de identificarse en forma humana, con tal de no atacarse por error, esta parecía no tener ni la menor noción de tales códigos, lo que ya era raro en sí mismo, las bestias recién unidas a Menagerie rara vez salían a causar caos, había primero que enseñarles todo lo necesario.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, bestia patética?" Comenta Paul.

La bestia estira los brazos, admirando su cuerpo y colocándose como una fiera cuadrúpeda, de hecho, su forma era mucho menos humanoide, incluso para los estándares de Menagerie. "En realidad _esto_ es muy importante, aunque honestamente me hubiera gustado que hubieras sido un poco más difícil de encontrar." La mueca del monstruo se hace más grande mostrando sus afilados colmillos. "Sería muy grosero traerle tu cabeza como trofeo, pero imagino que tu carne sabe bastante bien, se nota que te alimentas bien y ejercitas; en cuanto a la chica creo que hará un buen regalo para la gran Reina de las bestias."

Ada está en shock absoluto, la bestia frente a ella no sabe absolutamente nada, sólo tiene el conocimiento básico: Servir a Macherie, Reina de las bestias. No podía revelar su identidad, así como así y menos por la ignorancia de esta novata, pero a la vez, si no lo hacía la pobre estaría en grave peligro, Paul no era alguien a quien se podía subestimar, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

"Deja de parlotear." Comenta el chico, liberando a Electrivire de la pokébola, que perfecta oportunidad para desquitarse por lo ocurrido en la batalla de hace unos días, por lo ocurrido en la AIP.

"Uy, tú mugre cosa esa no va a salvarte, mi nombre es Acinonyx, y heh, digamos que soy bastante veloz." Comenta, relamiendo sus labios.

Ada toma del hombro a Paul. "¡No puedes pelear contra ella! ¡No hay forma en que la derrotes!" Le dice, intentando bajar la sed de pelea del chico, con la esperanza de que no se defendiera, no tiene la seguridad de que la nueva bestia tenga capacidad alguna para pelear contra él.

"¿Por qué tan negativa? Me encargaré de ella sin problemas." Comenta, confiado.

Acinonyx ríe, genuinamente divertida, y tal como una fiera salvaje se lanza al ataque. Corría como un animal cuadrúpedo, a una velocidad vertiginosa, avanzando en círculos, Paul e incluso Ada, que siendo una bestia tiene mayor lucidez que un simple humano, tienen serios problemas para poder identificar su posición exacta. La fiera maculada salta y va directo hacia Ada, extendiendo sus garras, lista para clavárselas.

Paul alcanza a empujar a Ada al suelo, quien sólo se queda paralizada, ¿Enserio estuvo a punto de ser atacada? No podía creerlo. El shock le impide reaccionar, mientras el chico luchaba en el suelo por quitarse a la bestia de encima, las uñas afiladas del monstruo clavándose en sus brazos. "¡No te quedes ahí, corre!" Exclama, indicándole con la vista su Pokémon que ataque a Acinonyx, sólo para recibir un zarpazo en el rostro, causando un sangrando abundante las garras de la fiera moteada ardían terriblemente al contacto con la piel del chico.

Electivire ya estaba irritado con esa criatura que se atrevía a atacar a su entrenador, pero verla intentar morder su cuello como si fuera una genuina presa lo enfurece por completo. Carga puño trueno y avanza tan rápido como les posible, pero a pesar de su velocidad no alcanza a atinar el movimiento, ya que la fiera al verse atacada no tarda en volver a correr en círculos, su risa maniaca resonando con fuerza.

" _¿Cómo pudo atacarme? ¿Qué acaso nadie le dijo? ¡La gran Macherie debió explicarle… e-esto no tiene sentido!"_ Piensa Ada, mirando a su camarada, incapaz de entender lo que está ocurriendo. Siente a alguien jalarla del brazo, era el tipo de la AIP, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, simplemente rechazaría ese gesto, y se uniría a su compañera en la obvia misión de asesinar al chico. Pero ahora, incluso ella no tenía ni idea como actuar ¿Se dejaba atacar o revelaba su identidad? Queda de pie, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de articular una sola palabra coherente.

"¡No dolerá mucho!" Grita Acinonyx, clavando sus ojos amarillentos en Paul, sólo para arrojarse de nuevo sobre él, abriendo sus fauces para enterrar sus largos y blancos colmillos en el cuello del chico. Ni iba a molestarse en pelear contra Electrivire, ese Pokémon no era la presa.

Paul, quien aun seguía en el suelo, por puro instinto extiende su pierna, metiendo una patada al abdomen de tal monstruo, quien se queda sin aire, dándole un poco de tiempo al chico de ponerse de pie.

"¡IMPACTRUENO!"

El Pokemon se rodea de electricidad y deja salir una poderosa corriente eléctrica que le da de lleno a la fiera. Está obviamente grita, la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo por varios momentos, pero sólo queda ligeramente rostizada del pelaje, ya que pronto está de nuevo corriendo en círculos como toda una maníaca. "¡¿Es lo mejor que tienes!?"

Ada obviamente no aprecia que su compañera que no conoce sea atacada por este humana, pero tampoco le agrada la idea de que ahora está en el piso, con ella encima, recibiendo un zarpazo en el rostro. Quizá la herida en sí no era lo preocupante, ella era una fiera de alto rango y eso sanaría muy pronto, pero ciertamente era algo totalmente diferente estar en el otro lado de la balanza, incluso si era momentáneamente.

Posiblemente lo mejor en este momento, era defenderse…de alguna forma. Extiende rápidamente sus brazos, rodeando con sus manos el cuello de Acinonyx y lo aprieta con firmeza. Obviamente siendo también un miembro de Menagerie su fuerza era sobrehumana, y aunque su compañera toleraba la maniobra, claramente esto no era lo que esperaba y se veía incapaz de zafarse de las manos de Ada, quien de hecho sólo presionaba lo suficiente como para que dejara de atacar, claro que Paul vio esto como la oportunidad idónea para deshacerse de esa molestia.

Acinonyx sujeta el brazo de Ada, intentando librarse, pero parecía que estos estuviesen hechos de piedra, no había manera que fuera a quitarse esas manos de encima. Ada ve el temor en el rostro de su compañera, y cree que es buen momento para liberarla, posiblemente esta decida retirarse, es la opción más sabia, pero tan pronto y suaviza el apretón, Electrivire a orden de Paul golpea a Acinonyx con puño trueno, dándole en el rostro y de hecho le tumba varios dientes, que quedan tirados en el suelo.

Sangre roja brotaba de la quijada de la bestia, quien sólo gruñe a Paul, aun recuperándose de la sorpresa que fue que una "humana" pudiera sujetarla con tanta facilidad, le costaba incluso cerrar sus garras, pero esto era por que la estática del puño trueno le había causado una parálisis.

Paul le devuelve una pequeña expresión sádica, apunta a la fiera y exclama. "¡Giga impacto!" Electrivire se envuelve en energía pura y se dirige, tal como un meteorito a la superficie de un desafortunado astro, hacia la desdichada; quien sólo se queda viendo horrorizada, encuentra imposible moverse, no sólo por la parálisis, sino porque ese movimiento tan devastador sólo puede inspirar terror puro, de ese que incapacita.

"¡Pero…la Reina me prometió que…" La bestia balbucea sus últimas palabras, claramente incrédula.

Ada cierra los ojos con fuerza, no iba a ver final tan horrendo. Los gritos de Acinonyx resuenan en el lugar, como si se tratara de una pequeña habitación cerrada. La resistencia de las bestias recién creadas era por mucho inferior a las veteranas, quienes además tenían mucha más habilidad en combate, Ada probablemente habría sobrevivido a eso…pero su pobre camarada, en cambio, fue vaporizada casi al instante, sólo podía desear que el dolor hubiese sido inexistente y que esos alaridos hayan sido de horror y no de agonía.

Siente inmenso odio ...pero a la vez, ve a Paul sujetándose el rostro, examinando la herida de su brazo, bañado en sangre. Por más que lo detestase, no podía culparlo…a su parecer el había sido también una víctima. Obvio le disgustaba inmensamente el hecho de que el no le diera a su compañera la oportunidad de escaparse, pero Acinonyx iba a matarlo sin importar que… Ada encontró que se sentía profundamente conflictuada por lo ocurrido, más de lo que debería.

Había tanto que pensar.

Paul voltea a ver a la escritora, no puede culparla por haberse quedado paralizada, seguro era la primera vez que era atacada por una de esas taradas…y aun así logró detener a la fiera del cuello, eso…realmente era inesperado y ciertamente no terminaba de procesarlo, todo había pasado tan rápido. Ya habría tiempo para eso, por ahora se limita a extender su mano hacia Ada, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Para desconocimiento de Ada y Paul, alguien más había atestiguado aquel enfrentamiento, se trataba de Zoey, quien no estaba nada lejos del sitio del ataque. Se encontraba de pie, junto a un enorme árbol, mirando fijamente a Paul y su inesperada acompañante, aprovechando la cobertura que le proporcionaba la vegetación del parque; no parecía haberse recuperado del dolor inmenso que había sufrido en su habitación hace tan sólo unas horas, de hecho, se le notaba más agotada. Sus ojos rojos no reflejaban el brillo de la poca luz que en ellos incidía, seguro un truco óptico. Su rostro mostraba la seriedad de alguien que, a pesar de la fatiga, analiza con todo el detenimiento posible lo que ocurre. Sin más, la pelirroja se da la media vuelta y se va, a paso veloz.

"Debería descansar más… apenas y puedo caminar así." Comenta para sí, tambaleándose ligeramente al avanzar. Logra llegar hasta su vehículo, que estaba estacionado justo junto a la banqueta del parque, al abordarlo sólo atina a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, sentía su cabeza estallar. Por más que deseaba quedarse ahí a pasar la noche, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes…y no podía dejar que Paul la viera cerca de ahí. Antes de arrancar el vehículo, Zoey toma su teléfono celular y naturalmente no le impresiona ver las cientas de llamada perdidas de Lillie y los demás, pero lo importante era que había recibido varios mensajes de Dawn, todos de visible preocupación. Primero había sido sólo uno, justo a la hora de la reunión, pero luego habían sido varias más, cada uno reflejando más y más urgencia…la pelirroja siente su corazón latir insanamente, sus mejillas se tornan coloradas y una sonrisa de encanto se dibuja en su rostro.

Era como si todo lo que la estuviera angustiando se desvaneciera, como si jamás hubiese existido. Guiada por esa deliciosa sensación, la pelirroja presiona el pedal con fuerza, acelerando, obviamente iría, tan pronto fuera posible a lado de Dawn, pero antes quería traerle un pequeño presente, para agradecerle tan lindo gesto.

La noche ya había caído, pero ninguna estrella era visible en el cielo cubierto por nubes horrendamente grises, el clima se rehusaba a mejorar…en cambio el ambiente de la AIP era, al menos por el momento, lo opuesto a lo que había sido en muchos días. Las voces resonaban con fuerza, ya que prácticamente todos los agentes estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. Algunos estaban sentados en el sofá, otros en sillas, pero casi todos estaban alrededor de la larga mesa, la cual tenía botellas (principalmente de cerveza, pero también había otras bebidas más fuertes) y platos con botanas sencillas, primordialmente frituras. Para cualquiera fuera de la organización habría parecido un acto absolutamente indigno, pero lo cierto era que en la AIP este tipo de reuniones no eran tampoco cosa rara (la gran diferencia en este caso era el número de entrenadores presente) ya que muchas veces era necesario ahogar las penas y quizás resultaría sorprendente saber exactamente cuántos entrenadores habían agarrado este terrible hábito desde que entraron a la AIP.

"Nada como tomarte una copita cuando las cosas están saliendo mal." Comenta Dawn, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su bebida, miraba

Sawyer voltea a verla, confundido, el en cambio ni siquiera planeaba tocar la suya, jamás había tomado en su vida. "¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"

Clemont se ajusta los lentes. "Bueno, el alcohol es un inhibidor del Sistema Nervioso Central, en teoría te relaja, independientemente de cómo te sientas, aunque es obvio que diferentes individuos mostrarán diferentes reacciones a esta sustancia." El chico toma un sorbo de su cerveza, no le gustaba demasiado el sabor, sólo lo hacía por pura cordialidad.

Sawyer asiente con la cabeza, pensando en aquella explicación repleta de tecnicismos, el sí la había entendido bastante bien, pero la mayoría de los presentes simplemente la ignoraron, no querían ponerse a pensar en esas complicadas palabras, sólo deseaban, aun si no lo decían, que se les olvidaran sus penas.

Miette se encontraba de colada con los agentes, entada a la izquierda de Ash, observándolo de reojo ya que el aun parecía procesar la complicada explicación de Clemont. Mira la cerveza frente a ella con bastante asco, esa cosa la haría vomitar sin lugar a dudas. Desde que se transformó en una hermosa y divina bestia, sólo toleraba las cosas que fueran exageradamente azucaradas. Lanza un largo suspiro y finge tomar de la botella, para no levantar sospechas; el olor le parecía repugnante, claramente no estaba lo suficientemente dulce, no era como el indulgente licor que era fermentado de unas frutas únicas que crecían solamente en el reino de las bestias. Las fieras le llamaban _"Nettare di la passione"_ y la bebida era consumida por ellas en grandes cantidades, especialmente en épocas de celebración. Esa si embriagaba rápido, nublando los sentidos en su totalidad, un humano no sería capaz de tolerarla, seguro les dejaría con un hígado cirrótico en pocas horas, si es que sobrevivieran al coma alcohólico producto de su consumo. Pero para ellas, esa bebida era lo mejor de lo mejor, y muy fiel a su nombre, dicho néctar aumentaba terriblemente el libido de quienes la consumían. Miette siempre cargaba un pequeño gotero, era un endulzante fascinante, pero demasiado bueno como para ser desperdiciado en esta bebida tan corriente.

Dawn, quien estaba sentada a la derecha de Ash, mira a la chica con curiosidad, le intrigaban bastantes cosas de ella. No sabía si sentía cómoda teniendo a esa chica cerca, sus actitudes para con Ash (especialmente después de que fue rescatada) le daban mala espina. "Así que trabajas en un noticiero …"

Miette rápidamente responde. "Así es, ¿Qué con eso?"

"Heh nada, es sólo que me parece un medio bastante pesado, incluso más tóxico que los concursos Pokémon." Comenta, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ah sí, puede ponerse bastante rudo, y más si uno es particularmente sensible…" Comenta, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Y porque dejaste las _performances_?" Pregunta Ash de repente, causando que Miette casi comenzara a toser como loca, el azabache apenas había tocado su bebida, tampoco era muy fan de idiotizar así los sentidos.

"Aaaaah…eso es…una larga y muy aburrida historia, no quiero dormirlos con ella…" Comenta, nerviosamente golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

"¡Tenías mucho talento!" Comenta Ash, haciendo presión con el tema, sin notar la incomodidad de la chica.

Dawn coloca sus nudillos en su barbilla, recargándose en la mesa, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. "¿Sabes? Cuando la gente dice que la historia es larga aburrida…usualmente es todo lo contrario…"

Miette esquiva esa mirada acusadora, demonios como le irritaba, quería clavarle un aguijón en medio de la cara a ella también. "Sólo…sucedió, no fue lo mío…" comenta muy a secas, dando un sorbo a la cerveza, como para acabar con esa incómoda conversación, sólo para casi verter todo el contenido de su estómago al percibir a la bebida con sus papilas gustativas.

Dawn y Ash notaron que Miette hizo un drama para dar ese sorbo, pero ya la chica se veía muy irritada, tanto que Ash lo notaba, así que deciden ser cordiales y dejarla en paz.

Ash ya deseaba irse a entrenar, pero algo había llamado su atención "Oye, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Serena? Se ve…" Pregunta el azabache, mirando a la castaña, quien estaba sentada por su cuenta, bueno, Clemont estaba a lado suyo, pero no conversaban, el rubio ocasionalmente la miraba nerviosamente pero ya no se había atrevido a entablar conversación con ella...no se veía que estuviera de humor para hablar en ese momento.

"Tristísima…" Comenta Dawn, negando con la cabeza, estos días ella había estado tan desconectada con Serena, no se llevaban mal, pero ahora habían hablado muchísimo menos de lo normal, casi como completas extrañas. Quizá las actitudes de la castaña no eran mucho de su agrado, pero sería horrible de su parte no hablar nada. Si había logrado entrar al denso cráneo de Ash, Serena no debía suponer mucho problema.

"¡Pues vamos a hacerle compañía!" Exclama Ash, sonriendo tan sinceramente como siempre, las cosas no habían estado nada sencillas últimamente, pero confiaba en que todo se resolvería para bien.

" _Bueno…TU compañía sí que le haría el día…"_ Piensa Dawn, sin dejar de observar a su compañera.


	16. Canción Cosmogónica I

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Puesto que esta semana y sinceramente casi todo el mes estaré a full (quien me manda a estudiar universidad xD), difícilmente podre subir continuación en Julio, y de hecho aun no he tenido tiempo (ni un ánimo congruente) para terminar el capítulo 16, pero entonces decidí escribir un capítulo especial, para dejarles algo jugosito en lo que regresamos a la historia.

Los protagonistas de este capítulo especial son May y Drew, y toma lugar en las primeras semanas de existencia de la Agencia de Investigación Pokémon. No es relleno puesto que a partir de este se tocaran temas del origen de la AIP y de Menagerie (y por consiguiente las Bestias)¡Ojalá les guste y nos vemos pronto!

 **Capítulo especial: Canción cosmogónica I**

Una camioneta negra viajaba a través de un denso bosque, el día parecía ser perfectamente normal, muchos Pokémon voladores como Starly y Staravia surcaban los cielos en busca de alimento. De haber sido posible, a los que iban abordo les habría encantado enfocarse en la fauna que vivía tranquila en tierra firme, pero el ambiente dentro del vehículo era cualquier otra cosa menos tranquilo.

"… _Si alguien decidiera estudiar a todas esas bestias, una por una, muy probablemente la vida no le alcanzaría, no sólo por la inmensa cantidad de secretos que ellas guardan, sino porque en primera instancia, ellas jamás permitirían que seres indignos los supieran jamás."_ Drew había estado escribiendo casi todo el trayecto, se le hacía esencial mantener notas precisas de lo que pasaba, así como sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Me quieres recordar por qué tenemos que investigarlas?" Pregunta la castaña, ligeramente irritada, tomando del brazo al peliverde mientras lee lo que el anota.

Drew tuerce los ojos ligeramente, y con su mano mueve su flequillo. "Es obvio May, entre más sepamos de ellas, más armas tendremos para detenerlas."

"No, a lo que me refiero ¿Por qué tu y yo? No creo ser la más indicada para un trabajo de investigación tan arduo…" Murmura la chica, torciendo su labio.

"Recuerda que lo decidimos al azar, a veces siento que esta organización no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero bueno, por el bien de todos más nos vale no arruinarlo todo."

"Heh, ¿Los jefes de nuestra operación ya están hablando así? Al parecer si estamos perdidos después de todo." Comenta una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, que estaba sentada detrás de May y Drew. Era hermosa, de tez blanca y ojos verdes, con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, lucía una blusa blanca, adornada con un moño negro y pantalones de ese mismo tono obscuro.

"Odille, no hagas las cosas peores de lo que ya son, aunque conociéndote creo que eso es imposible." Comenta un joven de cabellos caoba muy desordenados, de aspecto fuerte, se podía decir que era lo contrario a la dama sentado a su lado. El lucía una simple chaqueta negra, pantalón de mezclilla con algunos agujeros visibles y gruesas botas ideales para el campo.

"¡No te hagas Ross, se que A-D-O-R-A-S el toque especial que traigo siempre!" Exclama, pestañeándole al joven, el chico se da la media vuelta, sonrojado.

"¡Silencio!" Exclama un joven de cabellos rojos y lentes, quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto, con una computadora ente sus manos. En ella había un mapa, con una geoposición en tiempo real que brillaba en color rojo. "Estamos muy cerca…, probablemente a 1km de ella."

El chico que iba al volante frena de repente. Antes de que todos pudieran insultar a su progenitora, el anuncia. "Parece que está detrás de esos arbustos, vi algo moverse."

Drew arquea una ceja. "¿Puedes estar seguro de ello? Si la perdemos…"

"Si, es ella." Confirma el chico de la computadora. "Su posición ha dejado de moverse. Parece que no se ha percatado que tiene el rastreador con lo que se robó."

El silencio se apodera ahora si del vehículo, todos sabían lo que debía hacerse, pero nadie tenía el valor de decirlo. Ese intervalo de tiempo parecía durar una eternidad, hasta que Drew lo quebró. "Vamos entonces, si se detuvo es por algo, no perdamos más tiempo aquí."

Los seis bajan del vehículo, Pokébolas en mano, el chico del volante deja salir a un Mightyena, el de la laptop a un Stoutland, Odille saca a un Weavile, Ross hace lo suyo con un enorme Tropius de nombre Sauro, finalmente May y Drew eligen a Glaceon y a Flygon respectivamente.

"Ahora, recuerden el plan, nos separamos en parejas y le impedimos el escape, ustedes dos por tierra con sus Pokémon, ellas dos con los ataques de hielo y Ross y yo por el aire." Recuerda el peliverde, subiéndose a su Flygon.

De inmediato el grupo se moviliza, May le indica a Odille que la siga, mientras Ross sigue el liderazgo de Drew, los otros dos chicos se mueven directo hacia donde el mapa les indicaba que estaba la que cazaban.

Esto era lo más cerca que humanos y Pokémon habían llegado al corazón del Territorio de Menagerie, pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Cerca de ellos, una bestia tomaba una siesta, apoyando su cabeza en unos hongos enormes como si almohadas fueran. Era obvio que su aspecto era fuera de lo común, incluso para los estándares de Menagerie, lo más evidente era que el tamaño de su cuerpo y sus facciones indicaban que esta fiera no podía tener más de 14 años, era pequeña y se veía frágil. Dos orejas redondas salían de su cabeza, decoradas con listones, su cabello era corto y rubio. Sus ojos eran de color azul, y estaban rodeados por maquillaje facial de color anaranjado, formando una especie de antifaz, de sus labios se asomaban sus blancos y largos incisivos. Usaba ropa anaranjada de estilo oriental, mucho más modesta que la de sus compañeras en la organización, y una larga cola delgada, decorada con un moñito anaranjado, salía de su cóccix. Sus piernas eran las de una bestia, cubiertas de suave pelaje. De su hombro colgaba un bolso amarillo que parecía estar repleto. Pero quizá lo más distintivo es que un símbolo brillaba en su frente, de forma tenue, pero notable, el símbolo leía: 鼠

Las orejas de la fiera se mueven ligeramente, despertando de inmediato, como si jamás hubiese caído en ese breve pero profundo sueño. Ella dirige su atención hacia unos arbustos, de los que salta un par de Pokémon: un Mightyena y un Stoutland, mostrándole sus afilados dientes y gruñéndole viciosamente, detrás de ellos estaban sus entrenadores, tan alerta como aquel ser. "Al fin te tenemos, bestia asquerosa."

La pequeña bestia se permite estirarse y bostezar, recibiéndolos con una mirada curiosa de esos enormes ojos azules. "¡Holi! ¡Me llamo Myscus! ¿Y quienes son ustedes?" Pregunta, saludando a quienes la insultaban con una señal de V, moviendo su colita lentamente.

"¡Somos de la Agencia de Investigación Pokémon!" Responde el entrenador de lentes, sonriendo confiado, esta bestia es pequeña y dulce, es un blanco demasiado sencillo. Su compañero no parecía tan confiado, estando a varios metros

"¡Oh…! ¿Enserio? Jiji, nunca había oído hablar de ustedes." Comenta sonriente, con la ternura de una niña inocente.

"Para que te lo sepas, nosotros vamos a destruir a todas y cada una de ustedes, así que, si yo fuera tú, me rendiría de inmediato y pediría por mi vida."

"¿Ah sí? Mira que interesante, ¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso?" Pregunta, ladeando su cabecita ligeramente hacia la izquierda, sin dejar su expresión dulce.

"¡Justo Así! ¡Mightyena, hazla pedazos!" Exclama el entrenador de lentes, más confiado imposible, su agresivo Pokémon se lanza hacia su objetivo, listo para hundir sus afilados colmillos.

Myscus, tan frágil como se le ve, le mete un único golpe con esa colita delgada, usándola como si esta fuera un látigo. El impacto causado no sólo manda a Mightyena varios metros hacia atrás, si no que le había dado una horrible herida que atravesaba la cara al Pokémon, y era bastante profunda, de inmediato provocándole un dolor inmenso. El pobre suelta un aullido agónico que le pone la piel de punta a los entrenadores, mientras un enorme charco de sangre se formaba a los pies del Pokémon.

"¡No!" Exclama su entrenador, acercándose a su compañero, para examinar el daño. Se queda horrorizado al ver que el ojo de su Pokémon había sido totalmente destruido, además de que podía ver partes de hueso expuesto. Mightyena sólo atina a frotar su pata contra el área herida, gimiendo adolorido, no puede ver así que se siente profundamente aterrado.

"Jijijijiji, se me pasó la patita, _sorry_." Dice la bestia entre crueles risitas, sus labios retorciéndose en una expresión vil.

"Pu-puta miserable! ¿Cómo pudiste?" Exclama el entrenador del Stoutland, incapaz de enviar a su querido amigo a un destino similar.

"La gran Macherie siempre dice que el miedo es la cosa más hermosa de este mundo…" Comenta la bestia, avanzando hacia los atacantes, quien se quedan inmóviles, ese despliegue de poder había sido demasiado. "Veo que ya se cansaron de jugar, ahora es mi turno." Comenta, haciendo un corazoncito con las manos, el símbolo de su frente brillando con tanta fuerza que deja casi ciegos a los presentes. "¡Vengan amiguitos, la cena está servida!" Exclama, sus manos brillando en una dorada intensa, igual que el símbolo de su frente.

Los otros cuatro entrenadores, que estaban ubicados fuera de la vista de la bestia, sólo ven esa parte del bosque iluminarse, y se ven forzados a dar la vuelta, como si hubiesen querido ver directamente al Sol.

"¿¡Que rayos pasó ahí abajo!?" Exclama Drew, sabiendo bien que ya cualquier cosa que tenían planeada se había esfumado.

De inmediato se oyen unos ruidos raros, como chirridos horrendos que anunciaban la aparición de decenas de criaturas pequeñas, con orejas redondas, colas delgadas vermiformes, incisivos largos y cuerpos redondos y peludos, todas brillando en la misma luz que la fiera que las había invocado. Estas criaturas corren hacia los dos entrenadores y sus Pokémon, saltando sobre de ellos y comenzando a morderles ferozmente.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUITAMELOS!"

Los gritos y aullidos son horrorosos, pero la visión de lo que pasa difícilmente puede ser superada por esos alaridos. Las víctimas van desapareciendo lentamente, siendo reducidas a una pila de carne irreconocible y muy pronto de esos cuatro no quedan más que huesos perfectamente limpios, así como trozos de la ropa que utilizaban los entrenadores.

La bestia aplaude, genuinamente encantada, y los esbirros que invoco simplemente se desvanecen como si no hubieran existido jamás. Se acerca al cráneo de uno de los entrenadores y lo toma entre sus delicadas manos. "Jijijii, ¿No es tu día verdad?" Ríe, dejando caer el cráneo para darle una patada, como si fuera un balón. Myscus toma el otro cráneo humano, y esta vez sale corriendo a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el bosque mientras lo sujeta.

Tan pronto la fiera se fue, los cuatro entrenadores llegaron al punto en donde sus compañeros habían sido devorados, incapaces de procesar lo que había pasado.

"N-no se qué les hizo, pero… esa bestia es una amenaza, ¡tenemos que acabarla!" Comenta May, evitando ver los huesos que quedaban en el suelo.

"¿Cómo? ¡Vamos a terminar igual que estos dos!" Exclama Odille, ella sí, mirando detenidamente los cadáveres, sin poder quitar los ojos de encima.

"Vayamos por el aire…e-es nuestra mejor opción." Comenta Ross, colocando su mano en el hombro de Odille, para alejarla de aquella terrible escena.

"Si, la única verdad es que, independientemente de esto… no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarla suelta, no ahora que sabemos que no sólo es una sucia ladrona."

May y Drew suben a bordo de Flygon, mientras que Ross y Odille montan a Tropius. Los Pokemon rápidamente emprenden vuelo y sus entrenadores se disponen a seguirle la huella a Myscus, utilizando un GPS.

Naturalmente no tardan mucho en encontrarla, la podían ver corriendo bajo a ellos, a una velocidad sinceramente impresionante, pero no tanto como el cambio drástico que sufría el ecosistema, el cual se volvía mucho más surreal, las copas de los árboles (que se hacían más escasos) tomaban coloraciones purpureas que irradiaban una luz extraña y el suelo se convertía en una especie de superficie similar a una piedra preciosa blanca. Para la bestia seguro ese cambio no era nada fuera del otro mundo, pero ellos difícilmente podían quitarle la vista de encima.

La velocidad vertiginosa de Myscus hace parecer el trayecto mucho más simple, pero en realidad los caminos se dividían una y otra vez, formando complicados laberintos, pero ella parecía saberse el camino de memoria, ni siquiera dudaba en que punto dar una vuelta o no, como si fuera ciegamente guiada por su instinto, era obvio que cualquier otro ser estaría condenado a vagar ese laberinto hasta el fin de sus fuerzas. Por eso mismo era muy bueno que los chicos de la AIP pudieran seguir a la bestia con relativa facilidad por el aire, al menos aquí el bosque era mucho menos tupido. Sólo debían esperar el momento perfecto para atacarla, ya que ahora sus ataques fallarían y podían arriesgarse a sufrir aquel terrible destino que les helaba sangre, incluso considerando que no vieron todo lo que aconteció.

Myscus sonríe, ya estaba ansiosa por llegar a su madriguera, platicar con sus compañeras bestia acerca de su travesía y descansar rodeada de los suaves peluches que tanto adoraban (todos regalos de otras bestias, quienes gustaban mucho de consentirla). Habría sido más fácil simplemente teletransportarse, pero a ella le agradaba mucho más recorrer ese inmenso camino, no se le hacía difícil, era muy veloz y además podía disfrutar del hermoso bosque cristalino que rodeaba el territorio de Menagerie. Esos pensamientos la distraían del hecho de que era seguida por los aires, su oído era bastante fino, pero no tanto como para detectar a dos Pokémon en los cielos que apenas y hacían ruido.

Ya estaba cada vez más cerca, ¡Simplemente no podía esperar! Ya sólo faltaba cruzar aquel hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, cuyo fondo irradia esa misma luz extraña que el resto del ecosistema. Pero una figura elegante e imponente, que ciertamente ella no esperaba encontrarse ahí, detiene de inmediato su marcha. "¡Gran Señorita Macherie!" Exclama la criaturita, arrodillándose ante la Reina bestia.

Macherie parecía casi hundida en sus pensamientos, pero al oír la voz de su seguidora voltea, su rostro esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no reflejan absolutamente nada. "Pequeña Myscus, que coincidencia, asumo que ibas a verme en el palacio." Comenta tranquilamente.

"¡Sí! así es…" Myscus abre su bolso amarillo, sacando de él unos pergaminos. "Le traje la información que me pidió y algo más…, aunque me imagino que usted ya debe saberlo."

Macherie extiende su mano, y Myscus le da los pergaminos, los cuales comienzan a flotar al posarse en la palma de su garra. Estos danzan brevemente alrededor de ella, se detienen y se abren, los sellos que los mantenían cerrados cayendo al suelo, permitiéndole a la reina bestia leer su contenido, claro ningún humano podría leerlos, estaban escritos en un idioma desconocido para cualquier ser viviente que no jurará lealtad a Menagerie.

Los ojos amarillos de Macherie miran ligeramente hacia arriba, posándose casualmente en dos puntitos, apenas visibles. "Pequeña Myscus, te han seguido." Su expresión estoica no cambia, a pesar del error de su seguidora, quien voltea para todos lados, incapaz de ver quien demonios se había atrevido a perseguirla.

Macherie hace un ligero movimiento con su mano izquierda, señalando el suelo con su índice. De inmediato, Flygon y Tropius son jalados con fuerza brutal hacia el piso. De inmediato se escuchan los gritos de los pobres entrenadores que estaban encima de sus Pokémon, quienes eran incapaces de detener esa caída. Quizá la bestia no iba a querer quedar cubierta en sangre y viseras, así que se detiene, justo cuando los Pokémon estaban por estrellarse contra el suelo, los entrenadores caen de los Pokémon, exhaustos.

Myscus se espanta, no esperaba que vinieran de arriba, y procede a esconderse detrás de Macherie, mirando con odio absoluto a esos cuatro.

" **Ni los humanos ni mucho menos sus apestosos Pokémon son bienvenidos aquí."** Dice la terrible fiera, su voz huracanada arrastra a May y los demás varios metros hacia atrás, y claro, helándolos tanto que son incapaces de moverse ni un centímetro.

"H-había más humanos? S-sólo vi dos…" murmura Myscus tímidamente, mirando el cráneo que había estado sujetando con bastante rabia, hasta ella se había asustado con tal vozarrón. "¿Desea que los elimine, mi reina?" Comenta, dejando caer el cráneo y evitando contacto visual con su líder.

Macherie mueve su cola de izquierda a derecha, sus alas moviéndose ligeramente, se notaba que la idea estaba emocionándola, pero a pesar de ello mantiene su expresión seria de siempre, incapaz de soltar aquella sonrisa vil. " **No** , tengo algo más apropiado en mente. Ya que estos cuatro han decidido estropear este lugar con su presencia, merecen un castigo mucho más inmisericorde que ser consumidos por tu poder." La bestia acaricia la cabeza de Myscus. "Ahora ve a descansar, de esto me encargo yo. Ya después hablaremos."

La pequeña bestia traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza, hubiera preferido ser regañada en ese momento por su falta de cuidado…pero bueno al menos sabía que esos tarados sufrirían inmensamente por lo que hicieron y eso la dejaba satisfecha, por ello antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, les saca la lengua a los entrenadores, como si fuera señal de victoria.

"D-Drew… ¿Quién es ella?" Pregunta May de repente, sujetando del brazo al chico, asustada.

"Debe ser la líder de todos esos fenómenos…" El chico apenas y puede hablar, siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho y solo por haber escuchado hablar a esa criatura de aspecto tan demoniaco.

Macherie acaricia los pequeños cuernos de su cabeza, aun pensativa, haciendo desaparecer los pergaminos que habían permanecido flotando a su alrededor. Después coloca su garra en su cintura, y esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa, clavando sus ojos como dagas en los chicos, silenciado cualquier murmullo.

"Ustedes deben ser bufones de la Agencia de la Investigación Pokémon."

"¡¿B-bufones!?" Ross alza una ceja, molesto con ese comentario, pero una mala mirada de Macherie es más que suficiente para evitar que continuara hablando.

"Ya sabía de ustedes, aunque honestamente no creo que sean de importancia. Pero alégrense, podrán servir de buen entretenimiento el día de hoy." Los labios de Macherie ahora si se permiten enroscarse en una pequeña mueca cruel. "Ando de buen humor, así que les permitiré vivir…. sólo sí escapan del laberinto ¿Fácil verdad? Bueno, eso si logran evitar ser cazados por dos de mis bestias." La sonrisa de Macherie se hace ligeramente más grande. "Tienen 10 minutos de ventaja, así que **recomiendo** que empiecen a correr."

"…Ah y no se preocupen, sus Pokémon voladores estarán bien… **siempre y cuando salgan de aquí**."

Antes que los chicos pudiesen reaccionar, ven con genuino terror como Flygon y Tropius son atrapados por ese suelo cristalino, el cual se vuelve brevemente como una masa gelatinosa que los envuelve totalmente y los arrastra a su interior, sin dejar nada atrás.

"¡F-Flygon!" exclama Drew, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a SAURO!?" Ruge Ross, apunto de lanzarse sobre las reina bestia para molerla a unos bien merecidos golpes, ella sólo los mira con esos ojos vacíos.

Odille lo detiene con la mano. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Si la atacas, puedes darnos a todos aquí por muertos! ¡Vamos!"

Ross suspira, intentando desesperadamente calmarse, jura que algún día hará pagar a esta desgraciada por meterse con su amadísimo Pokémon, pero ese día no era hoy. Así que junto con Odille empieza a correr, pero voltea, dándose cuenta de que Drew y May aún no han partido. "¡Muévanse! ¿Qué esperan?" Les grita, exasperado.

"¡Drew vámonos de aquí!" May, jala al chico del brazo, quien está paralizado, no sólo por su pobre Pokémon, ciertamente era por el giro horrible que habían tomado las cosas ¿Enserio podría lidiar con una situación así?


	17. Descontrol

Una disculpa por la tardanza con este capítulo en particular, la vida se puso fea y pues se vio inevitablemente desplazado, eso sumado con las dificultades técnicas de este capítulo ( Enserio perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tuve que rescribirlo) Espero al menos sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 16: Descontrol**

La pequeña reunión seguía, el ambiente lenta, pero seguramente se tornaba más jovial. El alcohol ya había por lo menos relejada un poco a la mayoría de los chicos de la AIP, quienes platicaban casualmente entre sí. Primero estaba el grupo de los amigos que Ash hizo en Alola, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana y Chris, los cuatro tirándole a Paul, cosa obvia, no tenían dudas de que el tipo era una egoísta sociópata que no debería estar cerca de otras personas ¿Cuántos no murieron por su culpa? Incluso entre copas se les notaba el enojo, pero el sentimiento parecía diluirse poco a poco. Por otro lado Lillie conversaba, algo silenciosamente con Drew y May, ninguno de los tres podía dejar el trabajo de lado, al fin y al cabo había que restructurar la organización, buscar gente, reforzarlo absolutamente todo. Saywer y Úrsula, por diferentes que fueran ambos, tan sólo se limitaban a escuchar silenciosamente el rumbo de las conversaciones, Sawyer buscaba un momento oportuno para intervenir, tampoco quería causar un alboroto defendiendo las acciones de Paul, y Ursula bueno, ella parecía esperar a que comenzaran a hablarse cosas mucho más íntimas, sabe que con el alcohol ahí es solo cuestión de tiempo. Finalmente, Kenny, quien aunque ni siquiera era agente de la AIP, estaba ahí de colado, espiando a Dawn desde lejos.

En tanto Dawn y Ash ya se habían decidido, hablarían un poco con Serena, quizá no era prudente amargar más la noche con cuestiones relacionadas con su pobre dinámica de equipo pero si era importante reparar la brecha creada.

Miette por supuesto se escandaliza al escuchar los planes de estos dos, Serena está sufriendo en grande y no va a permitir que nada ni nadie le levante esos ánimos, ella debe estar tan miserable como sea posible. Así ella misma deba sufrir también. "¡E-esperen…emm… ¿Quieren ver cómo me tomo esto de un solo trago?"

Los chicos se miran los unos a los otros, terriblemente confundidos, eso fue inesperado, y seguramente podía esperar a que conversaran con Serena. Miette se pone de pie y empina la botella sobre sus labios y comienza a beber…tan rápido como puede; las ganas de vomitar son casi irresistibles, comienza a arquear ligeramente, tomar esta cosa era como dar un largo y profundo trago a una botella de vinagre… pero de alguna manera continua con diligencia su hazaña.

Naturalmente se gana las miradas de extrañeza de prácticamente todo el mundo, menos de Kiawe, quien sonrié ante la oportunidad de poner más interesante el ambiente.

"¡Ha! Ya te quiero ver que lo hagas con este licor que traje directito de Alola, se llama el _Okelahao_." Comenta, sosteniendo orgullosamente una pequeña botella entre sus manos, a la cual le da un besito.

Miette arquea una ceja y sonríe, aun tratando de no vomitarse. "B-bueno…¿Por qué no nos enseñas?"

La atención estaba en el chico de piel obscura, quien sirve su bebida mítica en un vaso de mediano tamaño y procede a sorberlo nada más así. Cabe destacar que el olor de la bebida era fuertísimo, y no era necesario ni acercarse para saber que lo potente que era.

Mientras todos estaban volteados, impresionados con la hazaña del chico, Miette pone su atención en las botellas abiertas de Ash y Dawn, y rápidamente toma de su saco una pequeña botella, su gotero con _Nettare di la passione_. Este par no merecía el honor de probar tal bebida, pero esto requería acciones drásticas, así que sin más coloca una gotita en cada botella, muy poco como para perjudicar la salud de un humano, pero si lo suficiente como para causar una serie de efectos bastante…entretenidos. " _Nunca debes dejar tu bebida sin vigilar, es una regla básica ¿No?"_ Piensa Miette, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando las botellas.

Úrsula abre los ojos, claramente había visto a la chica verter algo en las bebidas de esos dos, tonta no era, sabía bien que las bebidas estaban adulteradas. ¿Pero que iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Advertirles? Claramente no, por ella les podían poner arsénico y le podría importar menos. Más bien quedo en completo deleite con la conducta perversa de Miette. Finalmente, alguien con quien valía la pena entablar una conversación. La chica se pone de pie y camina casualmente hacia el nuevo objeto de su interés.

Serena en cambio se sentía profundamente aburrida, y su cara larga ciertamente había interrumpido y evitado cualquier intento de parte de Clemont de entablar plática con ella. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a tal punto? ¿No acaso habían viajado juntos por la región Kalos, durante tanto tiempo? El pasar de los años era difícilmente algo positivo, sobre todo en estas circunstancias.

Sin duda le sorprendería inmensamente el levantar el rostro, y encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa del chico que tanto amaba. Esa expresión la hacía sentir liviana y hacía que sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran. Ah, y Dawn estaba junto a él también.

"¡Hey Serena!" Exclama el azabache, tan alegre como de costumbre. "¿Todo bien?... Te notamos un poco triste…"

Serena sonrié, su rostro llenándose de un tierno rubor. " Ah…y-yo estoy bien…sólo he estado pensando en algunas cosas…nada más." Comenta con cierta timidez, dirigiendo su mirada lejos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Ash quedó super convencido con esa respuesta, pero Dawn solo niega con la cabeza, a ella no le veía la cara de tarada. Y hablando de caras, ese rubor en el rostro de Serena, por alguna razón, la hacía molestar bastante. La peliazul se detiene un momento a pensar en las razones de ese disgusto, era evidente que sus filosofías de vida eran totalmente distintas, pero fuera de ellos ¿Había razones lo suficientemente claras para justificar su desprecio?

"Tenemos que hablar pronto de nuestro rendimiento en equipo, la verdad los tres estamos haciendo las cosas muy mal" Comenta Dawn, como si quisiera disipar un poco la atmósfera romántica que instigaba Serena.

Serena suspira, el rubor lentamente desvaneciéndose de su linda cara. " Ah…si, en eso tienes mucha razón."

Ash ladea la cabeza ¿Qué no había hablado de eso ya con Dawn? Ah, claro palabra clave ahí, solo habían hablado ellos dos…sin Serena, eso no contaba como una discusión grupal.

"Aunque seguro que es mejor dejarlo para mañana, hoy será nuestra última noche de diversión en muuuucho rato." La peliazul sonríe, casi traviesamente. " Aunque enserio que preferiría pasarla en un _antro_ o algo así, aquí en la AIP siento que nunca salgo del modo trabajo."

"¿Has ido a esos lugares?" Preguntan Ash y Serena al unísono, sorprendidos.

"Lo dicen como si yo frecuentara bares de mala muerte, jajaja obvio sólo lugares _chic."_ Afirma la peliazul, con cierto orgullo.

"Ehh…¿Lugares qué..?" Pregunta el azabache abruptamente, Serena y Dawn niegan con la cabeza.

"Quiere decir a la moda, distinguido." Comenta Serena, algo enternecida con la actitud de Ash, a el no se la daba nada sino tenía que ver con el mundo de las batallas Pokémon, aunque claro que como su vida giraba entorno a ellas, el chico funcionaba bastante bien.

"Un día deberíamos ir a un lugar así, les juro que son de lo más divertido. Digo de Ash no me sorprende que jamás haya pisado un antro pero creí que Serena sería más divertida en ese sentido."

Serena se incomoda un poco por el comentario. "B-bueno, es sólo que…prefiero lugares con menos bulla."

"Por qué no continuamos nuestra plática en la mesa? Quiero regresar a mi cervecita pronto." Sugiere Dawn, dándose la vuelta y colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Ash le sonríe nuevamente a Serena. " Ven con nosotros ¿Vale? Ah! Y Clemont también vente, no estés tan solito."

Serena asiente con la cabeza, mientras se pone de pie, pero Clemont sólo sonríe un tanto incómodo y niega con la cabeza.

"Oh, yo estoy bien aquí, me gusta ver no más…" Afirma, volviendo a prestar su atención en la maquinita que estaba arreglando. Tampoco estaba de muy buen humor para esto, el reparar esa máquina era simplemente un método de escape. La verdad es que, como lo había comentado con Serena minutos atrás, estaba más preocupado por la bestia horrorosa que había capturado, no porque se fuera a escapar, las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran prácticamente nulas, de hecho, según sus cálculos era más probable que cayera un meteorito y volara en mil pedazos la Tierra. El valor de la prisionera no sólo se calculaba en función a la información que le pudieran sacar respecto a su asquerosa organización terrorista, no eso iba mucho más allá. Recuerdos de alguien especial, de su propia hermana llenan su memoria, y lo ponen inusualmente nervioso. "…Sólo estaré aquí un rato más."

El trio le mira fijamente varios segundos, Ash no tiene mucha idea de las cosas que pasan por la mente del chico, pero Dawn y sobre todo Serena pueden percibir la ansiedad del chico. "Bueno, si tu lo dices." Ash y Serena regresan a la mesa. La castaña voltea para todos lados y no ve un lugar donde pueda sentarse, pero pronto Ash le acerca una silla, colocándola a lado de la de él. Una pena que a la derecha estuviera sentada Dawn, sino las cosas podrían ser un poco más románticas.

"Ah ya regresaron" Exclama Miette, nada emocionada de ver a Serena sonriendo, pero si extasiada de ver a estos dos caer en su mortal trampa. " ¿Ya conocen a Úrsula? Es una chica bien interesante…"

Dawn bufa, claramente molesta. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Uuuuy lo mismo que ustedes, ¡Me ando divirtiendo!, ¡Qué triste que yo no sea bienvenida!" Úrsula junta sus dedos de tal forma que formen un corazoncito, pero pronto los separa, simulando un corazón roto.

"Vaya no les conocía ese lado tóxico, quién lo diría." Rie Miette, divertida con la actitud de la chica de cabellos rosas.

"Es que no sabes las cosas que ella ha dicho y hecho." Añade Dawn, indignada, Miette y Úrsula se carcajean, esto prometía.

"Pero no te fastidies Dawn, yo ya me iba." Añade la chica, sonriente, levantándose de la silla, Miette se levanta junto a ella, por ahora no tenía razón para quedarse ahí con ellos, sería mucho más divertido observar desde una distancia prudente.

Ash sólo las ve alejarse, increíblemente confundido. ¿Quién rayos entiende a las mujeres?

Dawn le da un trago a su bebida, sin notarle nada diferente. "No soporto a esa tipa, ¿recuerdas lo mucho que me molestaba?" Pregunta Dawn, dirigiéndose a Ash.

"¡Claro! Siempre decía cosas muy hirientes!" Exclama el azabache, sosteniendo la botella entre sus manos, dando un trago corto, incapaz de notar algo raro con su bebida, Miette y Úrsula al ver que los dos ya habían dado el primer sorbo hacen una mueca perversa como las viles brujas que son.

"Bueno, después del Gran Festival de Sinnoh se volvió unas quince o veinte veces peor, es una auténtica sociópata." Añade Dawn, sin ocultar su pobre opinión de la chica de cabello rizado.

"Oye Dawn no digas eso." Comenta Serena, impactada por el uso de ese término tan fuerte.

"Es que no la conoces Serena, esa tipa está mal." Afirma Dawn, dándole otro trago a la cerveza. " Una vez la muy maldita me destrozó un vestido con unas tijeras antes de un concurso."

"¿Enserio hizo algo así?" Pregunta Serena, impresionada, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida. "

"Y eso… es la punta del iceberg, c-cada vez era más grosera, más malintencionada. Elaboraba los planes más perversos para mantenerme fuera de los concursos, sólo porque jamás me pudo ganar…bueno, creo que lo hishoo una vez y ya por eso se sintió tocada por Dios." El habla de Dawn había comenzado a entorpecerse, lo que resultaba extraño si se consideraba que no llevaba ni una cerveza, al menos para lo que no sabían que su cerveza había sido adulterada.

"Dawn ¿ya se te subió?" Pregunta Serena, arqueando una ceja.

"¡Ay claro que no! -hic- No llevo ni una, esh imposible que se me suba tan pronto." Agrega, dando otro sorbo. "¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! Hablaba de esa tarada de Úrshula, les digo que mushas veces quien me salvaba de sus maldades era la Zoey, siempre un amor ella…y hablando de ¿Dónde rashos se metió? ¡Lillie!" Grita la chica, levantándose sin mucha gracia y dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

La rubia, quien estaba hablando con Drew y May, se voltea sorprendida, ya no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar que se refirieran a ella por su nombre de pila, no porque le disgustara, sino porque el título de "Presidenta" era lo que más se usaba para llamarla. " ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Dawn?"

"Donde está Zoey? N-no la -hic- veo, desde hace rato." Pregunta Dawn, poniéndose de pie avanzando hacia la rubia, quien sólo pone una expresión de pena.

"La verdad no sé…emm hubo una situación en nuestra reunión, Paul la hizo enfurecer y ella se fue. Creí que me contactaría pero no he tenido noticias y veo que tú tampoco." Admite Lillie, bastante avergonzada.

Dawn se rasca la nuca. "¿A dónde se habrá metido? Voy a hablarle…" La chica toma su celular de su bolso, después de buscarlo por unos diez minutos, todos la habían estado mirando muy extrañados.

La chica marca y pronto su llamada es respondida. "¡Zoey!...Ah…perdón -hic- ¿Mamá?…No! Sho no estoy borracha, ahí luego te hablo bye…" La chica cuelga, y trata de fijarse mejor en elegir el número correcto, y finalmente parece conseguirlo.

"¡Zoooooey! ¿O es mi mamá otra vez?" Pregunta la peliazul, esperando no oír la voz decepcionada de su madre.

"Zoey definitivamente…suenas rara. Has estado bebiendo, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta la pelirroja en el otro lado de la línea, ella manejaba su vehículo y estaba obviamente preocupada.

"Uun poquito no más, pero y tú? ¿Dónde estás o qué?" Pregunta Dawn nuevamente, en su cabeza aun no se registraba el hecho de que su ebriedad era groseramente obvia.

"Ah, yo…yo voy de regreso a la AIP, salí a dar una vuelta, es todo." Responde la pelirroja, un tanto dudosa.

"¡N-no estoy en altavoz!, puedes decirme que cosas andabas haciendo." Sugiere Dawn traviesamente

"¡Dawn! Te he dicho la verdad, necesitaba despejarme. Bueno en todo caso ya voy en camino, no creo tardar mucho." Replica de inmediato, su voz en un tono extremadamente serio.

"¡El ambiente esta buenazo, todos estamos aquí!" Exclama la chica peliazul. "Igual y te sirve para re-relajarte -hic."

"Honestamente no estoy de humor. Preferiría pasar la noche en otro lado, sobre todo si hay mucha bulla. Pero me asusta la idea de que ya andes tan mal."

"¡Sho estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse!" Dawn cuelga por error. Ups. Bueno, no importa, su amiga venía en camino finalmente ¿Verdad?

Zoey arroja el teléfono al asiento del copiloto, no quería despegar los ojos del volante, sabe que eso es absurdamente peligroso. Pero la conversación que acaba de tener con Dawn, lejos de aliviarla emocionalmente, le habría producido una fuerte sensación de ansiedad. No tiene idea de como la peliazul acabó así de mal, apenas podía hilarle bien las palabras ¡Quién sabe que tan grave será cuando la vea en persona!

"Válgame… no quiero ni llegar, pero a la vez…Dawn. Me preocupa…no pienso dejarla ahí en ese estado, y menos con esos idiotas cerca, estoy segura de que se aprovecharían de ella."

La chica suspira profundamente, aprieta el volante, procurando ser cuidadosa para conducir, pero no se fija que estaba manejando cada vez con más rapidez. Dawn muchas veces le calmaba los pensamientos, pero quizá, un número mayor de veces, la había hecho sentir angustia profunda, preocupación contante. Había razones muy poderosas para estar angustiada, pero no era sano seguir ponderando en esos pensamientos, sabía bien que la preocupación pronto degeneraría en una profunda angustia, y esa angustia llevaría a una cascada de pensamientos oscuros y desesperantes. Zoey suspira, recordando los bellos momentos del pasado donde ella era una experta manejando sus emociones. Trataba de mantenerse al margen, el lidiar con tantas cosas, todos los días hacen del control emocional algo imperativo, pero le era difícil, cada día le era más tortuoso no mostrar lo voluble de sus emociones, lo que ocurrió hoy en la AIP era muestra de ello. ¿Sabía por que las cosas eran así? Claro que lo sabía, y había recordatorios constantes, pero cada vez que trasladaba su mente al momento donde empezaron sus líos, empezaba a sentirse considerablemente peor, simplemente no valía la pena sentirse tan miserable. Y no era como si pudiera externarlo, nadie tenía porque escuchar sus estúpidos problemas ¿A la gente que le va a importar eso?

La chica frena en seco, estuvo a punto de chocar. "…Demonios…"

Nada lejos de ahí, en el hospital de la ciudad, Paul estaba siendo curado de sus heridas por una enfermera, tan amable como el, quien fuertemente presionaba la torunda con alcohol contra los rasguños realizados por esa insidiosa bestia. Obviamente el chico trataba de aguantar el dolor tan bien como podía, ahí mismo, en esa pequeña sala, se encontraba la poco probable acompañante del chico, Ada Corveille.

La enfermera bosteza y sin nada de ganas dice ." Ya ahorita que lo vea el doctor." Mientras sale de la sala.

Honestamente Ada ya quería irse de ahí, poco o nada le importaban las heridas de este sucio humano, pero sabe bien que si se fuera así por las puras sería muy sospechoso. Sus propias heridas le preocupaban aun menos, ella, como la bestia que es, tiene un factor de regeneración celular mucho más veloz que cualquier humano, sus heridas sanaban absurdamente rápido. Podía alentar su ritmo natural de curación un poco, si se concentraba en ello, pero le parecía odioso estarse limitando, pero claro, una chica humana que regenera sus heridas a velocidad vertiginosa no era algo normal.

"¿Y … como se siente?" Pregunta Paul, ojeando a la mujer. Esperaba que le hubiera ido mucho peor, era sólo una chica después de todo, pero lo cierto era que estaba realmente sorprendido, ella estaba como si nada.

"Bien, no te preocupes por mí." Responde Ada, cortante.

"¿Entrena Pokémon? Se ve que es una persona fuerte, sería de gran utilidad en la AIP." Comenta Paul, mirando fijamente a Ada, quien no sabe si reírse como la arpía que es o clavarle sus garras en la cara a este imbécil.

"¡¿La AIP!?" Exclama, haciendo lo imposible por esconder su desagradable risa. "Ah, no gracias, yo no entreno Pokémon, me parece una pérdida de tiempo."

La expresión de Paul no cambia demasiado pero si parecía ligeramente decepcionado. "Ya veo, pero si, no es para todos."

" Si, sinceramente tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como para perder el tiempo en esas criaturas inferiores, que asco me dan los Pokémon."

"Entiendo…" Paul no dice nada más ¿Quién es él para decir algo contra ese punto de vista? Sus métodos de entrenamiento ya no eran tan brutales, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera alguien bastante agresivo con sus Pokémon. Aunque si que le impresionaba ese odio tan palpable que sentía Ada hacia los Pokémon, si le parece bastante inusual, pero es su opinión al fin de cuentas. Odiaba a ala gente que buscaba incansablemente el hacer cambiar a otros de opinión.

Un médico entra a la sala de curación. "Va a necesitar que le pongamos unos puntos en esa herida, vamos a dejarla un poco abierta para poder ver si hay signos de alguna infección y también veo necesario el recetarle antibióticos."

Paul suspira. "Bueno, no quiero retenerla más, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá." Responde, mirando hacia el suelo.

Ada suspira. " De nada, cuídate" La chica se da la vuelta y se retira sin más, ojalá que la próxima vez que se encontrara con este tarado fuera en el campo de batalla, se sentía mal por no haberlo matado…incluso si el chico sólo estaba defendiéndose de esa bestia nueva. Y hablando de eso, ahora podía regresar y cuestionar a su líder al respecto, todo había sido tan raro ¿Por qué habría tomado tal decisión?"

El chico la ve alejarse, mientras el médico se prepara para suturarle la herida más grande. _" Me hubiera gustado hablar más con ella…"_ Paul ve al médico tomar una jeringa, para aplicarle anestesia local en la herida, el piquete casi no dolió, pero esa anestesia le quemaba por dentro, que bueno que Ada ya no estaba ahí, o lo vería casi retorcerse del dolor. Aunque tomando en cuenta la verdadera naturaleza de la chica, a ella le fascinaría eso más que nada.

La atmósfera alegre de la AIP sólo crecía. Los grupos de personas que conversaban parecían estarse divirtiendo más y más. Ahora sonaba una movida canción, sirviendo para desviar un poco el aire de seriedad y profesionalismo que siempre rodeaba a la AIP. Dawn estaba recargada en la mesa, platicando con Kenny, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a sus piernas, Dawn ni cuenta se daba, sólo continuaba hablando sin parar.

"Mírala nada más, se nota que le encanta andar de coqueta. " Dice cruelmente Miette, señalando a Dawn, como si de entretenimiento barato

"¡Y yo que pensaba que yo era la única que sabía cómo divertirse aquí!" Exclama Úrsula, fascinada. "Y dime, ¿Qué le pusiste?"

Miette sonríe, oh ciertamente no era prudente revelarle todo a esta chica. Aun no al menos. La mira fijamente; Úrsula es una mujer bastante linda, con un evidente gusto por la maldad y una enorme capacidad de hacer daño, al menos si las palabras de Dawn respecto a ella eran ciertas. Debía estudiarla un poco más, pero era casi obvio que una persona con esas características…haría una adición simplemente magnífica a las filas de Menagerie. De hecho le extrañaba congeniar tan bien con una humana a la primera, le buscaba signos de que fuese una de las suyas, pero sabía bien que de ser así ya lo sabría. Bueno, de entre toda la bola de imbéciles que son miembros de la AIP debía haber alguien que estuviese en el bando equivocado, ¡Que morbo le causaba pensar en que clase de bestia se convertiría! _" Me estoy adelantando, yo ni siquiera me encargo de tan maravilloso proceso, pero ya le haré saber a mi amada Reina Macherie."_

"Es un líquido bastante especial, aunque no se sí deba decirte más al respecto. Podría meterme en problemas…"

Úrsula esboza una sonrisa. "Ah ya veo, heh…no hay problema entonces, pero me vas a matar de la curiosidad."

"Si tanto quieres saberlo, podemos contactarnos después." Sugiere Miette, esbozando una sonrisita traviesa.

"Fantástico, no puedo esperar." Úrsula comenta, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa a Miette, siempre apreciaba la oportunidad de aprender de nuevas formas de hacer miserables a los demás.

Dawn observa a su alrededor, el ambiente va levantándose a paso lento, y eso definitivamente no le agrada mucho. Quiere que las cosas se pongan realmente emocionantes ¿Sino que caso tiene tener una reunión si solo iba a ser una bola de pláticas aburridas sin sentido alguno?

"¡Oigan, esto está muy aburrido…hay que jugar a la botella!" Exclama Dawn, aplaudiendo para sí.

De inmediato silencio, seguido de emocionados gritos de varios de los presentes, quizá algunos pensaban que estaban demasiado sobrios para eso aun, pero que va, era una forma de poner más entretenido el ambiente y de deshacerse, de una vez por todas de la pesadumbre que había estado revoloteando sobre ellos.

"¡ _Por fin_ se te ocurre una buena idea!" Exclama Úrsula, aplaudiendo lentamente.

Dawn le contesta inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño " Ah no, tu no juegas."

"No era mi intención entrometerme, tú lo sabes." Úrsula sonríe volteando a ver a Miette, quien le devuelve el gesto de regreso.

"Yo si quiero participar, espero no haya ningún problema." Comenta Miette, volteando a ver a Ash, nuevamente el azabache era su blanco.

Y hablando de Ash, el chico era un desastre como Dawn. Su capacidad de habla ya estaba limitadísima, así como su capacidad de autocontrol, ahora sólo bañaba a quienes estaban cerca de el de muestras de amistad. Abraza a Serena, con bastante fuerza, aunque no lo suficiente para agobiar a la castaña.

"¿Ya te he contado cuando gané la liga Alola?" Le pregunta, quizá por tercera o cuarta vez en un mismo periodo de 20 min.

"¡Sí! Ya- me has contado…pero si deseas contarme de nuevo, n-no tengo problema, aunque me preocupas Ash, ya te ves mal." Contesta Serena, colocando su brazo en el hombro del chico, quien le toma la mano, haciéndola ruborizar.

"Estoy bieeen! ¡N-nada malo me pasa!" Responde Ash, en un tono alegre aunque increíblemente entorpecido, aquella vil gotita fue suficiente para dejarlo así, como si hubiese tomado por horas. Y se notaba, la inmensa mayoría de los demás ni siquiera estaba cerca de quedar en tal estado.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunta nuevamente Serena, sólo para ser bruscamente interrumpida por Miette.

"Vénganse vamos a jugar a la botella!" Exclama, tomando a Ash del brazo, quien de inmediato se apunta para participar, sin tener realmente noción de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿¡A la botella!?" Pregunta Serena, sintiendo su corazón casi salir de su pecho. ¡Tendría nuevamente una oportunidad de besar a Ash!

Miette nota esta expresión soñadora y se deleite en cambiarla a una de angustia. " No eres tu la única que puede ganar y mira, básicamente todos aquí entraron, ¿Qué probabilidades tienes de que te toque besar a Ash."

Serena siente a su corazón hundirse un poco.


	18. Celos

Ahora si volvemos con la programación habitual de cada dos semanas! Espero les guste la continuación.

Capítulo 17: **Celos**

Tras de su desagradable encuentro con Paul, Crow Tengu, o en sus ratos libres, Ada Corveille se encontraba en su guarida: el palacio de Menagerie. Estaba dispuesta a increpar a Macherie respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior, no había forma en que el asunto del ataque sufrió a manos de esa bestia ignorante fuera a quedarse así como si nada. La bestia avanza por el largo corredor que llevaba hacia la sala del trono, y para calmar sus nervios, se permite admirar la exquisita decoración de esa parte del palacio. Cortinas de seda púrpura, que caían como una delicada cascada, vitrales enormes, de gama cromática insuperable, que narraban la gloria de las bestias y por supuesto ¡Como le gustaban esas columnas salomónicas!, tan altas que parecían eternas, sostenidas en su base por mujeres hermosas con expresiones de tristeza, por siempre grabadas en su rostro. Tengu sonrié con malicia, sabía bien el secreto tras esas estatuas: No siempre fueron meras figuras de piedra sin vida alguna, la verdad es que alguna vez fueron humanas reales, de carne y hueso, ¿Pero para que más pudieran servir, sino para decorar el palacio de las bestias con su belleza?

El trono de oro, adornado con estatuas de mujeres desnudas, de ese mismo metal, tan hermosas y aterrorizadas como las que adornaban las columnas, estaba vacío. Tengu mira en varias direcciones, intentando localizar a su líder. "¿Mi reina Macherie?... L-lamento molestar pero…necesito comentarle algo de vital importancia." La bestia de plumas negras se arrodilla, esperando una respuesta.

"Lo siento mucho querida Tengu, la reina no está." Responde una voz femenina, desde las sombra de las cortinas de seda, su misteriosa silueta apenas remarcada por un rayo de luz lunar que se escaba de algún

"¡Ah, Skadi! ¿Eres tú?" Pregunta la haría de plumnas negras, poniéndose de pie. "¿Sabés donde está la Reina?"

Aquella bestia se deja ver, era una joven de expresión amable y sonriente. Su cabello era negro peinado en dos coletas que más que parecer pelo parecían ser dos plumas gigantes. Usaba una piel de un animal blanco, pequeño, de rostro afilado, envuelta alrededor de su cuello, cayendo delicadamente por su espalda, las patas del animal cubrían sus enormes senos. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de delicadas plumas blancas, con manchas negras, y sus manos no eran más que las garras de un ave de rapiña. Finalmente, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era la de un mamífero cuadrúpedo, de pelaje blanco, y tenía una cola larga con denso pelaje, del mismo color que su pelaje, blanco invierno. "Ya la conoces, adora irse por ahí a entretenerse, es un alma libre." Comenta caminando lentamente hacia su compañera.

"Pensé que después de lo ocurrido estaría aquí todo el tiempo." Comenta Tengu, confundida.

"Bueno, ella no es de quedarse quieta en un solo sitio, es más pragmática." Replica la bestia, mirando al trono por breves momentos, antes de enfocarse en Tengu de nuevo.

"Tiene sentido… aún no sabemos nada de la pobrecita Onca ¿verdad?" Preguntan Tengu, visiblemente preocupada.

Skadi sólo niega con la cabeza. " Nuestra reina prometió traerla de regreso, así que no me angustiaría mucho. Pero dime, ¿Qué deseabas hablar con ella?"

Las bestias tenían una jerarquía bien definida, las bestias debían mostrar absoluto respeto hacia sus superiores, aquellas bestias de rangos por encima de los suyos. Sin embargo Tengu y Skadi tenían un rango equivalente, eso les permitía tener una conversación casual, sin tener que referirse la una a la otra con honoríficos.

Tengu suspira, incómoda de relatar lo ocurrido."Es complicado, pero en síntesis, fui atacada por una bestia…"

Skadi arquea una ceja. " ¿Pero cómo pasó eso?"

"Yo estaba en cubierto y por horrores del destino, también se encontraba un palurdo de la AIP. Ella obviamente le atacó y aunque eso no me molesta, también se arrojó sobre mi, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se trataba de una de las suyas." Tengu suspira. " No pude hacer nada por ella y ese bruto acabó con su vida, aunque bueno, ella lo atacó no es de extrañarse y menos extraña que no haya sobrevivido, las bestias nuevas son muy frágiles."

"Quizás no era del todo nueva, yo soy muy cercana a todas… quizá la recuerde."

"Su nombre era Acinonyx." Responde Tengu, un brillo de esperanza danzando en sus ojos.

"Ah, discúlpame, jamás lo había oído." Comenta Skadi, notablemente decepcionada. "¿Entonces la Reina la creó y de inmediato la envió a su muerte?"

"Parece que eso pasó. Sinceramente no me lo creo." Tengu baja la cabeza y siente la garra de Skadi sobre su hombro.

"Tendremos que esperar a que regrese, debe haber una explicación lógica y razonable al respecto." Dice Skadi, tratando de animar a su colega un poco, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

"Si, en eso tienes razón. No debería dudar sus acciones, seguro…todo tiene una razón y no siempre podemos entender el razonamiento de Macherie, después de todo…ella es un ser tan lejano a nuestro pobre entendimiento." Tengu suspira, tendría que esperar para su explicación y aunque ahora estaba segura de que la dejaría satisfecha, no podía evitar sentirse terrible respecto a la ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, muchos agentes de la AIP se encontraban reunidos en el piso, que flojera mover las sillas para un simple juego de botella, era más cómodo así. Obviamente no todos iban a participar en algo así, algunos sólo miraban de lejos y otros, como May y Drew, ya se habían retirado a dormir, no había manera en que se dejaran besar por alguien que no fueran ellos mismos, eso sería muy poco correcto considerando su actual relación.

Lillie había sido presionada para quedarse, por sus amigos de Alola. Pero tenía muchas preocupaciones en la mente, las cuales aún no había podido disipar, y esas preocupaciones tenían nombre: Paul y Zoey. Ambos podían ser muy eficientes, pero considerando que no podían verse ni en pintura, la capacidad de trabajo de ambos se veía reducida notablemente. Sabía que Paul probablemente no debería seguir ahí, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de sacar a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien tan complicado, era un mal necesario. Pero quizá Zoey tampoco debería ser tan voluble con esos comentarios, quizá no era todo culpa del chico, ¿Sería grosero sugerirle terapia a Zoey? No quería siquiera insinuarle que estaba loca, sería horrendo ofenderla así. Era sin dudas una cuestión complicada

"Lillie!" Kiawe la regaña. "Vamos , anímate, olvídate del trabajo sólo por esta noche."

"Lo siento no puedo, no debería estar aquí, se los agradezco pero no debo." La chica se pone de pie de repente y sale de prisa del lugar, no quería seguir arruinando la atmósfera, ella tenía trabajo que hacer y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

"Y-yo también me voy." Anuncia Clemont, pero rápidamente lo sientan de regreso. "V-vamos chicos, no me gustan estas cosas y tengo trabajo."

"Ya es bien tarde, ¿Q-qué se supone que t-tienes que hacer…?" Comenta Ash bruscamente.

"Bueno, necesito encargarme de la bestia que tengo prisionera, aun con el sistema de seguridad me da terror que se vaya a escapar…o que la vayan a liberar." Clemont intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo pero lo vuelven a sentar.

"Tu sistema de seguridad debe ser avanzado y blah blah, no te angusties. "Kiawe toma un largo sorbo de su cerveza. "Lillie se escapó pero tú te quedas aquí ¿Entendido?"

"No quiero besar a nadie…" Murmura Clemont, bajando la cabeza.

Kenny se sienta junto a Dawn, permitiéndose rodearla con el brazo, la chica obviamente no dice nada. "Esto se pondrá interesante, tu sí que sabes como levantar el ambiente."

Dawn suelta una risita. "Ob-obviamente, soy el alma de las fiestas -hic- . Pero bueno, y-ya vamos a comenzar, que me voy a dormir del aburrimiento."

"Pues ya coloquen la botella, ¿O acaso ya están muy ebrios como para hacer algo muy simple?" pregunta Úrsula, sentada detrás del grupo, escondiendo la cámara de su celular, la cual estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba, no perdería la oportunidad de tener material tan valioso.

"Ya cállate, nadie d-dijo que podías quedarte." Responde Dawn, colocando su botella en posición _vertical_ en el medio, Kenny pone horizontal la botella.

Miette se estira y sonríe venenosamente en dirección a Serena. "Y bueno, ¿Ya comenzamos?"

"¡Esperen! ¡Aún no tenemos una regla importante!… ¡No quiero besar a alguien de mis mismo género!"

"Ay no seas nenita Kenny ¿Eso que tiene de malo?" Replica Dawn, negando con la cabeza. "Bueno el que no quiere besar a alguien, sea quien sea, hay que ponerle un castigo bien severo."

"¿Cómo qué clase de castigo?" Pregunta Serena, tampoco tan de acuerdo con tener que besar a otra persona de su mismo género, aunque en si no le agradaba la idea de besar a nadie que no fuera Ash.

"Ay no sé ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?" Pregunta Dawn, intentando pensar en algo bueno, pero ahorita las ideas no le fluían nada bien.

"Bueno, sólo que se tomen una completa de golpe, así igual y se les quita lo pesados." Sugiere Kiawe, golpeando el suelo con los dedos, impaciente.

"¡Qué aburrido! Ese ni castigo es." Miette piensa detenidamente por algunos segundos. " _Bueno, quizás para mi si, pero igual y van a acabar ebrios, no tiene caso." ¿_ Qué tal…sí, quien se rehúse a besar, a quien sea, se tenga que quitar la ropa? Claro, menos la interior…a menos que vuelvan a negarse de nuevo…"

"¡¿Qué!?" Serena mira horrorizada a Miette ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre algo así?

Aunque los demás, lejos de mostrar esa misma reacción empiezan a lanzar risas y aullidos, ese castigo sí que subía mucho el tono del juego.

Dawn se ríe a carcajadas. "¡Jajajajaja siiiii, me gusta esa idea!" Responde, aplaudiendo. " Bu-bueno, ya empecemos -hic- no nos vayamos a aburrir."

"Qué se supone que hacen?" Se escucha la voz de Zoey repentinamente, acabando de llegar, interrumpiendo el juego antes de su inicio, todos muestran su molestia pero Dawn se levanta de golpe y abraza a su amiga.

"¡Ay Zoooooey! ¿Dónde habías estado? Te extrañé."

La pelirroja se ruboriza un poco. " Y-ya te dije que sólo había ido a despejarme, nada grave, no te preocupes. Oye… no te ves muy bien, nada bien mejor dicho. ¿No crees que deberías descansar?" Sugiere, tomando a Dawn del brazo.

La peliazul en cambio hace sentar a su amiga a su lado. "Tonteríash! Hay que divertirnos un poco, ¿No crees?¡Juguemos a la botella, justo estábamos por comenzar."

"No se Dawn, no ando de tan buen humor como para eso." Comenta la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

" Sólo un ratito sí?" La chica le hace ojitos dulces a su amiga, pestañeándole, la pelirroja esquiva la mirada, el rubor de su rostro intensificándose.

"Bien, s-sólo un ratito." Comenta derrotada Zoey, lanzando un largo suspiro.

"Ahora sí podemos comenzar!" Exclama la peliazul, tomando la botella entre sus manos y girándola, si nadie iba a comenzar era mejor tomar la iniciativa y empezar la diversión.

La botella gira sobre sí misma, rápidamente, señalando a cada uno de los que estaban alrededor del círculo, Kenny se frotaba las manos, seguro de que muy pronto le tocaría darle unos ricos besos a Dawn.

Pero eso no ocurriría, la botella se detiene, junto frente a Miette. "Hehe! Parece que es mi turno." La chica se pone de pie, y se para frente a Dawn. " Bueno hazlo rápido que quiero girar esa botella."

Dawn se inclina y besa a Miette en los labios, el grupo comienza a aplaudir, menos Zoey por supuesto, sólo se queda mirando hacia abajo. El beso es breve, pero intenso, Dawn no tiene mucho control sobre sí misma.

"¡Espero hayan disfrutado el aperitivo!" Sonríe Miette dirigiéndose a su sitio, lista para su turno, oh sería fenomenal que le tocase Ash. Amaría ver su cara de angustia, y claro se aseguraría que el beso fuera lo más largo posible, y puesto que Ash estaba bajo los efectos del _Nettare di la passione_ , las cosas fluirían como ella deseaba, esa bebida era fantástica para cosas así, eliminaba las inhibiciones de quien la consumía, obviamente la potencia del efecto no era la misma que con una buena concentración, pero si lo suficiente para causar problemas.

Miette gira la botella, deseosa de que esta eligiera a Ash, obviamente aprovecharse de él, en ese estado era algo repugnante de su parte, pero poco o nada le importaba, solo deseaba hacer sufrir a Serena.

Sin embargo, la botella cae en alguien a quien no esperaba. La que menos se le cruzó en la mente, la chica pelirroja que recién había llegado, Miette la mira. Los ojos de esa chica estaban sobre los de ella, esa mirada suya la ponía increíblemente incómoda, no sabía exactamente por qué.

"Ah…yo…" Miette tambalea, realmente no quería estar cerca de esa tipa, le daba repelús.

"¡Miette tienes que besar a Zooooey! O acaso quieres el castigo?" Comenta Dawn, muy sonriente.

Miette se arrepiente tanto de imponer tal castigo, ella pensaba que estaría cómoda con besar a los participantes, pero obviamente ya no era así. Aunque quizás besar a la tipa esta si era preferible a quedar en sostén y calzón, pero que horror, aunque sea le hubiese tocado Serena.

Se acerca a Zoey, quien le dirige una expresión seria. ¿No puede siquiera sonreírle un poco? Miette se pone de puntitas, la chica era al menos unos 15 cm más alta que ella, y acerca sus labios a los de ella, y le da un rápido piquito. De inmediato la empiezan a abuchear. No importaba , sentía la mirada pesada de esa tipa, le daban muchas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Zoey gira la botella, sin quitarle la vista a Miette. Obviamente desea que la botella eligiera a Dawn , pero sabe que besarla en ese estado es aprovecharse, pero obviamente no sería tan malo que ella la besará a que alguna otra persona, sin esas mismas cadenas morales.

Un pensamiento escapa de la parte profunda de la mente de la chica, _**"No te hagas…bien que lo deseas."**_

Zoey se paraliza, mientras la botella gira rápidamente, le había puesto mucha fuerza y esta no parecía detenerse. Pasan varios segundos y esta por fin señala a alguien, a Clemont, quien sólo ve a la pelirroja muy ansiosamente. Los demás sólo lanzan aullidos molestosos.

Clemont se acerca a la pelirroja, rojo, casi sudando. Zoey obviamente no quería hacerle la cosa más tortuosa de lo que ya era, la chica se inclina, era también más alta que él y le susurra al oído. "Huye"

Clemont asiente con la cabeza. " Muchas gracias Zoey, te debo una." Dice antes de salir despavorido. Todos empiezan a quejarse y a abuchearlos.

Zoey se cruza de brazos, ante la negativa "Y qué se supone que haga? Sino quiere…"

Mallow niega con la cabeza. "Tienes que desvestirte! Son las reglas"

Zoey la mira, sorprendida, este juego era peor de lo que pensaba "Estoy demasiado sobria para eso…pero lo haré…siempre y cuando traigan a Clemont primero no? El fue el que salió corriendo."

Kiawe refunfuña. " Vale, voy por él, y hay que amarrarlo para que ya no salga corriendo." Comenta, levantándose de golpe para alcanzar al rubio.

Zoey mira al chico alejarse, ojalá Clemont haya aprovechado sus cinco segundos de ventaja, si lo traían de regreso iba a ser muy decepcionante la cosa. La chica se sienta junto a Dawn, quien se cuelga de su brazo, bueno esto no la molestaba para nada, pero si percibe que Kenny le da una mirada pesada.

"¿Bueno, alguien quiere ir ahora? Clemont y Zoey rompieron la cadenita." Comenta Mallow, malhumorada.

Serena levanta la voz. Había que ponerse firme. "Yo sigo." Comenta, girando la botella. Todos observan muy expectantes, saben que la chica está salada, nunca le tocaría a quien quiere, a nadie que hubiese participado le había ocurrido así. Entonces la botella se detiene y también lo hace el corazón de Serena, oh por dios ¡La botella había elegido a Ash!

La chica se levanta de golpe, como un rayo. Muchos se ríen al verla, la pobre era tan obvia con sus deseos, pero eso era algo tierno. Ash le sonríe, el chico obviamente estaba bien tomado, y se le nota, se tambalea para levantarse, pero finalmente se acerca a Serena.

"Qué curioso que…me haya tocado besarte a ti." Comenta Serena, envolviendo las manos de Ash con las suyas.

"Heh si, ya había pasado antes." Comenta Ash, sonriendo como siempre.

Serena no puede evitar sonreír, y pronto une sus labios con los de Ash, para ella el tiempo se detiene, claro puede sentir un fuerte aroma a alcohol, pero no le importa mucho, después de tanto estaba besando al chico de nuevo. Y puede sentir la reacción de Ash, ahora puede analizarlo todo, el chico tara un poco pero le corresponde el beso, con fuerza. Siente sus angustias lentamente desvanecerse, como si un aura de tranquilidad absoluta la rodeara, no había de que preocuparse. Ash era el único que podía traerle esa paz.

"Ya, ya… sepárenlos" Comenta Miette, nada emocionada, viendo el piso. Demonios, justo esta tarada tenía que tocarle besar a Ash, que basura. Aunque al menos podría molestarla con que el chico ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos, siempre había de donde agarrarse para molestar.

Ambos finalizan el beso, Ash no había estado pensando demasiado, pero no le había desagradado nada la sensación del beso, aunque definitivamente no se sentía igual al de la primera vez que fue besado por la chica ¿Por qué había diferencias? ¡Era un beso de la misma persona!

"Serena regresa a su lugar y Ash también, el chico se queda pensante. O quizás solo estaba demasiado ido por los efectos del alcohol.

"Ash, ya apúrate, te toca." Comenta Mallow , dándole un ligero empujón a Ash.

El chico reacciona y gira la botella con mucha fuerza, haciendo que esta se desviara significativamente fuera de su sitio. Se escuchan algunas risas.

La botella gira, gira, y gira. Tarda un buen rato en detenerse, y el resultado sorprendió a casi todos los presentes ¡Se trataba de Dawn!

Ambos se ponen de pie. Y se acercan, se ríen.

"Esto va a ser muy raro." Comenta Dawn, con una expresión pícara.

"La verdad si…" Ash asiente con la cabeza y acerca su rostro al de Dawn, pero Dawn no iba a esperarse a que esos labios llegaran, toma a Ash de la nuca y lo jala hacia a ella, tomando la iniciativa, rodeando los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, dándole un beso nada discreto, se notaba que tenía experiencia.

Ash parece dudar un poco, pero siente la imperiosa necesidad de rodear la cintura de Dawn con sus brazos y pegarse más ella, en ese beso profundo y apasionado.

La cara de los presentes no tenían precio. Muchos aplaudían y se volvían, locos, la cosa ya había subido de nivel y eso significaba más diversión. Pero otros no estaban tan contentos, Kenny maldecía constantemente ¡¿Porque rayos no le tocó eso a él? Serena estaba mortificada, sentía celos, no era justo, el de ella había sido un beso delicado y llega Dawn a besar a Ash de forma tan…sucia, eso no era algo que haría una dama. Zoey estaba igual de mortificada, viendo como el beso entre ambos sólo se volvía más y más apasionado, si uno hacia algo para provocar al otro el otro seguía.

La pelirroja no puede soportarlo más y se pone de pie. No sabía si detener el acto o esperar a que terminara. No ayudaba a su decisión el que Úrsula estuviera riéndose como loca y que además se dirigiera a ella.

"¿Qué te pasa Zoey? ¿Sientes celos?" Ríe Ursula, demasiado divertida con la situación y con las caras de todos, casi tanto como Miette.

Zoey ve rojo y se aproxima a Dawn jalándola del brazo con fuerza. "¡Dawn ya basta! ¿Qué no ves lo que estás haciendo!?'"

"¡Osheee que te pasa!? No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no!" Grita Dawn retirando su brazo, Ash sólo se queda pasmado, viendo la discusión entre las chicas.

Zoey frunce el ceño. " **¿¡Eso crees!?** Me preocupas y no quiero ver como te humillas así." Le dice, su voz temblando de la furia.

"No s-seeas tan amargada, sólo me estoy divirtiendo. Y si no te gusta, la puerta está abierta."

La gente queda en silencio, esta discusión está poniéndose muy incómoda.

Los ojos rojos de Zoey arden en furia asesina, ya nadie hace sonido alguno. "Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que sigas exhibiéndote de esta forma, vámonos." La chica jala del brazo a Dawn, con más fuerza, pero no se espera que Dawn hiciera lo que estaba por hacer.

Se escuche un audible golpe, la palma de Dawn había chocado con la mejilla de la chica. Fue un golpe algo torpe, pero Zoey jamás lo esperó venir, se queda boquiabierta al igual que todos los demás.

Dawn la mira con reproche, como si la chica se hubiera merecido el golpe.

Zoey respira muy rápido, está bastante agitada , además de confundida y muy furiosa. " Bien, ha-has…lo que quieras" La chica hablaba entre suspiros cortos, apenas siendo capaz de respirar, y se abstiene de decir algo más, en el estado de la chica peliazul no tiene caso en lo absoluto.

La pelirroja sale del lugar, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Dawn la ve alejarse y sólo se encoge los hombros. " Ya me quitó el ánimo, mejor sigamos para olvidar el mal rato."

Serena no se siente bien tampoco, pero ver como Dawn trató a su propia "mejor" amiga la hizo sentir aun peor, quizá debería ir a ver a la pelirroja. Trata de dejar que la sensación se desvanezca, esperando algunos minutos, pero es imposible, algo le decía que ambas se sentían de forma muy similar en estos momentos y que no estaría mal hablar, sin más y con una terrible ansiedad, Serena se pone de pie y sale del sitio.

Serena busca a Zoey por los pasillos de la AIP, por bastante rato, sabe donde queda su oficina, pero teme que la chica se haya ido a su dormitorio, sería muy difícil encontrarla si eso fuera el caso. Valdría la pena buscarla primero en su oficina, ya se le ocurriría algo más si no la encontraba por ahí.

Serena se dirige a tal lugar, y en el camino encuentra a Kiawe, quien regresaba la fiesta, pero sin Clemont.

"¿Vas por Zoey?" Comenta el chico, deteniéndose al ver a Serena.

"Así es." Comenta Serena.

"No te lo recomiendo, sólo le dije que no había encontrado al escurridizo de Clemont y me gritó que podía irme al infierno, c-casí me deja sordo."

"¿Eso te dijo…?"El corazón de Serena se hunde, no iba a soportar que le gritaran así. "Debe estar furiosa…umm, esperaré a ver si se le pasa….en un rato."

Kiawe encoge los hombros y continua con su camino, la advertencia estaba dada.

Serena llega a la oficina de la joven y nota que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Pero gracias a lo que habían comentado no se atrevía ni asomarse, ni siquiera quería pegar el oído en la puerta para escuchar algo, se deja caer ahí fuera, maldiciendo su falta de valor. Espera unos diez minutos, después veinte, la escena del beso entre Dawn y Ash reproduciéndose sin piedad en su cabeza.

No desea enforcarse más en eso, quiere…quiere pensar en otra cosa. Pero quedarse ahí no ayudaría nada. Se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta del despacho, asomándose muy lentamente…

Ve a la joven sentada en su sillón, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, la vista hacia abajo.

"¿…Z-zoey, estás bien?" Pregunta muy tímidamente, haciéndose notar. Esperaba que le gritará y que la corriera del lugar, no la culparía si eso pasaba.

La chica levanta la cabeza de golpe asustando a Serena. Pero al menos su tono de voz no era agresivo. "Estoy bien, …pasa."

Serena avanza al interior de la oficina, las luces estaban apagadas, menos la de la lámpara del escritorio, la joven toma asiento y se queda mirando a la pelirroja, incapaz de iniciar conversación.

"Eso… fue muy desagradable ¿No crees?" Pregunta Zoey, apretando sus propias manos con fuerza.

"La verdad que sí… hasta nauseas m-me dio" Comenta Serena, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Qué bueno que no fui la única que se sintió así." Comenta Zoey, sin hacer contacto visual directo con Serena.

"Dawn… fue muy grosera contigo, no debió hablarte así y mucho menos…golpearte" Dice Serena, incluso sintiéndose avergonzada por la conducta de su compañera de equipo, nunca pensó que pudiera ser así de grosera.

Zoey suspira. "Me lo busqué, ¿Para qué me meto si se cómo se pone cuando está así?"

"¿Cómo dices?" Pregunta Serena, genuinamente intrigada.

"Verás, de un tiempo acá ella se volvió demasiado… fiestera, por así decirlo. Supongo que el glamur de la fama viene con tales cosas. Se pone muy irritable cuando te metes en su …entretenimiento."

"P-pero no le da derecho, tu sólo te preocupas por ella…" Comenta Serena, mirando la cara de decepción de Zoey.

"Dime algo Serena, ¿Cuánto tomó esta vez?" Pregunta Zoey, volteando a ver a la castaña.

"No vi que tomara tanto, pero con la primera bebida ya estaba portándose raro." Admite Serena, pensando en lo extraño de las circunstancias. " Lo mismo pasó con Ash."

"¿Enserio? Eso si es raro, ella tiene mucha más tolerancia que sólo una ridícula cerveza. Pienso que pudieron adulterarles la bebida, pero no tengo evidencia suficiente como para hacer tal acusación."

Serena se muestra horrorizada. "¿¡Adulterar!?"

"Tenemos que investigar lo que pasó, por lo que me cuentas si es muy sospechoso todo ¿No crees?" Responde la pelirroja, con una expresión de seriedad inmensa en su rostro.

"Demasiado raro." Responde Serena, sintiéndose muy asustada, si a ellos les pasó ¿Qué impedía que también le pasara a ella?

"Mañana averiguaremos que rayos pasó." Responde la pelirroja esbozando una minúscula sonrisa. "Espero contar con tu ayuda, seguro que juntas llegaríamos al fondo del asunto más rápido." La pelirroja hace una pausa y continua." Mientras, creo que deberíamos mantenernos alejadas de ahí, sinceramente no quiero ver a Dawn ni en pintura, y supongo que tu te sientes igual… y con Ash también."

"No… y menos con Miette ahí, ella puede ser muy pesada." Comenta Serena, recordando la actitud de su "amiga". Si, la chica siempre fue molestosa, pero ahora la sentía mucho más mal intencionada que antes, la percibía totalmente diferente a como era su costumbre.

"Con todo respeto, déjame recomendarte algo: No deberías asociarte mucho con ella, se nota que es una chica de lo peor, ¿O tú que opinas al respecto?" Pregunta Zoey, mirando fijamente a Serena.

"¿Acaso sabes algo de ella que yo no sepa?" Contesta Serena, con otra pregunta, bastante preocupada.

Zoey tarda un momento en responder pero niega con la cabeza. "Sólo da esa impresión, lamento si juzgo mal a tu amiga. Es tu decisión, tampoco es como si tuvieras que hacerle caso a un…presentimiento mío." Sonríe la chica, ligeramente apenada.

"Lo pensaré Zoey, gracias." Comenta Serena, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila. Era refrescante hablar con alguien que pudiera tener una conversación normal con ella y no estarla fastidiando con Ash o su poca capacidad para actuar por voluntad propia.

"M-me sorprendió como interveniste en la situación…no dudaste ni un momento…" Comenta de repente Serena, Zoey sólo se ríe.

"Sólo tengo un carácter horrible, las cosas no debieron acabar así." Comenta la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza.

"Quizás pero…yo ni siquiera dije nada, aunque detestara la escena." Replica casi de inmediato.

"A veces no hablar es mejor, creo que hiciste mejor en no hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos iba a entrar en razón."

"Tal vez, además…seguro habrían empezado con sus burlas todos los demás."

Zoey suspira. "Que no te importen lo que piensen ellos, ni nadie, son en su mayoría una asquerosa bola de imbéciles. El día que los mandes a todos al infierno, ese día te van a dejar de fastidiar. Piénsalo, no tienen porque siquiera opinar de tu vida, no son tú y no saben lo que estás pasando. Créeme, llega el punto donde no te importa que opinen de ti." La pelirroja hace una breve pausa y continua. "Aunque dudo que sea bueno aventarte a todos de enemigo, como el idiota de Paul, … un día no va a despertar."

"N-no lo había pensado así… creo que si he dependido mucho, de lo que piensen otros…sobre todo la opinión de Ash…"

"Mira, yo…quiero mucho a Dawn, pero no voy a condonarle sus idioteces, nunca lo he hecho. No tengas miedo de decirle a alguien que está haciendo algo mal, si te escuchan bien, sino es muy su problema. Bueno, al menos yo no puedo quedarme callada."

Serena se queda muy pensante, sentía como si, la mentalidad que había tenido por años comenzará a cambiar, se había vuelto demasiado tibia, con todo y todos en general ¿Por qué? Tenía tanto que analizar de ella misma y de lo ocurrido, aunque la teoría de la pelirroja y su propia experiencia indicaran que eso había sido algo fuera de lo normal. Quería hablar con la pelirroja por más rato, quizás por toda la noche, pero pronto bosteza, el alcohol y el pasar de las horas la habían dejado realmente agotada.

"C-creo que debería irme a dormir, … estoy segura de que mañana será un día difícil." La castaña se estira, sí que está cansada. "Te agradezco mucho Zoey."

"No hay de que… a mí también me hizo sentir mejor hablar contigo…pero quizás…es mejor que te quedes por aquí" Zoey se pone de pie y se acerca al largo sofá en su oficina, extendiendo la parte inferior de este. "Es un sofá-cama, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, la verdad creo que desde tu lado del edificio se escucharía todo el escándalo que se traen ahí abajo. Muchas veces me toca dormir aquí, por el trabajo y no lo parece pero…es realmente cómodo."

Serena se ruboriza un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a que tuvieran tantas atenciones con ella. Era un tanto vergonzosa la situación, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Había escuchado, de boca de Dawn, que la pelirroja era una persona bastante atenta y era fácil darse cuenta por qué. Zoey le pasa una linda frazada de color azul, "Ten para que te cubras, no te vayas a resfriar."

La chica sonríe penosamente y toma la manta, sentándose en el sofá-cama, y después se recuesta sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo con la suave frazada, intentando cerrar los ojos. Serena suelta una pequeña risa. "B-buenas noches…"

"Buenas noches, descansa." Zoey cierra la puerta, que había permanecido abierta desde que llegó, se aproxima a su escritorio y apaga su lámpara, quedándose en absoluta obscuridad. La pelirroja aun se sentía nerviosa y dudaba poder conciliar el sueño, pero no quiere hacer mucho ruido y despertar a Serena, así que sólo recarga su cabeza en el escritorio, hundiéndose silenciosamente en sus pensamientos.

La noche avanzaba. Y digamos que la cosa en la pequeña de la AIP había degenerado de formas difíciles de imaginar. El juego había ya finalizado, sin nuevas interrupciones, pero la cosa se había puesto picante, incluso aún más que antes, ya se podía considerar que eran conductas indebidas para un espacio de trabajo como la AIP.

Había decenas y decenas de botellas en el piso y en la mesa. Pobre de la persona que tuviera que limpiar este asqueroso desastre, ya que obviamente había líquido regado así como frituras regadas por todo el suelo.

Los chicos que seguían cantaban y reían al son de una canción de esas que uno escucha únicamente cuando esta demasiado ebrio y en ninguna otra situación más.

Ash aun aguantaba el ritmo de la fiesta, a pesar de su estado. Aunque nunca se había puesto una tan fuerte, ni de cerca, seguro mañana no podría ni moverse. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, y, junto a él, estaba Dawn acariciándole torso, sonriéndole pícaramente, ella estaba igual o peor que él.

" Hey, Ash, ya se-se está poniendo aburrido por aquí…¿No crees?" Comenta la peliazul, acercando sus labios al oído del chico.

Debido a los efectos del _Nettare de la Passione,_ cosas que normalmente no causarían reacción alguna del chico, lo hacían actuar de forma totalmente diferente. Los susurros de Dawn, con esa voz suave que tiene le pone la piel de gallina.

"Y qué…y que quieres hacer?" Responde, sus palabras muy entorpecidas, pero se permite rodear la cintura de Dawn con el brazo.

"No sé…vamos a un lugar más privado…hay demasiada gente aquí, la fiesta no…-n-no interesa más."

"V-vamos afuera…?" Pregunta el azabache, Dawn suelta una carcajada.

"No t-ton-tito, vamos, vamos a donde s-sea c-cómodo y privado." Le comenta con suavidad, levantándole una ceja y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Kenny escucha las palabras de Dawn, estaba ahí cerca… el chico también estaba muy ebrio, y estaba en ropa interior. Nunca le tocó besar a Dawn, pero si a Kiawe, y no, definitivamente no iba a hacer eso, mejor quedarse con un poco de dignidad que caer así, su concepto de dignidad ciertamente era muy diferente al de los demás presentes.

"Oshe…t-tu no vas a ningún lado, n-no sin mí." Responde Kenny, poniéndose de pie, al menos tanto como puede.

"¿De qué-é hablas tarado?" Comenta Dawn, irritándose bastante.

"Mira, t-te voy a mostrar quien- quien es mejor aquí. Órale, Ash, párate que te voy a partir toda tu madre." Comenta el chico, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Ash, para sorpresa de Dawn, se pone de pie. Kenny tira el primer puñetazo, el cual conecta con el rostro del azabache, medio lento en reaccionar, con mucha fuerza, el chico conecta un puñetazo con el abdomen de Kenny, sacándole aire, y tumbándolo hacia atrás. Kenny a duras penas se pone de pie, pero se dirige hacia a Ash, empujándolo hacia una mesa cercana, tirando todo lo que esta tenia encima. Debido al estado de los otros que quedaban, se tardan bastante en darse cuenta del desastre y acercarse.

Dawn abre los ojos, ya tenía rato que no se peleaban así por ella, era algo entretenido tenía que admitirlo. Pero no le agradaba del todo. "H-hey! y-ya basta chicos…"

Miette y Úrsula en cambio estaban demasiado divertidas viendo el pleito, y grabándolo para la posteridad tenían tanto material de estas pocas horas, era invaluable.

"Te van a linchar …" Comenta Miette, sonriente.

Úrsula simplemente se ríe, sosteniendo su celular en alto "Para lo que me importa."

Ash cae inconsciente al aterrizar sobre la mesa y darse un golpe fuerte, aunque nada del otro mundo. Kenny está por festejar su victoria pero resbala e igual acaba en el piso, viéndose aun más patético que Ash, puesto que el azabache al menos tiene la ropa puesta. Ya ninguno de los presentes les dio más interés el asunto, alejándose pronto de la escena.

Dawn ya se encontraba sentada nuevamente, viendo el lamentable estado de ambos, ahora la gente sólo platicaba, y no estaba ya muy de ganas de acercarse con nadie. Sólo se queda sentada, nada en particular en su mente, ahora que no estaba Ash, siente que su cabeza toma por fin un descanso, y se permite cerrar los ojos.


	19. Responsabilidad

Capítulo 18

En lo que esperamos el fin del mundo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo recién sacadito del horno!

 **Responsabilidad**

El sol se asoma en el cielo durante la mañana, después de días de haber sido cubierto por densas nubes. La ciudad Veilstone parecía tan sólo un poco más activa que el día anterior. Menagerie había logrado aterrorizar a la población muy efectivamente después de todo, además nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pudieran estar planeando esos seres, era vivir con el alma en un hilo. A la población no le quedaba más que confiar firmemente en la AIP.

Lillie se despierta, apenas había podido pegar la pestaña durante toda la noche, se sentía absolutamente agotada. Y aun había tanto que hacer, tenía que buscar más entrenadores para la AIP, y no iba a hacer labor fácil. Cuando fundó la organización miles respondieron al llamado de inmediato, pero eso sólo era porque las bestias sólo se portaban como vulgares ladronas. Ahora ellas actuaban como auténticas terroristas, muchos agentes de la AIP habían muerto, así que aunque la paga era buena, el trabajo ya no era nada glamuroso.

La chica enciende el televisor de pantalla plana de su elegantísima habitación. No era porque le gustara ese aparato, sino que ella, como presidenta de la AIP, no podía permitirse el ser ignorante de la situación actual, eso era simplemente imperdonable.

Se sorprende mucho al ver a Miette de nuevo en la televisión, bueno quizá no debería, es obvio que la chica después de ser "rescatada" regresaría a su trabajo como una persona normal, pero si le sorprendía lo rápido que ella había superado experiencia tan traumática. En fin, no era momento de pensar en ello, lo importante aquí es que esa reportera había estado en la asamblea de ayer y seguramente reportaría los cambios que Lillie había anunciado.

Miette sonríe a la cámara como toda una profesional. Porta un elegante traje sastre color azul marino, decorado con un pequeño broche, claramente muy fino, de una rosa dorada. " _…¡Y volvemos con más noticias! Como les decía antes del corte, Lady Lillie Fleur, presidenta de la AIP , declaró que habría una restructuración completa de la organización, todo para poder ser más eficiente en la lucha contra Menagerie ¿Pero qué tan enserio se toman sus miembros su ocupación? Veamos, los siguientes videoclips."_

Lillie arquea una ceja, ni siquiera procesa del todo las venenosas palabras de la reportera. Todo iba bien hasta ese cuestionamiento. Siente su corazón hundirse tan pronto comienza a ver aquellas escenas. La cosa no había estado nada tranquila anoche, pero no sólo eso, esta se había degenerado a la cosa más absurda y humillante del mundo, simplemente no podía creer que todas esas personas a las que ella respetaba pudieran ser capaces de comportarse de esa forma. Sus manos tiemblan, su rostro está totalmente enrojecido. No recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan enojada.

Como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, Lillie se viste, se arregla y sale disparada de su recamara, rumbo a su oficina. Pronto toma su elegante teléfono celular y comienza a hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Primero a Clemont, luego a Zoey, luego a Paul y finalmente a Drew y a May, a todos les ordena apersonarse en su despacho, de inmediato.

Lillie se abre la puerta de su oficina y se sienta en su enorme sillón, frente a su mesa de cristal. Se toca las cienes, aun esforzándose por mantener a raya su respiración. ¿Qué clase de cosas pensarían de la AIP? ¡Serían el hazme reír del planeta entero! ¿Cómo rayos permitió ella que esto pasara?

Paul es el primero en llegar, está muy desvelado, la enorme herida que había sido curada apenas hace unas horas le había impedido conciliar el sueño. "¿Y ahora qué pasó?" Comenta con seriedad, caminando hacia el escritorio de Lillie.

La chica abre los ojos al ver la herida en el rostro de Paul. "¡¿Qué te pasó a TI!?" Le pregunta, levantándose de golpe y acercándose a él, examinándole la cara de muy cerca.

Paul mueve la cabeza instintivamente para atrás, nada personal, solo le disgustaba inmensamente el contacto físico. " Ah, es una larga historia, mejor dígame para qué me mando a hablar."

Zoey es la segunda en entrar. Al ver a Paul siente su estómago revolverse, pero decide ignorarlo totalmente, aunque no iba a negar que verle el rostro así la hacía sentir…considerablemente mejor de estar en el mismo lugar que él, logra suprimir una sonrisa y voltea hacia Lillie. " Lamento la tardanza, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Lillie de inmediato se pone a la defensiva al tenerlos a ambos ahí, ojalá no hubiera otro conflicto como el de ayer ¡Ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba ocurriendo! "E-es un asunto muy grave, n-necesito que lleguen Clemont, Drew y May."

Paul y Zoey levantan una ceja, consternados.

"Bueno, si es tan grave hay que empezar ya." Comenta el chico, cruzado de brazos, Zoey niega con la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso no oyó a Lillie?

"Vamos a darles un par de minutos, por lo mientras, creo que es importante que me digas que te pasó en el rostro Paul." Comenta Lillie, en tono insistente.

Paul suspira, esperaba no tener que andar explicando a todos su herida, pero era obvio que vendrían a hacerle esa y más preguntas. " Básicamente me atacó una de las taradas de Menagerie."

"U-una bestia!?" Exclama Lillie sorprendida.

"No conozco a otras taradas…bueno, aparte de Zoey, claro."

"¡PAUL! P-por favor, no empieces…" Lillie voltea nerviosamente hacia Zoey, quien está cruzada de brazos contra la pared, apretando sus manos fuertemente contra sus brazos. Es obvio que está furiosa.

"No fue muy difícil destruir a esa bestia. En pocos minutos la vaporicé, estaba conmigo una civil, la escritora Ada Corveille, quien sólo salió con lesiones menores. Y bueno, a mí sólo me rasguñó la cara la pendeja esa, nada de qué preocuparse, fui a la clínica y me atendieron."

Lillie suspira. " Me alegra que hayas logrado mantener la situación bajo control, pero les voy a pedir algo ambos…sé que es difícil, ¿Pero no pueden dejar sus diferencias de lado? Necesitamos más que nunca estar unidos."

Ambos se dirigen miradas de odio, pero asienten silenciosamente con la cabeza. La tensión no se ha ido y es obvio que esto no es una paz estable, siquiera medianamente duradera, pero al menos intentarían estarse quietos en los próximos minutos.

Drew había llegado junto con May, Clemont venía de ellos a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permiten carraspea la garganta. "Lillie…¿Nos llamaste?

La chica asiente con la cabeza, enfocándose, nuevamente al serio problema " Gracias, por venir, tenemos un problema crítico. Un video de la fiestecita absurda de noche fue mostrado por televisión nacional, y probablemente internacional."

Todos se miran horrorizados. "¡¿Qué!?" Gritan al unísono, excepto Paul.

"¿De qué fiesta hablan?" Comenta Paul indignado con que se haya realizado una cosa así en las circunstancias actuales.

"Una reunión que hicieron algunos de nuestros miembros, la verdad la mayoría de nosotros estuvo ahí pero nos fuimos relativamente temprano."

Paul frunce el ceño. "¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?"

Todos se miran entre sí. " No creímos que se fuera a salir tan de control." Responde May, con cierta timidez.

"Ese es el problema, nadie aquí piensa. ¿Y que harás al respecto Lillie?" Pregunta Paul muy bruscamente.

"Para eso los he llamado aquí, necesito que vean la gravedad del asunto y me ayuden a tomar una decisión." Lillie toma un control remoto pequeño, que se encuentra sobre su escritorio y presiona el botón de encendido, y el monitor enorme de su despacho se ilumina. Este graba ciertos programas, particularmente los de noticias, así que tan sólo después de un par de botones presionados, la pantalla muestra nuevamente a Miette, diciendo su breve discurso antes del bochornoso video.

Los presentes de inmediato se muestran horrorizados ante lo que veían. Incluso en las partes donde no había conductas anómalas, el vocabulario usado era terriblemente vil y grosero. Dawn y Ash estaban en la mayoría de las tomas, demasiado cariñosos el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran solos en una habitación.

Zoey estaba particularmente agitada por ello, estaba muy agitada, y se notaba en su respiración, que era corta y poco profunda. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlarse pero no podía, deseaba salir de ahí de inmediato.

El video, que parecía eterno por fin acaba. Y todos permanecen en incómodo silencio.

"E-estaba pensando en que deberíamos sacarlos a todos ellos de la organización. Pero en las circunstancias en las que estamos, no- no creo que sea posible." Explica Lillie, apagando el monitor.

"Pero si no vamos a sacarlos de aquí, tenemos que darles un castigo verdaderamente ejemplar ¿ No es así?" Comenta May, mirando a los presentes.

Paul niega con la cabeza. " Bueno siendo honesto sólo dejaría a Dawn y a Ash, al menos por que han sido útiles, pero los demás no merecen ese mismo privilegio."

Clemont suspira. " Quizá pero…por ahora si necesitamos a toda esa gente, no podemos darnos el lujo de sacarlos."

Lillie se toca la frente. "Debería hacerlos pedir una disculpa pública por su conducta, pero eso no es siquiera suficiente.

Drew asiente con la cabeza. "Si, pedir una disculpa difícilmente es un castigo, tenemos que ser inmisericordes." El joven voltea a ver a Zoey, quien ha estado inusualmente callada. ¿Tú qué opinas Zoey?"

La chica no responde, está sumida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera estaba ponderando el castigo, sólo estaba repasando mentalmente las imágenes que ahora tenía de Dawn en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Y cada vez que esa película mental se repetía, la chica se disociaba de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ya ni siquiera llegaban a sus oídos las palabras de sus compañeros. Podía escuchar una risa similar a la de Dawn, como si se burlara de ella, con una claridad increíble, como si estuviese hablándole directo al oído.

Pero la discusión continuaba sin ella, a pesar de lo extrañados que estaban todos ante su falta de participación, había que llegar a un acuerdo.

Un rato más tarde, en la pequeña habitación compartida por Dawn y Serena, la peliazul despierta. No en la mejor de las condiciones más adecuadas, siente que su cabeza va a partirse en dos, ¡Qué migraña más intensa! Además que tiene unas nauseas horribles, y era claro que no sería la primera vez que vomita en las últimas horas, considerando el estado de la habitación…estaba asquerosa. Un milagro era que no haya muerto por broncoaspiración durante la noche.

"…N-no vuelvo, a tomar así…" Comenta Dawn sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra arregla el tirante de su blusa, que estaba por debajo de su hombro.

La chica mira a todos lados, y se da cuenta que está sola. Menos mal, ya se ha llevado desagradables sorpresas antes.

Dawn ríe un poco, recordando lo que podía del desastre que fue anoche, la verdad que se había divertido muchísimo. La verdad se la había pasado genial también con Ash, aunque tampoco recordaba tanto, ojalá el si se acordara de todo lo que hicieron.

La puerta se abre. Es Serena, quien de inmediato arruga la nariz al ver el desastre de la habitación y a Dawn. "Oye, Lillie te busca, dice que es urgente y que más te vale no tardar."

Dawn se estira, con toda la calma del universo. "No pretenden que no me arregle primero ¿verdad? Además tengo una cruda brutal."

Serena suspira, molesta. "Sólo apúrate, no creo que estén de humor para esperarte." Contesta la chica, cerrando la puerta.

Dawn frunce el ceño ante la actitud dura de Serena ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

Qué fastidio, ahora ni siquiera podía entrar a su habitación porque estaba toda asquerosa. En fin, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, las palabras de Zoey revoloteaban en su cabeza. Sobre todo los comentarios acerca de Miette, ya no se sentiría nada cómoda teniéndola cerca, ya lidiará con eso después, por ahora le interesa averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con Ash y Dawn anoche ¿Por qué se pusieron mal tan rápido? Por más que lo pensaba no tenía sentido. Eso sin mencionar que tenía que buscar a Clemont en un rato, había prometido ayudarlo con lo de la bestia que tenía captiva, en serio que deseaba darle una mano a su amigo, pero sabía también que Paul estaría ahí ¿De qué utilidad podía ser ella ahora?

Pronto Dawn se ve así misma caminando hacia la oficina de Lillie, no está nerviosa, aunque ciertamente debería estar aterrada, tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado, pero sinceramente esa preocupación ni estaba en su mente. Más le angustiaba el como iba a quitarse la cruda que traía encima.

Al llegar a la oficina, se da cuenta que sus compañeros de fiesta están esperando fuera. Todos quejándose del dolor de cabeza y las náuseas. Ash quizá más que los demás, pero al verlo Dawn no puede evitar sonreírle.

"Fue divertido anoche ¿no?" Comenta la chica sentándose justo junto a noche.

Ash le corresponde la sonrisa. " La verdad sí, aunque no me acuerdo de mucho."

Dawn se entristece al oír eso. " Ah, que mal, esperaba que me contarás lo que habíamos hecho. " Comenta, soltando pequeñas risitas traviesas. "Deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez."

Ash la mira, la verdad ahorita, con su dolor de cabeza, ni ganas tenía de pensar en eso. De hecho se sentía mal también porque no había entrenado prácticamente nada el día de hoy, ni siquiera por algunos minutos. Tan pronto y Lillie le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, regresaría por Pikachu y se pondrían al corriente con su entrenamiento, quizá hasta pudiera decirle a alguien más que los acompañe.

Pronto la puerta se abre, y salen Drew, May, Paul, Clemont y finalmente Zoey. Ninguno les dirige siquiera una mirada a los que estaban ahí, y comienzan a hablar entre ellos.

"Bueno, ch-chicos Paul y yo vamos a ir a encargarnos de la prisionera. Espero poder traerles bastantes datos útiles." Comenta Clemont, despidiéndose de sus compañeros y alejándose del grupo, seguido por Paul, quien sólo hace un gesto con su mano, sin decir una palabra.

Zoey se aleja en dirección contraria, sin decir una sola palabra, alejándose a paso rápido. Drew y May se quedan solos y voltean a ver al grupo, aun furiosos por sus acciones.

Drew les dirige una mirada fría y les habla con cierta dureza. "¿Y ustedes que esperan? Entren ya."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Drew?" Comenta Ash, totalmente ajeno a esa mirada sucia que le había dirigido el peliverde.

"Vaya y todavía se hacen idiotas, estoy asombrado en verdad." Dice, dándose la vuelta, May siguiéndolo de cerca.

El grupo de fiesteros se mira entre sí, ahora ligeramente asustados.

"¿Y ahora que les pasa a ellos?" Pregunta Kiawe poniéndose de pie.

"No sé pero están muy raros." Comenta Mallow de inmediato, ella también levantándose. "¿Creen que sea por lo de ayer?"

"Ni que hiciéramos algo malo." Responde Dawn de inmediato, con brusquedad, la verdad el ser ignorada por los chicos y más por su amiga Zoey la hacía sentir increíblemente incómoda. Odiaba sentir que la gente estaba molesta con ella y que no pudiera confrontarlos ahí en el momento, tendría que esperar.

Kenny traga saliva. "Quizá se nos pasó la mano…pero nadie nos ha dicho nada…"

Lana lo mira con cierta molestia. "Y entonces porque crees que nos hablaron con tanta prisa?"

El chico traga saliva de nuevo, y estira el cuello de su camisa. "Sí pero a lo mejor es por otra cosa."

Lillie se asoma y les dirige una mirada seria pero que escondía muchísimo enojo. "Entren de una buena vez. No creo que en sus circunstancias deberían estar tranquilos."

El grupo avanza en silencio al interior de la oficina, Lillie cierra la puerta con fuerza y de inmediato corre a su escritorio, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas. "¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO!?"

Ash es el primero en hablar. " La verdad si nos pasamos un poco, pero…no creo que sea para tanto." Dice, intentando no alterar más a Lillie, pero eso evidentemente no funciona.

"¿¡QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO!? ¡TODAS SUS MARRANADAS SALIERON EN LA TELEVISIÓN! ¡SOMOS EL HAZME REÍR DE LA REGIÓN ENTERA!" Grita la chica, su rostro rojo de la furia.

Los chicos se miran los unos a los otros, atónitos. "¿Pero, cómo pasó eso?" Pregunta Mallow, antes de cubrirse la boca con sus manos.

"No sé, ustedes díganme." Contesta Lillie, con dureza. "Eso no importa ya, es obvio que fue la reporterita esa, Miette, pero lo que interesa ahora es que ustedes se hagan responsables del montón de estupideces que hicieron."

Kenny de inmediato habla, su voz temblando. "¿N-nos van a correr?"

Lillie lo mira con aun más enojo. "Ganas no faltaban. Pero si les voy a decir que tres cosas van a pasar con ustedes, la primera es que me van a acompañar a una conferencia de prensa y van a pedir disculpas públicas por su asquerosas conductas. Y la segunda es que Drew, May, Clemont, Paul y Zoey les vamos a dar, cada uno, un castigo a nuestra discreción, como los niños chiquitos que son, así que les recomiendo que no hagan ningún tipo de planes extra, porque se la van a pasar ocupados toda la semana. Y finalmente, van a limpiar todo su desastre de anoche, ya le he dicho al personal de limpieza que ustedes se harán cargo. ¿Alguna duda?" Pregunta, sus manos sobre el escritorio, mirando furiosamente a los presentes quienes sólo niegan tímidamente con la cabeza.

"Bien. ahora fuera de aquí que no quiero verlos ni en pintura. Ah y obviamente espero que hagan un mejor trabajo contra las bestias de Menagerie. No me hagan cambiar de opinión respecto a permitirles que se queden aquí." Advierte, haciendo un gesto con su mano, corriéndolos de su oficina.

Ash mira al grupo, y se rasca la nuca. "Creo que si la regamos ¿Verdad?"

Dawn suspira, molesta e irritada, había preferido casi cualquier cosa a que la pusieran a la limpiar, y menos ahora." Obviamente, sino para que decirnos todo eso?"

"Al menos no nos despidieron." Contesta Ash rápidamente. " M-mejor empezamos con la limpieza…¿no? Luego vemos lo de los demás castigos…y la conferencia de prensa."

Los chicos se ponen a trabajar, buscando los rincones de la AIP donde hubiera evidencia de su desastre. En cambio, Serena se dirigía hacia el laboratorio de Clemont, nerviosa, quizá arrepintiéndose un poco de haber ofrecido su ayuda. Toca la puerta, con cierta timidez. Quizá no la escucharían y podría irse, y fingir demencia respecto al asunto.

Para su desgracia, Clemont de inmediato abre la puerta y la invita a pasar. Paul le dirige una mirada fría a Serena. "Ella nos va a ayudar?"

"Ah, sí yo…" Serena iba a decir algo pero Paul la interrumpe bruscamente.

"¿Para qué la trajiste Clemont? ¿Le dijiste que iba a interrogar a esta bestia?"

Clemont traga saliva. " Bueno, no dije que era específicamente un interrogatorio."

Paul suspira. " Mira, no te voy a mentir, voy a hacer hablar a esa bruta así me tarde todo el día y toda la noche. No quiero que me estorbes."

Serena se molesta ante ese comentario, está fastidiada que la vean como alguien débil. "Haz lo que debas hacer, puedo manejarlo."

Paul ya no dice nada, sólo se encoge de hombros. El chico levanta su puño y se coloca un par de nudillos metálicos en las manos, con pinchos. "Estoy listo, ahora muéstrame a esa cosa."

"Aquí está." Comenta Clemont, presionando un botón en su control remoto, causando que unas cortinas se muevan hacia los lados y que unos muros de cristal bajen. Ahí se encontraba Onca, amarrada con fuerza con unos extraños dispositivos que rodeaban su cuerpo, que emitían una luz roja. Los músculos de la bestia se veían dolorosamente tensos. De inmediato, al ver a su captor la bestia gruñe, mostrando una hilera afiladísima de dientes.

"No se preocupen, no puede hacer nada más que pelar los dientes, el artefacto que le coloqué hace que la mayoría de los músculos no vitales se contraigan dolorosamente."

Paul no puede evitar soltar una mueca cruel al ver a ese monstruo, se toca la herida de su rostro, esta cosa se parecía a la bestia que le atacó ayer, pero más robusta y con más ornamentos encima, usando sedas blancas y adornos de oro con plumas. Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo esperaba que no fuera de lengua suelta. Entre más durara esto, mejor.

Serena sigue a los jóvenes por atrás, sabe que verá algo fuerte, y que probablemente la vaya a afectar emocionalmente. Pero ya se hizo la fuerte, y aunque desearía irse de ahí, no le queda más que seguir disimulando.

"B-bueno…e-es hora de que nos des algo de información…" Comenta Clemont, con cierta timidez, la bestia se carcajea como una bruja vil.

"JAJAJAJAJA la AIP es más patética de lo que pensaba!" Exclama Onca, retorciéndose de la risa ante ese intento de cuestionamiento.

Paul se adelanta. "Déjamela a mi Clemont, ustedes sólo observen la magia."

Onca alza una ceja al ver a Paul acercarse a ella. Le muestra de nuevo esos dientes, gruñendo.

Paul se cruza de brazos. " Bien, podemos hacer esto por la buena…o por la mala. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco de _Menagerie."_

"¿Qué tal sino? Mis hermanas pronto me sacarán de aquí y los exterminaran a todos ustedes, harían bien en no tocarme, ya que si me ven herida…les irá mucho peor de lo que pueden imaginar, bola de pendejos." Replica la bestia, sonriente, deleitándose en su imagen mental de esa masacre, imaginando a la AIP teñida de rojo.

"Esperaba que dijeras eso." Paul sin esperarse más le revienta un golpe en el rostro a la bestia inmóvil, las púas de su nudillera enterrándose en la piel de la bestia. Paul no es ningún tonto, sabe que esto apenas le hace daño a la bestia, que si bien tiene una herida abierta, esta cierra casi de inmediato. Va a necesitar mucho más que eso para causarle genuino malestar y más aún para hacerla hablar. Pero no importa, este golpe fue de lo más disfrutable, así que lo que seguía tenía el potencial de ser _orgásmico._ El chico conecta varios golpes contra la prisionera, uno tras otro. Todos en la cara de esa horrible criatura.

"Pfff, ¿Eso que fue? Creo que hasta me he dado golpes peores por mero accidente." Onca sonríe, genuinamente divertida. Su rostro está sangrante y moreteado, pero sus heridas pronto empiezan a sanar.

Paul le sujeta la cabeza y la golpea contra la mesa un par de veces "Apenas estoy empezando, ¿Sabes? Una de las tuyas me hizo una herida ayer, aunque la destruí sin problemas, aún me siento molesto y que mejor que desquitarme con otra puta sucia como tú."

Onca mira a Paul de reojo, totalmente desconcertada. Intenta librarse de sus ataduras, el oír del triste destino de su compañera la pone furiosa." ¡¿Qué hiciste qué!? ¿A quién?" Ruge la bestia, Paul solo la sujeta con más fuerza contra la mesa.

"Lo que oíste, ni me acuerdo como era, para mi todas ustedes son iguales." Comenta, con malicia, viendo como la expresión de la bestia dio ese cambio tan radical. Provocarla era mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

"Ustedes son los que son iguales! ¡No puedo distinguir entre ninguno de ustedes, simios asquerosos!" Replica Onca, indignadísima, su rostro enrojeciéndose de la furia que sentía.

Paul suelta a Onca y se le queda viendo detenidamente. "Que criatura más asquerosa, mi compañero fue demasiado amable para amarrarte así nada más, como si fueras humana, creo que mereces un trato mucho más adecuado, eres un animal apestoso después de todo."

El chico camina hacia el escritorio de Clemont y toma un par de tijeras. Onca le gruñe tan pronto se acerca de regreso, el chico corta, ni corto ni perezoso las bonitas sedas que cubren el cuerpo de Onca, dejándolas hechas pedazos, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. De igual forma, se deleita en quitarle los opulentos adornos de oro que la decoran, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Clemont se voltea de inmediato y Serena sólo se cubre la boca, por lo humillante de la acción.

Onca detesta ser vista por los humanos así, no tendría problemas de que sus compañeras la viesen pero, estas sucias criaturas seguro sólo ven su hermoso y divino cuerpo con morbo.

"Mucho mejor, un animal no tiene por qué usar ropa, es antinatural."

"¡N-no soy ningún animal!" Replica la bestia, intentando librarse de sus ataduras, pero sus músculos se quedan en su lugar. " Tan pronto salga de aquí te haré pedazos ¿Me oyes? ¡Pedazos!"

"Si, sí, lo que digas." Replica Paul, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, y sacando una cajetilla de cigarros. Le ofrece, sin decir una palabra a Clemont y Serena, ambos niegan con la cabeza, sintiéndose asqueados, saben hacia dónde va esto."

El chico enciende uno de los cigarrillos, lo fuma brevemente, sacando bastante humo de su nariz. Sin previo aviso entierra el cigarro en el pelaje dorado de Onca. La bestia no cambia su expresión, eso tampoco le duele.

Paul nota que la quemadura, que debería quedarse ahí en circunstancias normales se desvanece en tan sólo unos segundos.

"Impresionante…" Murmura Clemont, genuinamente asombrado con ese factor de curación natural de las bestias, incluso si no la sacan absolutamente nada de información, los datos que van a obtener de la biología de las bestias son invaluables.

"Vaya, estoy de acuerdo, es bien fastidioso lo rápido que se curan. Pero sé, por la experiencia, que ustedes pueden sentir dolor, supongo que tendré que esforzarme más. "Clemont, no me gusta que exista el riesgo que esta tarada nos rasguñe ¿Tienes algo para solucionar eso?"

Onca de inmediato se alarma al escuchar eso, ¿No estarán pensando en…? "¡N-no te atreverías a hacer tal cosa!"

"¿Qué no?" Paul se encoge de hombros y camina hacia Clemont. "Dime que tienes algo para esto, no creo que sus uñas las regenere tan rápido."

"¡Claro que se me regeneran rápido imbécil, soy una orgullosa guerrera de Menagerie, mi cuerpo vive para el combate, perder una garra no significa nada. ¡NADA!"

Serena sujeta nerviosamente su rostro, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de contradecir a la bestia. "No es del todo cierto, si se daña mucho la uña a veces crece mal o ya no crece jamás"

Clemont traga saliva. "Eso es cierto, pero si con los humanos es difícil llegar a tal grado ¿Cuánto necesitaríamos hacerla a ella?"

Paul niega con la cabeza. "No te atormentes por ello, es necesario hacérselo. ¿Crees que el calor ayude?"

"¿El calor?" Pregunta Clemont, ladeando la cabeza.

"Ya sabes, calentamos un alicates y le arrancamos las garras así, de ahí podemos terminar de lastimar la uña, quizá con la misma pinza o con otra cosa." Explica el chico, emocionándose ligeramente con la idea. No sólo era un procedimiento muy doloroso, sino que evidentemente era humillante para ese animal estúpido. Que herramienta más maravillosa para quebrarla por ambos frentes.

"Es una zona sensible, así que creo que si pudiera funcionar." Comenta Clemont, no le agradaba mucho llegar a esos extremos, y más sin haber intentando algo menos…fuerte. Pero pronto el recuerdo de su hermana llega a su cabeza, disipando toda duda que el chico pudiera tener.

"Perfecto, ustedes pongan a calentar los alicates." Ordena el chico, dirigiendo su atención de vuelta a la prisionera para seguir golpeándola un rato más.

Serena traga saliva, siente sus propias uñas doler ante lo que le pasaría a esa bestia. Siente que no puede ver tal tormento pero quiere seguir haciéndose la fuerte. Trata de pensar en todo lo malo que han hecho estos monstruos a la buena gente de la ciudad, pero aun así, con todo eso, piensa que quizá el límite de lo permisible ya fue cruzado.

Clemont toma unos alicates de una caja de herramientas, y le pide a Serena que se lo detenga. La chica accede, mirando aterrada a tal aparato, escuchando los gritos de la bestia.

El rubio toma un par de guantes, para protegerse las manos, y retira los alicates de la mano de Serena. El chico camina hacia un mechero de Bunsen que estaba sobre una mesa y prende la flama. Coloca la punta de las pinzas al fuego, esperando a que se pusieran rojas.

"Podrías ahorrarte todo eso si comenzarás a hablar." Comenta casualmente Paul, levantándole el rostro a la bestia, quien le escupe de inmediato en la cara, mostrándole sus afiladísimos dientes.

"Nunca diré una maldita palabra, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, mi corazón es fiel y leal a Menagerie." Comenta la bestia, con orgullo casi palpable. Siente que darles una muerte limpia a los humanos que atacó, debido a su honor de guerrera, fue un desperdicio, y más si a ella no le iban a dar el mismo privilegio.

Paul la mira con desdén, claramente entretenido. "Cómo quieras." Dice el chico, volteando a ver a las pinzas que ya estaban al rojo vivo. Su mente entreteniendo más ideas, en caso de que esto no funcionara. Ojalá la bestia soportara bien esto, sería decepcionante si así no fuera después de todo. Ya que no podría intentar más cosas, o quizás sí, ni que a nadie le fuera a importar realmente. Este animal no tiene derechos como las personas o los Pokémon.


	20. Miserable

¡Que tal! Les dejo más material de lectura para esta cuarentena, ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Capítulo 19: Miserable**

Serena traga saliva, tenía serias dudas acerca de lo moralmente correcto que era hacer esto. Claro, las bestias de Menagerie no causaban más que dolor, ¿Pero era realmente necesario rebajarse a este nivel? Seguro, con toda certeza, debía haber otra manera, otra forma de manejar esta situación.

"Clemont…¿Enserio vamos a dejar que Paul le haga eso…?"

Clemont voltea hacia Serena, y suspira. "No creo que tengamos mucha opción."

"P-pero ¿No te molesta esto? No…es forma de tratar a una prisionera."

El chico suspira de nuevo, parece ansioso. Pronto imágenes de su hermanita menor llenan su mente y siente una profunda amargura. Sin embargo se mantiene al margen, como científico debe ser lo más objetivo posible. " Es sólo para obtener la información que queremos." Dice muy a secas, limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo, claramente sudando de los nervios.

El primer grito, o más bien un rugido la primera uña que es arranca desde su zona más basal, el calor de alicates calientes daña irremediablemente la matriz de la garra de la bestia, la de su pata izquierda. De inmediato está empieza a sangrar a borbotones, sin control alguno, salpicando a Paul en el rostro. Paul mira la garra, es negra como una obsidiana, y claramente muy dura, le costó trabajo sacarla, pero ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Onca hacía que ese esfuerzo valiera totalmente la pena.

"In-infeliz…" Onca deja muy claro su desprecio hacia Paul, gruñéndole, por más que la bestia se esforzaba en hacer su herida sanar, esta estaba tardando demasiado.

"¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Ya se te aflojó la lengua?" pregunta Paul, tomando de los cabellos a la bestia, jalándolos.

"Tortúrame todo lo que quieras, mi posición se mantiene, no voy a decirte ni madres." Onca le escupe a Paul, el chico solo se limpia el rostro.

"Bueno ya la oyeron." Paul, acerca los alicates a la otra garra, presionando la punta y jalándola con todas sus fuerzas, hasta arrancarla. Un aullido de dolor resuena en la reducida habitación, el corazón de Serena se hunde un poco y Clemont sólo mira la escena, intentando desesperadamente encontrarle algo que analizar a esto.

"Aunque esto es entretenido, siento que no será suficiente." Comenta el chico, jalando una tercera garra y arrancándola, Onca no podía siquiera retraerlas, la dolorosa constricción la obligaba tenerlas totalmente extendidas.

Clemont asiente con la cabeza. "Si, dudo que esto sirva para lograr lo que buscamos...pero creo que tengo una teoría de cómo podemos hacer esto más eficiente." Clemont le indica a Serena que lo siga a otra parte del laboratorio, para también evitarle la tortura que se está llevando a cabo, sin embargo es difícil silenciar los aullidos y gritos de dolor de Onca cada que sus preciosas garras son arrancadas, incluso con la puerta cerrada.

Serena suspira, sintiéndose exhausta. " Qué es lo que tienes en mente?"

El rubio carraspea la garganta "Es bastante simple en realidad, tengo la teoría de que las bestias tienen una mucha mejor capacidad auditiva que el humano, promedio, así que definitivamente debe haber una frecuencia que sea imperceptible para nosotros, pero para ellas sea…"

"Como una tortura…" Completa Serena, poniendo una mano contra su pecho. Siente que incluso decir la palabra la pone mal, le da una sensación de peligro inminente, el tema era ciertamente un tabú para ella.

"No…no tienes por qué quedarte aquí…¿Sabes? La situación te disgusta mucho y no me gustaría forzarte…"

"Está bien, sé que para ti es más difícil, y más por lo de…" Serena hace una breve pausa, dudando mucho si debería pronunciar el nombre que tiene en la punta de la lengua.

"Si, por mi hermana." Responde el rubio, rascándose la nuca. " Nunca supe que pasó con ella, no saber me pone mal…conociendo a Menagerie sé que probablemente ella…ya no viva más." Los ojos del chico se llenan de lágrimas e intenta desesperadamente evitar que salgan. "Sinceramente…aunque me gusta pensar que ella podría estar con vida, creo que lo mejor es que esté en un mejor lugar, lo cierto es que no sabemos qué hace Menagerie con los humanos que toman de rehenes…muy posiblemente los torturen pero… ni siquiera sabemos los detalles, lo mejor es pensar que ya no sufren más."

Lagrimas también caen por el rostro de Serena, Bonnie era una niña tan linda, y pensar que esas psicópatas se atrevieron siquiera a herirla es nauseabundo. Coloca su mano en el hombro de su amigo, apretándolo suavemente, como consuelo, aunque sinceramente lo sentía vacío.

"…Quiero saber lo que pasó… e-eso es todo." Murmura el chico, quitándose los lentes y secando sus lágrimas.

"Y crees que esa bestia si sepa algo? Es una de decenas de ellas…" pregunta Serena, avergonzándose un poco de no tener fe en lo que está pasando, y más considerando las razones reales.

"Probablemente no, pero quizás sepa algo…quiero aferrarme desesperadamente a que dimos en el blanco, la realidad es que probablemente debamos capturar a más y más de ellas."

"En todo caso, me quedaré contigo, es más fácil si el peso de esto lo cargamos entre dos, diría a tres, pero a Paul parece no molestarle mucho." Comenta la chica, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, escuchando otro aullido.

"Si, creo que lo disfruta mucho, bueno…cada quien, supongo." Clemont, comienza a teclear en su computadora. " Aunque es duro admitirlo si necesitamos a alguien como él aquí, todos nosotros somos demasiado sensibles. Me pregunto si habrá más miembros que deseen participar en algo así.

"Ash definitivamente no, pienso que Dawn tampoco…" La chica hace una breve pausa. "Me gustaría poner las manos al fuego y decir que nadie pero, no conozco a todos." Admite la chica, con algo de tristeza.

Mientras tanto, en la televisora de Ciudad Veilstone, Miette termina de dar las noticias de la mañana. Camina fuera del estudio de grabación, portando una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, oía las felicitaciones de varias personas en el equipo, el chisme de la AIP había reventado y era el tema de conversación del día del momento. ¡Pero qué tremenda bola de idiotas eran los de la AIP! Pudo causarles tanto lio y sin siquiera hacer mayor esfuerzo, sin duda alguna ella sola podría causar el fin de esa bola de bufones retrasados, sin ningún problema. La chica se va a su camerino para refrescarse y comenzar preparativos para las noticias de la tarde, pero una chica llama a la puerta. interrumpiéndola.

La chica en cuestión era altísima, por lo menos de 1.85 m, de musculatura desarrollada, se notaba que trabajaba seguido su cuerpo y usaba ropa deportiva, su cabello era marrón y sus ojos café. Miette le dirige una mirada sucia por un momento, hasta que ve que en el jersey lleva una rosa dorada, bordada.

La peliazul se queda sorprendida por varios segundos y titubea un poco al hablar. "S-señorita Brachyura! Lamento no haberla reconocido…jamás… jamás la había visto como humana…!" Exclama, genuinamente asombrada.

Brachyura entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta. "¡Como odio verme así!, Extraño mis bonitas tenazas y mi coraza roja…, pero en fin, tengo un encargo que debo hacer y mira, en realidad vine a darte un importante mensaje."

"Claro, su cuerpo de bestia es simplemente insuperable." Miette sacude la cabeza y se enfoca en las últimas palabras de Brachyura. "U-un mensaje importante? ¿Para mí?"

"Sí, la Gran Macherie aparentemente regreso al palacio hace apenas unos minutos, y te ordena que te apersones de inmediato." Comenta cruzada de brazos. " No sé si estás en problemas o no."

"¿Pero por qué habría de estar en problemas , Señorita Brachyura? Le estoy haciendo un enorme servicio a Menagerie, pronto la AIP no será más que un triste recuerdo."

"Pensé que sólo querías molestar a esa tipa, a Serena, ¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió algo en contra de toda la AIP?" pregunta Brachyura, poniéndose frente a Nectura.

"Desde ayer, fue ridículamente fácil meterme en la AIP y causar desastre." Comenta Nectura, sonriente, muy orgullosa de haber manchado la reputación y la credibilidad de la AIP de forma tan vil.

"La Reina Macherie dijo que ella se encargaría de esos imbéciles. No te recomiendo que te metas."

"Tranquila mi Señorita! No es como si estuviera saboteando los planes de la Gran Reina, sólo…pongo mi granito de arena."

Brachyura suspira. " Quizá ya tengas una idea pero, La Reina es muy distinta a nosotras, estoy totalmente segura de que ella es una especie de Diosa, … su forma de pensar debe ser completamente diferente a la nuestra ¿No crees? En ocasiones incluso da la impresión de que realmente no le interesa lo que está pasando, que ya tiene pensada mil cosas más."

Miette permanece en silencio. "¿Una diosa…? Tiene sentido, ella es tan perfecta…es lógico que su pensar sea inalcanzable, hasta para nosotras…"

"Exacto, quizás algo para ti no sea de gravedad pero ella podría tomárselo muy mal." Brachyura coloca su mano en el hombro de Miette. "En todo caso, deberías apresurarte, seguro ya te están esperando, mucha suerte."

"¿Cómo va todo Paul?" Pregunta Clemont, saliendo de esa sección en su laboratorio, sólo para encontrarse con una crudísima escena.

Paul estaba de espaldas a una pared, fumando y cubierto de sangre. Y la bestia, oh la pobre andaba semi consciente, los ojos entre cerrados, exhausta. Sus extremidades habían sido totalmente desprovistas de sus hermosas garras, todas habían sido arrancadas, en el suelo había un charco de sangre que llegaba casi hasta la puerta.

"S-supongo que…que…n-no dijo nada verdad?" Pregunta el rubio, con cierta timidez.

" Ni una palabra." Responde Paul rápidamente, le da una última bocanada al cigarro y lo arroja directo hacia Onca, quien apenas se mueve. "¿Tienes más ideas? Es tu prisionera después de todo…"

Clemont presiona unas cuantas teclas en una computadora que estaba cerca, esta le permitía tener total control de su laboratorio, simplemente maravilloso. De inmediato, las paredes transparentes que habían mantenido contenida a la bestia descienden de nuevo, dejándola aislada una vez más. "Nada original por el momento, pero si tengo un sonido que debería serle…muy poco placentero, por ponerlo de una forma. No quiero arriesgar a que si tenga efectos fisiológicos en humanos así que por eso la deje encerrada." Clemont se da la vuelta, señalando a la bestia, Paul y Serena miran a aquella criatura de nuevo.

Lo que ella decía ya no se oía con tanta claridad. Pero era audible. "¿¡Qué…qué es ese ruido¡? ¡E-es tan molesto…ha-háganlo parar!, ¡B-bola de humanos sádicos, PAREN YA!" Ruge la bestia, intentando retorcerse para librarse, pero, incluso si lograra, no tiene forma de defenderse, sus bellas garras eran su orgullo, y ahora su extraordinaria forma había sido profanada. La realidad es que ya no tenía como pelear, no podía hacer nada.

Paul la mira, sin una pizca de pena. " Parece odiarlo, deberíamos ponérselo al azar, intermitentemente, así no le damos oportunidad que se acostumbre." Sugiere, rascando su barbilla.

"Sí, es lo mejor, mientras sugiero que leamos un poco más del tema, las bestia claramente no es una prisionera fácil de quebrar." Clemont suspira, dándose la vuelta para no ver más a la bestia que sufre.

"¿Enserio no hay otra forma…? Esto me parece un exceso…" Argumenta Serena, sin poder quitar la vista de encima de aquella prisionera.

Paul la mira con evidente molestia. "No le vas a pedir amablemente que te diga todo lo que sabe."

Serena baja la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera estar tan en paz contigo mismo?"

"Simple. Esa criatura que vez ahí no es humana, es una vil criatura que merece sufrir así. Ellas no se tientan el corazón para matar gente, no me parece que las tratemos como si fueran prisioneras humanas. Sé perfectamente que mucho de lo que hicimos hoy fue en vano, pero y ¿qué? Me pude desquitar, o ¿Acaso tu no tienes ganas de agarrar un tubo de metal y romperle los dientes?"

Este último comentario deja a Serena pensando. El chico tenía razón, Menagerie era un grupo realmente miserable. Terroristas que se deleitaban el sufrimiento humano, monstruos que se creían hermosas cuando su aspecto y sus acciones no eran más que inmundas. ¿Qué tanto le angustiaba que una de ellas la pasara mal? ¡No había razón alguna para defenderlas! Y aun así, con todo eso, se le hacía tan difícil digerir la escena frente a sus ojos, bajo esa lógica, realmente no debería sentirse tan mal. La violencia, en su opinión, jamás era una buena respuesta y menos por simples sentimientos personales, pero en este caso, ¿Qué tan mal estaría volarle los dientes con un tubo de metal?

"Si quieres hacerlo, te dejo el glorioso momento de volarle en pedazos la mandíbula, sólo no te pongas a lloriquear." Comenta el chico, sentándose con calma, y tomando unas impresiones que Clemont le pasa.

Serena arquea una ceja y toma otro puñado de hojas, que ya estaban sobre la mesa. "¿Y esto?"

Clemont la mira, algo apenado con haberla arrastrado a esta situación. "Son una pequeña recopilación de artículos de prestigiosas publicaciones. En general, detallan la historia de la tortura, y los efectos que determinadas formas de esta tienen sobre la mente."

"¿Quién rayos tiene la capacidad de aguantar estudiar la tortura tan metódicamente." Exclama Serena tomando el papel y comenzando a leer.

"Bueno muchos grupos delictivos y hasta gobiernos la han efectuado a gran escala, no es raro pensar que se buscara perfeccionarla." Explica el chico, empezando a leer.

"Si hay algo en que nuestra especie destaca es en hacer miserable a otros, así que dudo que esto sea tan difícil." Paul ya estaba entrado en su lectura, le parecía una lectura sumamente interesante.

Serena reluctantemente se dispone a leer. Jamás pensó que pasaría algún día de su vida leyendo esta clase de cosas, pero no le parecía correcto abandonar ahora, sinceramente deseaba aligerarle la carga emocional a Clemont, de alguna forma.

Por su lado Miette, ya transformada en su hermoso alter ego bestia, Nectura, camina hacia la hermosa sala del trono de Menagerie, sus manos en la cintura, sus alas agitándose en evidente nerviosismo. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, por un lado, le era imposible sacudirse la ilusión que sentía, inclusive con las palabras de Brachyura revoloteándole en la cabeza. ¿Como no sentirse así? La atención de tan divino ser, estaría sobre ella, por algunos minutos ¿Quién no sentiría emoción al verse en una situación así? Por otro, claro, estaba angustiada ¿Qué tal si la reina no aprobaba sus acciones? Aunque estaba dándole una mano…no habría razón para enfadarse ¿Verdad?

Las puertas doradas que abren la sala del trono se abren de par en par, y Crow Tengu sale del sitio, claramente perturbada, con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Nota la presencia de Nectura y bruscamente se dirige a ella. "Su majestad te espera adentro...no está de muy buen humor." Después la bestia de plumas negras sigue con su camino, sin mirar atrás.

Nectura se queda mirando a Tengu, desconcertada, ella era normalmente muchísimo más amable ¿La reina le habría dicho algo que la hiciera sentir así? Quiere indagar más pero sabe que este no es el momento, la dulce emoción que sentía había sido reemplazada por una profunda ansiedad.

La bestia del aguijón entra a la sala del trono, encontrándola más obscura de lo que esperaba. Las puertas de oro se cierran detrás de ella, asustándola, la chica parpadea, procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese momento, su rostro se encuentra con el de Macherie, la bestia le dida una expresión maliciosa que de inmediato la hace retroceder y tropezarse.

La voz de su líder no viene delante suyo, no, sino que escucha sus palabras detrás de ella, donde debería estar el trono dorado. "Ah, pequeña Nectura, así que…has estado husmeando en la AIP?" Macherie se encontraba sentada en su trono de oro, pero pronto se pone de pie y de inmediato materializa su látigo favorito.

Nectura mira hacia atrás y adelante, incapaz de discernir cuál de las dos figuras era real y cual era una ilusión. Siente un miedo y una ansiedad muy difícil de poner a escala. Era similar a lo que había sentido al tener a esa imbécil de la AIP, a Zoey, frente a frente, pero elevándolo a la enésima. Nectura, hasta este momento, desconocía los efectos que la mera presencia de Macherie tenía sobre sus seguidoras, dependiendo de su volátil humor, ella es capaz de hacer que sientan vigorosa energía llenarlas, haciéndolas sentir inspiradas o como en este caso, puede aterrar a cualquiera que la disguste, al punto del pánico.

"¿Qué motivos tienes para estar perdiendo el tiempo con la AIP? **¡Como todas las demás aquí tienes un propósito y ese no es!** " Comenta Macherie clavando su mirada en Nectura, quien está tan nerviosa que sus palabras tropiezan, la voz de la bestia sale con la potencia de un huracán y es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a Nectura temblando de terror en el suelo.

La bestia hace lo posible por hablar coherentemente, pero tras balbucear pura tontería logra sacar apenas un enunciado, y ni siquiera era como lo quería decir. "Y-yo he estado espiándolos, he…he obtenido información invaluable, y…"

La bestia reina mordía el látigo, genuinamente divertida con el efecto que tenía su furia en su subordinada, la reina bestia lanza una carcajada larga y retorcida."¡¿ **Y qué podrías decirme tu a MI de la AIP?** " Macherie alza la voz, casi rompiendo los tímpanos de Nectura. "Yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ellos, del rescate de Onca; la ilusión tras de ti es la prueba de ello, no necesito siquiera moverme de aquí, soy capaz de proyectar mi conciencia hacia donde desee. **Créeme** , no tengo utilidad alguna para ti… además dudo mucho que el motivo de tu intrusión sea solo el espiarlos…¿Verdad?" Macherie sonríe y toma impulso con el brazo, azotando la carita de Nectura, justo en su mejilla izquierda con aquel instrumento de tortura que tanto le gustaba.

Nectura sólo permanece en silencio, sus piernas están temblando. Por sus mejillas corren lagrimas que, al menos del lado izquierdo se mezclan con el hemocele azul de la bestia.

Macherie suelta una sonora carcajada, azotando a Nectura un par de veces más, se le ve divertida por la oportunidad de castigar de esta forma pero pronto regresa a su expresión estoica de siempre, como si repentinamente decidiera restringirse a sí misma. "Debes aprender a **NO** meterte en **MI** territorio de caza. Considero que necesitas severa disciplina, pero…seré _**bondadosa**_ contigo, me olvidaré del asunto, siempre y cuando…hagas una pequeña cosa por mí." La reina usa sus garras para ejemplificar lo pequeño e insignificante que será el encargo. "Además, con lo que iniciaste hoy, dudo mucho que haya vuelta atrás."

"¿Qué…qué desea…mi reina?" Pregunta Nectura, bajando la mirada, tocando su rostro, viendo como las gotas de hemocele azul caen por su rostro, por sus manos. Sinceramente no lo entendía, había dado un fuerte golpe a la AIP, ¿Qué le molestaba tanto a su líder de eso? Había una razón en particular, o era sólo el orgullo del depredador que desea acabar con su propia presa, en sus propios términos.

Macherie se acerca peligrosamente a Nectura, a velocidad vertiginosa, y jala su cuerpo hacia el suyo, sujetándola con fuerza con sus garras, enterrándolas en el duro exoesqueleto que protegía el cuerpo de Nectura en esta forma. " Te haré saber en otra ocasión…" Le dice, tirándola al piso. " Ahora lárgate…, tengo mucho por hacer." Le dice, dándose la vuelta y alejándose entre las sombras, desapareciendo.

Nectura suspira e irrumpe en llanto. Se pone de pie y se da la vuelta, abandonando el lugar. Esto cambiaba sus planes, claramente no tenía que tocar a la AIP, pero… obviamente su vendetta contra Serena seguía más que en pie, incluso después de esto. Serena es su presa, quizá si usara esos mismas palabras con su líder se habría ahorrado mucho. Pero ya no importaba, quizás la AIP no caería por su mano, pero Serena sí.

Dawn y Ash se encontraban limpiando la sala que fue usada para la fiesta. Ya llevaban horas ahí, y nada más no acababan, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Kiawe, Mallow, Lana y Kenny, también los pobres Pokémon de los irresponsables les ayudaban con el desastre. Como niños pequeños, el grupo intentaba hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, realmente que estaban con la cola entre las patas.

La peliazul ya no se sentía tan bien con lo que había hecho, y no tanto por la limpiada, que si era tediosa pero nada fuera del otro mundo. Sino por el hecho de que su pobre y detestable comportamiento había sido exhibido de tal manera. No era la primera vez que se ponía así, pero si la única donde todo mundo se enteraba y ya no era agradable. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que había abofeteado a Zoey, sin ese video sinceramente no se hubiera acordado jamás…con razón la pelirroja simplemente la ignoró hoy.

La peliazul voltea a ver a Ash, ah, otra cosa complicada. Quizá si se le fue la mano, con el, pero a decir verdad sus inhibiciones habían sido removidas aquella noche, aunque ahora…no sabía como sentirse respecto a él. Todos seguro pensaban que ella y él ya eran novios, y quizás era lo mejor para su reputación, pero odiaría forzarlo a él a algo así, quien seguro no tiene el más mínimo interés en ello y a su vez, ella no quiere sentirse atada a alguien, eso sólo trae problemas.

Ash la ve y le sonrié. ¡Qué loco todo lo que había pasado con ella anoche! Aunque honestamente no se veía repitiendo tales acciones de nuevo. Aun así, las sensaciones de lo que había pasado con Dawn, aunque las memorias ya estaban difusas seguían ahí. Pudo darse cuenta de muchos detalles de la joven de los que jamás había prestado atención…

Dawn se acerca a el y le habla en voz baja. "Todos deben estar pensando que tu y yo somos novios."

Ash se avergüenza un poco. "¡¿E-enserio!?"

Dawn niega la cabeza, el chico era tan inocente a veces. " Claro, estábamos muy…"cercanos" anoche. Es natural que piensen eso, no sé si sea lo peor o lo mejor para nosotros."

Ash ladea su cabeza hacia la izquierda, recargándose en el trapeador. " ¿A qué te refieres Dawn?"

"Si todos se llevan a esa impresión, de que somos una pareja, los comentarios no serían tan negativos respecto a nuestra conducta, pero es obvio que no iniciaremos una relación romántica por esto, sólo nos dejamos llevar ¿No?"

Ash se queda pensando un momento. "Ah…si, creo que si nos pasamos…" Dice, sonrojándose ligeramente, mientras se rasca la nuca.

Dawn le sonríe, acercando su rostro al de él. Ash se permite apreciar nuevamente esa carita, esos rasgos tan finos. " No te aflijas tanto, sólo tómalo como lo que fue, una pequeña aventurita, a cualquiera le pasa. Eso sí, si alguien pregunta, no hay que dar una respuesta directa."

Ash parpadea. " ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ya sabes, no aceptes nada, pero tampoco niegues nada." Explica la joven, sonriendo. "Esquiva esas preguntas y eventualmente las dejarán de hacer."

"Eso suena difícil." Admite el chico, ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar en una buena respuesta para ese tipo de preguntas ¿No era más fácil negar que existía una relación entre ambos?

"Sí dices que no andamos es obvio que eso significa que SI andamos, créeme, NADIE que tenga al menos dos dedos de frente nos va a creer." Explica Dawn, tratando de ser más precisa. " Si dices que SÍ obviamente es mentira…y nos estamos metiendo en líos. Puedes decir algo como "Debería ser obvio" así de paso les insultas la inteligencia.

"¿Ya te ha pasado esto antes?" pregunta Ash, con genuina curiosidad, obviamente no había hecho esta pregunta para incomodar a Dawn, pero la reacción de la chica indicaba que esto pudo haber sido tomado de esta forma.

Dawn se pone tensa, y mira hacia un lado. "Tal vez." Responde a secas, recordando la enorme cantidad de veces en que cosas similares habían ocurrido. "Quizá te cuente otro día, pero mira, por el momento es lo mejor que podemos hacer."

"Entiendo, creo que eso diré entonces." Finaliza el chico, un poco picado con la respuesta tan esquiva de la peliazul. "Oye…y….vas a disculparte con Zoey?" Pregunta, recordando lo visto en el video.

"Claro que lo haré, pero si la percibí muy molesta, heh ya la conoces, se enoja bien feo. Aunque en parte fue su culpa, sabe bien que me fastidia que me quieran andar tomando del brazo de forma tan brusca." Comenta la peliazul enfocándose en la limpieza de nuevo.

"Suena a que va a ser difícil lograr que te perdone." Comenta el chico, volviendo también a la limpieza.

"Ni tanto, se bien cómo manejarla, ya llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos. Depende de _que_ y _como_ se lo digas, dudo tener mayor problemas, pero si me esperaré a que acabe el día, cuando se enoja le encanta poner de excusa que está ocupada para no hablar, tan predecible es."

Ash iba a comentar acerca de como esa forma de pensar no sonaba muy…agradable. Sin embargo, es interrumpido por un azotón de puerta, que deja a todos de inmediato en estado de alerta. Se traba de Lillie, quien se veía alterada y furiosa, quizá más que nunca.

"¿¡A-Aun no acaban!?" Exclama, visiblemente molesta.

"Ehh ya no nos falta mucho…" Comenta Kiawe acercándose a la chica para tratar de calmarla.

"¡Eso ya no importa…sólo síganme!" Lillie sale de la sala y suspira, notando que si está descontrolándose, pronto los demás la alcanzan "Miren, me han llegado reportes que el alcalde de la ciudad acaba de ser asesinado. Las culpables, obviamente una par de bestias. Al parecer esas dos han sido vistas por toda la ciudad, paseándose como si fueran las reinas del lugar."

Los presentes se quedan impactados ante la gravedad del anuncio. Ash es el primero en romper el silencio incómodo que no tardó en formarse. "¡Iremos por ellas!" Anuncia, con total seguridad.

"¡OBVIAMENTE! Me gustaría enviar a alguien más responsable, ¡Pero creo que es un momento idóneo para que ustedes se rediman por sus estupideces de anoche!"

Los chicos se le quedan viendo, totalmente avergonzados. Hasta estaban ruborizados, y miraban hacia abajo.

Mallow se acerca a su amiga. " Lillie no te fallaremos, las vamos a acabar." Los demás asienten con la cabeza, pero la presidenta de la AIP sigue furiosa.

" Zoey irá a supervisar que hagan las cosas. No puedo confiar en ustedes."

Dawn traga saliva, titubea antes de preguntar. "Y ella está en…"

"Me dijo que llega en breve, parece que estaba fuera de la AIP. Ese no es nuestro asunto, quiero que hagan lo que ella diga." Enfatiza la rubia, sin dejar de lado su tono severo y serio.

"Entonces debería ir a avisarle a Serena, y pronto." Dawn se da la vuelta y se dispone a ir por su compañera pero Lillie la detiene de inmediato.

"No, ella está ocupada con otro asunto. Además esta es una prueba para ustedes, no la metas." Responde, con bastante brusquedad.

Ash y Dawn se miran el uno al otro confundido. "¿Qué está haciendo?" Pregunta Ash, irritando más a la rubia.

"Ya podrán preguntarle ustedes mismos después." Contesta, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Pronto la pelirroja se apersona frente al grupo, se le ve particularmente cansada, muy ojerosa. Sólo dirige su vista a Lillie, ignorando totalmente a los demás. " Lamento mucho la tardanza."

"No te preocupes, creo que es imperativo que ya se vayan,aunque lamento molestarte con esto cuando ya te había encargado algo más importante que supervisarlos a ellos."

"Ninguna molestia. Me comunicaré con usted tan pronto las cosas estén bajo control de nuevo." La pelirroja suspira y se dirige por primera vez al grupito detrás de Lillie, pero en ningún momento puso atención en Dawn. "Síganme, les diré que haremos."


End file.
